Sista
by Blackstar1979
Summary: A group of women (OFCs) & a group of WWE stars meet up, after the stars are stranded in a little town in Texas. As WrestleMania looms in the near future. Taker & his group of coworkers, family & Net friends, meet obstacles that can end lives and or friendships. WWE Stars include: Mark (The Undertaker) Callaway, Glenn (Kane) Jacobs, Dave Batista, Jeff Hardy & many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: WWE superstars belong to the company not me. I'm just letting them play in my mental sand box I promise that I will return them when I'm finished.**. The other names are mine- all mine

Sista

Chapter 1

It was 10 pm Sophie knew her sister was coming home off tour in the next couple of days. As she unlocks the door to her oversized Victorian home in Grandville South she stops. Her alarm did not sound. Not even the (beep beep) for the key recognition nothing saying Front door alarm disabled. "What the Fuck" Sophie says as she walks further into the house. "If there's someone here you had better be friend or I'm gonna go upside yo head." She says as she walks out of the atrium and into her den where a light was on.

"OK you and what army little sis" Angel says as she gets up off the couch smoking a cigarette. She puts it out and stands in the middle of the den smiling at the shocked reaction she had wanted to see for 10 months now.

Sophie nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of her sister's voice. "Don't do that. How'd you get back so fast? How'd you get in? I changed the whole security system since you lived here last thanks to yo crazy ass fans." Sophie noticed Angel's smile falter then she quickly covered it with her classic sardonic smile.

"As far as, how I got in that's easy. You really should talk to your staff about letting random people in to the house. I thought you'd be thrilled to see me." Angel whined and mock pouts.

Sophie never knew why Angel down played her popularity. Angel was the leader of a rock band that did covers and some original songs. The name of the band was Angelic Impression. She also wondered what took her sister off the road this time. Angel was a free sprit. Though their parents put Angel's name on the house as well as their baby daughter Sophie, Angel rarely came back to their home town less known to the house.

After their mother and Sophie's father moved to Florida 6 years ago Sophie moved out of her 2 bedroom apartment into what was referred to as the Ivey Mansion. Sophie did rather well in this town of over 21,000 people. She owned a Book Café named The Last Word Book Cafe. There was now a chain of them here in Texas and 7 more in the Washington D. C. area.

Coming back to the present with a jolt, as Angel whips Almond joys at her head. Sophie catches one, unwraps it, and takes a huge bite with a look of pure pleasure on her face. "I don't know bout you, but I missed the chocolate." Sophie grins

"Diet girl" Angel mumbles as she quickly crosses the room hugs her sister and runs to pick a room for the night. With a house with over 15 bedrooms there was a lot to choose from. Hearing footsteps fast approaching Angel braced herself for what she knew was to happen. As she got to the top of the stairs and about 3 feet away from the railing Massive impact met her body as Sophie literality pounced on her from behind knocking her into one of the overstuffed chairs. Angel wiggled her way out from under her younger sister and held Sophie down. "You're getting quick in your old age. Just when I thought your hearing was going, and I'd got away Scott free hear you come."

"Hey, heifer, you're older than me. Now let me up so I can get my hug." Angel releases Sophie, Sophie then jumps to her feet smacks Angel on the back with the chair cushion and says "that's for the Diet Girl comment Little Bad Ass"

Angel smiled It was fun being home for awhile. "I missed you sista"

"Then yo ass should of come home more often damnit, you know you missed mom and dad by a few weeks. I didn't see your tour schedule for the holidays on myspace where were, you?" There was that look again.

Angel drove a hand through her red waist length hair. "Um, just felt like taking a break that's all." Angel smiled a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "Well, I'm tired see you in the morning." Angel quickly found her old room and ducked in and closed the door. Angel stood at the door admiring her favorite childhood bedroom. Its dark maroon hue was what made her pick the room when her mother and stepfather moved into this house over 19 years ago.

Posters littered the walls and ceiling. Her favorite was her autographed life sized Brothers of destruction poster that was tacked to the wall across from her queen sized bed. The bed was framed in a dark Mahogany with a bed set that was a patch work of assorted WWE stars mostly Undertaker and Kane. She walked to her black entertainment center the thing took up a wall. She hit the on button and the room exploded with sound. That was ok; when her stepfather discovered her love for playing her music loud he'd soundproofed her bedroom.

It's now 5:43 in the morning Angel glares at the bedside clock. Even miles away from him she was still not sleeping. She'd tried everything and this insomnia would not budge. She was getting an hour of sleep a night and it was starting to affect her. She suddenly grabs a pillow and slams it over her head with a growl at the sun as it rises in her eastwardly facing floor to ceiling window. Soon she lapses back into a fitful sleep. 17 minutes later Angel springs upright in a sitting position her skin soaked in sweat. Her heart pounds so hard it feels as if it will at any moment burst from her chest. Giving up on sleep Angel takes deep breaths and runs into the bathroom. She stares at her reflection. After a shower and an extra layer of make-up to hide her scar that he gave her Angel walks out into her bedroom gets dressed and leaves the house.

As Angel drives down the main street of South Grandville she sees a familiar looking female taking a morning jog. The woman is just above 5 feet tall if that with purple and raven hair to the middle of her back. Angel drives up alongside the woman. The woman stops and stares at her. Angel gets out of her jet black Chevy Silverado 4x4 with a smile on her face. Not wishing to look foolish she asks "Is you're name Lady, um Cander?"

"Who wants to know?" The woman asks, her Jersey accent dripping from her voice as she tries her best to figure if this broad is friend or foe. Angel takes off her sunglasses and is about to introduces herself when out of nowhere the young woman lunges at her hugging her screaming SISTA! Angel stiffens, and relaxes, when she realizes it's who she thought it was, her myspace friend for over 3 years now Lady Tink Cander. Tink to those would know her, and dares call her that to her face.

Lady was shocked she had myspaced Angel Ivey and they had talked on the phone but meeting her did not seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. Now Lady had a question. "What brings you here you're supposed to be touring the Midwest right now?"

"Oh, I thought I'd take a break. You want to go somewhere for coffee?" Angel says trying to imitate Lady's Jersey accent. The girls laughed and Lady agreed she could use a cup. "You driving or am I, it don't make since to run the gas out of both of our cars seeing as I have no clue were you parked to start this race against no one."

"Oh haha no I live around here so I'll just ride with you." Lady was excited but kept it to herself. Angel Ivey had started tributes to different things she liked. Namely wrestling they were fans it was kind of cool to give Angel ideas for songs. Angel would always give her credit once the song hit the radio. The first time Lady had given Angel an idea her boss had frowned and told her that she should have asked to be mentioned. Paula James was a sweet woman but you did not cross her. Since Angel did rock and not a lot of country Paula only knew of Angel through Lady. She just recently had added Angel because Angel had given credit for her last three WWE songs to Lady. When Angel would perform near Grandville she'd ask Lady to come be her drummer. Lady would decline saying she had to work.

They pull up in front of The Last Word Book Café. "Have you been here before?" Angel turns and asks Lady who is staring off into space. "Hello, earth to Tink" Angel says waving her hand in front of the young woman's face. Lady comes out of her reverie and pushes Angel's hand out of her face. "Hey you were space casein I thought you'd want to know we're here."

"Oh, hey this is where my boss and I sometimes meet for coffee. You'll love Paula she's cool."

"You mean Paula, the chick that thought I was ripping you off about the songs? The one on Myspace?" Angel had Myspaced this Paula after getting a nice long email from her about cheating her friend Lady and not mentioning her on the cover. Paula had threatened to rip out her vocal cords if she did not at the very least mention Lady helped her. Meeting the woman in the flesh was not high on the list. Angel was kind of scared of the woman. Though she had mentioned Lady on her cover she had kept away from Paula on myspace. The woman looked like she could do some real damage.

"I told her that you weren't. What can I say she's protective?"

Angel looks at the café in part trying to spot Paula before she spotted them. "uh huh Yeah um you go ahead I'll catch you later." She was never one for conflict, and her last work had not made it to radio yet and she did not want this Paula woman up her ass about it.

"You ditching me? It was your idea to come out for coffee. What's your problem?" Lady looks at Angel waiting for an answer. She was pissed, yeah they were friends and all, and Angel was on the fucking radio but hey she didn't have to be a bitch. Angel was losing ground quickly as one of her favorite bands. Who did this chick think she was anyway? Right before Lady was about to get out of the truck cause Angel had not said anything she takes a good look at the woman. Angel was paler than her usual Irish roots would permit.

Angel could tell she'd stepped in it and good. She puts her sunglasses on and gets up her courage and smiles. "You know what your right. Let's have some coffee." Angel gets out of the truck shit this was her sister's place of business nothing was going to jump off in a book café. Lady gets out and is still staring at her. "What? I promised you coffee and I'm going to deliver."

"Don't do me any favors" Lady, sinks into her seat and mumbles still not knowing why Angel would even back out of something she has suggested. It was eating at her. She had to know what was going on. "Why'd y'as back out in the first place? What I do?"

"I" Angel runs her hand through her hair "well I mean the song about Undertaker hasn't dropped yet and I just didn't want Paula to rip me to shreds. You said this is you gal's hangout in the morning. I don't see her but she could be lurking around."

Lady was relived and a little surprised at the answer. Here she thought Angel had suddenly become a bitch and it was really Angel's fear of Paula. Lady really didn't know what went on between them only that Paula had said she'd emailed Angel. From there on every time Angel released a song that Lady had helped with she would give mention to Lady when the song dropped on the radio. Lady also would get a check in the mail a few weeks after the song would drop. To think someone that was nicknamed Little Bad Ass was afraid of her boss Paula. Lady suddenly started cracking up laughing.

Angel crossed her arms over her chest as they stand at the door. "You mind telling what's so funny."

"Nothing Little Bad Ass" Lady says with a smirk as she grabs the door handle and waits for Angel to walk in before her.

Angel walks in and looks around still looking for Paula. She walks to the Café side finds a booth and takes a seat. Lady follows and sits across from her. "OH there she is hold on I'll be right back." Lady says as she jumps up out of her seat, walking briskly across towards an older woman with short blonde hair.

Angel stands up as Lady and the woman who looks like Paula comes back towards the table. Angel had her sunglasses securely in place. She could control her facial expressions all except for her damn eyes. Angel takes a breath and pushes it out through her teeth. "here goes nothing"

Lady walks over to Paula "Hey Paula, guess who I'm having coffee with this morning?" Lady says still smiling at the thought of Angel fearing her boss.

"A man, I hope." Paula says in her southern drawl.

Lady rubs the back of her neck "Uh No more like I found our friend form myspace. You know Angel of Angelic Impression."

"Oh the girl that keeps trying to rip you off I heard she has another song that you helped her with. Have you got a mention yet? I want to talk to this girl any way." Paula starts walking over to the table with determination in her gait.

Lady sees that look on Paula's face before she hurries after Paula "The song hasn't even hit the radio yet Paula. I already got the check for helping her. I even told her she didn't have to do all that."

"Don't tell nobody in that business not to give you credit when you help them. They'll rip you off and it'll be your own damn undoing. "

Angel stands when she sees Paula marching over to the table. "Paula, nice to meet you" Angel says a little subdued as she looks through her sunglasses. Her cell phone rings. "Hey um Lady I'm going to step out and grab a smoke, and take this I'll be back in 5 tops. Ok?"

Lady nodded her head. Angel walks briskly away from the table. "That's the girl that did the screamer song about Taker you love so much? I don't see it. She's so small and quiet" Paula says to Lady.

"It's called stage presence." Sophie had seen what was going on. When she walks up and hears Paula saying what most of her family said about Angel she could hold her tongue no longer. "If half the people in the music business or any venue acted like they performed we the people would be screwed. I mean, I for one would not want her throwing things and screaming her head off in here but on stage it works."

Paula turns around. "Sophie what's your stock in this, you usually don't speak to me other than hello and goodbye?"

"She's my sister well, half-sister but we were raised together. She's not loud and vocal off stage. It's like she has two different personalities. But she's not as quiet as she was speaking to you. I really want to ask her what brought her home. She usually doesn't stay here, overnight."

"Well from one COTN to another I'll find out. I'm going out for a smoke." Paula says, leaving Lady and Sophie to chat amongst themselves. Paula had started a COTN discussion group at the book café that met every month. Sophie was in the group. Sophie never charged a high price when topics arose. Paula had said her peace to the lady and was happy that the girl had not stiffed Lady on the song thing. But something told her that this girl had something going on.

Angel stood just outside the Café doors "Look If you feel that way go the fuck home. I don't need you" screaming could be heard on the phone. "Oh real intelligent, you got any other words of wisdom. Look I don't have time for your shit. I'm heading out there in two weeks if you're not gone before I get there I'll" Angel closes the phone and takes a drag off her cigarette. "Fuckin idiot"

"Sounds that way" Paula says as she lights her own cigarette.

Angel rolls her eyes under her sunglasses. She crosses her arms. "You always sneak up on people?"

"I don't sneak up on no one, honey you weren't exactly whispering. So what brings you here? You need a drummer again? Whatever you're in I'm goanna tell ya this just once don't get Lady involved."

Angel had, had enough of this crap. It was time to lay it on the table. The quicker she set it straight the sooner her fear of some chick on the internet would go away or Paula would try to beat her ass out here in front of her sister's store. Angel turns to Paula shit this chick was intense. She keeps her tone mild whilst speaking. "Look, I don't know what you think I am but whatever it is I don't get my friends in my business like that. Lady is a grown woman able to make her own decisions. As far as you following me around stop it it's creepy. I wouldn't dream of asking Lady to play to half the places I go to. I usually don't have a regular drummer here in this area. My drummer couldn't find this place with a GPS attached to his fucking balls. Now if you will stop looking at me like I was some kind of weird fuckin ameba under a microscope I'm going in here and have coffee with my friend. I might ask her to be my drummer for this area." Angel says as she snubs out her cigarette and walks into the book café not even breaking stride to open the door.

"The little shit got heart I'll give her that" Paula says to herself no one really spoke to Paula like that. She was impressed. She also meant what she said if this chick got Lady into some kind of drama there would be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sista: Chapter 2**

Mark Callaway walks out of the airport. The place looked familiar but something was off. He already had lost his luggage, he wasn't in a good mood to say the least. He soon rides the escalator down to the garage he walks to the window. The man in the booth ignores him. "Hey buddy is there a car here under the WWE Company name for one Mark Callaway?"

The man looks at his sheet and smirks. "Nope, sorry, Deadman, but welcome to Grandville North."

Mark mouths, Grandville North "Fuck, is there a rental place open here?"

The guy behind the Plexiglas laughs and then says in a patronizing tone, "Demon of Death Valley, they don't do rentals here no more. This is Grandville North"

"Do they have a cab company? If I remember correctly this side of Grandville has no hotel either."

The kid smirks again "Yeah we got a cab company, Mr. I'll make Ya Famous, but um the only reason you're "here" is because Grandville South didn't want airplanes flying over their rich folk homes."

Mark spoke slowly with a dark tone. That reflected his current mood. "Look boy, you pushing my buttons and if I were you I'd stop before you be eating my shoe leather. This" Mark raps on the glass hard making the boy jump "wouldn't stop me from doing just that."

"Ok man, I mean shit, how about not knocking down my cube? Here is a taxi's number." The boy slips the little yellow sticky note under the glass divider, his wide eyes never leaving Mark's jade hued glare.

Mark takes the paper and walks away from the booth, and walks outside to hail a cab. He dials his personal talent assistant Samantha Cat "Sam, why wasn't there a rental car waiting for me when I got here? I got a cabbie to actually come and get me. Where is this house show anyway? You were supposed to email me the directions. There are two places here that do house shows which am I supposed to be at?"

Samantha Cat a short, raven haired woman, with brown eyes, sits at her desk in the arena in Houston. "Oh shit"

"WHAT THE FUCK, IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Mark roars into the phone. The line beeps, Mark looks at the number it's Vince on his home phone. "Hold the fuck on Sam, Vince is calling me."

"Oh shit ok" Sam knew she had mixed up something. She had never messed up this bad. Mark was in Grandville instead of on stage right now in Houston cutting a promo for Wrestlemania the house show wasn't to happen until two weeks from now. Mark had asked her to make sure. She had assured him that everything was fine. She'd picked up his luggage from the last hotel room he was at to ship it to his next location. She'd told him it would be at the baggage claim before he arrived. The problem was it was not where he was now.

"Vince" Mark said when he did not hear anything for a moment he was about to click back over when Vince exploded in his ear.

"Where the Fuck, are you? You're supposed to be in that ring now. I'm getting all kinds of panic producers and set associates wondering have you left. You have exactly 15 minutes tops to take that stage, before I take your fucking belt. If you're jumping just tell me Mark you owe me that much."

"Vince I'm in Grandville, over two hours away my talent assistant fucked up my schedule. For you to think, I would jump, me of all the guys on that fucking roster I'm the first one you think of. Vince I haven't no-showed a show including non-televised in over 15 fucking years. You're not going to lay this shit at my doorstep. You take the strap from me now and I will take my vacation time I have saved up, all of it."

Vince was speechless. His show Smackdown was doing very well, it always did great when Mark was there even in dark matches. Vince had really put his foot in his mouth. He'd been listening and reading a few news releases from the network and fed into the propaganda when Vickie had told him that Mark was not there. It had sent him into a mini temper tantrum. He still hears the heated breath of a very angry Mark. "Mark that comment about the strap. I won't strip you of it. You're right this is not your fault." Vince sighs "Since you are going to miss the SD, stay in Grandville until we get there. I know you guys want Rachel back as your talent assistant but she literally quit I can't make her do it. I was really beginning to like this Samantha person but this fuck up is too large. You are not the only person missing. The next time you speak to her, fire her. I'll start searching for her replacement until I find someone for you guys. She covers you, Batista, Jeff Hardy, and Kane you guys will have to handle this stuff yourselves. For some reason your grouping is the hardest to work with. I'll be on the tour when we hit Grandville. Steph will just have to postpone your promo. Alright see you then" Vince hangs up and leans back on his easy chair in front of his fireplace. "Oh Boy"

Mark gets in his cab. His phone rings back he had closed it and forgot about Sam. He'd fired talent assistants before he usually felt bad about it. Right now was not one of those times. She had made him look like a damn fool out in the middle of no fucking where no car and or clothes. He would start back to looking at the sheet himself. This was never to happen again. He had not missed a scheduled appearance on the tour in 15 years and he was not about to start no-showing now. That wasn't his style Mark was all company man that was something he took pride in. He tells the cabbie where to go he needed a drink now.

Taking a deep breath, he answers the phone "Sam I just spoke to Vince he thought I was jumping. You are supposed to find that kind of shit and squash it. But that's been settled. Vince told me to relay a message to you and though I hate having to agree with Vince. I think it would in the interest of the company if you were a part of our personnel surplus reduction plan." Though he was pissed he didn't want to just blow her mind. Sometimes Sam seemed a little unstable she looked good on paper.

"Huh?"

Mark rubs the back of his head trying to think up another euphemism for fired. He wasn't Vince he didn't yell YOU'RE FIRED. "Ok WWE is going through workforce imbalance correction and…."

"Mark it was an accident um I just checked the hotel in Grandville and it's booked. As far as the rumor about you jumping, I sort of accidentally started it I was kidding with my boyfriend. I'm sorry."

"You WHAT, you're boyfriend David, the fucking News personality on the fucking network we are broadcasted through." No wonder Vince thought he had such a reliable source. "You can't be that fucking stupid."

It was out before she could stop herself. "STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME"

"STOP YELLING AT YOU! Is that what you said? You get me to the wrong town in the middle of the fucking night that has no rental service, no hotel. Where the fuck, am I supposed to fuckin sleep for the next 2 weeks? "

"Well you're cute you can find some company? Now what were you talking about something about imbalance correction or something" Samantha could hardly suppress her laughter.

Mark heard what sounds like a giggle. "You think this FUCKIN SHIT is funny huh?" Mark's voice drops to a low and deadly Undertaker like tone. "Well little girl since you have no clue what I was talking about as of now you are sacked, dumped, bounced out, canned, axed, eighty-sixed, and given the old heave-ho and if ya still too fuckin stupid to comprehend what I just said, look up you're fired good bye."

Mark closes his phone looking at the passing scenery. Grandville North was the same dump he remembered. Broken homes and dive like bars on every corner. There were cracked streets with little pieces of it hitting the underside of the car doors.

Crossing the bridge into South Grandville was like watching night change into day. Clean streets met his eyes and well kept homes that sat on lush acre upon acre of rolling flat lands. This was the part of Grandville Texas you saw on postcards. The posh people that lived in these homes ran this town. This place held old and new money like a woman holding her child close to her bosom for protection. As the cab comes to a holt Mark pays the cabbie and gets out. He swings his only belongings over his shoulder a laptop was his only carry on. He would have never bought one until Paula kept bugging him to get on to the internet. He had met plenty of great people on a site named Myspace Paula had opened the door for him to meet three other female fans but they were more than that they were his friends.

Mark knew of one bar in this area it was owned by Paula a good friend of his. She was a fan but a long time trusted friend as well. Mark looks up at the tall building with his image burned into the brick under his image emblazoned in highlighted neon red and black, The Last Ride Club. Vince thought he had a chance to sue the owner but the image of Mark was not WWE related it was of Mark on a horse his hair flying behind him. The shot was done while he was at his home He'd invited a few of his friends over for the 4th of July. His friend had asked could she take some pictures of him. With Mark not being shy and trusting her he told her go for it. He posed she told him he was kind of one-dimensional since there were tons of photographs of him and to just forget she had the camera and that she'd let him see the photo she would use. She'd caught the shot just as the sun was rising on the 5th of July as he was at a full gallop on his favorite very dangerous looking horse a black stallion named Lightening. He was amazed she was able to get off a shot that quick without it blurring. He shakes his head at the memory.

Mark walks into the club at the rear is a bar he sees Paula, An idea comes into his head. He slowly walks over behind her and wraps his arms around her while whispering in her ear "did ya miss me?"

Paula grins like a Cheshire cat as she turns around to look at her longtime friend. "Do you fool around? If not would you stand still while I do" Mark just chuckles at her suggestive comment.

"How've you been Sweetie?" Paula says she turns to wipe down the mirror where just before Mark had come one of her non-regulars had thrown a plate at her head and she'd kicked his ass. The guy was shocked when this short blonde chick jumped the bar and landed on him knocking him to the floor threatening to rip his lungs out through his armpits if he so much as uttered one more word while in her establishment. When Paula had let him up the guy had ran for what he was worth swearing he'd get her back for embarrassing him.

Mark saw the food sliding down the mirrored glass. "I'm ok what's with the new decoration?" Paula told him what happened omitting the stupid threat. The stupid little shit-head would come to his senses when he sobered up. She wasn't worried.

Mark looks at her in something akin to amazement. Then he looked down at her she was still red in the face. Mark looks at the Black leather covered regular sized bar and then back at Paula. He points toward the bar "You cleared this bar and landed on a person?" Mark sighs and says "It's official you've lost your damn mind." Mark reaches over and pulls pizza out of her hair where part of the meal had got her. "Paula, don't do no shit like that no more, you could've hurt yourself more than that piss-ant. Promise me you won't do no shit like that again. Call me self-centered but I'd like to keep ya around for a time."

"I don't usually go over the bar but he threw food at my head. Mark you know I don't take that fucking shit lightly you would've done the same thang."

Mark smirked "When was the last time you saw me jump through the air to put someone down."

"OH maybe last Friday on Smackdown" Paula said, she knew that he meant while he was working as a bouncer not as The Undertaker.

Mark mumbles "smart ass" as he slings the pizza off his finger into the nearby sink.

Paula wipes off her hands and hands Mark a wet towel so he could get the sauce off his hands as she looks up and says with a smile "I know - everybody likes a little ass but nobody likes a smart ass"

Mark rolls his eyes and chuckles "Oh geezz"

"Hey the girls are here tonight all of em. I think you should surprise them. They sure as hell won't be expecting you." Paula says laughing her ass off.

Sophie and Lady are talking and Mark walks up behind them and says "IS THAT SO?" Lady looks up her eyes widen and she faints Mark catches her. Sophie almost chokes on the drink she is drinking and says "Hey tall dark and Undead" after catching her breath. Mark looks at the ashen look on Lady's face when she comes too and says with an evil smirk "Was it something I said? I got my first three victims and damn good I might add now where is Mrs. Undertaker, Paula told me she was here somewhere?"

Lady while still regaining the power of speech says "I think she went to the rest room." Mark heads off in that direction.

As he comes to the hallway that leads to the bathrooms an evil grin light his face from something Angel "Mrs. Undertaker" Ivey had told him. Mark walks slowly up to the ladies room door and waits. People come out and he steps out of the way. As Angel is walking out of the restroom Mark grabs her around the waist from behind, before he can say anything, Angel drops to the floor screaming something in Chinese breaking his hold and runs half way down the hall.

She only stops when she hears his booming laughter at her defensive escape. Angel turns around to see Mark laughing his ass off walking towards her. She had told him on myspace that she knew the self-defensive martial art of Toe Ren Ru. He'd just tested her skill. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. It was one thing to do the move when not thinking you are in danger. To complete it when you think you needed it was a whole new freighting experience. At first contact she'd thought her drummer / ex-boyfriend Braden had found her. He'd told her that she was not getting away from him that easy. Angel catches her breath marches up to Mark and pinches him on the arm "That wasn't funny you big ass cowboy" Angel then stands back looking up at him. "I thought you were supposed to be in Houston?"

Mark rolls his eyes and leans casually against the wall smiling that sardonic smile of his. "Long story"

"Um, dose the girls know you're here?"

"Yep, I've already surprised them."

Mark and Angel head over to Lady and Sophie's table. As they approach the table Lady looks up from her Laptop screen. "Mark, I know you don't give out show info but WWE .com says you guys were in Houston tonight. You ok, you usually don't get out of there this quick. Houston is like a 2 hour drive from here."

Mark sits down heavily and explains the dumb ass shit that happened. He purposely omits the part about the hotel. Mark is quickly surprised when he is suddenly smacked in the forehead by Paula just like in a V8 commercial. He mock glares at her. "And that was for?" he asks

"You lil shit you said you were ok. Did the dumb ass at the very least get ya a hotel? We got a lot of people here for the different events that will be here tonight and tomorrow. I told ya that girl wasn't ready."

Mark sighs and mumbles "no. Vince wants me to stay here until they get here in two weeks. The hell if that's gonna happen I ain't got shit here. I'm gonna book a flight home in the morning. "

"Hi miss not shit" Angel says with a smirk to Sophie.

Mark rolls his eyes "You know what I meant smart ass."

Angel looks at Sophie to gage her reaction. "Yeah I know but hey um it's completely up to you. You could stay at our house we have loads of guest rooms.

"Oh you live with Sophie?" Paula asks Angel

"Yeah I'm just not there a lot. So what do you say Big guy? I mean it's got to be better than waiting in North Grandville in the middle of the night for the red eye to Houston"

"Shit, its ok with me if it's ok with Sophie. I ain't trying to put no one out."

Everyone including Mark looks on at Sophie waiting for her to answer. "You know you're crazy ass is always welcome here. Besides Little Miss Bad Ass would kill me if I said no." Sophie sticks out her tongue at the uncomfortable look on Angel's face. "You can even have Angel's room. Ouch! Kick me again and I'll beat your ass girlie"

Angel grins her trademark evil grin. "Oh dear, sister was that your shin? Mark there is 13 other empty bedrooms at the house for you to choose from just not mine."

"Now kiddies no kicking each other under the table." Paula says while trying to suppress her laughter.

A young woman with dark brown hair approaches the table "Um miss Paula you have a call."

Paula gets up and pats Mark on the shoulder as she passes him "talk to ya'll later duty calls. Lady can you cover the bar while I go take this. Stacy looks like she's about to have a freak out that girl needs more training in dealing with customers."

"No problem Paula, I got it. I tried to tell her to not let Frank get to her. He likes her I don't know why. But she's mean to him. Oh boy, hold on guys I'll be right back." Lady rushes off toward the bar to stop Tracey a young blonde girl, from yelling at a balding biker looking man.

Mark, Angel, and Sophie look on as Lady grabs the girl and pushes her towards the back room. Lady soon resurfaces from the back room smiles at the man and hands him a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Sista: Chapter 3

Two hours later Samantha Cat drives into Grandville Mark had just fired her. He was totally out of line. She had called her other talent and told them what he had done. Jeff was pissed and so was Glen. Dave told her flat out to stop her lying. She'd get him later. But it was now Mark's turn. By her being Mark's talent assistant for these few weeks she knew a lot about his dealings. She liked her job and Mark was mean to her. She kind of liked Mark and she just knew he would like her if he had of just given her another chance.

She pulls up outside of the bar he spoke so highly of. Sam lies in wait in her car in the shadows of the parking lot. He just had to be here. Soon Mark and a short red head leaves the bar an older blonde haired woman hugs him before he gets into the passenger seat of the red head's truck. The truck pulls out and whips a 180 then speeds out of the parking lot. Samantha slowly follows staying far enough back to not be noticed, when the truck turns up into a large gated yard complete with a guard Sam drives on by.

Inside the truck "Angel slow this shit down" Mark yells as he holds on to the strap of leather over his door with a death grip. "I mean it little girl" he growls

Angel smiles "hey I tuned this truck myself."

"Why dose that not feel me with confidence?" Mark says his eyes darting back and forth from the road back to the smile on Angel's face. Angel slows down and takes a turn. "That shit wasn't funny"

"Mark, of all the things people fear about me you fear my driving?"

"I'd like to keep the "undead" title Sophie gave me tonight thank you very much."

Angel keeps at a normal speed for the remainder of the ride she then turns into the yard of the Ivey Mansion. Mark whistles threw his teeth. They said they lived in a house this place looked like a museum from the outside. She drove into the cul-de-sac that leads to the front door.

"I'm going to park here tonight. It drives Sophie up a wall when I come home and take her place in the garage."

"She's a creature of habit?"

"Oh I'm telling her you called her creature." Angel says laughing.

"Go ahead and I'll tell Paula you were trying to kill my ass." Mark says laughing when the smile fell from Angel's face.

"Whatever," Angel says as she gets out of the truck.

Mark shakes his head gets out of the truck and stretches as he grabs his laptop. As he is closing the door he notices something. Upon closer inspection in the harsh light given off by the security lights surrounding the cul-de-sac Mark notices a pattern is scraped into the side of the door. "Hey Angie, I think someone tagged your ride."

Angel walks around the truck. "What, damn I'm in town for less than …" On the door of her truck was a word the word was CHEATER in block letters. The writing was too familiar to be any one else but her ex, he wrote in block letters.

Mark notes the ashen color Angel had instantly acquired. "Hey, are you ok?" Mark asks as he steps closer. Angel stood focused on the scratched pattern. Mark reaches out and waves his hand in front of her face. Angel jumps away from him. She then walks toward the house Mark follows. He didn't like her this quiet. Angel was not known to be a very quiet person. Even when he had first started talking to her on voice chat he'd had to go out and buy a microphone with a speech to text program just to keep up with her.

Angel tried her key but it didn't work. She had to get in the house. Braden was here that meant that he knew where she was. She had a show to do here. Mark takes her keys after seeing her fumble with them. He selects a large key with a bar code engraved in it that says ACI do not copy. When he puts the key into the door the lights in the huge Atrium come on and Angel jumps at the buzz and automated voice that says "Front door alarm disabled."

Angel walks into the den; sitting on the sofa she pulls her knees up to her chin, and stares off into space.

Mark sits down beside her. "You know who did it?"

Angel looks at him "I have a pretty good idea" she says on a sigh. Braden couldn't get into the house. The system was reset automatically the guard was given a new listing of people that were allowed to enter the house. When she had driven through the gate the guard had seen Mark and wrote the new arrival on his list Sophie had called ahead so there would not be any miscommunication.

"A fan of yours?" Mark usually wouldn't ask any questions, but Angel had really become part of his circle.

Angel looks up at Mark. "Don't know if I should tell you this but I am. The reason I came home was because. Well I used to date my drummer. I know tacky huh?" Angel gives a humorless laugh. "But anyway he started getting physical and I left him and the band. He's been calling me like crazy but I thought he couldn't find this place. Shit, As you know not many people know I'm here. I don't understand. I'm out of here tomorrow if you want I can drive you to Houston. I'm gonna get back with my band they're in Houston most of them anyway. There's safety in numbers my lead guitarist will keep him off my ass. "

"I'm sure you can handle yourself. I'll ride with ya if you want. I remember you saying something about not liking to drive long distances alone. I'm sure you had a blast just getting here." Mark says as he leans back on the sofa with his hands under his head.

"Yeah a blast" Angel says with a smile that did not reach her eyes, she stands. "Well it's late. I'll show you your room then I'm going to bed." Angel shows Mark the empty guest rooms Mark picks the one that is done in royal blue with a king sized bed.

As Angel pulls the curtains closed and walks towards the door, Mark says "hey if I didn't say it earlier I really appreciate this, thanks. Now go get some sleep."

Angel stops on the threshold and turns around "you're welcome. Night" Angel walks out of the door closing it behind her. She almost jumps out of her skin at the sound of Sophie's voice. "huh?"

"I said so you finally got one of the brothers of destruction in our house. I know you're happier than hell. Hey what's up with you? You look like you saw a ghost. Did you see him naked or something?" Sophie says laughing knowing Mark could not hear them. When Sophie had first moved back here she had the guest rooms sound proofed.

"No don't say shit like that you want him to think I'm a nut or something?"

Sophie starts cracking up "don't worry yourself he can't hear us. The bedrooms are all sound proof."

"Whew" Angel says as she wipes her forehead looking at her sister. Angel had no idea how to say what she was thinking. They were always straight with each other. "Um Sophie" Angel rubs the back of her head looks up and meets her younger sister's gaze. "I got a show to do in Dallas and then I'm hitting the road. Mark says he'll ride with me."

"How'd you swing that" Sophie says as she steps into her bedroom resurfacing with a rather large scarf to tie up her hair for the night. Angel walks down the hall and sits in the chair next Sophie's room.

"Look, my ex has decided he knows where I am and I swear I didn't tell him about this place. The only way I can keep him away from here is to go on the road. I just won't take any long breaks."

Sophie knew something was up. Angel did not come and stay the night. They mostly spoke on the phone and Sophie would update her on what was happening on the home front with the family. "This is one of the hardest places to find. Shit we're not even listed on Google as a town since our little annex from North Grandville. How do you know he found you? You could be just paranoid. I hate to say it sis but sometimes you need to just calm down."

Angel took her cell phone out of its holder and flipped it open. "Dose this look like I'm paranoid He fucking keyed my truck. He didn't do it before I left the tour." Angel knew sometimes she was overly excited about stuff, but this was not one of those times. "I don't need him coming here and messing with you."

Sophie reaches out and takes the phone out of Angel's hand. She looks at the message carved into the side of the truck. He must've done this shit tonight at the bar you were in well-populated areas all day up until tonight at the bar right?"

"Yeah, I was on Main Street and then I came to the book café and spent most of the time there. I didn't leave until we went out to Lady's parent's restaurant for lunch and that's still on a main strip. He had to do it when I was at the bar." Angel shivers at the thoughts that cross her mind. When he called her in front of the Café he was probably watching her. Paula had probably scared him off, or he just was toying with her.

"Are you cold your shaking?" Sophie says as she puts her hand on Angel's shoulder. Angel was shivering her face a mask of thought and fear. "Maybe you shouldn't be leaving so soon. I mean I'm still on how he found out you were coming home. At least here you know this area and he can't get to you behind these walls."

"Sophie I'm not trying to sound mean here but this house is not impregnable. After the last fan came in here two years ago I promised you I would not bring this home to you. I wasn't even going to stay here long. I just wanted time to think." Her voice shakes as tears stream down Angel's face taking with them her make up. Angel wipes her eyes and notices the smudge. On the side if her finger. "I just wanted to get away from him and everything. I didn't even blog on my leaving. I just left I've been in Grandville South a week before I even came home last night. Maybe that was my down fall. I was staying at the Grandville South Inn. No calls no messages carved into the side of my truck."

Sophie notices what looks like a bruise under Angel's eye. She reaches out and with the pad of her thumb and wipes the make-up off and true to its form a bruise was there. "How?" is the only word Sophie says as she touches the bruise and Angel flinches?

Memory invades Angel's mind as she speaks. "Two weeks ago I was just finishing a show. I walk behind the curtain and I'm grabbed from behind by Braden my ex. / /drummer. He covers my mouth and says we have to talk. I just nodded my fucking head I should of broke and escaped like I did with Mark tonight. I go back to the bus with him and it started. He accused me of cheating on him because of something he read off the internet. I told him it was not true. I don't cheat on people shit I'm usually the one that gets cheated on. But anyway, he stands up and I never liked him standing over me. I get up off the seat and he knocks me backwards the next thing I remember is waking up to one of my guitarist shaking me. He said I had been out for at least 5 minutes.

"Can't you just fire his ass? Did you tell him it was over? Evidently he's not too damn bright to believe some damn internet drama." Angel gave Sophie her patented duh look. "Don't give me that look. You have this knack of too niceness or something where you don't say anything to these guys you just stop calling them, and they are supposed to catch the hint. He's not that bright if he's following you around and carving shit into your ride."

"Him I told, I moved my shit out of his apartment, and put it in storage. Well no use in dragging this shit up again like I said to Mark my lead guitarist will have my back. I need to go get this make-up off I I'm leaving in the morning. I'm sorry that he now knows where we live."

"I don't get why you are in such a rush to get back within for a lack of a better term striking distance of him."

Angel sighs "I'm not rushing back to him, I'm trying to be out in the open. The last time this shit happen I hid and he found me and threaten to hurt my keyboardist. She don't got shit to do this but she has a crush on him. He knows she likes him and I don't want him to hurt her to make me come back. If he thinks he won he won't bother her. I also don't want him to continue to lurk around here."

Sophie had some research to do some things just did not add up. "Ok well you know how to get in touch with me and I'd rather you call me then leave it on the net." Sophie would have rather her sister fire the prick but that could get real sticky real quick.

As Angel gets up and starts to walk back down the hall towards her bedroom she turns around and hugs her sister "night"

"Night" Sophie says as she walks into her bedroom.

They both soon enter their bedrooms moments later the entire house is suddenly plunged into darkness. Angel is the first one out of her bedroom into the hall where the back-up security lights are lit along the top of the hallway. Sophie comes out and so dose Mark he was charging his laptop and sending IMs to Paula when the power shut off in his room.

"Everyone ok?" Mark asks at the looks on the girls faces. Sophie looked surprised and sleepy she had moisturizer on one side of her face. Angel looked subdued. Mark moves past the girls. Sophie follows him, "Where are you going?" Mark shushes her before she can come up with a smart remark, the front door release sounds. It was a small hiss and click but in a house with no real power or sound on it was loud inside the hall. The security lights made no sound. Mark moves stealthy back away from the mouth of the hallway.

The intruder's foot falls can be heard clearly on the wooden floor in the atrium. Mark tells the girls to stay up on the landing. Angel just nods Sophie shakes her head no and produces a flash light and an evil grin. Mark shrugs as he descends the stairs. He quietly eases over behind the now open front door.

Braden Storm a 6 foot, 250 pound, long curly dark haired, brown eyed, male with a medium muscular build quietly enters the house via the front door. He'd seen the truck he'd tagged pull into this place. It wasn't difficult to gain access when you could knock out the guard. The guard was telling him that he could not go on to the premises when he told the guard who he was the guard was still saying he was sorry. Not as sorry as he will be when he wakes up. Braden thought to himself with a smile.

Angel was glued to the spot at the top of the stairs. Her and Braden's eyes lock as he walks in. suddenly a light is flashed in his face and he is tapped on the shoulder. Braden turns around and is socked in the face. A voice is heard from just above him.

Mark shakes his fist as he grabs Braden and growls low in his throat "I think you have the wrong house boy."

Braden looks at Angel "Angel will you please tell this guy you know me I'd hate to have to hurt him." Braden says while still sitting at Mark's feet

Angel walks slowly down the stairs "how'd you find out I was here?"

Braden tries to get up Mark plants his foot in the guy's chest warning him "you move wrong or toward her and I'll snap yo little piss ant ass in half are we clear?"

Braden nods his head and Mark moves his foot. Braden gets to his feet. He stops as recognition dawns on him of who just hit him. He loses some color and some cockiness. "Hey wait a minute, you're the fucking Undertaker."

Mark crosses his arms over his chest and fakes surprise "Naw really, I thought I was John Cena. What the hell gave ya the first clue? Now you have some very important questions to answer I'd advise you to start talking now."

Braden didn't like this situation one bit. "Well to answer your question on how I found you is rather simple really, the internet. I have honestly known where you were since last night. Lucky me I was on the right side of the US. I talked with one of your chatty fans that spotted you here. I introduced myself as your drummer and well the rest is history. Now can you please call off you own personal undertaker here." Braden says as he points at Mark with his thumb.

"Not Nice to point" Mark says as he grabs Braden up by the collar Braden sees his opening and swings his hands closed on both side of Mark's head. Mark stumbles backwards but regains his footing and kicks Braden in the face. Braden tries to get up one more time Mark walks over and puts his boot on Braden's neck "Stay down boy it's safer down there."

By this time the guard has awakened and is calling the police. Soon Braden Storm is taken away from The Ivey Mansion in handcuffs. Mark and the girls walk back into the house the lights come back on and everyone turns in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Angel lies in her bed staring out the window. She gets up and starts her daily routine of washing up and applying her make up. She walks down the hall to Mark's room. She raises her hand to knock on the door but thinks better of it, and walks down the hall towards the stairs.

Down stairs Sophie walks sleepily into the huge kitchen she didn't have to work at the Café today. Today was going to be interesting she just had a feeling. She puts on coffee and looks inside the fridge. It was nearly bare she rarely ate at home. As she closes the fridge she nearly jumps out of her skin at the sight of Mark standing on the other side of the door. Controlling her reaction as to not give away her surprise her sarcastic side shows instead as she says. "Hey wait a minute, you're the fucking Undertaker."

Mark cracks a smile. "Smart ass. So, where is Angel? Paula wants to talk to her. Paula thinks it is just as a bad idea for Angel to go to Huston or Dallas as I do." Mark sighs as he sits his tall frame in one of the kitchen table chairs. Sophie pours him a coffee and then pours herself one and walks over to sit across from him.

Sophie nods drinks some of the steamy brew and makes a face as she teaspoons sugar into her coffee. She takes another sip and sighs with near pleasure. "I don't know if Paula is the right person to try to talk Angel out of anything. They just officially met yesterday and because of a couple of assumptions Angel is a little weary of Paula."

"So that's why she raced away from the bar like she was contending for Daytona?" Mark smirks

"Nope she drives like a bat out of hell all the time."

"Thanks sista way to defend my defensive driving skills." Angel says with a smirk from the doorway. As she walks in Mark turns around he had saw what was under that eyeliner and other layers of makeup. Angel caught him staring at her she first met his eyes then looked away. "What?"

Mark was going to follow his first mind on this one. He stops staring at her, when he notices her tense and look away. "Paula wants you to come up to the Bar today. She wants to talk to you. She's at the bar right now doing clean up."

"Nah, that's ok I'm not waiting around for someone to spring Braden. If I beat him back to Huston then I can meet up with my band before he gets back out." Angel really wasn't about to say to Mark no cause Paula scares the shit out of me, speaking to Paula in a public place fine, that seemed to work for them. Angel noticed the shift in Paula's mood when Mark was at the table.

Sophie spoke up "I think you should at least see what she wants."

Angel shoots Sophie a look then lowers her gaze. "Fine, as long as Mark comes that way I'll have someone on my side. Besides when your around she a different person. After she's done I drop you off in Huston and I'll hit Dallas." Mark just nods not committing to anything verbally. If anyone could convince Angel that running was a bad idea it would be Paula.

Across town at 8:30 in the morning Lady rolls over and looks at her clock she was going to help out at the Book Café today. Her phone rings. "Hello" she says trying her best to get the sleep out of her voice.

"Hi love I need a small favor from you. I'll pay you back in full."

Lady sits up in the bed her curiosity peaked now. "Huh? Who is this? Braden is that you?"

"Yes love, I want to thank you for helping me find my Angel. Lady I don't know what to do about her. We were having a conversation and the next thing I know I'm being arrested. Like I said in my blog all I want is to know why she is acting so strange. What's wrong with her? Maybe you were right that maybe I'm too good for her and she don't know what she has."

Lady thought Angel was cool but this was her boyfriend and she was hurting him like this. Braden was cute his long hair and partial English accent really did for Lady. She was his fan before she was a fan of Angel. "Well I'm not going to say I told you so cause that would be mean. You can do so much better than her."

"You were right I guess. Why am I always the one to get cheated on? I was talking to her and suddenly I'm being arrested. I don't belong here. Lady can you please come and I hate even uttering the words Bail me out? Like I said Love I'll pay you back in full."

"Fine but, you have to promise that you'll dump her or consider other people. She is not good enough for you. She could really mess up your life with this crap. You can stay with me until you make up your mind. It's up to you."

Braden thought about it for a split second. Hmmm live with a lust filled fan or stay in jail hard choice. NOT! "I'll have to end it with her and I'll come and crash at your place. I'll help you out with bills and the such I'm no squatter."

"Nah my parents paid everything for the duration of my least."

"Nice parents" Braden says with a smile that touched his deep voice.

"I know, my mommy and daddy are the best."

"Well love there is a rather large guard waiting to take me back to the hell they call a holding cell. Please hurry love."

"Will do bye for now sweetie" Lady Hangs up just in case he heard her last remark.

Lady calls Sophie and cancels which makes Sophie have to go in and open on her much needed day off.

Glen Jacobs and Dave Batista walk into the book café. Sophie walks over "can I help you guys?"

Dave looks up and about falls off his chair. The chick was hot. She was a beautiful Carmel color, trim waist, with just below shoulder length brown hair "uh" was all Dave could say while staring at Sophie.

Glen thumped Dave upside his head and asked "Yeah can you tell me if Taker has been through here?"

Sophie looked at Dave who is still staring at her like he was hungry and she was lunch. "Problem Caveman?"

Dave shakes his head no with a flirtatious smile curving his lips. "Um"

"Gee I didn't know he didn't speak English. Sophie says to Glen as she directs her attention back to Glen's question. "Well he was here last night He should be coming soon. I'll ask him to stop by here ok." Sophie noticed the none to happy expression on Glen's face. "I might have to get a translator for cave man here but do you want to order now or should I come back a little later."

Glen cracked a smile this chick was ripping Dave apart and all he did was sit there and stare at her. Glen chuckles "I'll have a coffee Cave Man will have some too made them black no sugar or cream ok."

"Sure" Sophie says as she walks away Dave comes out of his trance.

Dave starts rubbing his hands together vigorously. "Down boy she thinks you're a moron." Glen says through a laugh.

Dave looks at Sophie across the room. He then looks back at Glen "We'll see about that. I'm Dave Batista NO one can resist my charm." Dave gets to his feet and causally strolls over toward Sophie just as he reaches her he trips over his own feet and face plants a table. He then jumps to his feet and shakes his head. "Hey, you what's your name?" He says as monotone as he can muster while trying to hide the pain he just caused to his face. Dave tries to lean on the near by table trying to give her a real good look at his muscles through his tight black wife-beater.

Glen walks up behind Dave and says in his ear on a chuckle. "She may have been more impressed if you didn't have you hand in a bowl of oatmeal right now."

Dave looks down at his hand and grimaces at the sight of the light brown glop smothering his hand. Dave looked up at the sound of a giggle. The lady was first giggling. Not thinking Dave smears the glop on his face in a tired gesture to cover his face with his hand. It wasn't until the giggling burst into full blown laughter that he realized what he had just done.

Dave looked at the smiling faces of Sophie and the other patrons of the store and walked out the door cursing his dumb luck.

Across town Lady walks along the local court building looking for the entrance. She had never been here, up until now there had been no reason for her to come here. A man in a dark uniform stops in front of her. "You lost lady?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm trying to find my b… friend. He was locked up last night" Lady says running her fingers nervously through her hair.

The man frowns "well lock up is right through that door. But you can't go in there. Are you trying to Bail him out if so you have to go around this corner and down the white sidewalk."

"Oh ok thanks" Lady says as she follows the instructions. She was really going to do this. She was going to free her new boyfriend. Lady steps into the building and there in front of the door stood another guard, this one a plump older woman. "Excuse me I'm trying to bail out my friend."

"Name" the woman barks at her.

"His or mine?" Lady asks thoroughly confused.

The female guard sighs "The prisoner's name?"

"Oh, He is Braden Storm" Lady says a little too proudly for the surroundings.

The female guard rolls her eyes, and speaks with the usual boredom of her job.

"Step through the scanner, before you do so take off your coat, and any electronic devices you may possess. When you have disrobed of the said items place them in this tray and slowly walk through the scanner.

Lady takes off her jacket. And walks through the scanner it beeps at her. The Female guard walks around the scanner and tells Lady to spread her arms away from her body. The Guard pats Lady down and takes her car key remote out of her jeans pocket, and throws it into the tray to be put away until Lady leaves.

"That's my key," Lady says as she reaches for her belongings. The guard unfazed by the movement slaps Lady's hand away from the tray. "Hey"

"None of these things go beyond this point you will receive a ticket with your sign in at the end of you visit you will take this ticket to reclaim and you will be given your belongings."

Lady finishes the sign in process and then is able to see and bail out Braden.

Braden stayed quiet until they were in the car on the way to her place. "Lady I need one more thing from you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to drive me to Dallas that way I can get my stuff before Angel wrecks it all." Braden was angry all over again but he kept it to himself well. Angel would pay for her misdeeds.

"Sure I just have to tell my boss that I'll need some time off. She is on your page also."

"Is she, a fan of the band? I'd be happy to give her an autograph." Braden smiles.

"Sort of her and Angel didn't get along to well anyway when I tell Paula what Angel tried to do to you she'll never let Angel in that bar ever again." This would be fine for Lady she wouldn't even have to see Angel.

A door bell rings "Hold your horses damnit" Paula says as she jogs to her front door.

Mark stood on the other side of the door with a smirk. "I would if they were here."

"Smartass" Paula mumbles as she lets Mark in Angel walks in behind him. "Hello, Angel your small but you're not invisible anybody ever told you to speak when entering someone's house."

"Sorry Hi" Angel says "I thought we were going to meet downstairs."

"Oh nawl I don't open the bar till Sophie closes at 5pm it's a system we got going. But anyway I heard you have decided to get out of town. Mark says you running from your ex that broke in last night."

Angel felt a mixed band of emotions Mark had told Paula what had happened. "Yep I told you I wouldn't bring any shit Lady's way and I aim to keep that promise. If I leave now he'll follow and Lady won't be in harms way."

Just as Paula is about to speak the phone rings, she holds up her hand pointing at the ceiling, "Hold that thought be right back." Paula says as she dashes further into the den to answer her land line. She looks at the caller Id It was Lady's car phone. "Hey there Baby girl I may need you to convince your friend to stay."

Lady was now angry and spoke fast "Paula, don't convince her to stay, if she wants to go let her. I have gossip I have her newly ex boyfriend. Braden Storm. Angel had him thrown in jail. She is so mean to him. He called me Paula I still can't believe it?"

A cold chill ran down Paula's back. "Lady, where is Braden?"

"He's right here with me I bailed him out so Angel wouldn't ruin his life. Paula it's all coming together I knew once he saw me again he would like me. I told you ever since I went to that Angelic Impression concert in Chicago and Braden looked into the crowd while spinning his sticks I knew we had a chance at real true love. He says he remembers me from that concert. How special is that? Well my car phone is about to die so we'll see soon. Bye sista"

"Lady Lady shit" This is just great.

(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you want me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Batista sits in his car Glen comes and sits with him. "You ok?" Glen says as he gives Dave the coffee.

"Yeah, sure, just embarrassed myself in front of one of the prettiest non ring rat chicks I have ever seen. What the hell am I going to do. She thinks I'm a moron."

Glen chuckles "well you did end up with your hand in the oatmeal."

Dave gets an attitude "It ain't funny Man, Because of Mark we have nowhere to stay. I look like a damn fool in front of a smart ass. And you ain't helping sitting there laughing at me. I got to show that chick that I'm more than smiles and nod material."

Glen suppresses his laughter. He was kind of angry that Mark fired Samantha without telling all that were involved. They all landed in different areas. Glen was madder at the fact that Mark must have fired her before she could book them some rooms. "Maybe you could fix her dinner or something. Better yet invite her out to dinner we don't need you burning down Texas."

Off in the distance they see Mark get out of a truck along with a red head. Glen bristles at his brother's appearance. "Found Mark."

"Hey lets go say hi." Dave says smirking.

Mark walks up the stairs to the apartment above the bar with the red head in tow behind him. They enter. "Shit I couldn't catch his attention. But I will."

Glen walks to the bottom of the stairs and screams "YO SHIT HEAD GET yo DEAD ASS out here before I come in there and get ya"

In the apartment after Paula comes back in the living room, from talking to Lady. Paula is very quiet. Mark and Angel is looking at her since Mark knew what she was gonna say he excused himself after hearing something outside. Angel grabs for him but is too late as he was out the door faster than she expected. Both Angel and Paula mutter "Shit" At Mark's sudden disappearance from the room.

Outside Mark walks down the stairs and is face to face with a very angry Glen. "What?" Glen bristles, Dave walks up too. "You boys got less than a minute of my time before I start swinging. Now I'll ask ya again. What?"

Glenn lost it "how you gonna fire Samantha like that. We ain't got a place to stay or nothing. You just like fucking with these girls, you probably the one that made Rachel leave." Glenn knew it was the wrong thing to say Rachael's quitting was still a raw subject for them all especially Mark. Rachel and Mark was a couple. Mark called her and told her that he loved her, which was not an easy thing for him to do after all Mark wasn't the story book kind of guy. He didn't go into all that mushy shit as he called it. He was straight and to the point with Rachael and she told him that she was sorry but she was into someone else. She had been cheating on him a time he later found out.

Mark saw red at the mention of Rachel's name. Before Glen could block or prepare for it Mark slugs Glen in the face. Dave grabs Mark's right hand and Mark hits him upside the head with his left fist. "You wanna know why I fired the dumb ass bitch? She fucking got me lost, didn't send a rental I had no fucking hotel and still don't. She made me miss my own fuckin promo for Wrestlemaina on SD. She had Vince calling me trying to bitch me out about jumping ship. Oh yeah and lets not forget I been here in the federation for along time but I Can"t FIRE nobody without Vince giving me the ok to do so. Yes I fired her. You got some fucking nerve throwing that Rachel shit in my face over this." Glen gets to his feet. Mark stood there ready for a fight.

Glenn puts his hand to his cheek and pushes sideways trying to make sure Mark hadn't broke his damn jaw. "I should have kept to my first mind when she told me. I told her she was lying. But I found out she had been taken off the roster altogether. I kind of was pissed not because she was gone but more she was gone and so were our rooms. She must have forgot to book them. The whole Rachael comment was way out of line sorry bro"

Mark nodded and walks back up the stairs. Dave went to say something about Mark hitting him but thought better of it. It was in the heat of the moment not a premeditated attack.

Glen's cell phone rings. "Yeah" Glen says as he and Dave head back to Dave's car.

"Hey It's me Jeff I just landed in…"

Glen knew this line all too well "let me guess you just landed in some part of Texas that you have no clue why you ended there. You probably have no room and no way to get away from the dingy little airport that now the attendant in the garage refuses to even open the speech window, for fear of you knocking down his cube man. That covers it just about?" Glen says mocking the attendant and what he was told when he arrived at 5 in the morning at Grandville North airport.

"Yeah how did you oh no, don't tell me you're trapped in this hell hole too."

"Well, Mark is here and Dave drove here after I called him he landed here and went by bus to get his car. Luckily he left his car in Dallas last week. He was supposed stop in Dallas get his car and do a road trip to DC he's off till Monday. We have no where to sleep. Samantha is fired because Vince told Mark too. She was screwing up royally as you can very well see. Not one of us was where we were supposed to land this morning or in Dave and Mark's case Last night."

"What's wrong Jeff?" Annika Eveliina Helena Vencini or Evie says while hugging Jeff around the waist. Evie was Jeff's girlfriend. After him and Tanya broke up Evie was there to pick up the pieces and kick Jeff's butt when he needed it. They had a very playful relationship to put it mildly. Evie was slim, pale, 5'7 with long raven hair to the base of her back. She was a beautiful contrast to Jeff's wilder appearance.

Jeff asks Dave could he come and get them. Dave pretends he won't, Jeff asks again getting frustrated. Evie grabs the phone and asks so sweetly that Dave nearly creams the car with a lamp post. Glen snatches the phone from a driving Dave. He tells Evie that Dave was already on his way and to just hang tight. Evie thanks Glen and Dave they both hang up.

"Their on their way sweetie, you get too excited. Dave was rolling this way when you first called. Evidently they all have been through this. I don't think he would leave us here." Evie says stroking Jeff's hair he leans into her touch.

Jeff makes himself comfortable and lays on her lap on the bench they are sitting on. Evie continues to stroke his hair. "I guess you're right. Evie I don't know if I told you this today but I love you. If it weren't for you I don't know what I'd be into by now."

Evie blushed at the comment "I love you too Jeff. Sometimes I am just glad I stopped you from hurting anyone namely yourself."

"Babe you helped put my life back on track after all that shit I put you through with my drug use getting fired getting hired fighting with Matt you were still there. I don't know how to even begin to thank you."

Evie smirks and evil smirk and says "Oh I can think of a few ways you can prove it to me."

Jeff hears a car in the distance and sits up. He looks at Evie pushes her hair out of her face and says "What am I going to do with you."

Evie leans in close enough to kiss Jeff and says "I guess you'll have to keep me. I'm your dose of sanity" they kiss.

Soon Dave and Glen pulls to a stop in front of the kissing couple. Glen chuckles "You guys want to stay here or are you coming with us? Ain't that how we left you in the SD locker room last Friday some things never change? "

Jeff and Evie part and grab their stuff As Jeff grabs for the door Dave pushes on the gas to make the car roll forward. He laughs as Jeff and Evie jump in and close the door while the car is still moving. Jeff smacks Dave on the shoulder "Not funny."

Glen looks back at Jeff "NO it was hilarious"

In the apartment Paula thinks of a way to broach the subject. Angel is staring off into space. She would look at Paula but didn't want to stare or nothing. "Uh you wanted to speak to me?" Angel says not very comfortably while still standing where Mark left her at the front door.

Paula shoves her hands in her back pocket "Yeah?" Mark knocks and walks back in. they both whisper a "thank you"

"What's this about Mark?" Angel asks she had some real road to eat up in the next couple of hours.

Paula found her voice then. "Angel come sit down."

Angel sits on the sofa. Paula sits as well. Paula lights a cigarette and grabs her coke out of the mini next to the sofa. "You said earlier that you were doing this to keep your ex or trouble from bringing harm to Lady. I appreciate your intentions. But honey I think I should be the one to tell you. That call I just got that was Lady. She has bailed out that damn fool."

Angel jumps to her feet "What? NO… No, she can't be his informer." At the confused look on Paula's face Angel goes on. "Last night when I asked him how he found me so damn quick. He said a "fan" helped him out with that information. It was her I can't believe this. How could she tell him where I was?" Angel was visibly shaking with anger and fear. "I got to go I have to get out of here. What would possess her to go bail him out? Paula I know I said that I would keep Lady safe but I can't do this. All I did was come home. Where No one in their right mind would come, through here, shit, half of Texas doesn't know this place exists."

"Did you tell Lady not to tell anyone?"

"Sort of, I didn't post it as part of my tour and told her before I even came that I wasn't going to be with the band this month. Shit I Im'ed her hours before I saw her. I can't believe she is that naïve to not put two and two together. I trusted her when I first got on that damn page I made her swear not to leak any of my offline business. She said she would be a locked box."

At the phrase that Lady was famous for saying Mark spoke up. If Lady was freely giving away people's business he would surly have to consider getting rid of that damn page again. "Did Lady ever tell you anything about me?"

Paula saw where this was going. She was beginning to think Lady wasn't as clueless as she put on to be. "Um, Mark I found out about Rachel before you told me on the phone. There's other stuff but I don't know how much Lady told Angel. I know you're a very personal person and some of the stuff you might just have ta have a word with her. I told her to stop blogging about private stuff. I went in a few times and deleted her comments she was giving people your schedule the non WWE one. I know you have a soft spot for her since she's a little slow on the uptake at times but fuck."

Angel being her suspicious self was now curious "Paula, how did you delete her comments and such? Did she give you her password or something?"

"Nawl, she uses my computer at the bar. She never logs out. I've been telling her she gonna have to get a laptop or something." Paula notices Mark go back to his sinister quiet mode. She looks at him "What?"

"I told her don't blog about me unless I give her permission." Mark growled

Paula had to get this train of thought back on track. She shakes her head. "OH Angel I don't think you should go into Huston. I thought it was a bad idea when Mark told me last night. If this guy is as bad as you say who's to say you won't be in danger. I think if Mark hadn't of been there you would have had a very rude awakening. I mean you're a grown woman and all but you got to think girl. Why you rushing back to him?"

Angel stands up and runs her hands through her hair. She looks at Mark he had to know this is what Paula wanted. "Mark did you know what Paula wanted?"

Mark locked gazes with Angel She looks away he tilts her face back up with his index finger under her chin. "Yeah I really don't think you should go running back to a man that aims to physically hurt you, or hurt you in any way for that matter."

Paula speaks up again "Angel what would you have done if Mark wasn't there huh? He's not going to be in Dallas."

Angel pulls away from Mark and crosses the room and broke down crying. "You think, I don't think about what he could have done to me. The thoughts and images never leave my mind." Angel sighs trying to regain her composer "I'm not rushing back to him I'm trying to be out in the open. The last time this shit happen I hid and he found me and threaten to hurt my keyboardist. She don't got shit to do with this but she has a crush on him. He knows she likes him and I don't want him to hurt her to make me come back. If he thinks he won he won't bother her. I also don't want him to continue to lurk around here. Sophie is going to be traveling more since she is opening the DC store. I don't need him lurking around my fucking house waiting for one of us to return. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he hurt Sophie. I just don't know what to fucking do anymore. " Angel plops down in the easy chair that is near the front door.

In the moment, in that instant, in that one second of time and space when Mark looked at the downed redhead he now knew why he was drawn to Angel she was just like his youngest sister Megan. That explained why he cared so much for someone he had not met in person until yesterday on the net they had chatted for a year now. Mark truly believed everyone in the world had an unrelated twin this was Megan's carbon copy. Angel looked up at him.

Angel was just getting herself together when she felt someone watching her. She looked up and met the jade eyes of Mark looking at her. He stood there just looking at her. She rapidly wiped her eyes and looked away. "What do you think I should do Big Guy?" Mark remained quiet and Angel knew he was still looking at her.

Paula was staring at Mark like he had grown two heads. He had raised his head as if he was going to say something and had frozen just staring at Angel. "What's wrong?"

Mark came out of his reverie and shook his head in the negative. "Angel you're not going to Dallas, not now. There is too much shit goin on around here. I know you try to protect everybody but in doin that you leave yourself wide open for an attack. Call your band tell them to take some time off, tell your keyboardist what's going on, if she's smart she'll believe ya and get the hell out of dodge. " Mark's tone brooked no room for argument. The little endearment of Big Guy was Mark's deal breaker. Angel had been calling him that for a year and before her, only one other person called him that, and that was Megan. Just like he wouldn't let Megan make a stupid mistake like that, he wouldn't let Angel either.

Angel stood up and hugged Mark walks over and puts out her hand to Paula, Paula looks at her hand and hugs her. Paula whispers in Angel's ear. "Go home, call your band, get some rest and check back with me later I think I can find a spot for you to perform. Now get on out of here."

Angel straightened smiles and says "I was gonna ask you about doing a show at the bar when I saw that huge stage. I'll come by tonight. I really need to do something. This shit has to end. I used to do this Band because it was fun something has to give."

"I know now get on outta here." Paula turns to Mark "You going back to her place or are you still trying to get home?"

"Back to her house, I have to go buy me some clothes for now and fight with Southwest Airlines about my luggage but I can do that over the phone. Did you need something else, besides to talk to Angel I mean?" Mark asks as he leans on the door frame with his arms crossed and his sunglasses in place. Angel had just left the apartment.

"Heheh, are you offering something else"

Mark steps away from the door frame and walks slowly towards Paula " you know I have always told you that that mouth of yours is gonna one day get ya into to trouble." Mark was now standing inches form Paula who was smirking at his attempt at a threatening tone. Before she can get off another one liner he bends down and kisses her.

Paula's initial reaction was shock but as the kiss progresses she finds herself opening her mouth inviting his tongue in and kissing him back.

It was now Mark's turn to be shocked. Not only was he kissing her but she was kissing him back. It soon felt like he couldn't get enough. He deepened the kiss and the only thing that kept going through his head was Mercy Mercy Mercy. They kissed till they both were bout breathless. As Mark stands up Paula tries to follow her height preventing it she pulls him back down for another kiss he picks her up and the kiss begins again. As Mark carries her over towards the still open front door, he kicks it shut with his foot and mumbles "Where do you want me darling" against her lips.

She points towards her bedroom. Whatever had got into him Paula wasn't gonna argue with. It finally was happening, her knight in denim and leather had come. All it took was 20 plus years. For most of the day Mark wouldn't let her out of the room and she couldn't think of any better person to be in her bed with all day long.

(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments Concerns or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Guessing that Mark and Sophie and even Paula were right, Angel had never turned back she went home called her band members, and told them what was going on. Her keyboardist Alice at first didn't believe her. To put her mind at ease her Guitarist Troy Thunder said he'd keep her out of trouble. Troy her lead guitarist the one that had found her on the floor after Braden had hit her backstage asked her a question that she couldn't answer right now.

Troy asked Angel was she ready to just split. He knew why she'd stayed this long. They made great music but something about Braden and Angel were already making the band take sides. Alice was on Braden's side Troy was on Angel's side and Braden was being a giant dick. The second guitarist Darren was neutral but Angel still did not believe that for a second and neither did Troy.

Angel had some real thinking to do she had told the band to come to Grandville and for them not to tell Braden until the last minute if he missed the show they were going to put on at Paula's place that would be fine with her. Angel lay in her bed and soon drifted off to sleep. The same nightmare replayed itself in her mind's eye. Her sleep was usually invaded by her last performance and the fight with Braden. In her nightmare it would end with him dropping flowers on her motionless body. Minutes after she had dozed off she springs up in the bed. She jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. Angel stands in the bathroom tears running down her face. This shit had to end. Her cell phone rings. She answers trying to clear the emotion from her voice.

The voice on the other end was her long time family friend Evie.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Angel knew when she spoke that she had not cleared her voice of emotion but she hoped she did. "Um nothing would you mind doing me a huge favor call me back in a bit?"

Evie was at the guard gates this guard she had grew up with. When her family had moved back to Finland she had chosen to travel. Though her accent was noticeable she spoke English well enough for people to understand her. "um sure...are you sure your okay Angie? I can come over..."

That perked up Angel a lot "you're here in town? I can come and get you I have loads to tell you. "

"Dear sister that won't be necessary all you have to do is tell Frank to let me and my lover in."

Angel didn't want another surprise this soon. Lady had really blown her away with the going with Braden thing. "Evie, Who is you lover I mean what's his name?" Angel says not trying to be intrusive but she didn't peg Evie as one to fall for Braden but she hadn't pegged Lady for his kind either.

Evie Looks at Jeff "He is taller than I, long purple hair with a body to die for. He works for a huge company."

Angel listened to the description. Well it wasn't any of her band members, but now she was curious. Who had snagged her best friend's heart? Angel re does her make-up and walks down the stairs as she steps on the top step last night comes rushing back into her mind. Braden standing there in the doorway staring a hole right through her. She must have made a sound the next sound she hears is Evie asking her what is wrong. Angel comes back to the present at the sound of Evie's voice. "Oh I'm coming to let you in" After Angel hangs up with Evie she calls the guard. "Hey Frank I'm expecting the two people at the gate will you please lets them through?"

Frank the middle aged guard opens the gate. "Sure thing Miss Ivey"

Angel reaches the front door just in time to hear a knock. She opens the door and there in all her rocker chick fashion down to her Morbid skinny jeans stood her best friend Evie. Angel looks for Evie's mate he is nowhere to be found. Suddenly out of nowhere Jeff springs out from behind the large planter and Angel runs further into the house screaming.

"What the fuck? Usually chicks run towards me, not from me. What? Do I stink or something?" Jeff says smelling his shirt.

"No dear never that, I would think she would have been happy for me. She watches you guys all the time when she can. "

Angel saw movement and fled into the safety of her den. This paranoia had to stop. She turns back to walk outside looks at Jeff Hardy and can't believe she has just acted so rudely to him. Running a hand through her hair she slowly walks back to the door. I'm sorry guys Hi Mr. Jeff, Hardy"

Jeff puts up his hands "Please just call me Jeff"

"Ok Jeff" Angel invites them in and asks how their trip was? She saw Jeff tense at her question. "Never mind I think I know, Mark had the same problem. Well you're welcome to stay here if you want."

"That would be wonderful" Evie says and hugs her friend "Now that, that is settled. What is wrong Angie?"

Angel sighs it was no use in lying to Evie she would spot it in a minute. Evie had always told Angel that she was the world's most terrible liar. "Well Braden and I broke up a few weeks ago. He's still in the band and I just found out he's here and it's scaring the shit out of me. Mark told me I shouldn't do what I was planning on and the more I think about it, he's right I shouldn't run. I was going to just hit the next town so Braden wouldn't stay here and mess with Sophie and the others. I thought it would be great to just get away from the band and Braden. But he showed up here last night. I don't know what to do anymore I can't physically fight him. There is only so much a self defense course taught five years ago can help me with." Angel was starting to shake.

Evie crosses the room and slowly walks over to Angel she lays her hand on Angel's shoulder. Angel had turned her back to them to wipe her face. "Angie don't you worry about Braden. If he dares to show his face here again, I will bring him very much pain with my own two hands." Evie says a look of pure evil on her face.

Angel turns around alarm in her tone. "NO Evie this is not your fight. I couldn't stand for him to hurt you. And know it was because of me."

"Angel Ivey don't you know that any fight against a slim ball like Braden is one I am willing to fight for you or along side you. Darren was the same way to me. It took along time for me to hurt him bad enough for him to leave me alone. I understand what you are going through. You're not alone. Your fear tells you to run. You had something I did not, you had A nearly seven foot tall giant of a man telling you not to. Not to run back in to danger. You may even believe that you were going to do it for the loved ones in your life but truth is you were going to run."

Jeff walks over and puts his arm protectively around his girl. Evie was one hell of a woman but he had promised her along time ago that she would not ever have to fight like she fought the night it was finally over between her and Darren. Though he wasn't in the picture yet he still felt bad that she had to go through her own personal hell. Then pull him out of his. "Hey, Angel, don't sweat this guy if he stupid enough to try anything while I'm around he will deserve the beating I will throw him. I'll go extreme all over his ass."

It was nearing 6:30pm Sophie comes home to change clothes. As she walks into the house she is surprised to see not only Evie but Jeff Hardy and in the middle of it is Angel. "What, did I miss something?" Sophie says standing at the mouth of the den.

"Sophie, how are you dear?" Evie runs to Sophie enveloping her in a huge hug.

Sophie says while trying to breath "I'd be doing great if you'd just let go."

"Oh sorry, I have not seen you in ages. What are you up to?" Evie says as she releases Sophie from her bear like hug.

"Oh this and that. When did you get here?" Sophie says as she straightens her clothes about her.

"Oh wow look at the time. I guess we will have to call Dave and Glen and tell them to drop off our stuff. We've been here for about an hour or so. Do you know what is going on with Angel?"

"I have my suspensions. Wait when you said Dave and Glen you wouldn't be talking about Kane and Caveman would you?"

Jeff bursts out laughing. "Now that's funny. Hi I don't think we have met. My name is Je…"

Sophie cuts him off "Your name is Jeff Hardy, Since your staying here I have only one rule. No jumping off my landing and going through my sofa oh and ditch the make-up. Evie I thought I told you to hide the Make-up bag better. Last week on Smackdown he looked like a member of the Insane Clown Posse"

"Hey I was going extreme." Jeff says striking a pose.

Sophie cracks a smile at how crazy Jeff looks in his most devilish pose in the middle of her well furnished den. He looked out of place "Uh huh, right you have fun with that. Anyway so Angel, are you staying or leaving."

Angel mumbled "I'm staying for awhile."

A look of surprise washed over Sophie's face. "Wow Paula convinced you to stay? I didn't know how that was going to turn out but I'm glad she talked you into staying."

Angel smiles at the protective nature that Mark had displayed that just said he cared enough to tell her no she wasn't going. "No Mark practically forbade me to go." Her smile falls when she continues to speak. "I found out how Braden found me. Lady told him. Lady told everything. She told him where I lived" Angel swallows hard. "She told him how to get here. He was here when I was out in front of the bookstore. He'd been watching me all along. I told her not to ever post my personal life on that fucking site." Anger was creeping into Angel's tone. They Ivey's were part Irish on both sides Angel wasn't quick to anger but when it hit it was like a small earthquake. "I can never trust her again." Angel says slowly shaking her head no "Oh, and here comes the best part. Lady you know our "friend" well it seems that she did all this and bailed Braden out because she "loooves" him. I never did anything to her. I went to bat for her. I blocked the people she was having problems with. I refused to do a show in one of her fucking ex's towns. I defended myself against people telling me that she was a trouble maker. I fired my best song writer because of her. Not even two months later she fucking tells my fucking ex where I live. She had better hope she never sees me again in life."

Sophie was speechless for only a short period. "That Crazy Bitch"

Evie spoke up "is her name on Myspace Lady Callaway Perhaps?" Angel just shakes her head yes. "Oh she's been posting a lot of things lately. I had to stop talking to her she kept asking me personal questions about Jeff and wanting me to give her storyline. I would tell her she would have to watch like the rest of us. I told her I don't always travel with Jeff. I was telling her anything just to get her to stop. One picture of us on myspace is all it took it is now her background."

The door buzzes Angel stalks over to the panel and pushes the button to speak to the guard "Yes"

"Ms Ivey two men by the names of Dave Batista and Glenn Jacobs are here requesting entry."

"Oh ok um let them through Frank and thanks for asking."

"NO problem Ms Ivey"

Angel opens the door about to walk out and greet their newest guest and is suddenly face to chest with Glen. She looks up. " Hiya Glen" Angel had met Glen before when he had long hair back then she had been afraid of him. But he had put her mind to ease. She'd never forget the look on his face when she ran from him begging him not to hurt her. He'd taken off the mask and run after her. She'd had a backstage pass to see The Undertaker; Kane was new on the scene. Her Dad had won the tickets and passes from a radio show. When Glen caught the fire redheaded little girl He'd let her see that he was just as normal as any other well as normal as a 7 foot guy could be to a preteen. Angel had seen him without the make-up and mask before the rest of the world had. After that Angel and her father were eating at a local restaurant and Mark and Glen came in. Before the night was through Mark, Glen, her dad and Angel were eating and laughing the night away.

"Hey sweetie" Glen looked down at the fire redhead and smiled. He'd gotten Angel's address from one of her myspace Fan / friends.

Angel steps back and sees Dave she invites them in and all is now sitting in the den. "Hey guys I need to make a few calls." Angel walks back up to her room.

Across town Paula happily cleans the bar Mark told her he would help her since Lady said she was coming in late and Sophie went straight home. The past few hours were wonderful. Now Paula wondered would it last. Before today their relationship had never reached that point. A peck here a seductive comment there but nothing like what they had just done. Warmth radiated all through her body and pooled at her center.

Mark watched Paula move around the bar he stood holding the broom straight up not moving just watching. He kept telling himself that they had done the right thing. He wondered what she was thinking she had dazed out there just staring off into space. He hadn't asked her was she wit anyone before he claimed her for his own. When he kissed her she lit his world on fire by kissing him back. That was all it took. He knew Paula but he was very analytical about what they had just done. Had he started something, or was he her comfort zone? He needed time to think this through. He walks over behind her and clears his throat. She turns around a smile touching her features. He runs his index finger along her jaw line "I'm gonna get outta here I'll see ya tonight."

"Alright, don't make me miss you." Paula says as he walks out the door. She then remembers he has no ride. She runs outside "Hey Mark did you need my truck?" He looks at her and says yeah she throws him the keys he catches them and mouths a "thank you darling" that made her toes curl. Paula walks back into the bar.

Mark gets into Paula's Dodge Ram and starts down the road he needed clean clothes if he was staying here for awhile. Wal-Mart wasn't his first choice but it would do. As he is about to step out of the truck, A small car comes barreling toward the driver's side he jumps back into the truck at the sound of squealing tires, mere seconds before impact. The Impact shatters the driver's side window Mark is thrown into the passenger seat. He is knocked out from hitting the ceiling while in flight.

A small framed raven haired woman had saw the whole thing and called the police. She moved close to the truck nothing was smoking so she felt safe. Upon closer inspection she calls the trucks owner it was the truck that was always parked outside of the bar. In this little town not much was missed by the locals. "Come on, Paula James answer this here phone right now."

"Heellooo" Paula says with a smile still plastered on her face Tracy her other bartender had come in early and was now serving without her usual bad attitude. This day was shaping up to be one hell of a day.

"Paula, Paula, Paula, did someone just steal your truck?"

Paula smirks someone had recognized her honey already. "No why do you ask?"

"Oh well who ever you let barrow it just got it in a wreck. Over here in the Wal-mart parking lo … Hello… Hello?"

Paula drops the phone and runs out of the bar. "This shit wasn't happing." It starts to rain Paula sees a familiar car and starts jumping up and down trying to flag them down.

Frank the day guard for the Ivey Mansion pulls to a stop. He liked Paula she was a nice lady. He was on his way home to North Grandville. "Can I help you Miss Paula?"

Paula rapidly explains the situation as she gets into the passenger seat. She bit her lip she'd sunk her nails in to her palms so hard her knuckle had turned white.

At the scene police and fire fighters pull Mark out of the truck. Mark starts to come around when Paula gets there. Paula runs towards Mark who is now sitting on the ground looking out of it. Paula is grabbed from behind she turns around and almost decks a cop. She knows the cop "Bubba, get your hands off me this here is my friend, now let me go."

The policeman lets her go. Paula gets on her knees to be eye level with Mark who is still sitting on the ground. "Mark what the fuck happened? Are you Ok? You look like shit."

Mark leans back against the building and tightly closed his eyes. Other than a few minor abrasions he'd be fine. Mark's anger was almost tangible. But aside for a few cuts and rips in his clothing he would be fine. He knew from experience with concussions that he was going to have one whopper of a headache. "Someone rammed your Ram."

"Fuck the truck. How are you doing?"

Mark opens his eyes and licks his lips "The fog is lifting. The last I remember seeing was a fucking car flying at me. That Bitch Sam was trying to kill my ass." He says to both Paula and the policeman that had come over.

Paula lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Officer Bud Kennedy walks over and informs them on who the driver of the car was. "She has been identified as Samantha Catalina By one Mr. David Cross of the morning news WLTH Texas."

"I Know who the fuck she is." Mark says as Paula helps him up he sways but quickly regains his balance before knocking them both off balance. The EMT told him that he was to go to the hospital to get checked out. All Mark did was nod as he got up into the ambulance. Paula climbs up into the vehicle with Mark. Since the Paramedics really didn't want Mark to fall asleep before being checked out they sat him up and strapped him partly to the gurney. His arms were free it was more to hold him on the gurney during transport, than to restrict his movement.

Back at the scene David Cross looks at the sheet that covered his dead girlfriend's face. "The driver of the small car Samantha Catalina Sam Cat as she liked to be called was killed today. Her airbag deployed and broke her neck. She'd wanted to hurt Mark Callaway but the fates were not with her." The rain continues to fall as the rain drops blend with his tears David reported into his tape recorder what he knew had happened. After he was done speaking he threw the tape recorder on the ground and stomped on it in a fit of rage.

He walks to his Hummer and gets in and screams "I was never enough for you. You were foolish, Sam I told you to leave it alone, I said leave him alone. Your ignorance of fate has killed you. You never loved me. I loved you Sam but you were so caught up in getting back at some fucking Neanderthal that you went and got yourself killed." David breaks down crying. "What am I to do Samantha? I loved you with all of me. Your were my blood. Now yours is spilled all over. You were my soul. How long before you haunt my existence on this plain. You were my lover now you are merely a shell of what you once were. You are my air how will I live with… out… you…"

A sick smile suddenly engulfs David's face as he gets out of his Hummer and slowly walks toward the police that are still on the scene. "Hey you pig. Yeah you watch this." David draws his son's water gun and points it at the Officer and is instantly shot. As he lies on the cold ground twitching with blood rolling from his mouth he says one final thing before he dies "I…love…you…S."

(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments, Concerns or anything you Wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let's go Babe I need to get to the next city before Angel gets there and turns everyone against me." Braden says while Lady drives cautiously in the rain. They round the corner and are stopped by a police officer standing in the middle of the street. He motions for them to stop and then waves for a flat bed truck to pull out of the Wal-Mart Parking lot. As they are stopped in the middle of the street Braden taps his fist on his thigh impatiently. "Fuck who ever hit that truck must have some real damage." He says pointing at the truck being carried away on the flatbed tow-truck.

Lady was watching Braden beat his thigh. She looks up and instantly recognizes the truck. "Oh Shit" She jumps out of the car, and runs toward the moving Tow truck. It quickly pulls on down the road heading for the interstate Lady stops running.

"What happened to Paula's truck oh I hope she's ok?"

Frank the middle aged guard runs to Lady and hugs her.

" Paula is fine the other guy well I don't know I couldn't see much the person was walking and very pissed. Some woman tried to run them over or something. I brought Paula here and well they just left for the hospital."

"Who was the guy Paula don't let nobody drive her truck she got it from an auction it was some famous Country singer's truck?" Lady was kind of jealous she had asked Paula many times to drive the huge custom built Ram.

Braden walks slowly up to the middle aged Guard hugging what was his for now. He roughly pulls Lady away from Frank.

"Keep your hand to yourself and you won't have a problem with me." Braden turns to Lady "What, you cheating on me already? Why the fuck you jump out of the car like that?"

"I…It… was.. That's Paula's truck." Lady said a little fear showing in her voice. Braden looked so angry. "Can I go see what happened and who got hurt please Braden? That truck was Paula's pride and joy."

Braden rolls his eyes. He suddenly throws his hands up. "FINE!"

Lady jumped at his explosive tone. "Thank you dad" Lady whispers sarcastically under her breath.

Frank walked away as he reaches his car door he says over his shoulder. "The target I guess you would say was the huge guy with all the tattoos all up and down his arms. I think Paula called him Mark or something that sounds like that. You have a nice night Lady." Frank then gets in his car and is cued by the policeman to go on down the road.

Lady walks toward the policemen "Who hit who Bubba?"

Bubba a short round young police officer turns to Lady. "Lady you won't believe it. This chick Um, Samantha Catalina just tried to kill The Undertaker. Then David just got himself killed he pointed a gun at us and Scott took him down. Lady are you ok you look pale."

Lady could hardly breathe. She looks over at the car and knew this was partly her fault. The name SAM "KITTY" CAT EXPRESS was plastered on the hood of the car that had tried to take out Mark. "Oh I think I'm gonna be sick." Just yesterday her phone had rung it was a Canada number. Sam Kitty Cat was her friend. They had spoke about the WWE shows and unlike Evie, Sam would give her the dirt on what Mark was doing. Sam had said she was an up and coming diva. She had also said she was stuck at home. Lady knew it had to be Kitty Cat from myspace. That was the only person she had sent a huge decal of Mark with the words Kitty Cat Express emblazoned in white and purple around his face. Lady always wanted to fit in. She would do anything to fit in. Mark had told her not to tell anyone his whereabouts. Sam worked for the company so when she called and asked was Mark in town Lady had said yeah.

Braden sees Lady shaking she was crying. He rubs his hands together Show Time he thinks to himself. "Ooh dear whatever is the matter? Your boss is ok. From what I can gather is the only fatality wounded were the attacker and her boyfriend.

Lady moves over and hugs Braden, Braden secretly pulls out his digital recorder and slips it under his sleeve so it is near her mouth. If she was going to say something worth keeping he would use it to his advantage. As he ever so gently guides her back to her vehicle she tells of what involvement she had in the situation. He'd hit Pay dirt this was so good it was getting him excited. She spoke openly while they were on their way to the hospital he offered to drive since she was so upset. She agreed as her sobs evaporated into hiccups he stopped and got her a soda from the fountain inside the gas station. Lady had stayed inside the car.

As Braden turns to pay the cashier he walks with the soda held low so she can't see the rim of the cup he turns back around. "I'm such an Idiot, no top" he tells the cashier as he points to the topless drink. Braden had spotted the cameras when he had walked in. He walks slowly over to the soda fountain and fumbles with the tops with one hand he sits the drink down and dumps some powder in the drink sloshes it around and tops it off. He holds up the capped drink for the cashier to see that it now had a top. He smiles at the young girl she smiles back and throws him a matchbook with her number inside. With his free hand he snatches the matchbook out of the air, puts it to his lips, and then into his pocket as he quickly walks out of the door.

Lady was trying to figure where they were. This wasn't the way to the hospital. Braden gets back in hands her the 64 oz. Dr. Pepper. "That's all you went in there for don't you want something to drink we can share."

"No dear, I'm watching my weight. NO one wants to see a drummer with love handles." He smiles as she takes a deep swallow of the soda. "Now off we go to the hospital."

"You're going the wrong way the hospital is baaack…" Lady slumps forward. She couldn't form words. She knew what she wanted to say but her lips and throat wouldn't cooperate. All that met her ears was the drumming of her fast beating heart. Then all goes black.

Braden soon pulls into her back parking lot pushes the button for the parking bay door looks around and slowly pulls her car into the slot with her name on it. He leans her back in the seat. Through their net IMs he remembered that this entire block was owned by her parents. She would always complain to him that no one lived under her. She had wanted to live in a house but her parents had insisted on the penthouse. Braden now had to get her up to her place. This property was only filmed at night. And the cameras could be turned off by the occupant of the penthouse. "Let's see, shall we if you are as unperceptive as I suspect my love?" Braden knew how to check the controls she had asked on yahoo answers how to disable the stupid cameras.

Luckily Braden was there to help her out. She gave him her codes and passwords. He'd keyed them into his phone. As he unlocks the cameras he sees the cameras open and close he pushes the code in again the cameras close and the shutters close also. "I love your parents" Braden says as he leans over and plants a kiss on Lady's sweat soaked forehead. "Let's get you up to your room young Lady Cander"

Braden gets out rounds the car and picks up the lightweight purple haired pixy. He then shuts the car door with his foot. It only took him a few minutes to get her to the elevator and up into the solitude of her own castle sized home. He lays her on her bed. He then pulls her own hand cuffs from her night stand she had once told him her wildest dreams about him. "I'm sorry you had to be a part of this equation you could have been fun. Still might be." He cuffs her hands together and pulls them over her head he then fastens the chains that the cuffs are on to the head board. "Goodnight Ms Cander"

Braden walks out into the living room. He couldn't believe his luck. He had a ride, access to all the fucking money he wanted and he would get his Angel. Braden was so satisfied he curled up along side Lady on her Super King-sized bed and went to sleep using her as a pillow. Where was she going?

Across town at the hospital Mark yells at the doctor for looking down Paula's shirt.

"Mr Callaway I assure you I was merely"

"You were Merely going to fucking release me and stop looking down her FUCKiNG shirt." Mark had made up his mind nearly being killed by a fucking car driven by a lunatic had that affect on ya. Suddenly everything popped into prospective. Paula was his woman. He would ask her to marry him. All the years messing with each other hadn't dulled his desire for her. In fact it had made it that much stronger. Year after year he would find himself comparing his current girlfriend to her. Rachel was the only woman he hadn't done that to. She was a lot younger than him.

Paula Had held her tongue for as long as she could. "Mark?" He was still fussing with the doctor. This pissed her off after he went back on the road she still had to live with these small town folks. "MARK SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Mark glared at her "Woman, did I hear you right? What you like him looking down your shirt?"

"Excuse us Doctor Daniels" Paula waits until the doctor walks out of the room. Paula walks over to the bed. "Mark cussing him out isn't gonna get you out of here no faster. As for your smart ass remark about me liking him looking at my cleavage. Fuck him and the dirty horse he rode in on. You know that shit don't faze me. Shit I probably know his mama and his daddy. It won't be today but I will get you back for that comment buddy."

Paula was right yelling at the man that could sign you out may have not been his best idea. "I just don't like hospitals after…" Mark lays his head back on the raised back of the hospital bed. His first wife Nina had died in a hospital. He'd hated them ever since.

Paula leans her forehead on his shoulder and says in a softer tone "I know" Mark despised hospitals after he had to watch his first wife die in one. It had turned out to be a staff infection she had went because of a pain in her side, the pain started to spread. Mark stayed in the room and spoke to Nina three days later she died in his arms. Paula clears her throat "Hey, let's try and be nice to Dr. Notepad. You scared the living shit out of me. I'd like to get you out of here. You've been x-rayed Cat Scanned, and all that. I'm not too crazy about hospitals either but cussing him out is not going to make him release you any faster.

"You know I hate when you're right" Mark said as he raises his eyes to the door at the sound of the door knob turning. Angel and Glen walk in. Glen knew what Mark went through with Nina. When they found out from Tracy that Mark was in the hospital Glen asked Angel to drive him there. Before he could get out the whole question Angel was down the stairs and in her truck waiting on him. "Hey man, are you ok?"

Mark sighs and says "I'll live, Where the Hell is that doctor?"

Paula asks "How'd you find us?"

Angel walks over and stands just a few inches away from Mark. "Um a lady named Tracy called and told Sophie that there had been an accident. Are you sure you're ok" Angel says looking at Mark. This was the longest she had held eye contact with him ever.

"I'll be fine but it was no fucking accident" Mark growls getting upset all over again. He tells Angel and Glen what happened.

On pure impulse Angel steps forward and hugs Mark. "I'm glad you're ok" her tone subdued. Seeing Mark kick the shit out of someone in the ring and lose was one thing but to know that this was no script and someone really meant him harm was a whole new ballgame. Angel shuddered at the thought.

Mark pats Angel on her back and changes the subject. He was quickly beginning to think of her as a little sister. "Where's Sophie?"

Glen cracks a smile "UM we left her at the house with Evie. Jeff and Dave. I just hope she don't kill Dave." At Mark's confused look Glenn goes on to say "It's a long and funny story I'll tell you later." Mark just nods.

The doctor knocks and renters the room he speaks in a monotone as if what he is saying is being read. "Mr. Callaway all your test have come back and you are cleared to go home. Under the new medial guidelines I must inform you that you may have a concussion. But the swelling is minimal in size. It is recommended that you not drive yourself for the next 72 hours. It is also recommended that someone be in your presence that can attempt to wake you in the event that that task becomes difficult the person is required to call for med help. Is there any way you can safely meet these recommendations?"

"Yeah" was all Mark said the doctor gives Mark papers to sign and then tears off his copy. The doctor takes the paper and leaves the room.

Angel was worried she hoped she didn't have to try too hard to wake Mark up. She was always nervous about waking people up. You never knew what kind of sleeper they were. Sophie would swing first if you touched her. Angel usually stood just inside Sophie's doorway and called her name.

Back at the Ivey Mansion Sophie and Evie chats while sitting on the back lanai. "The view here has always been spectacular Sophie." The sun was just setting all the colors blended and arced downward following the fiery red-orb's decent.

Sophie's cell rings. Evie silently excuses herself to go see what Jeff is doing. Sophie looks at the screen "Speak or don't"

Julius Winston Sophie's ex-fiancé didn't want to marry her but he did want to stay in her good graces. "Hey Soph"

His voice was a mixture of deep tone with an even pitch. He never said the last syllable of her name. Sophie sighs then rolls her eyes they would never be together. He was one of the reasons she had an issues with Caveman. They were built the same, though they did not look the same or sound the same.

"What do you want? What could you possibly want now?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. You at least owe me that."

"I don't owe you shit bitch." Sophie said her voice rising from its comfortable silk in to a high angry pitch.

"Is that really necessary? I just think we should be friends until I can find myself. I can't lose you Soph. I won't lose you."

Julius says waiting to hear what she would say.

"You didn't lose me Julius. You pushed me away there's a difference. Just this time it's over. I've had my last cry over what we had. I'm done. Goodbye Julius." Sophie was angry and her emotions were still raw. They ranged from hurt to anger before Julius's call today she was happily sliding into that numb state. His voice brought it all back. All over again it felt like someone was trying to rip her heart out of her chest. Sophie felt an emotional pressure threatening to overflow into heartbreaking sobs, as unshed tears slowly find their way into her eyes and down her checks. Anger was mixed into the sadness so fine that it sometimes was hard for her to discern which was stronger. She'd cried when he first said it. She cried days after and it was still raw as if it had happened yesterday. Some days were better than others.

Dave stands in the doorway. Sophie had not heard him walk onto the lanai as he moves forward a squeaking in the floor boards give him away. Sophie turns around and is face to face with Caveman. He just stands there looking like a very large deer caught in the headlights. Dave clears his throat making up in his mind that he was going to try and speak to this woman instead of grunt at her. "Something, I can help you with?"

"You Humph, No. You always sneak around listening to people when they are on the phone?" Somewhere in her subconscious, Sophie knew she wasn't mad at Caveman but he was there and she was pissed. "I guess those Hooked on Phonics tapes are working. I could actually understand what you said this time. Good boy do you want a hero cookie for your achievement? Keep up the good work and you just might be able to enter into an adult conversation one day."

While keeping eye contact Dave shook his head no. He looks away first as he then turns around and walks back into the house. Evidently this ship had sailed she wasn't into him and never would be. Her first impression of him would stick. That raised his Greek temper a bit. He refused to look back because if he did she was going to say something smart ass and he was going to go off. Dave was mild mannered for the most part but some of his nickname The Animal rang true. He knew it was time to leave her alone.

Sophie walks into the house and up to her room Evie knew where everything was and she knew Caveman and Jeff. Sophie usually wouldn't leave her company like this but she had to pull herself together. She was pissed that Dave had saw her tears you couldn't miss them by the time he had stepped out there. He'd just stood there listening to her conversation. He was light on his feet because she hadn't heard him until the floor squeaked. She had literally verbally eaten Caveman up and spit him out. She should have done that to who really deserved it Julius.

Anger surged through her as she yelled at the sound proof walls of her room "You just think I'm going to be there for you all the time. 6 fucking years you proposed and now you want to find yourself FUCK YOU!" Sophie sweeps the pictures and trinkets that Julius had bought her on to the floor. Breathing heavily now Sophie still fights the erg to cry as she wipes her eyes and storms over to the closet. "You wasted FUCK of a man." She starts ripping his clothes out of the closet and throwing them on the floor. Soon Sophie was a ball of emotion sitting on the floor of her closet tears mixing in with sweat as she stares blankly at a photograph Julius and she had taken. The shot was taken on top of a building in Baltimore, Maryland the skyline climbing into the heavens behind them. Julius's family lived there. They had been visiting and announcing their wedding plans. As hard as she wanted to tear up the picture she couldn't, she folded the picture and slid it back into her back pocket. For now her emotional torrent had reached its peak and started to once again subside.

Hours later Paula, Mark, Angel, and Glen drive back to the bar. Paula had insisted Mark stay with her tonight. Angel agreed after thinking about if she had to wake up Mark. As Mark and Paula gets out of the truck Angel looks at Glen. "Are you going with them or back to my place?"

Glen looks at the bar and then back at Angel. "I don't know um this is a tough one. Walk into a bar alone or go back to a beautiful house and pal around with a little hot redhead. I think I'll go with your place." Glen smiles

"OK buckle up" Angel peels out of the parking lot. Glen grips the strap until his knuckles turn white. Angel looks over and slows down when she sees Glen's knuckles turning white from holding on to the strap above his head so harshly. Soon they ride onto the property and Dave whips around them in his car and drives out of the gate.

"I'm going to assume Dave and Sophie had words." Glen says as he releases the strap above his head and flexes his long fingers.

Angel shrugs. "Only one way to find out shall we?"

"Sure let's go" Glen climbs out of the truck and stretches.

Back at the bar Paula flits around the bar keeping an eye on Mark is sitting at one of the tables near the bar. She had asked him if he wanted to sit in the more comfortable chairs near the back. He told her no. It is probably for the best she didn't want him falling asleep on her either. Paula had not heard from Lady since earlier. Lady was supposed to have been here by now. Tracy had really worked hard tonight. Paula walks over and sits next Mark. "Did you want something to eat?"

Mark locks gazes with Paula as he murmurs "Yeah, but it ain't on the menu." He winks at her Mark knew she was worried about him shit the whole thing had shaken him too. He pulls her onto his lap and hugs her to his body just relishing in the warmth of his woman.

Mark wasn't a man of many words his actions spoke louder than any words he could ever say. Paula lays her head on his chest. This public display from Mark without him turning it into some kind of outwardly funny moment touched her. He rested his chin on her head. Paula could see his face in the mirror he isn't focused on anything he is just sitting there hugging her to him and she hugging him back. No matter what happened Paula would cherish this moment in time.

Paula is brought out of her reverie by a female voice. Rachel Richmond Mark's newest ex says. "Oh Mark I heard about the accident and I just couldn't get here fast enough."

Paula looks up and sees a young woman with waist length blonde hair. "And you are" Paula starts to get up Mark pulls her back in between his legs they are now both facing the young woman.

The woman glances at Paula then back at Mark. She looks at the fact that Paula is holding Mark's hand. "Is that your mother?"

Paula lets go of Mark's hand he reaches for her but before he can say anything Paula runs up to the woman and gut checks her. "I got your momma Bitch"

Rachel bends at the waist looking up at the shorter blond she looks at the shocked look on Mark's face. She then crumples to the floor. As Paula looks down at her Mark gets Paula's attention. As he gets up and grabs Paula around the waist and lifts her and places her back on her feet away from the downed Rachael. "Paula, stop it"

Mark then bends down and helps Rachael up. Mark looks back at Paula with anger burning in his jade gaze. "She's usually not like that. Though it's a too late for this I'll introduce ya'll anyways, Paula this here is Rachael, Rachael this here is Paula." Paula excuses herself and walks away rolling her eyes. That bitch was up to something.

Mark leads Rachael over to another table in the back of the room. Mark didn't know what to think now Rachael was back. Or was that his imagination. "What really brings you here?" Mark asked as Tracy sets a bottle of beer in front of him totally ignoring Rachael.

Rachael puts her small hand in his across the table. "I came to talk things through with you. Then I found out what happened. Mark I know you said to never test you. But my friend said I should anyway. Lady said it would be funny to do it near April 1st. When you said you loved me I had to know where you serious."

Anger touches Marks tone. "Then you should have asked. Rach I told you don't play games with me like that. All this can't have been a joke You left like your britches were on fire. You didn't just leave a job you left me. This was almost a year ago." Mark sits up straighter takes a sip of his beer.

"Mark, John and I are family he went along with it because he was waiting on you to come after him he wanted to fight you again for your belt."

Mark gets up throws a 10 dollar bill on the table and angrily walks away.

Rachael sits at the table alone staring after Mark as he makes his way out of the door. She calls Lady this was her fault. No answer she hangs up and gets to her feet. The shorter blonde woman was looking around Rachael walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder. "Paula is it? I have two things to tell you One Mark just left and two if you ever lay a hand on me again I'll own this dump."

"Save your breath bitch because if I hit you again you will never look the same." Paula says as she walks away.

Rachael walks out of the bar. Mark is standing under a street lamp that has just come on. On a last ditch effort Rachael runs over to him. "Mark, please I need you." She grabs his arm he turns around anger in his gaze he then looks down at her hand on his arm. "Please Mark I was a fool I was the fool. I'm sorry Please Baby talk to me."

The desperation in her voice almost broke his resolve until she looks up meeting his glare and tries to kiss him. "Rachael you need something or someone but not me." Rachael suddenly jumped up and kissed him holding on to him for dear life. After the shock wore off Mark pries her fingers from around him and pushes her away from him.

"Look you said it was fucking over a year ago. Now you want me back Fuck YOU Rachael Richmond. I can't deal with your crazy ass I'm fucking tired of dealing with crazy ass bitches like you. If you're stupid enough to believe that I believe you took a year off just for a fucking April fool's joke the fucking jokes on you."

Rachael stood there with tears in her eyes. This was never supposed to happen. She shutters but not from the cold but from his glare and the ice in his tone. "You said you loved me? So she was right you never loved me."

Mark runs his hands through his long hair. "I'm going to say this once I did love you. You left me looking like a damn fool. Because of your little joke I was nearly killed by your replacement. The less you say and do right now the better."

"Mark Vince called me and said that he would double my salary if I could work things out with you. He doesn't know we had history. Face it Mark you need me just like I need you. I was the best talent agent you ever had you said so yourself."

This was the part of their relationship that Mark had been blind to. She had used their relationship to climb up the ladder in the business. She didn't miss him she missed the first class life. That hurt like hell to realize that now. Mark retorted in the only way he could without bringing her physical harm.

"Rachael, you didn't give a fuck about me you were trying to secure yourself a place. Well honey I hate to too tell you this but the position has already been filled. If you continue to follow me around one of two things are gonna happen, one your get yourself hurt, two I'll have a restraining order put on your ass. Something your friend Lady don't realize about me Baby I'm Asshole and proud of it. I just hide it better than others. You keep on fucking around here, and your name won't be worth shit in this business don't believe me ask Sandman. Now STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Mark stood there looking like a very large storm cloud.

Rachael jumps at his tone and runs away.

_**(A/N: Hey reader, did you catch the Denis Leary I'm an Asshole Reference **_

_**Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you want me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note) **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back at the house Evie and Jeff has chosen one of the guest rooms it is done with lots of splashes of color the main focus being purple. Evie and Jeff roll around on the bed kissing. Jeff bites her on the neck and Evie squeals in delight. Jeff puts his finger to her lips to quiet her. "Shhhh babe I really don't think anyone wants to hear us." Evie pouts Jeff leans forward and captures her naturally plump bottom lip and starts kissing it.

Jeff's actions send warm tendrils all throughout Evie's body. Evie pins him to the bed.

"Your turn for torture" She kisses him from the bottom of his collarbone all the way up to his lips. Jeff grabs her around the waist and flips her onto her back soon they were reaching new heights and visiting old ones.

A few rooms down Angel calls Sophie on her cell phone knowing that to merely knock on her door would be useless.

"Hello, Sophie I'm outside your bedroom door. Am I invited?" Angel tried the door knob and it turned she stepped into the room and was in shock. There in the middle of her bed lays Sophie. The room was trashed. Ripped men's clothing was the giveaway. "You and what's his face have a fight or something?"

"Don't start in on me Angie." Sophie says as she sits up. Angel kept quiet as she walks further into the room. "Well say something." Angel was the talkative one between the two of them.

"I mean you were fine when I left. What happened? Dave hurt you?" With all that had been going on Sophie had said little to nothing about her fiancé. Sophie explains the whole thing Angel stands at the foot of the bed with her mouth open. As Sophie continued Angel's anger was becoming visible. "You want to go kick his ass?"

"That wouldn't do anything but thanks for the invite. As far as I'm concerned he can kiss my ass with Chapstick on." Sophie gets up and starts cleaning the room Angel helps pick up the torn clothing. Angel felt terrible that someone had hurt her sister. She remained quiet because in essence there was nothing she could say or do that would fix it or make it go away. As hard as it was to merely stay quiet Angel knew that to say something now would do nothing. This was Sophie's internal emotional rollercoaster. It was difficult to take advice on what to do with Braden so Telling Sophie to get out there and start dating wasn't the key it would make her withdraw from the topic. Right now Angel would be the only thing she could be and always had been, a person to listen a sounding board of sorts someone on Sophie's side. They finish the room in silence with small bursts of Sophie telling what Angel had missed. Angel found that she had missed way too much of her sister's life. After they finish they agree to meet at Paula's bar.

Lady wakes up with a roar in her ears and headache to match the tempo of a major band. She tries to rub her eyes to get the sleep out. She instantly notices Braden lying on her stomach. She looks down then realizes she can't touch him she tries then a cold dread claims her body. She tries to pulls her hands away from above her head and then noticed the hand cuffs.

"Braden please wake up! Braden let me loose please."

Braden slowly opens his eyes, and focuses on his Lady. "My sweetheart, how are you this fine night?"

"Braden, what happened? The last I remember we were in the car. What's with the cuffs?" Lady pulls helplessly her bonds.

Braden gets up and sits in the plush purple chair across from Lady. "Hun I have to tell you something very important. Since you no longer want me to be with Angel I have no other choice but to live with you. You say that is fine but I just needed some security. Angel told me I could live with her then she moved out and left my stuff in the place. I nearly lost my favorite drum sticks. But on to you my dear, I need you to let me barrow $51,000,010 or just $25,000,005 dollars until May. I promise I will pay you back in full. I just need to pay some people and buy myself out of the band."

Lady was now angry had her prince turned into a frog? I don't have that much money. Honey I'm not rich …" Braden rears back and punches her in the stomach. "Owww please don't hurt me." Lady leans her head forward looking down at where Braden had hit her. She then notices the bruse that is forming. "please let me go Braden. I don't have that kind of mon…" Braden slaps her across the face with his ring on.

"Keep lying to me love and I'll beat you to death and fuck your corpse. DO YOU HEAR ME, DO YOU HEAR ME? Now get on that fucking phone and call your Daddy and ask him for the money if you try anything I'll make sure to hurt the ones you love right in front of you. You think your fucking immortal try me I'll prove you aren't. Oh and if you disappoint me I'll make sure you have no friends. In essence my dear I'll make your life a living hell." Braden holds up his digital recorder and starts playing back her conversation in the car and a few others he had recorded during them talking on the phone.

He stops the recorder when she hears the beginning of his phone call to her from the jail. He saw the tears running down her cheek. He puts her cell phone to her ear. "Now love pull yourself together, and asks Dr. Daddy to bring you some funds."

All the conversations he had recorded. She noticed for the first time she really tore down her friends just to impress him just to fit in. What was next? "Why are you doing this to me?"

Braden closes the cell phone "Partly, because you kept insulting my Angel, but don't fret over that one too hard because there's more." Braden sits next to Lady on the bed. Lady kicks Braden off the bed he jumps to his feet, and swings on her connecting with her collarbone. She screams out in pain. He punches her again and again until she passes out.

Breathing heavily he gets up and ties her feet to the foot board. He pats her face "Later my love you weren't ready." Braden then leaves the penthouse. Before he drives off in Lady's car he disables the power pulls out then powers up the building once more. "Oh my Angel, I really need you in my life"

At Paula's bar Angel and her band minus Braden sets up for their last set. Tonight she did covers because Evie was more comfortable playing music she had played before. Evie was her stand-in drummer. Angel looks out across the sea of people in the extreme back they would be her focus. She never looked at the whole audience she would pick a person and focus on them most of the time. Angel steps up to the microphone "This last song is our cover for Gone by Madonna this is dedicated to my ex- Braden Storm." Alice the keyboardist hits a note of warning. The Braden issues were still raw with her she barely spoke to Angel at any length before they went on stage. Angel looks back and raises her hands to both sides then drops them quickly to cue the start of the song. For their cover they start the song faster than the original.

Gone by Madonna

Selling out  
Is not my thing  
Walk away  
I won't be broken again  
I'm not  
I'm not what you think

Dream away your life  
Someone else's dream  
Nothing equals nothing 

Braden walks into the bar and stands in the back. He slowly starts to walk closer. He knows Angel will see him. Someone claps him on the back. With a jolt Braden turns around.

"Looks like you were replaced by a little girl," Frank says as he smiles at the angry look on the kid's face.

Glen was sitting across from him enjoying the attention Angel was paying him.

Braden points at Angel "That's my bitch, bitch" he says with a smirk as he walks to the side but keeps his attention on Angel. He then ducks out of the bar.

A frown lights Glenn's neutral expression. Was this the guy that Angel had such a rough time with?

Letting go  
Is not my thing  
Walk away  
Won't let it happen again  
I'm not  
I'm not very smart

Why should I feel sad  
For what I never had  
Nothing equals nothing

Turn to stone  
Lose my faith  
I'll be gone  
Before it happens 

_Angel nearly swallows her own tongue when she spots Braden. She tries to focus on Glen. Alice speeds up the tempo and Evie catches up with ease the two guitarist fall into sync. Please don't make a scene Braden, Angel thinks to herself, the tempo slows down, Angel looks back at Troy while still singing, and when she looks ahead of her panic was building when she didn't see Braden anymore. _

Turn to stone  
Lose my faith  
I'll be gone  
Before it happens

Selling out  
Is not my thing  
Walk away  
I won't be broken again  
I won't  
I won't fall apart

Dream away your life  
Dream away your dream  
Nothing equals nothing 

_Braden walks alongside the outside of the building most of the venues they had played had access to the back stage through the side door. Braden wears black jeans, and a black wife beater he slips his large frame through the side door and hops onto the ledge of the backstage unnoticed. _

Turn to stone  
Lose my faith  
I'll be gone  
Before it happens

Turn to stone [turn to stone]  
Lose my faith [lose my faith]  
I'll be gone  
Before it happens

Turn to stone [turn to stone]  
Lose my faith [lose my faith]  
I'll be gone

Angel bows her head and takes a deep breath she takes the microphone off the stand. "Hey Grandville did you have a good time tonight?" Angel says the clapping starts, Angel then introduces Evie as Evie Night. "I have an announcement to make and I think it's a about time. Grandville you guys have always welcomed us into your hearts. We started out as a three person band with a dream. You guys and gals have really pushed our dreams into reality. It's been an awesome ride. I wanted you all to know that this will be our last show not only in Grandville but anywhere I thought it would be fitting to finish where we started. Thank you." As the crowd cheered louder and started chanting Angel, Angel walks off stage the band soon would follow.

As Angel walks down toward the dressing rooms she is grabbed from behind. She does her move jumps to the floor breaking her attacker's hold and bolts. Footfalls can be heard following her. She risks looking back and there almost on her was Braden. Angel thinks fast and runs out into the audience. Braden follows not really knowing what he would do in front of a house full of fans. Then he thought about it what and end for the show he'd seize her right there in front of everyone these dumb ass people would think it part of the show. Angel runs toward Glenn he was now in the middle of the room right before she reaches him Braden grabs her she fights to free herself from his vice like grip she tries to drop to the floor again but this time he quickly puts his arm around her waist and one under her chin.

The crowd goes wild chanting and clapping. They thought this was the ending segment. Usually Angel would run into the crowd and hug one of the younger patrons in the first few rows. It was usually a fan from Myspace and Troy would be behind her to make sure the kid would let go.

Glenn rises to his full height sees Braden grab Angel and something in him snaps. He rears back and punches Braden out the second Braden lets go of Angel she runs and hugs Glen burying her face in his shirt. Glen walks toward the backstage area with her.

Braden comes around and looks up to find Mark and a few other fans looking down at him. He gets to his feet and tries to run away but is clipped by Jeff Hardy. Braden hits the floor and then the fight started again. Everyone was kicking him he knew he was going to lose consciousness as he tried to think of a way out of this brawl the blackness claimed him once more.

Mark picks Braden up and walks to the entrance and throws him out of the bar. "Ya come back in here you leave in a body bag next time." Mark closes the door to the bar and applause erupts again. He looks at the people like they have grown two heads.

A patron walks up to Mark "Dude You fucking rock." That was the best ending ever."

"Go home boy shows over." The lights are soon turning up and people start to leave.

Mark, Paula, Sophie and the rest help clean the bar before closing it down for the night. Glenn sits with his back to the wall holding Angel close to him in one of the booths. She still had not said anything but thank you.

Braden goes back to Lady's penthouse. He walks in and sees the alarm on her face. "Worry not my love I come in peace. It was wrong for me to attack you to such a drastic measure."

Lady notices the bruising all over him and says yay to herself."

"What happened to you?"

Braden walks closer and "Your friends did this to me. All I wanted was to talk to Angel. She's disbanded the Band tonight. I guess I won't have to buy myself out. But I still need the money we spoke of."

"We didn't speak about anything you hurt me." Lady says flinching when he walks closer. He reaches over her head and unclasps the hand cuff. Lady while still looking confused takes her hands down and sets them in her lap rubbing her wrist.

"Braden I won't tell anyone about this if you just leave."

"Dear you won't tell anyone anything if I have any say in the matter. I may have over stepped my bounds. Tying you up here was a mistake. Let me freshen up and I'll take you out to dinner."

Lady didn't trust Braden for a second. He must be up to something she thought. As Braden goes in to the bathroom Lady goes on the task of freeing herself from the foot cuffs she stretches and finds the key where Braden had left it. She unlocks the cuffs and get to her feet. The Water in the shower turns off. She jumps back into the bed as to not alert him of her new free status. She knew she still had to get out of the penthouse and with him at the controls and the overrides she had to play his game until they were in public.

Braden walks out of the bathroom half-dressed. He looks at his Lady Cander "You can undo the cuffs and get ready. I'm truly sorry for causing you this pain." He watches as Lady get up without even reaching for the foot cuffs. "Oh you found the key. Good."

As Lady walks into the bathroom she closes the door and locks it behind her.

When Braden first hears the door lock panic sets in. Then a thought comes to him "we're on the 18th floor where the fuck is she going to go?" Braden calmly walks around the house gathering his belongings.

Lady looks in the mirror she notes the bruising at her collarbone and what he did to the side of her face. Tears escape her eyes stinging the fresh bruise he had given her. An idea comes to her. She rushes over to the window and looks out.

"Fuck" There was no way in the hell she would be able to scale down the wall and land on the fire escape. Thinking of the other possibilities she shrugs her shoulders thinking it has to be better than going back in there with him. AS she is about to climb out on the ledger she spots Braden's cell phone. She scrolls through his messages and starts deleting the one where he had spoken to her, she then puts the cell phone on the counter and climbs out on the ledge.

"Ok don't look down" is what she repeats to herself over and over again, as she scoots across the ledge over to where the fire escape for the next floor will start. This was the hard part. She had one chance and one chance only to get this right. If she failed it would be certain death. She starts humming to herself the tune of Spiderman. She then says aloud "hey if Spiderman can do it so can I" As the end of the ledge comes in to view she takes a large deep breath and steps off the ledge with a quick impact she lands on the fire escape one floor below. Instead of going down the fire escape she opens the window remembering that no one lived right under her she barrows into the apartment under the penthouse. As she stands she see something out the window clothes and objects are flying out of the penthouse.

Up in the penthouse Braden throws a fit when he finds that Lady has escaped. He starts chucking her stuff out the window that gave her freedom. As he makes another trip he sees the cell phone. He instantly checks the conversations log. It is empty. "You little scamp you think you got one over on me. Ha" he takes the battery out of the phone and replaces it. He waits impatiently for the phone to recharge and turns itself back on. He had recovered the messages.

Back at the bar Paula watches Mark she had seen Rachel kiss him but she hadn't stayed long enough in the window to see him push her away. She walks over and stands behind him.

"So, you two back together huh?"

"What the fuck?" Mark stops and turns around "HuH"

"You and Rachel I saw you guys kissing out there in the parking lot."

Mark turns to Paula he stares at her as if she had just grown two heads. He sighs. "So that's why you were avoiding me all night. Darlin, As long as you have known me you should be the first to know I rarely if ever give second chances. That girl jumped up and kissed me If you had of stayed there longer just 3 seconds or so you would have seem me push her away from me and send her on her way. Paula, there is something I have been going over in my head since our little "meeting" earlier this afternoon if you will. Come over here and have a seat."

Paula walks over and sits in front of where Mark is standing. She just stares at him.

Mark bends down and gets on one knee. Paula goes to say something but he puts his index finger on her lips. "Shh let me say my peace. You been there through my marriage you've been there through my career we met at one of my first jobs. And you knew the real me. Your one of the only people I ever let that close. I guess what I'm trying to ask ya. Paula James will ya marry me?"

(A/N: Who thinks Braden Storm has Bi-Polar disorder? Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments, Concerns or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to. End Note)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Paula looks down at Mark. His pleading expression was one she had never seen. A rare moment occurred Paula James was completely speechless. Tears sprung to her eyes.

Mark drops his head. Shit she thinks I'm rushing her. Nice one he tells himself. As he is about to get up she says yes. At first it's a whisper on the wind it's so lightly spoken. He raises his head. She repeats it looking in to his intense green gaze. Mark springs to his feet picks up Paula and swings her around. His concussion temporally forgotten. "Really!"

"Yes really ya big goof." Paula says laughing. As she is swung around again.

Mark stops spinning her around when he makes himself dizzy. "Whoa" He says as he almost does a header into the side of the bar. As he sits down trying to regain his equilibrium back he yells "Hot damn baby, we gonna have the best wedding in the fucking world babe just you wait and see."

Lady enters the bar at that moment looking a little worn for wear, her hair messed her jeans ripped and her shirt in rags revealing her purple The Undertaker print sports bra from trying to slide through narrow the opening in the guard gate.

"Hey guys." She had escaped and decided to hide out in the bar. The door was locked she was so glad she hadn't lost her keys sliding down the building. She had walked all the way into town; she looks up from her keys and sees Mark and Paula looking happier than a bunch of clams. Suddenly Mark's face drops. Paula rolls her eyes and sighs. "What?"

Paula is the first to speak. "So you're back your new boyfriend isn't welcomed here or did he tell you. Lady, how the fuck did you get this shit turning? Angel don't want to see you I'm sure."

A bravado she had no idea where it came from overcame Lady.

"I'd rather talk to her myself Paula. Where is she?

Mark walks toward Lady she steps back. "Look there some shit going on with your fucking name written all over it your best bet is to leave before I get madder than I already am."

"Oh please, with the night I just had nothing you could do short of killing me would surprise me. Now where is Angel?"

Mark grabs Lady before he knows it and growls through clenched teeth. "Get the fuck out of here now." He lets her go giving her a little push.

Lady not knowing how far Mark would go runs out of the bar. Everyone was mad at her. Braden hadn't even been able to let them hear the real deep stuff. She knew Angel would be mad at her for stealing her boyfriend but something there didn't click either. As far as the Braden thing went Angel could have him back if that was what all this was about. Why was everyone so mad at her? She would find out. She just had to.

Sophie is walking out of the back entrance Julius her ex-fiancé comes around the corner and picks her up from behind. "Hey Soph, We need to talk"

Sophie hauls off and elbows him in the ribs; he drops her to her feet. "Why'd you do that, you hit to hard. I was just trying to catch you before you got in the car I bought you and drive away."

"You can have the car back it's on the crush list at the junk yard for tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me I have nothing more to say to you." Sophie says in a sarcastic tone.

"You did what? Why the fuck you do that? Have you lost your fucking mind" He reaches out and grabs Sophie by the arm. "We need to talk."

Sophie pulls away from his grasp and walks back toward the bar. "Oh why we are talking I almost forgot here this is what's left of the ring. She pulls a packet of metallic shavings form her back pocket and tosses it to him. Julius's eyes widen and then narrow. "Awe you gonna cry? What are you feeling some of what you put me through finally? Huh? What you don't wanna talk no more? You bought me a car big fucking whoop. I bought a 10,000 dollar dress that I can't return. I paid for vacations my time and money was wasted on you for the last 6 years. Time I will never get back. "

Julius stalks towards Sophie. "I said I wasn't ready to marry you I still love you. I can't believe you ground up your ring like that. See that's your problem you're crazy. My mom told me not to deal with you. But no I did, and see where that got me. I got no ring you fucking crushing a car I haven't finished paying for and you're standing here with this smug look on your fucking face. I should kill you bitch. He hauls off and slaps her in the face.

Sophie hauls off and slaps him back. He looks at her with the shock that was on her face when he slapped her. "Please leave me alone. Damnit I said please." Sophie says as she turns away from him walking away.

At that moment Dave who was watching from around the corner\not wanting to be seen by Sophie as he comes out of the shadows. So this was the guy that she was yelling at on the phone. He'd bet money on it. As Sophie renters the bar Dave walks out in the lamp light. "you feel like a big dog now huh hitting on a woman."

"Hey, she hit me back no harm no foul. What's it to you anyways. What's it to you? You some kind of half fag hero or something?"

Before Dave could control his anger he swung and hit Julius in the jaw. Julius crumples to the ground. Dave slides his Sunglass-Hut sunglasses down the bridge of his nose as he glares at Julius. "Get away from her and stay from her. If I see you near her again next time I won't pull my punch" Dave says as he bears his teeth like his name sake would The Animal.

Julius gets to his feet, leering at Dave recognition dawns but he ain't scared of some hyped up superstar. "Lucky punch you big dumb animal. I know who you are but I can still beat your ass."

Dave smiles and backs away he stances for a fight. "I got some aggression to get off I'm warning you, you come toward me and I go ape shit all over you kid. To tell you the truth you couldn't beat half my ass even if I was already out cold. I could give you a work over."

"Leave your Jaw flapping for the microphone FUCK YOU PUNK" Julius tries to swing at Dave, Dave ducks the swing and lands another to Julius's other jaw. Julius stays standing for 5 sconds a door opens from the bar. Julius sees this as a distraction and punches Dave in the face and the fight was back on. Dave punched and kicked Julius until he literally looked like a rag doll. Sophie walked back outside after hearing Julius scream at someone. She sees that caveman and Julius are fighting. As she is about to say something Julius hits the ground. Dave says "I guess that a lucky beating I just through you also because you're still alive."

Dave looks over at Sophie. "Don't, start in on me."

"What, I was going to thank you. Nice one Caveman."

Dave smiles and winces at the bruise that would be there from the guy getting one off on him. He bruised so easily. His Greek complexion was a number one thing with him. He put his finger to the side of his face. He kicks Julius again. "That's for hitting me in the face."

Julius passes out. Sophie walks over and stands over Julius.

"Looks like you got knocked the fuck out ya punk Bitch." Sophie looks up at Dave's indrawn breath. "What Caveman?"

Dave liked this woman he knew that. The guy that he had just beat the crap out of probably knew it too. "Huh? Oh nothing. My name is Dave but for you I'll be a Caveman. I never did catch your name. " Dave smiles his lopsided grin.

Sophie found herself smiling back at him. He wasn't turning out to be all snoop and stupid. Some brain cells were firing. "I know your name.'

"Then it looks like the balance is just right. Here lately I seem to be at a disadvantage where you are concerned. About the stuff you said on the patio. I wasn't snooping on you purposely. Evie had come in so I was coming out there to talk to you. When I heard you yelling at whoever on the phone I figured I would surprise you. I sometimes use humor as a feel good sort of speak. So let's start over. No bookstore no me bumbling like an idiot. I didn't catch your name miss My name is Dave Batista." Dave holds out his hand.

Sophie's smile grows as she says "I didn't throw it your way. My name is Sophie." She takes his hand and at first contact she felt a spark. Dave slowly brings her hand to his lips. Sophie suddenly retracts her hand and runs to her car.

Paula saw the whole thing. She knew about Julius. Grandville was a small town if one person knew your business Paula usually knew. People told Paula lots of things she just didn't want to know. Bartenders in this town knew if not everything about you they know most things about you.

Mark had followed Paula to the back door. He walks over to Dave who is just standing under the lamp light hand still where it was mid-way to his lips. "I don't get her man." Dave says as he drops his hand.

Mark cracks a smile. Dave thought he was a Casanova. "Why, because she's not throwing herself at The Animal? What you gave her a cheesy line and now she supposed to melt at your feet? Boy let me tell ya something. If I've learned anything about Sophie just from chatting with her on the net its that she's not a ring rat waiting for a superstar, far from it really, I've read her blogs I found out the only reason she accepted me as a friend on there was because Angel told her I was ok. Now I'm no shrink or nothing but I say give her some time. Either, she'll come around or she won't."

"I hope she does." Dave sighs. Man I think I'm going to head home. Everyone is ok and has someone to at least stay with. I'll see you in the next city. Oh shit what is the next city? Did you see the sheet? Sam really fucked us."

"Well Dave, Vince told me to stay here the tour comes here in two weeks for Smackdown. " Mark didn't want to think about after the Grandville show. He'd have to start going into the headquarters to get his show listings and appearances.

"I wonder has any hotel rooms opened up. I can't be around her tonight. I like her Mark."

Paula walked up and put her arm around Mark's waist. "Dave please, don't run from her I think she just needs time to herself. As you know her ex really was going to marry her then at the last minute told her he wasn't ready. I mean you do to suit yourself but if you run now. There are no promises that she will be here."

Dave looked down at Paula's hands that were now intertwined with Mark's. He spots her ring. "Damn girl nice rock. Who hooked you?"

Paula's face lights up. "Dave I want you to think on who's hand I'm holding. Then I want to you to think real hard about that question the answer should smack ya in the head soon."

"If it don't I will" Mark says jokingly, as he bends down and kisses Paula making her toes curl.

"Oh shit you…you and Deadman. Wow when did this happen?"

"Oh a few minutes ago. You're like one of the first to know."

" Don't tell anyone." Mark says and looks down at Paula who is giving him a weird look.

"What"

"I'm about ready to shout it from the roof tops. Now you're telling him not to tell anyone. What's wrong is there some condition you forgot to mention."

Mark ran his hand through his hair and sighs. "Can we talk about this later."

"Fine" Paula says and walks back into the bar.

"Wow looks like you might need that smack to the head." Dave says as he walks towards his car.

Mark whips his hair back out if his face. He focuses on the midnight sky and sighs. Mark didn't really know why he told Dave not to tell anyone. He walks back into the bar. Paula was serving her customers.


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: WWE superstars belong to the company not me. I'm just letting them play in my mental sand box I promise that I will return them when I'm finished.**. The other names are mine- all mine. Any likeness to real people is probably who you think it is.

Chapter 10

Glen and Angel come from the back room. Mark is over in the corner. Mark walks over to Glenn who is holding Angel to him; Mark looks up at Glenn who still looks pissed. "Where you guys off to?"

"I'm going back to her place for the night. I'll call Vinnie Tomorrow and see where I'm supposed to be Monday."

Mark looks down at Angel "You ok Little One?" He puts his index finger under her chin guiding her gaze to his.

"Yeah thanks to you and Glenn. I'm so glad I didn't go into Dallas or Houston. I'd been having this reoccurring dream that kept advancing each night. Hopefully the dreams will stop and I can get some sleep tonight. Thanks for not letting me run back into what could have been a trap." Angel steps forward and hugs Mark around the waist. Mark hugs her back.

"No problem Little One. I have to ask you a question about your show tonight. You didn't disband because of fear of him did you?" Mark looks down in to the doubt and fear in her eyes he already had his answer but it wasn't his call.

Angel stepped back and looked away. "I started Angelic Impression as a side job. It was fun, I met Braden and he was from another band and he picked our band over a well known band that paid more. People told me that if I wanted to I could have just fired him. I disbanded the band because I didn't want what happened tonight to happen. I'm scared when he's behind me on stage and I'm scared when I see him and he disappears like he did tonight. Firing him would just make him do what he did tonight. There is no way I was going to continue to live in fear for my life every time I stepped out on stage."

"What are you going to do now?" Mark asked.

Angel sighs on a shuddering breath. "I don't know."

Glen pulls her back against him. "Well tonight she's going home getting some damn real sleep for a change and will worry about all this shit later. Come on Angie I'll drive your truck if you don't feel like driving tonight."

"Thanks Glen" Angel says as a yarn takes over. She hoped Glenn was right about getting some real sleep. She had been going strong all day on less than two hours of sleep. Today had been filled to the brim with all kinds of emotions.

Glenn walks her to her truck. He was angry all over again when he saw the carving on her truck. He already knew who did it and he wanted to make the little punk pay all over again. He looks over at Angel she had been through so much today. She had just given up her career for fear that what happened back stage would happen. Now she sits in the truck, eyes closed head back on the head rest and asleep. When they turned into the drive to the house he stopped in the cul-de-sac, got out of the truck and carried her sleeping form into the house. Evie and Jeff opened the door Evie told him where her room was. As Evie opens the door her mouth drops open along with Glen's. Evie had forgotten how much of a fan her dear friend is.

Glen looked around after putting Angel on the bed taking off her shoes and covering her up. She looked so peaceful he hoped she got the much needed rest. As Glen walks out of Angel's room Sophie is coming down the hall. "She ok?"

"Yeah, she's just sleeping. I drove her home and put her to bed she didn't even wake up with me carrying her."

"She must've been worn out because when she finds out you went in her room she's going to freak out."

Glen pulls the door closed and takes on a defensive tone. "Look she said her self she only got two hours of sleep last night. She's exhausted, she's been having nightmares about that drummer asshole."

"Hey I'm on your side on this one. She didn't tell me about any nightmares or not being able to sleep. The only reason I said she was going to freak out is because you saw her little fan girl shit. The room hasn't been used on a regular basis in over 5 years. This is the longest she's been home since this was my parent's house. Are you staying tonight?"

Glen nods his head yes. Sophie offers him the room right next to Angel's room. He thanks her walks in the room and closes the door behind him. He looks in the mirror and half laughs. He'd forget to take off the bald cap. Someone had gone through the trouble of putting his bags in this room. He peals the rubbery bald cap off revealing a head of dark curly short hair. He takes out the contacts revealing deep brown eyes. He runs his hands through his hair and feels a vibration. He grabs his phone and sees Taker's number moving across the screen. "What?"

"Paula is ignoring me and it's pissing me off cause it's my fault." Mark had walked over to Paula she'd gave him her house key without a word and went back to cleaning the bar. Mark tells Glen about him proposing to Paula her saying yes and then he tells Glenn what he said in front of Paula to Dave."

"Oh, ouch, why you say that I think I know but please make it clear to me why would you say that in front of her?"

"I just didn't want everyone in my business. Dave is worst than a woman when it comes to a rumor. She took it hard she's not speaking to me. I don't even know how to word it to her where she won't turn it over into something else."

"Well, I say, just tell her what you told me. There ain't no telling what she's thinking unless you ask her."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks bro." Mark had an idea and little time to pull it off. He made a few calls and then left the house going back down into the bar.

Paula was pissed; why in the hell would Mark tell Dave not to tell anyone. Was Mark ashamed of her or something? Shit Mark was one of the moodiest men she knew. One while he was proposing then he is telling people not to tell anyone. She drops one of the glasses. "FUCK"

"Who?" Mark says as he walks up behind her. "Go have a seat we need to talk." Paula just looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Please" Mark says as he takes the broom and dust pan away from her and guides her to a seat. He sits in the chair in front of Paula.

"I'm not sure how to word this but I just have to know why you got so mad at what I told Dave. I have a dark suspicion on what it could have been. But I'd like to know from you."

Paula runs her hands through her short blonde hair. "I'm not liking the fact that you are telling people not to tell anyone. It's like you want to hide the fact that we're to be married. What's the problem? Like I said, I was ready to shout it from the roof tops. Glad I hadn't told anyone yet." Paula says as she crosses her arms over her chest to match her crossed legs as she kicks her foot making her sandal hit the bottom of her foot.

The slapping of the sandal was driving him crazy. He takes the sandal off her foot. "Though my words may seem like something hollow right now since you're pissed at me my actions will prove to you what I am going to say right now. Paula James if I wasn't serious about having you for my wife I would have never asked. I told Dave not to say anything because I don't mind people knowing but shit Dave gossips and I can't stand that shit. By the time the wedding gets here everyone and there retarded brother will know our every move not my style and you know this."

"Okay as long as there isn't something else to it"

Mark leans forward kisses Paula on the lips and says "Hun I'm not sure what you're waiting on but like I said I'm shooting straight from the hip on this one. Now let me help up to your place so I can show ya some new moves."

Paula holds her hand out Mark goes to take it she withdrew it and says with a smile "Can I have my sandal back please or I'm going look a little lopsided walking up the stairs."

Mark leans back keeping the sandal out of her reach with a huge smile on his face. "Na, that won't be a problem." He stands and picks her up carrying her towards the exit. Paula hits the main power button turning the bar's day to night lights on the room always stayed dimly lit at night. They reach the stairs to the upstairs apartment and Mark jogs her up them. He once told her if he were to take her steps slowly it would be killer on his knees. Paula makes short work of her lock and they enter.

Her mouth drops open upon entering her once lightly decorated home. There were roses and a rose petal trail towards the bathroom. She looks up at Mark. "Just go with it." He says with a smile and a wink. Their night was filled with scented baths, with candles lit, after he thoroughly washed every ounce of her they retired to the bedroom where they showed each other their new moves. One of Mark's new moves sends Paula over the edge and into slumber he then lays beside her sated and drifts off as well.

The next morning Dave leaves the house early. He wanted to talk to Vince and see what was going on. Vince told him to just stay in Grandville he gave the address to the arena they would be at he also asked where to send Mark's luggage considering it landed in Arizona.

Dave drives down Main Street He was going to win Sophie over. He had now made it his mission. He found himself at her book café in the parking lot. He'd wait something caught his eye. He gets out of the car Lady was sitting on the step of the Café. He pulls his sunglasses out of his breast pocket and puts them on as he walks over toward her.

Lady looks up as someone was blocking her sunlight. She looks up and Dave Batista is standing there looking like he just jumped off the cover to a GQ Magazine. His dark collared shirt wrapped around his muscular frame his pants tight revealing his powerful thighs.

"Hey" Lady says

"Hey yourself, mind on telling me where you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me anyways no one seems to now a days."

"Your reputation precedes you. Why'd you do all that shit?"

Lady opens her mouth to defend herself but before she can utter another word Dave slumps forward almost falling on her. When she looks up Braden looks down at her. She tries to take off running Braden grabs her pulling her to him. "LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU ASSHOLE!" Lady shouts as she swings wildly.

"Is that the way to talk to the man that saved your very life? You could have been attacked by a wild "Animal" Braden pins her to the ground. "Now get up from here and come with me or I'll make your life not worth living." He holds a knife to her throat. "I'm not toying with you Lady Cander"

Lady looks over at Dave passed out on the ground. "What you hit him with?" She asks still trying to show some of her Jersey bravado. She looks around. She had heard something hit the ground."

"No worries hun he's asleep you want to join him?"

"NO get off on me." Braden puts the Knife away and pulls out a gun.

"What you gonna shoot me in broad fucking daylight."

"You're making a lot of noise for a pixie that wanted me all to yourself just hours ago. I guess to make you compliant I have to give you what I gave him." He shoots her with the tranquilizer gun as she slumps forward her face resting on the ground he picks her up and carries her back to her car. The Cander family would pay dearly her quack of a father had killed his favorite aunt. By putting Lucy Storm on a medication that killed her. When the medication didn't work Braden searched high and low for the quack but no one would tell him the doctor's name. He now had that family's prized trophy their Lady Cander.

Hours later Evie and Jeff ride by and see someone laying on the steps to the café. Evie gets out with Jeff on her heels they rush to Dave. Jeff shakes Dave partly awake "Yo man you can't camp out in front of her business I'm no chick but now you are starting to be creepy"

Dave looked like he was drunk but Evie didn't smell any alcohol on him. "Are you ok Dave what happened you look out of it." Evie asks as she waves her hand in front of Dave's face.

Dave shakes his head and tries to get up off the ground. He stumbles and Jeff catches him. "I was talking to Lady Cander and next thing I know you guys are here. What time is it?" Dave says looking up at the bright sun.

"Oh it's half past the 8 o clock hour in the A.M. of course." Evie says looking at her watch.

Dave walks over to his car and sits on it. "I don't even remember what I was talking to her about. I got to get out of here I just feel so damn sluggish,"

Evie hugs him as she is pulling away something touches her hand she pulls it free from the skin on his neck. "What is this?"

Dave looks at the shiny needle and rocket looking handle of a tranquilizer dart. Dave jumps to his feet and almost falls forward. "That Bitch is going to pay." Evie jumps back in fright. Dave notices her reaction and apologizes.

Above the Bar at Paula's house Mark turns over in the bed and notes he is alone. He sits straight up looking around confusion marring his handsome face. He then hears the answer to the question that had come into his mind. Paula was talking in the next room. More than likely telling someone about the wedding, he was fine with it now. When he first asked her then told Dave not to tell anyone he just knew he'd fucked up big time. But since their talk and his actions last night Paula had calmed down.

Mark was going to have to get used to being married again but he vowed to himself that this was it. Two was his limit. He'd always love his first wife Nina but in a different way. She was an Angel in life and he believed she had more than gained her wings in heaven. Paula was here on this plain of existence and she loved him for him not just his status. She would also keep him on his toes. A smile touches his lips at that thought. He gets up out of the bed and walks to the door of the bedroom. He then goes into the bathroom letting her have her privacy.

"Yeah Barb you gonna come down I haven't seen you and the kids in a month of Sundays. Oh well we haven't set a date yet. Oh you take care I just thought I would fill you in on what's going on. No I haven't told Harold. I will I just. Girl you're crazy. Well I'm gonna get off here alright bye." Paula hangs up the phone and pinches the bridge of her nose. Her sister Barbara Jean was what some would call a handsome woman she was hard looking but she had a good heart. They were not blood sisters Barbra was the product of her first husband's family.

Hilliard James was her high school sweetheart turned husband at the ripe young age of 17. They were married for three years. He couldn't take the fact that she was still so independent it drove him over the top when she opened the Bar and wouldn't take second fiddle to his mother's wishes of him running the business and her being a prim and proper wife and doing what he told her to. Paula had her own money her momma was brought up in the time of the women's movement of the 1940s. Paula herself was a free thinking woman of her own era. She played second fiddle to no one. In that third year of marriage the first year the bar was opened Hilliard broke the first rule she'd ever set in place when dealing with a mate. They got into an argument and he struck her she beat his ass then the next day filed for divorce. Hilliard granted it with hopes of getting his hands on her business. Paula had the bar in her mother's name for just that kind of dispute. So Hilliard went away with nothing.

After the divorce she'd first met Mark he'd worked in the bar across the street as a bouncer.

Paula gets to her feet and goes in search of Mark. Her husband to be it had a hell of a ring to it. She looks down at her hand the ring was beautiful. She had one more call to make. Harold her older brother they were close as siblings that lived in different cities could be. She dials the number he had from the time he first moved from Texas. Harold was her rock through everything the marriage the ups and down of the bar. He really didn't come back home a lot but he had a family of his own to take care of. He and Natalie his wife and Ian their 16 year old son lived in New York.

"Hello"

"Hey Bubba, how's it going?"

"It's going. What's going on? " Harold rarely heard from his younger sister until there was something to share.

"I'm getting married." Silence met her ears. "Harry, are you still there?"

"Yeah, so you're getting married again. Who this time?" Harold's protective nature was flaring in his tone.

"What's with the attitude man, you act like I do this all the time? But for your information his name is Mark."

"Well as long as he makes you happy good. You tell him if he hurts you I'll hurt him and I'm serious when I say that PJ. You won't have to worry about kicking his ass I'll do it for ya."

Paula knew where that comment came from but she wasn't even thinking about Hilliard. "Bubba calm yourself we haven't set a date yet but when we do I'll call you back with it. How are Nat and Ian doing?" Changing the subject was the safest thing when dealing with Harold. He was a detective with NYPD.

"Nat is fine and Ian is a teenager nuff said right. He got a tattoo on his back and Nat found out and went ballistic. It's not that noticeable it's not something that a future employer would notice. He's just trying to find himself. We cracked a cold case wide open and one of the loonies is still at large in this area so my captain thinks. She's a swell person but her optimism that this guy is just around the corner hiding in this area is a blow in the dust. My gut tells me that the guy is far away from home as possible."

"Well bubba, I'll call you later with the date and all." Paula wanted some snuggle time before she went and faced her daily round of idiots at the bar. As she hangs up she turns around to go back to bed and notices Mark is not in the bed. She looks around the room and even (as if he could fit under there) under the bed. As she is getting to her feet, she bumps into something, suddenly Mark picks her up from behind at the waist and plops her on the bed. She lands softly giggling like a school girl. Mark crawls up on the side of her and pulls her close to him hugging her against him.

Paula inhales his sent that could only be described as a mixture of Mark's natural manly musk and hints of Cool Water cologne. Mark's cell phone rings. He rises partly to reach for it, Paula stops his hand and says "Let the phone ring let's go back to sleep." She then punctuates her statement by curling his arm back around her and that is how they laid spooned together asleep until noon.

As all always don't hesitate to communicate Please R & R


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N; I never claimed I was normal. Warning: This Chapter has a dark tone. End Note)

Chapter 11

Out in the country Braden sits on the steps of the Cander family summer Cabin. This was it. Lady was drugged so that she could not move on the bed and this time he would not make the mistake of treating her human.

A car drives up his twin brother was concerned for him. When he'd called and told his dear brother of his final plans. His brother had begged him not to go through with it. That made him angry. Everyone was against him now. He smiles and greets his brother. Brandon Storm was the youngest of them. They were identical twins right down to the body build. The wild thing was that since Brandon had moved with their father to New York when they were both 15 made it easier to pretend Braden was an only child. No one knew either of them had a brother.

"Braden, I really think this is really a bad plan you can't hurt this girl she had nothing to do with what her father did to auntie."

Braden's smile falters "Hey just help me scare her and then you can disappear back to your big city ok." Braden now would have to broaden his plan. Come on, I'll make you a drink you're all scared already and I haven't did shit."

Brandon stands at the door just inside the house. "I'm sorry brother it's just strange that you would think I would be ok with hurting someone for a misdeed of their father's doing." Brandon waits for the explosion it never comes.

Braden tilts his head to the side. "So you have never done anything to get back at someone." A smile creeps onto Braden's face at the shocked look on his dear brother's face. "You thought I wouldn't check you out. Dear brother I'm not the trusting one. This is for us. And if you turn on me now I'll turn you in."

"You can't be serious. I've been accused of things and yes I'm on the run. But I didn't do it. Besides that was in New York. You know how stuff gets turned around. You'd turn me in wouldn't you? Fine, what's your plan? I'll go alone with it but I don't have to enjoy it."

Braden leans forward rocking back and forwards on his heels. "Dear brother you won't have to worry about me turning you in. If you do as I say." Braden gives his brother instructions on how to go forward with his plan.

Lady is awakened by pressure on top of her. " Get off me what's your problem?"

Braden pushes the phone in to Lady's hand. "Do as I say, if you don't this place will go boom. The whole block will die, and it will be on your head. My dear, call your father ask him dose he remember one Mrs. Lucy Storm?"

"What are you on? No was she your mother?"

"No my dear she was my favorite aunt. You father killed her. I want one or two things. I want your family to suffer my loss. I will settle for a large sum of money."

Lady thinks fast. "Fine I can give you my trust fund. Just don't hurt my parents. That story almost got my dad's job taken away."

Braden pulls out his brother's lap top. "Give me the codes. You fuck me I'll kill us all."

Lady in total fear for her life, gives him her codes and the security locks. In a few key strokes all her accounts were closed and transferred. He gets up and leaves the room.

As he entered the massive living room he notices that's his drug has worked and his brother is out on the floor face down. Braden pulls his brother into the bed room. "Surprise Sweetheart I have a playmate for you. "

She looks at the madness in Braden's eyes and is mortally afraid of him. She couldn't move but this time she wasn't tied up. What had he given her?" She could only watch Braden with the man that looked just like him. Braden grabs Lady's laptop sits on the bed, down loads all the clips from his computer all the recordings everything and then at the end he types out her final blog on Myspace with everything attached going to all her yahoo friends and family. He reads it aloud to Lady she starts crying and begging him not to hurt her.

"Your father killed my aunt. So sweetheart, you are going to die tonight. Think of yourself as a sacrifice. Now you can either let it happen or you can be blown up along with the people on this block which will you have? No one will pity your death after all this goes public. Your family will disown you after they hear all that you had to say. "

Lady couldn't believe she had to make a choice like this she did the most selfless thing she had ever did. Quietly she looks into the mad eyes of the insane Braden. A man that just a few short days ago was the object of her sexual dreams. "Before I make my choice, I have to know did you ever love me."

Braden breaks into hysterical laughter "of course not you are the dumbest pawn I have ever had the pleasure of taking advantage of."

As tears of sadness leak from her eyes Lady answers his question in a moment of deep dark depression. "Alone, just me, no one else, no big bang, right now I'd rather it just be over."

Braden smiles "I really didn't want to take us ALL with you." Braden gets up from his perch on the bed. "For years I searched for your father then you found me on the internet. How fitting that I should be the one to see your last breath." Braden walks to his brother and picks up his prone form and lays him next to her. He arranges Lady on top of his brother her facing him. Braden puts a plastic bag over her face and one over Brandon's he ties them together. He turns Lady so that she is facing him. The bag is sucked into her mouth. She tries to push it out with her tongue but no air prevents it from moving out of her air path. Brandon starts to come around he tries to get up Braden jumps on top of him holding him down with Lady in the middle. As Braden presses his body to her holding on to the side of the bed he soon feels Lady's death throws. Braden stays on top of them until he feels both of their last tremors.

"You guys look lovely together. You won't need this wallet brother." Braden reaches into Brandon's back jeans pocket and takes his wallet. As Braden leaves the bedroom he turns around for one last look at his work. "Lights out bitch" He turns out the light in the bedroom closes the door behind him and walks into the kitchen, turns on the gas and leaves the cabin. When he is about a mile away he calls Lady's phone it rings once and the cabin explodes into flames.

That same day Braden became Brandon and went "back" to New York. He then chartered a private plane to the Cayman Islands where all of his accounts were waiting for him under the name Brandon Storm by night fall. He wouldn't have his Angel but he would have his freedom and he would enjoy the life the good doctor took from his aunt. As he is flying away from the states he opens his disposable cell phone with the Grandville area code attached and calls the local Grandville police and tells them he smells smoke near the Cander summer cabin.

Lady's final blogs hit the news at the same time. On national Television parts of Lady's chats run across the screen. Her father Dr. William Cander gives an exclusive interview telling Lady and the world how disappointed in his daughter he is after reading and viewing her last videos he disowns her. Later in the day one more story hits the news and Lady and Braden are pronounced dead.

At the house Glenn is watching TV and nearly spits out his water when he sees the news about Lady and the drummer. "Couldn't, have happened to a better bunch of nuts." Glen says as he gets to his feet.

"What happened" Angel says from just inside his doorway.

Glen shuts the TV off if Angel felt anything for the drummer it would surprise him but he wasn't taking any chances. " Nothing, did you sleep good?"

Angel looked at him strange something was different about him. Then it hit her he had hair.

He catches her staring at his head. She quickly looks away. "What? You didn't think I was really bald did you?"

"I mean I had my suspicions that it was just a rubber cap but after seeing you last night I thought I was wrong. I slept great to answer your question I don't even remember getting home before I crashed."

Glen looked anywhere but at her remembering what Sophie said. He wouldn't lie to Angel but he hoped she didn't ask him how she got in her room in her bed. "Well that's good you finally got some sleep." Glen says as he reclines on the bed putting most of his weight on his elbows.

Angel walks back to the door. Then it hit her when she woke up she was still clothed. She stops in mid stride. "Glenn, how did I get in my room last night? I don't remember getting out of the truck last night less known into the house." his silence unnerved her she turns around. When she looks back at him he has this odd look on his face like he has suddenly grown very uncomfortable.

Glenn gets to his feet he then walks towards Angel he sighs. "Well honey you were so out of it I just carried you up to your room. I didn't feel right undressing you or waking you up that's why you were still clothed."

Angel starts shaking her head no slowly. "I'm sorry I haven't been in this house in a time. I hope I didn't scare you or nothing, I gotta go I'm sorry" Angel runs out of the room like a fire is behind her before Glen can say anything. She runs into her room she looks around at the images of Glen and Mark. She didn't want to hear him tell her how weird she was. She liked Glenn more than she liked anyone. Last night when he held her she felt safe she felt whole. When they talked he became more to her than merely an icon on TV he was her friend in real life not just on the net. Tears spring to her eyes now he would think of her as just another crazy fangirl. Sophie had asked her if she wanted the stuff in storage. She'd refused her room didn't look like that of a grown woman it looked like a teenagers room. "A teenaged fangirl" She screams as she walks to one of the life sized posters of Mark and Glen standing back to back. She touches the poster lovingly and then pulls the small tack out of the top of it. The poster stays in place because of the years it has spent on her wall. She removes another tack and the poster slides to the floor. Her door opens Sophie stands just inside the room.

"Am I invited" Sophie asks as she spies what Angel is doing.

"Angel turns her face away from her sister "I'm kind of busy But you can come in just close the door. I don't need him to see it again."

"Who, Glenn he saw it last night took a long look around and then when I told him that you would freak out over it."

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM IN HERE? YOU KNEW WHAT THIS PLACE LOOKED LIKE AND YOU LET HIM IN WHY?" Angel runs out on her balcony she gripped the rot iron railing looking straight ahead across the horizon.

Glen was on the balcony of his room. For a few moments he just watched her, staring off into space. He's heard what she said. "Angel she looks up in surprise the surprise soon turns in to an uncomfortable look. Glen takes her silence as his cue to speak. "What I should have done was wake you up. No I still wouldn't have waked you up. You were asleep and you seemed to be sleeping peacefully."

"Sophie knew what my room looked like and she just let you in here. I'm sorry Glen I never meant for you to see this. You must think I'm some kind of crazy but I assure you I…."

Glen climbs over the wall from his balcony to hers. Before she starts walking backwards to retreat into her room he grabs her hand. "Because you don't normally live here and haven't lived here since this place belonged to your parents Sophie came down the hall as I was leaving your room." Angel wouldn't look at him. He guides her gaze back to his with his finger under her chin. "I thought it was cool that you have pictures that are not even available anymore of me and Mark. Honey, you have to realize the reason your room looks like a teenager's room is because when you moved out and first went on tour you were I'm willing to bet a teenager."

Angel looks up hopefully "So you don't think I'm nuts for having all that stuff in my room."

Glenn pulls her to him she rests her head on his chest. He gives her a little squeeze she just seems to be a perfect fit standing there against him. For once in a long time Glenn felt whole. "Angel, if it were anyone else I wouldn't have even stayed. You're not just some random fangirl as you like to put it. I think of you as a friend." She looks up with doubt in her gaze at that comment. "Little girl you have to stop selling yourself short. No more throwing yourself into a panic ok." She smiles. He leans down and kisses her on the mouth. "I like you Angel-girl and don't you ever forget it."

First Angel was surprised then as if on instinct she started kissing him back. As Glen pulls away he then quickly climbs back over onto his balcony walks into the room and closes the door.

Angel looked back at her own room Sophie had not left the spot she was standing in when she yelled at her. Angel drives her fingers through her hair. She walks back into the room. "I'm sorry Sophie, I shouldn't have yelled at you.

"I wouldn't try it again sista. Okay so, forget all that is he a good kisser?"

Angel tries to give her patented look of confusion "who are you talking about?"

An evil grin spreads across Sophie's face. "I don't know who all were you kissing on your balcony just now?"

"He kissed me first and he is a wonderful kisser thank you very much. Well I need to get ready for today. I have no I clue what I'm going to do but hopefully something will work itself out."

"Yeah it will sis, I better get down to the book store and open up."

Sophie exits the room and Angel closes and locks the door she then walks over, tacks her poster back up and moves over toward the bed she falls on it landing in giggles. Glen had kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Later that day Mark gets up catches a cab to go get his baggage from Vince who is staying in Dallas for a show. Paula is setting up for the night when Angel walks in the bar. "Hey girl you mind helping me out tonight I haven't seen high or tail of Lady."

Angel shrugs "Sure what do you want me to do? I'll warn you now I don't know squat about mixing drinks."

"Nah just serve'em and you have the tips. Any who how are you holding up? I heard through the grape vine you weren't sleeping well because of all this Braden shit."

"Well I got some real sleep last night. So, what's going on in the world of Paula?" Angel giggles as she is taking the chair off the table.

Paula was either going to tell it or burst. "I'm getting married." Paula says with a huge smile on her face.

Angel looks shocked. "What?" "Um, to whom?" Angel says Paula was a rough and tumble kind of woman. Who had tamed her long enough to get a ring on her finger. She looks down at Paula's hand and sees the ring. It was huge. "WOW can I see?"

Paula holds up her hand "Yes and to answer your question Mark"

"WHAT, When, How, Oh My God you're going to need to …"

"Whoa girlie slow down and take a breath we haven't set a date yet but you are the first of the girls to know."

"I have to help you plan this thing it's going to be great."

Paula remembers Mark saying almost the same thing. "That's what I've been told."

Angel sits in the next chair. "So how'd it happen? When did it happen?" Paula tells Angel exactly what happened. "WOW that is ultra great" I'm happy for you guys, you deserve each other. You're not going to turn into Bridezillia are you?"

"Watch it girlie." Paula says with a smile on her face.

Down the street Sophie is dusting one of the higher displays in the book store. She hears the bells at the front entrance ring "welcome we have the largest array of hard to find Author's….." as she looks down to see her customer it's Dave Batista standing at the bottom of the roller ladder with a smile on his face. "Hey Caveman I don't have a lot of picture books."

Dave starts climbing the ladder with a chuckle. "You always insult your customers like this or are you giving me the royal treatment?" he is now standing one rung below her. As she attempts to look him in the eye she turns too fast and almost sends them both to the floor.

"Come on down from here I want to talk to you and it doesn't seem like this ladder will support us both for long."

"You first Caveman" Sophie says as she continues to dust having him this close was not good for her "no Caveman" rule. Last night when she ran from him she knew that, that was it. He looked great in his tight polo shirt and jeans he smelled good also. Dave climbs down and reaches up and grabs Sophie he picks her up and carries her into the Café part of the store. "OK now we're sitting here what do you want?"

"A chance that's all I ask."

"I gotta go" Sophie says as she gets up Dave grabs her hand. "You're not letting go" Sophie says as she tries to pull free of his grip. Sophie sees a water picture on a table near her. "Look cave man I'm giving you until the count of three to let me go or you're not going to like me so much 1,2,3" Sophie tugs one more time Dave moves in for a kiss. Before she loses herself in his eyes and his sent she grabs the water picture and soaks him with the cold water. His whole facial expression changes he turns red and Sophie sees this as her time to escape. When she hits him with the water upon contact Dave let's go of her hand and tries to wipe the water off his clothes. Sophie runs to the other side of the table he chases her yelling mostly sounds.

After they run a few times around the tables. Sophie runs for the bookstore entrance he catches her and pins her to the wall near the door. Now out of breath Dave pants "100% African Cotton shirt what's you problem? You know what it don't even matter." Dave roughly kisses Sophie hard at first. Signals in her brain were all over the place. At first she pushed him away then within seconds she found herself kissing him back and pulling him closer.

This powerful handsome man was kissing her like there was no tomorrow, like she was his air. As quick as it started he stopped and broke contact. Before she can say anything else he picks her up and starts kissing her again. He carries her into the stock room and they go at it like rabbits. All the pent up emotion of the break up with Julius seemed to flyaway on the air current as Dave took her to new heights. This wasn't her ideal relationship this was sex plain and simple and he sure wasn't her dream man. But everyone needs a little caveman in their life.

(A/N: I know this chapter is short my apologies. Right after chapter 10 I was developing writer's wall. I thought the story was doomed but thanks to my sistas the story lives on. Thanks gals. Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mark drives from his house he'd had Vince drop him off at home. He wanted his lost baggage true enough but he also wanted to drive his own vehicle.

Mark pulls into a lavishly done yard and home not too far from Dallas's border. As he exits his truck a redheaded little girl peels off of the porch towards him screaming daddy! Mark reaches down and picks up the preteen and swings her around, he then sets her back on her feet. With his rigorous schedule and protective nature Mark wanted his child to be brought up and cared for like he was so his 12 year old daughter was a huge secret from his public life. Little Janet looked just like him only with softer features and Nina's blue eyes. Since Nina's parents blamed him for her death there was no way they were going to raise his child. That was settled when Megan his youngest sister and brother-in-law Logan said they would take care of her while he worked.

"How was my little princess? Did anything fun happen while I was away?"

"Everything was great Aunt Meg and I went to the mall and she let me get this." Janet pulls her shirt sleeve up to reveal a tattoo that looked like a large Smurf on her upper arm. Mark's eyes widen and he turns red in the face. Seeing that her Aunt's wash off tattoo trick had got her dad good she bursts into laughter. Seeing that her dad still looked like he was going to exploded Janet asks "Dad, are you ok?"

Mark was furious Megan had spoken to him hours before about some tat that Janet wanted and he told her no. He would have to talk to his little sister. "Couldn't be better, where's Meg? Why aren't you in school?" Mark barked

Janet rolls her eyes "Dad, I hate to break it to you but it's Saturday." Mark picks up a still smiling Janet and carries her towards the house. "Auntie is in the kitchen she is cooking you're favorite dinner." He enters the house and stalks to the kitchen. He sits Janet down on her feet and tells her to go play. He then turns his attention to his dear youngest sister.

Megan walks over to Mark hugs him around the waist when he doesn't return the hug she moves away and walks back across the kitchen. "You gonna speak, or you just gonna stand there and look mean?"

Mark looks to see if Janet is out of ear shot. He then starts talking softly but every word gets louder. "Megan what on god's green earth have you got my daughter into? It is one thing that I have them. They don't belong on my 12 year old daughter's body. You knew full well when you asked me about letting her get one I said no. What was going through your head when you said it was ok to do something like that SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER SHE IS MINE!"

"Mark that statement in itself is unfair. If she was a boy you wouldn't mind. She just wanted be just like her dad. How do I say no?"

"Don't throw that woman's lib shit in my face, she is a preteen when she gets to be 18 she can ink herself to the cows come home but not until then. I had to wait and so will she the Smurf thing is coming off. "

Megan calls Janet back into the kitchen. "Janet come here your dad wants to have your tattoo removed." Janet looks at her Aunt and then with a quick swipe of a wet towel the tattoo disappears. Megan could not stop her giggle as she looks at Mark's face as it turned from the angry Taker look to the dumb founded Randy Orton's expression when Taker was playing mind games on him...

"Mark, say something, please. It was a joke, and true to form I got ya, and you know it." Megan says as she notices Mark's facial expression change once more into a devilish grin.

"You gals are gonna pay for that one." Mark says as he finds a near by seat. There for a minute he had doubted his sister's ability to raise his child. But that was going to change anyway if he had his way. He wanted Janet to get to know Paula and the only way to do that was to take Janet back to Grandville with him. After Dinner is finished Mark and Logan go in the den to watch EPSN.

Megan still wondered why Mark had picked the middle of his tour to come home. Mark had been unusually quiet at dinner. Megan knew something was up after her and Janet finished the dishes Janet walks through the living room gives Mark a hug says goodnight all and goes to bed.

Megan enters the living room as a commercial break starts. "Ok what's eating you? You have been quiet all day. You're not still hot about our little prank are you?"

Mark rolls his eyes. "Nah, just thinking on some…." Mark's cell phone rings. He grabs it looks at the screen and pops up off the sofa as if there is fire behind him. He says "Hey, how are you." He then walks briskly out onto the front porch.

Megan looks at the screen door Mark had just ran through she then looks at Logan. "OK he's acting hyper about a phone call in the middle of the night I highly doubt that's one of the guys."

Logan looks at the door and back at the smirk on his wife's face. "Look Red whatever he is up to he'll tell us or he won't. The game is back on." Logan turns his attention back to the screen. Megan walks silently towards the porch.

Mark is sitting on the porch swing. "Yeah I stopped by the house grabbed some of my clothes and my truck. I'm not coming there tonight but I'll be there tomorrow. No nothing's wrong, stop your worrying I had to stop in and see Megan."

"Hmm it's someone he's told about me. Ok this is juicy." Megan softly says. She hears Mark end his call. When she turns to go back further into the living room a hand grabs her shoulder. "AHHH"

Mark starts laughing "I told ya, you can't sneak up on the sneaky." He says smirking leaning against the door frame.

"I wasn't sneaking anywhere. So who is she?" Megan says looking up at Mark with a knowing smirk of her own. That was one of the facial expressions her and Angel had alike. Megan folds her arms over her small frame and taps her foot. "I'm waiting"

Mark sighs. He then turns and walks back to the porch swing he pats the seat next to him. "Come here. I have to tell ya something." Mark wasn't sure how to tell his little sister about Paula. But since Paula was going to be part of the family he wanted to get it off his chest. He rubs his goatee and looks straight ahead. Megan had started kicking her foot making the swing bounce. "Ok you know I'm not one to pussy-foot around about something. So here it goes. I'm getting married again. This is it, her name is Paula James. I am gonna take Janet down to Grandville South to meet her. I'd like you to come on out too but you don't have to. I know you got a lot to…"

Megan was first stunned into silence then she smiled. He was nervous. "Mark stop, I'm coming along this is great I was looking for an excuse to get out of the house. My business is going fine and a couple of days won't hurt. When you gonna tell Janet, dose this Paula know about her?"

Mark sighs and runs his hands through his long auburn hair. "As far does Paula know? Not yet and I was gonna tell Jan tonight but I couldn't think of a way to tell her. My house show is coming up and I wanted to get her back here in time so she could go to school. To get that done I got to literally take her down there and in a few hours drive her back."

"Well I'm sure you'll find a way to tell Jan about it. The girl knows something is up. When we were cooking she asked me were you ok. I told her you were fine. So what made you decide after all this time that you were ready to jump the broom again?"

A genuine smile brakes across Mark's face as he thought of Paula. " I'm tired of being alone, or with someone that is just with Taker, and not with Mark. I've known Paula James for most of my life. She is the most down to earth gal you gonna meet. She runs a bar there in Grandville. We were always messing with each other. After the crash everything seemed to come in prospective. "

"Are you sure that you won't think differently I mean for what you told me that was some crazy shit you went through." Megan said as she stopped kicking her foot. When Mark had told her about the crash she had about fell out of her computer chair.

"Megan the truth is I had felt something for Paula for a long time but I didn't want to complicate her life. We kept in touch over myspace. You know how you felt when Logan couldn't care less about who I was to you and the rush you felt that's what I feel. I thought about it long and hard I tried to rationalize and analyze away my feelings for her the feelings were the same after a time I just couldn't see myself without her one more day."

Megan knew Mark was truthful with himself he did think too much, he would analyze something to death, and if this gal was the genuine article then she wished her brother and future sister-in-law the best. "Well if she makes you happy I'm happy for ya now go get some sleep your gonna need it. I'll drive Jan back that way you can just stay there and rest. You really don't need to be hop, skippin, and jumping around like that especially right before a Wrestlemania."

Mark yarned and mumbled "Bossy woman."

Megan rocked the swing and bumped into him "Yeah, yeah just go get some sleep. Before you know it, it'll be daytime again your most hated foe." Megan laughs Mark was infamous for his hatred of getting up before noon. How he managed to get flights before noon was always amazing to her. She also wanted to see this Paula person. It was great that he wanted to go on with his life and get remarried but she had heard that name before on myspace.

"I'm going" Mark stretched and got up. Megan followed Mark into the house where they found Logan asleep on the sofa. Mark went up the stairs and Megan walks over to the sofa. She bends down and kisses Logan on the cheek. "Come on babe you know you can't sleep on this thing or you won't be able to move at all tomorrow." Logan gets up and mumbles something about her being bossy. "Yeah, I hear that a lot here lately" Logan walks up the stairs she follow him but not before grabbing her lap top.

Glenn sits in the bar nursing a beer. He watches Angel float around the room taking orders. She walks toward him. "Hey" he says with a smile on his face.

"Hey yourself. DO you need anything?" Angel asks Glenn as she tucks her hair behind her ear not giving him eye contact. She fidgets with her apron.

"Yeah but it ain't on the menu." Glenn says wagging an eyebrow like Grocho Marks.

"Funny" Angel says in a sarcastic tone as she walks away. If she didn't know any better Glen was flirting with her. He was such a great help last night. He had even assured her that her room didn't make her look like a stalker. That kiss she just couldn't get her thoughts away from his touch. It was brief but it was hot. Then her brain woke up and started thinking. Glenn is a major hot superstar with a great personality he probably has a house full of rug rats and a supermodel wife at home knowing my luck.

Glen was confused now. Angel was receptive to their kiss this morning. Now she seemed to be staying her distance. He breathes his breath into his hand. Did his breath stink or something? He sees Dave come into the bar he waves him over. He then sees Sophie with Dave Sophie would tell him what was going on. He nods at Dave and stands up as Sophie nears the table. "Hey' Um can I talk to you in private please?"

Sophie shrugs and says "sure" They walk out onto the patio of the first floor. There was no one out there but them. Glenn stands by a black table with an iron chair pulled out small spotlights line the tables on the ground. Sophie takes the offered seat. "So what's on your mind?"

Glen leans against the wall he looks across the patio towards the horizon as the red hot sun sinks out of view. "Truthfully, your sister"

"Then maybe, you should talk to her" Sophie says as she starts to get to her feet.

Glen sighs, lifts himself off of the wall, and runs his hands through his short dark hair. He then leans on the table Sophie is sitting at his hands are palm down on the table. He looks into Sophie's eyes with a pleading expression on his face she sits back down. "I like her" He says softly. "I know that she has been through so much and I don't want to chase her away, but I want her. This afternoon when we kissed it was great." Glen suddenly stands up and starts pacing. The nervous energy was coming off him in waves.

"She likes you too. I'm still not seeing a problem here." Sophie says as she spots a couple on the threshold of the entrance.

"Tonight it's like she is playing keep away. She's avoiding me. I was kidding with her and I think I ticked her off or something she got sarcastic and walked away."

"I'm not sure if I want to know what you could have possibly said to tick her off." It was hard to get on Angel's shit list.

Glen tells her what he said a few seconds ago and Angel's reply and reaction. "I mean I don't get it One minute she is all smiles the next she is acting like I'm the enemy. It was a joke. I hope she doesn't have any deep rooted feelings for that drummer. I just saw on the news he and Lady are dead something about a cabin fire. "

Sophie almost swallows her gum. "HuH?"

"Yup Lady was one sick little puppy. She gave him anything he wanted. Then they committed suicide together or at least that is what it seemed like in her Farwell Myspace letter. She really couldn't stand any of us except Mark. She was kind of stalking him. She had something to say about everyone. There are voice clips so it is her not just words on a page. She even tipped off Samantha that Mark was here in town. She was mad at you because you wouldn't let her change some section in your store to the Undertaker's corner."

"Yeah, I remember that she said it's what Mark wanted. I asked him in a private email later the same day and he said not unless I wanted Vince up my ass without any grease. I told Mark no thanks and, and called him a copyrighted Deadman. Hey, wait just a damn minute that's when all that Paula & Angel stuff jumped off, the next day after I told Lady no. I got a call from Angel telling me she had just got a rather stern email form Paula saying something about Angel stealing Lady's ideas. I hate to break it to Paula but Angel had been writing songs most of her life. She thought of Lady as an underdog of sorts. Lady didn't help her with a fucking thing. Angel would give her a check to keep Paula quiet. It was insane."

"Geez, why would Angel do that if Lady wasn't helping her?" Paula says making both Sophie and Glen jump at the sound of her voice. Glen tells Paula to have a seat. Paula takes a seat and Glen and Sophie brings her up to speed. "Dead you mean like no pulse no anything."Well Damn and the drummer they both took themselves out. That's a shame now I have to find a permanent waitress." Paula stands then Glen tells her about Lady's involvement in the Samantha knowing where Mark is situation. First all the color drains from Paula's face it then returns with a red hue. "SHE DID WHAT? THAT BITCH HAD BETTER BE GLAD SHE'S DEAD OR I WOULD HAVE KILLED HER MY SELF IF I HAD OF FOUND OUT."

Dave, Jeff, and Evie run out when they hear yelling. They are all brought up to speed by Paula. Glenn calmly walks over and puts his hand over Paula's mouth. She bits him and keeps rapidly talking.

"Ouch, Hey, calm down it's over now there isn't nothing that can be done" Glenn says shaking his hand trying to see in the dim light if there is bleeding. "Your name should have been Rattle snake instead of Short bread."

"Watch it buddy, keep that up and I'll do it again. I just got one more question which is my original question why in the hell didn't Angel just tell me what was going on with the songs?"

"Would you have believed her back then? Lady had us all fooled. I never put two and two together until Glenn said something about that one idea I had to turn down about the Mark corner. I mean you ask like you didn't basically threaten her life and her career." Sophie says with a little heat to her tone. She had read the email and asked Angel if she wanted to bring suit against Paula for threatening to do her bodily harm. "Angel was worried about her image and having you hunt her as you put it in your letter and she caved."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I didn't say anything like that. I told her don't screw over Lady because Lady's family would sue her ass if she did. That's all I said and to find out Angel gave her all that free money. I want to see this letter. NO wonder Angel was looking at me like I had two horns a tail when we first met." Paula runs her hands through her short blond hair. Glenn, where did you find all this out at?"

Glen pulls out his cell phone. "It was released as part her goodbye." Glen starts poking at his touch screen. "I just forwarded everything to you."

Evie speaks up. "I barley knew her and I wasn't too crazy about her after I found out what she had done. Lady betrayed Angel's trust. Lady may have thought Angel was mad over losing her boyfriend but that just wasn't the case I still can't believe that someone that call them self your friend would tell anyone where you are." Evie shivers, grows quiet, and Jeff knew she was thinking if her own experiences with her ex, Jeff just holds her she lays her head on his shoulder.

An idea pops into Paula's head "Glenn while you're on that thing look through Lady's friends list an see if there is a Rachael."

"Sure thing" Glen says as he walks in a slow circle tapping on his screen. "Yeah right here is this the one you want? She used to be the travel manager for us." Glen shows the user pic to Paula.

Paula's eyes narrow to two thin slits she then walks back inside. She wanted to see what the letter said after it had help from Lady. When she read it on her computer behind the bar she about through the damn thing across the room. The only thing that she had wrote that was in the letter that got sent was Dear Miss Musician, everything after that was a big ball of threats and the ending was the one that if Angel was a different kind of person could have got Paula arrested.

Angel walks over and leans on the bar about to say something. "Hey….P" She sees the screen, gets up, and walks away.

Paula looks up "Fuck, Might as well go for broke, ANGEL get over here. I got something to say to you."

Angel slowly walks back over to the bar but does not come behind the bar where she had been seconds ago. She takes off her apron, and lays it on the bar. "I Gotta go. Um table 12 is waiting for three Rum and Cokes and a Screaming orgasm."

"Ok just stay put I'll fix'em up." Angel just nods "Thanks, I really needed your help tonight I still do in fact." Paula fixes the drinks in record time and runs them over to the waiting table. She runs back over to the bar. One of the other bartenders comes in. "You're late Jack you make this a habit and I'll fire you're ass." The man mumbles something to low for Paula to hear. "Anyway little girl I have a question for you. Do you remember what my letter said?"

Angel steps back. She knew what was threatened. Trying not to show fear she looks around Paula to see if she can see anything in her hand. She then realizes she is deep in the south in a bar that is ownd buy a woman that threatened to cut out her throat and serve it to her dead body. Angel backs up some more. "Yeah I remember, Look I didn't screw over Lady or get her into danger she went and got herself in danger. I tried to talk her out of lots of shit but it never worked. Everything she told me was a fucking lie. I paid her, her money. I don't even know how that shit started I asked her one time if something sounded good and Blamo to prevent you from doing any of the things on your long list of shit I paid her fucking money she didn't deserve. I should have been suing her ass. But no I thought of her as an underdog some one that needed a friend. She wrecked one of my shows she told a lunatic where I was."

Paula would have stopped Angel earlier in this little rant but it was all true. Angel had made her way all the way back to the first set of tables which was about 20 feet from the bar. Angel backed into the table and stopped talking.

"You done yet?" Paula says in a calm tone. "Girl I'm not going to hurt you. Come here I have something to show you. Shit I ain't done anything to ya in all this time." Paula pulls up her original letter and the timestamp.

Angel sees Sophie, Evie and the rest of the guys come back into the bar. Well at least if she tries anything hopefully one of them will jump in. Angel thinks as she walks back towards the bar. Sophie was looking at her and so was Glenn. As she reaches the bar. Paula turns the lap top around. "What?"

"This is the letter I wrote to you. The one you got was doctored by Lady. I'm just glad you didn't call the police and have my ass arrested. I'm sorry I even told her I was going to write you maybe all this tension could have been avoided."

"I'm not tense" Angel says in a tone of voice that did not even sound convincing to herself. Her false Bravado was cracking.

"Girl please, if I stepped anywhere near you right now, you'd jump through the roof, you're wound so tight." Paula sighs and pulls up the letter that lady wrote. "As far as the weapons I have a gun but it don't shoot bullets it shoot staples. I don't know where she got this upstairs thing this place is two levels and unless she is talking about my apartment I don't have an upstairs in my house. Let's see Mark can vouch for most of this shit. I'm not a knife thrower and the idea of cutting someone is not on my to-do list. I've never ran anyone over. I wouldn't have hit you with my truck anyway it was a gift from Billy Rea. I was wondering why you was so tense when we met face to face for the first time. Shit I would have been too. After reading that shit."

"What, Lady is coming clean about her dirt now?" Angel says as she takes a more comfortable position on a barstool as she reads the letter again. "I can't believe I believed this was written by you. It is full of Lady sayings. So what brought this to your attention?" Paula looked uncomfortable now.

Paula didn't know if she was the right person to tell Angel what happened. She had no idea if Angel would lament over the loss of a life even though it was someone that tried to hurt her and literally ran her out of the music business. If Lady had not of told Braden where Angel was, so much of this crap would not have happened. Paula Sighs. "Lady and Braden are both dead they killed themselves in her cabin. Lady left a lot of sensitive information on her myspace."

Angel didn't know what to feel. Lady had been fine until Braden got in her ear. But that wasn't true Lady had apparently been doing this to people for a time now. Braden was no lost on the human race. Angel grabbed her apron. "I think I'll go see if anyone has any orders" she says in a bored tone. She found a seat after she collected the orders. Visions of the relationship flashed in front of her eyes, the rape, the screaming, the hitting, the punching, and the hospital stays, the times when she couldn't go on stage, because she was to beaten up. To this day Angel could not stand the smell of red roses they made her violently ill. Angel swayed in the seat and the next thing she knew she was being picked up off the floor by Glenn.

Paula and guys watched Angel sit down at a table near the restrooms. Glen was walking over to her when she suddenly slumped forward passed out on the table she started sliding to the floor. He ran through the bar and grabbed her before she hit the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Angel, are you ok?" Glen says as he sits Angel back upright in the seat. She opened her eyes and closed them against the harsh lighting. Glenn kept his hands on her until her balance was back then he simply pulled up a chair next to her. "Honey you went out like a prized fighter throwing a fight."

Angel didn't know what the hell had happened. One while she was sitting down for a bit. The next minute she was being picked up from the floor. "My head just went to spinning. I'll be ok."

Sophie comes over "Have you eaten anything today? You know how you get." Angel was famous for starting and finishing her day without real food.

Angel looked up at Sophie "I had a piece of toast and some grape juice I really wasn't hungry. I just got dizzy I'll pick up something later. I need to finish these tables."

Paula comes over to the table. Angel looked washed out. She was awake but from a far you wouldn't be able to tell that. "No you need to take your lethargic looking ass home before you pass out again. Damn girl what are you on? "

Angel gets to her feet and faces Paula "I'm not on anything. I just felt hot all of a sudden and the room started spinning. I'll be fine."

"I'm taking you home. You evidently need more rest." Glenn says as he grabs a hold of Angel's hand.

Angel excused herself to go the ladies room. As she reaches the back room, extreme pain shoots through her abdomen and darkness threatens to claim her once more. "Gleeeeennn" She says just above a whisper as she slides down the wall. To her the world sounded far away then it faded to black.

Out on the other side of the bar Paula tells the group about the engagement. Sophie goes into wedding fashion mode coming up with idea after idea. Glen was getting jumpy Angel hadn't returned yet. He started bouncing his knee and patting it. She looked washed out when she got up. He was happy for Paula but he knew what this chatter fest was about. Jeff makes a few remarks about dying Paula's dress an array of different colors. Paula threatens to put him under the bar Jeff shuts up. Evie comforts her big strong skittle. Glenn excuses himself and walks towards the bathroom.

As Glen is walking back toward the bathroom his foot hits something he looks down and nearly looses his mind. There on the floor slumped against the ladies room door was Angel. He tries to tap and shout but she was not responding. She was breathing that was good but something was defiantly wrong. He pulls his cell phone and calls the police. He yells for help and finally attracts someone's attention. A woman that was coming out of the ladies room starts screaming for Paula, Paula and the rest come charging towards the back. They stop in dead silence at what they see Glen picking Angel up off the ground. No one said anything as he marched through the bar and out the door.

Minutes later EMT's arrived on the scene Glen laid Angel on the gurney. She was starting to come around. But the pain in her abdomen made her clutch at her mid-section. Glen rode with her. He wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You'll be fine, ok."

"Shit it hurts" Angel says as she takes a breath. She never felt pain like this before. She was drifting in and out of consciousness because of the pain.

Out in the recovery waiting room a doctor stepped out and asked for Angel Ivey's family by that time Sophie had gotten there. Sophie was just as confused as anyone else. This pissed her off. She stands up they had been waiting for over an hour. "I'm Sophie Ivey her sister you mind on telling me what the hell happened?"

The doctor waves her over toward him. Sophie complies. "Your sister was pregnant three months to be exact. She miscarried. If she had of caught it sooner in the day she would have been fine."

"She was three months along?" Sophie had to sit down she doubted Angel would have hid something like that from her. The son of a bitch had knocked her up and tried to knock her out. "Is she, does she know about this?"

"She has just awaken we have her on pain meds right now. I will inform her then you can go in but just for a few moments then we will switch her to a proper room." The doctor leaves Sophie staring after him.

Sophie feels a tapping on her shoulder. She turns around and Glenn is standing there. "What's wrong with her, what'd he say to you?" Glenn asks rapidly. Sophie tells him what the doctor said. He looks at the ground and then back at Sophie "do you think she knew she was pregnant" Sophie told him she doubted Angel knew.

When Angel woke up again her surroundings had changed again she was in a hospital bed alone. She was numb the pain was gone but she felt nothing. She looked around and all she could see at first was the tracks for the curtains that separated the recovery rooms for the different patients. A man in a pure white lab coat came into the room "Hello I'm Doctor Alberto, it's good to see you awake. Are you in any pain? Angel shakes her head no. "Good, Good Miss Ivey you seemed to have suffered a miscarriage."

A shocked expression claimes Angel's face as she whispered "What? I was pregnant? How long was I pregnant?" Angel asked thinking it could have not been to long maybe a month. That was the last time her and Braden had done anything with her consent. Forced or not they had had sex and there was always that risk. She was saddened but it wasn't because of the death of the would-be father, it was because of the would-be child. Angel turns her head and; looks out into the hall way as someone was entering the recovery room area. "How long was I pregnant?"

"I'm afraid you were in your third month. That is why you were in so much pain. Had you experienced any other pain in your lower regions in the last three months?" Angel sat there in stunned silence. She finally looked at the doctor. "Miss Ivey?"

"Huh? Oh what was your question?"

Dr. Alberto walked closer to the bed "Since you seem to be in reasonable good health I was wondering was there any pain before tonight?"

Angel bent her head down looking at the doctor's shoes and the ugly floor pattern. "I'll just say that if it was milder than what I felt tonight I would have to say yes."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"My ex was rough with me, and sometimes I would end up in a room just like this. Sometimes I would just stay out of his way." Anger touched her tone.

"You have visitors once we get you into a room we will let them see you. You shouldn't have to stay more than a day tops." Angel thanked the doctor and as he walked out of the room. Angle looked out into the hall again.

The next morning Mark found himself up before 10am sitting on the front porch swing with a huge cup of Maxwell House coffee, black, with no sugar or cream in hand. He sips it last night he really couldn't get comfortable. He wanted to just to tell Janet and get her to meet Paula without any tantrums. Since Nina died he had only brought one other person this close to his family life before, and that woman was Rachael. Mark should have taken Janet's behavior around Rachael more seriously it could have helped him not be made a fool of in the end.

Janet had done everything but bar the door when he would go on a date with her. Mark thought it was just Janet acting out. They say kids can see past the adult smokescreen. To see people for what they really are. He would handle this differently. This time he didn't just show up with someone in tow.

Janet soon walked out on the porch. "Come here princess" Janet puts her hair in a high pony tail it was already getting hot and her long thick hair was hot on her neck. Mark watched as she wrestled with the hair tie finally getting it on she walks over and sits down beside him. "Good now?"

"Yeah" Janet says "hey dad, are you ok?"

Mark reaches over and tugs on Janet's ponytail. "This is the second time you have asked me this since I got here."

"Well you usually don't come home after your birthday until the weekend. Not that I don't miss you but, I just kind of feel like something is up." Janet looked away from her dad she just knew something was up she could feel it almost.

Mark runs his hand through his hair. He then puts Janet on his knee, she begins to wiggle because she thinks he is going to tickle her, when he doesn't she just looks up at him waiting on him to say something. "Darlin you know I love you. I got someone I want you to meet who is kind of special."

Janet knew this was serious "Um dad, what kind of special is she? Is she special like a favorite toy kind of special? Or is she here is your extra medicine kind of special."

Mark grins a grin that reaches his eyes, thinking of all the ways the first statement could be taken. Paula was his favorite toy but he wasn't going to tell his preteen daughter that one. That one would have to stay in the vault of his wicked thoughts. Mark chuckles "Nawl darlin, I am sure she is just like the favorite toy. I want you to meet her. I'm going to her home town today and I was thinking of taking you along."

"Sure where does she live? What's her name?" Janet knew that Rachel the witch lived in Houston she just hoped her dad was over her. That woman was a hot mess. She was mean as a rattler to her, and her aunt Megan, but every time she saw her dad coming Rachael would be all nice, until he left again. Then it was stay out of the witch's way time again. Janet had started hating coming home.

"A little town called Grandville South. Her name is Paula. Now go get ya some clothes on so we can get going it's about a 2 hour drive." Janet jumps off his lap and ran in the house. Mark sits back on the swing and rests his eyes.

Upstairs Megan taps on her laptop. Last night she had meant to look up this Paula person but when she grabbed her laptop Logan grabbed her and wanted to play. Now Logan was getting ready for work and she had just a short time to research this chick before she met her. She pulls up her myspace page and goes to Mark's page Paula was number 1 this didn't surprise her he'd told her the only way he would put Her and Janet on his page is if he was sure his page was private. They were in the third row. He really monitored who Janet spoke to; he also probably watched her back on the net as well. It wouldn't surprise Megan she was his youngest sister.

"Now to see what this chick is about." When she opened the Paula page her eyes narrowed. She had seen this chick before. Scrolling down this page was decanted to The Undertaker. That sent her running into the bathroom to show Logan who was just coming out of the shower. "SHE"S A FAN"

Logan was totally in the dark. "Huh who's a fan? A fan of what, what are you talking about now?" Logan says watching his wife rock from foot to foot.

"Of The Undertaker," she says with a little bite to her voice.

"Um dear he has a lot of fans what's the problem with one more?"

"This one he wants to marry. Look at this Taker pictures are everywhere. He has had to have seen this page of hers. This has the potential of being worst than Rachael." She hits the picture of Mark as the biker and sees a smart comment above it. Well it's at least tame. Wait a minute she has pictures of him out of the ring this could be good. Let's see just how much of fan or friend this girl is. Oh that's familiar holy crap she been to his house. I wonder dose he know this?"

"Let me see the picture." It was the picture of Mark on his horse that was turned into the Bar's logo. "Hmm, would she have to be on the property to get a shot like that?"

"I don't know. I'm going to her blogs if she gets creepy I'm not going." She reads Paula's public blogs and a few of her friend's comments. There was nothing overly strange about them. "She says she knew him when he first started wrestling. She also doesn't let on that Mark is on her page. In her comments she has on his page she says his screen name."

"Are you satisfied now?" Logan says as he takes her laptop away and hugs her to him.

"I'm gonna meet her today me and Janet are going to be gone when you get back. Do you mind on picking up something for dinner? I doubt we will get here before dinner time." Megan looks up at her husband. He smiles down at her giving her a kiss that made her toes curl.

As he breaks the kiss he says "just don't be gone through the night I didn't beg you to marry me to sleep alone at night." He says with a smirk.

"You got it babe" Megan had lucked up Logan had passed their parents test and got a seal of approval. He had also survived Mark's stare down and questionnaire.

Down on the porch Mark stands and calls Paula. Now to tell her about his princess. Her phone sent him straight to voice mail he just said it was him and hung up. This was not something to be left on a voice mail. Minutes later Logan comes out of the house, and looks up at Mark. "What?"

"Nothing my wife is playing detective with the internet trying to see this Paula person. Congrats man it's about damn time. "You did know Paula is a fan right?"

"I know exactly who Paula is. I've known her for 20 years or more." Mark says in a defensive tone.

Logan puts his hands up in mock surrender "Hey, I was just warning you that Megan the Sleuth is on the case." Logan says on a chuckle as he walks down the stairs and to his truck.

Back at the hospital Angel is now in a room for the rest of the day since it has turned into the next day. Everyone had come in and checked on her. She'd told them all what had happened. Sophie had hugged her. That had almost been her undoing. The only person that had not come in was Glenn. She lay quietly pondering why he had not come to see her. Then brushed the thought out of her mind well tried to at least. A knock sounded at the door.

She looked at the door as it partly opened it was Glenn. "Hey"

"Hey yourself you ok now you need anything?" Glen says still standing at the door. He didn't know with the way she had been at the bar if she wanted him here or not.

"I 'm sure you already know that I'm the most horrible person in the world for not even knowing that there was a life beside my own in danger dealing with Braden." Angel had worded it that way because to her it was true. If she had of known she was pregnant she would have. She didn't know the last few weeks of her and Braden's relationship was anything but the proper environment to bring a child up in.

Glenn starts walking toward the bed. "Nope I don't see a horrible person. I see a young musician that had a busy and hectic lifestyle up until about 24 hours ago. Unless you tested yourself regularly I don't see how you would have been able to know. Do you think he would have treated you differently if you knew?"

"I don't know. I know I would have tried harder to get away from him sooner."

"Angel, Braden had you scared so much you gave up your career for fear that he would hurt you more. I hate to say it but I really don't see you getting away from him any faster than you did. You have to remember there was an outside advantage for him Lady was telling him where you were."

"Glenn, get out." Angel says and looks away from him. All that he had said though it didn't make her look any better she had thought about.

"You really want me to leave?" Glenn was kind of hurt by her putting him out. It must have shown in his voice because she turned back to him.

"NO I don't know. I know what you are saying is the truth but I would like to think that I would have done something smart to get away from him. Before, he cost me the life of my baby. I was too late."

Glnen sat in the chair next to the bed. He looks up at her. There was nothing she could have done short of killing Braden her damn self that would have got him to leave her alone. Then an idea came to him. He grabs her hand softly. She flinches at the sudden contact. "Angel if you had of known about the baby three months ago I doubt we would have met when we did. More than likely you would have done a lot of things differently. I don't think you would have come home though. You being the older sibling still would have tried your hardest to keep Sophie off of Braden's radar. Now what you would have done to play keep away for nine months I have no clue. I do know that you really need to think about did you really want a child or is it just the fact that you lost one."

The truth hurt "I never in a million years would have tried to have a child right now especially with Braden but I am sad that I lost him or her. I truthfully don't want children until I get married. It's how I was raised." Glen never let go of her hand. He just kept on rubbing her hand with his rather large one. It felt good just to have a gentle touch or just gentle contact. Angel gazed out the window and sighs. "I will never forget this baby but maybe fate knew what it was doing."

"That a girl, you have plenty of time to have dozens of kids with the right man." Glenn sees her fighting a yarn. "Caught ya, try to get some sleep ok?" Glen stands to leave and her eyes pop open.

The words were out before she could stop them. "I'm not sleepy I'm wide awake. Please don't leave."

Glen looks down at their intertwine hands and quietly sits back down. "Come on just try to get some sleep okay?" he rubs his thumb across her knuckles. Angel doesn't say anything else it had been a long night. The sun was starting to pierce the heavy morning clouds. Soon they both fall asleep holding hands through the bedrail. Glenn lay out in the ugly uncomfortable chair his head lulls back so that the base of his head is on the top of the chair his hair touching the wall in back of him. 

Paula goes back to her house and crashes falling into bed. She briefly smells Mark's scent and falls asleep with a smile on her face. Her cell phone rings she turns on her side to look at the clock it read 10 am. It can't be Mark he doesn't get up this early. She thinks as her cell phone continues to ring as she just fades off back to sleep.

A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Early that morning Sophie and Dave go back Sophie's place. After the adrenaline of the night wore off they fall sleep together in Sophie's bed. At around noon Dave wakes up groggy and disoriented. He looks over and sees Sophie asleep next to him. Dave knew this felt right. It was time for him to go home though. He didn't want to leave. He was happy here just lying in bed with this beautiful girl. Yesterday was a wild ride. When she relaxed her body and they went to the back room of the café it was a mixture of lust and passion. He really had never met a girl that didn't throw herself at him. He found her for lack of a better word a challenge. She moved in her sleep he rose up on one elbow and watched her sleep.

"Like what you see Caveman?" Sophie whispered in the semi darkness of the westward facing room. Even without her contacts in Sophie knew he was staring at her. She had awakened a bit before he did. Dave jumps at her voice. He then bends down and kisses her. She opens her mouth and they kiss, not a rough demanding kiss, just a gentle touch.

"You taste good." Dave says as he moves his lips from hers. He then explores her body licking and nibbling, and sending tendrils of pleasure up and down her body. After a few moments they started an age old dance that lasted for hours on end.

Back at Megan's house Mark gets in his truck. He dials Paula's number again but gets the voice mail once more. He pounds the steering wheel. He had tried to I M Paula last night when he went to bed. She wasn't on where the hell was she last night? His brain teases him.

Janet watches from the steps of the house. When her dad hits the steering wheel she was concerned. She quickly walks toward the truck. Her Aunt Megan was going to follow then in her car. As she reaches the passenger side window she sees her father in deep thought. She tries the door it was still locked she taps on the glass. He jumps and hits the auto lock. She opens the door. "What?"

"Nothing Princess" he says his voice a little subdued. His thoughts were on where Paula was. Mark made sure Janet was buckled in; he makes eye contact with Megan in his review mirror, and pulls out on to the dirt road that would lead to Grandville South. They ride in silence for only a short time.

"Hey dad, can I stay until Wrestlemania is over with please?" Janet looks up at her dad. She really wanted to hang with him and the rest of the guys like she used to. Last year Rachael had convinced him that she didn't need to be back stage. Rachael had said something about her being unladylike. She had been angrier than a cobra how dare that woman come in to their lives and make decisions about how she was to live her life? She wanted to go see her father do what he did best.

As they reach one of the few stop lights on the road back to Grandville.

Mark looks over at his daughter. The look on her face told him that she was reflecting on last year. He had been a damn fool trying to please Rachael he had told his own daughter that she could not do something she had been doing since she was knee high to an ant. Her report card for the past semester was good so he would reward her. "Yeah I'll tell your aunt when we get to Grandville ok."

"Yay! Ok" Janet said with a mega smile on her face. She clapped her hands and rubbed them together with the most devious smile she could muster. Her cell phone rang and she answered it "hello, hello? Gee that was rude they just hung up. " Janet puts her phone back in her pocket and it rings again.

"Tell your friends don't play on your phone." Mark says not missing the laughing on the other end of the phone.

Janet frowns at whatever the person is saying. She could not make out what was being said. "Hey Christy is that you? My dad said for you to stop playing on my phone. It's in a text on her band site oh. OMG! are you for real. I'll look at it and call you back OK bye"

Janet turned to her dad. "Um dad can I see your lap top?"

"Uh huh" Mark grunts as he drives. Why was she playing on the phone the first time?"

"She wasn't, one of the bands that I listen to just broke up and then the leader of the band was sent to the hospital last night. They have pictures it's on yahoo music. The first time she called she was talking to fast and then her phone hung up."

That sounded familiar except the hospital thing. "Jan what's the name of the band?" Mark was hoping he was wrong but something told him he knew before she said anything else.

"Dad it's not country, but they did do a tribute to you their name is, or was Angelic Impression. Angel the leader was sent to the hospital last night. Then this morning one of the nurses said that she lost her baby. It would have been such a cute baby her drummer was the father. He's so cute.

"Watch it you're too young to be thinking about boys."

Janet rolls her eyes and sighs. As she scrolls down the page an image of Angel in a hospital bed was on the bottom of a very long article. In one of the pictures Glen is backing the camera person away looking very angry. "Hey that looks like Uncle Glen."

The feeling was true something had happened. Mark sped up a little faster. If this was on the net that wasn't good. Mark refused to look at the picture it would make him angry. What had happened? Had Braden showed up and hurt her?" Mark shifted in to turbo and flew down the road with a powerful humming sound emanating from the truck.

Megan was lost one minute Mark was in front of her the next minute he was gone. She activates voice command "Call Mark"

Mark whips around a corner and slows down when he feels a buzzing on his lap. He pulls over and answers the phone. "yeah?"

"Where the hell are you? One minute you are there and the next thing I know you're gone."

Mark can hear the wind from Megan's window whipping through the phone. "I'm at the corner of Woodland and Dumont. Sorry about that I just got some news that has me wanting to get back to Grandville. I'll keep a steady pace until you catch up."

Megan knew asking Mark what had him running back to that one hit wonder of a town was something he wasn't going to talk about. It was probably for the best. "Ok give the phone to Janet." She would get an idea at least from Janet. It was so sudden something had to have gone on in the truck. She can hear Mark shuffle the phone and then hears Janet.

Janet grabbed the phone as Mark handed it to her telling her to talk to her aunt. "Hey auntie, .that was so cool we just flew. I looked daddy was goin like 100 miles per hour." Megan could hear Mark say something in a defensive tone. "Dad I'm totally not telling tall tales. I saw you went from 30 to 110 in less than 5 minutes. "

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Megan asked her niece. Mark was a skilled driver but to hit turbo on this uncharted road was not in his nature especially with Janet in the truck. He called Janet his precious cargo. What had set him off?

"All I know is I was telling dad about Angelic Impression and that the leader is in the hospital. Next thing I know we are clear down the road and you are not behind us anymore. "

"Your dad don't like Cover bands that much, there must be something else to it." Megan says as she finally finds the road they are on. I'm in back you guys again can you see me coming up. "Tell your dad to please retire his lead foot." Megan knew her Dodge Stealth could go fast but she didn't want to flip the little sports car over trying to play catch up to a custom built 4x4 with turbo.

"Dad says he can see you we are pulling out now." Janet says as she reads the news on the band. She hits a link that takes her to Lady's Farwell myspace page and her eyes water the drummer was dead. She quickly closes the laptop and puts her pointer finger in her mouth and bite down, softly crying.

Mark quickly spares a glance over at his daughter when he hears her sniffle. "What's wrong?"

"Well you won't have to worry about me running off with the cute drummer he's dead."

"What the hell happened?" When he left everything was fine at least he thought it was. The erg to hit turbo was strong but he kept his speed to a normal pace so he wouldn't lose Megan out here on the back roads. He'd saw the top of Lady's page out of the corner of his eye what was she up to? "Baby you were just on myspace number one most of that stuff isn't true. Number two was it on the band's page? No that girl is just a fan. With a very active imagination"

"Yeah but she is dead too." Mark pulled over and dialed Paula's number. God damnit someone was going to tell him something.

Paula rolls over on her bed last night had turned into this mooring before she had a chance to go to bed. Now someone was calling again. "This had better be good." She groaned into the phone.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

Paula sits up in the bed trying to get the tiredness out of her voice.

"No, what are you doing awake?" she whines

Mark chuckles "I'm driving it wouldn't look good for me to do that asleep. I've done it before landed on a beach. What is going on there? It seems like all hell is breaking loose. Angel lost a kid I didn't know she was pregnant and something about those two Looney Toons offing themselves. ?"

"Yeah that's about the gist of it. We told her that he was dead and that Lady was dead the next thing I know she was on the floor. Then she kissed it again when she went to the back room."

"Well fuck that has got to be eating her up. She gonna be ok?"

"I guess she gets out today. In a few hours in fact, they just wanted to keep her since she kept losing consciousness.

"Well I'm on my way is there any one up there with her?"

"Well you won't believe it Glenn is up there. Just before all this shit hit the fan he was asking people did Angel like him since she had been kind of withdrawing herself from him at the bar. Mark, a lot of stuff has come out in the Farwell address Lady posted. Something just don't fit. He must have made her type it because I really didn't think of her as the kind to do a suicide pact with anybody. Yeah her nut had cracked a little with all these girls and Braden asking her stuff but I doubt that even he could have convinced her that killing her damn self was a good idea. She would not be that easily persuaded."

"Well, I just do not know what to say this is some twilight zone crap if I ever heard of it." Mark was about to curse again but he remembered that Janet was still in ear shot. He had slipped a few times already. "Well I'm on my way I'm about 20 minutes away from your place. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright hon." Paula says as she closes her phone. It rings a general ring in her hand. She opens it looking at the number and not recognizing it. "Hello"

"Did you miss me? Do you once again crave my touch? I can help you gain all that you desire my love." Hilliard James Paula's ex husband whispers into the phone.

"Hell no what the hell do you want now?" Paula says she had not heard from Hilliard in a decade he had to be up to something.

"You look so relaxed right now lying in your nice warm bed. Can I join ya? I see you never did throw out that lace night gown I bought you"

"I'm hanging up now." Paula says as she closes the phone, gets up out of bed, walks to her bedroom window and wrenches the curtains closed plunging the bed room in to semidarkness. She peeks out could he really be watching her? She asked herself. There is a knock at the front door. She jumps and yells "Who is it?"

By this time Mark, Janet and Megan are walking through the small atrium. Suddenly something flies at his head. He ducks looks back at the wall next to the front door and a single apple slides down the wall landing at his feet. Mark's jade eyes narrow as their sun-blindness fully lifts and he sees Paula standing there with a strange expression on her face. "What's with the apple?" Mark asks his tone a little irritated. Janet hides behind Mark, Megan is now standing in front of Janet next to Mark.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Paula says as she excuses herself and goes back in to her bedroom to change out of her gown.

"You girls have a seat I'll be right back." Megan and Janet sit on the sofa. Next to each other, while Mark walks briskly into the bedroom and closes the door.

Megan looks down at her niece. Janet looked nervous. She knew this was kind of reminiscent of some of the shades of Rachael's anger.

"Hey sport you ok?"

"I hope that's not how we always will be greeted nearly assaulted by fruit every time we walk in a room." Janet says crossing her arms over her chest.

Megan saw that Janet was uncomfortable fidgety and frankly so was she. "Hey let's go let them talk a little bit we'll come back in a few just drive around. I think I remember this town from when I was first dating your Uncle Logan." Megan pulls her keys out of her pocket Janet pops up off the sofa and follows her Aunt out the door.

"You and Uncle Logan dated like a real date? I mean that is so cool I guess I never thought of you guys not being married."

"Well honey that's to be expected we're were married before you were born." They walk along Chester Street and window shop for a time.

Back at Paula's apartment Mark stands just inside Paula's bedroom. "You mind on telling me what got you throwing shit at me?" Mark says as he watches her pick stuff up and put it down again. Paula turns to say something and stops.

Paula rubs the back of her neck. "Um like I said I thought you were someone else." Paula tries to change the subject. "Mark, who were those women you were with?"

"The older woman is Megan my sister. The other is my wait, how many people have the key to your place? Were you expecting someone to show up before I got here? I guess I should be thanking my lucky stars that you weren't closer to me when you launched the fruit."

Paula sits on the corner of her bed. "Mark the only other person that has a key to this place other than me is you. As for whom I thought was coming through the door. Well" Paula rubs the back of her neck. In all the years they had known each other she realized how much she had not said about any of her past. He was guarded letting little stuff slip and she wasn't into bearing her soul to everyone. This was gonna be a great start.

Mark leans on the closed door arms crossed across his massive chest he raises and eyebrow and asks "WELL what?" Paula really didn't know where to start. And she says just that. "Oh that's easy sugar it always helps if you start at the beginning." Mark says with a partial smirk.

Easy for him to say. Paula thinks. I Already know he used to be married. And his ex-wife isn't stalking him. "Mark come sit down. I've always been straight with you. This topic just never came up in conversation. I used to be married to a man named..."

Mark sighs in relief rolling his eyes "Hilliard James hence where you got and kept your current last name. Honey I knew, its public record. He still comes around?"

Paula stands up "Not exactly he called minutes before you got here."

Mark felt there was more to it. He looks over at Paula she looked uncomfortable. Mark being part the cynic and realists was now thinking a mile a minute. What wasn't she saying? "Are you two thinking of you know?" He could not bring his lips to form the words were they getting back together. The thought of such a thing made a nerve in his jaw jump.

Paula looked at Mark as if he had grown two heads. But she remembers there is only so much one can get from doing a general check on someone. She walks over to him, and sits on the bed beside him "Mark I'm the one that filed for divorce from Hilliard in all these years why he would pick now to call me is not even worth my time to figure out. He got the house we lived in and that was only because his folks owned the house and not him. He tried to take the bar from me but as you already know back then my mother owned the bar. He turned out to be a lying, verbally abusive wanna be physically abusive dumb ass, but I had never been struck not even by my father for acting up so I beat his ass. When it gets that serious all the warm and fuzzy feelings I had for my high school sweet heart went out the window. I'll put it this way I wouldn't take him back if he had gold on his dick."

Mark cracked a smile. "You're something else woman." He chuckled.

"You thought I was him?" Paula nodded "What he said he was coming over here or something?" There was that uncomfortable look in her eyes again. "You tell that son of bitch to come on over I'll knock his ass back to Reno where he was born."

"He didn't say he was coming. I'm gonna change my cell number he didn't have it cause I never gave it to him how he came about it I don't know. I got this thing five years ago. Lots of stuff is public record not my unlisted cell phone number he made it sound like he was watching me. It may have freaked me out a bit. I didn't even give his sister Barbra my cell number I always call her from the house."

"Well my offer still stands I'll send him long distance with this." Mark makes a striking motion with his fist in the air. Mark then pulls Paula down onto his lap. This was as good a time as any. "Well darlin I brought someone for you to meet. The other girl in there is my daughter. Her name is Janet I'll tell you this now I love you Paula but that girl in there is my heart." Paula said nothing she just stared at him. "Look I just wanted you to know about her before we get any deeper. She wants to stay here with me until after WM that is strictly up to you." After seeing that Paula still said nothing he went on. "I'll give ya some time to let that all sink in. She stays with my sister and since her school is there besides on breaks she would remain with my sister this is just too long of a commute. I went to Grandville Jr. High for a year there isn't shit she can learn here. She's in the college bound program already."

Paula stands up "are you done yet?" Paula said with a little tiredness in her voice he was going to keep talking and until she gave him an answer. With all that happened last night and part of this morning she wasn't in the mood for one of his famous filibusters.

"I don't know am I?" Mark says, she had an edge to her voice it sounded like annoyance. He'd fucked up once before and geared himself strictly to Rachael's needs and wants, that got him distanced emotionally from his only child he would never let that happen again. He'd just got Janet back to not avoiding him in his own house or asking to stay with Megan instead of come home for the times he was off for a nice period of time.

His comment struck a cord. Was he trying to decide for them? Paula saw something in his gaze. Was that uncertainty? Did he really believe that he having a child would be the nail in the coffin sort to speak? "You said before we get in to deep. Honey as far as I'm concerned you must keep forgetting the reason I don't have children." Her and Hilliard had tried and tried and nothing ever came of it.

Mark looks confused then it hits him. She had said something long ago about not being able to have children. "OK bad choice of words. Let's start over. Paula would you like to meet my daughter Janet?"

"Oh I don't know." Paula cracks a smile as she walks to the door and swings it open revealing the now empty living room. She looks out then walks out of the bedroom. "Um Mark there ain't a soul in here."

Mark comes dashing out of the bedroom. He grabs his coat and runs out the front door. His truck was still there and Megan's car was gone. He shouts into his cell phone voice command "CALL MEGAN!" As he waits for an answer he climbs into his truck and speeds out of the bar's parking lot.

Paula is left standing in her doorway watching as Mark race down the street. Remembering that Hilliard could very well be watching her she closes the door and runs into the windowless bathroom to shower and get changed into her day clothes. It seemed that this was going to be one of those days.

Sophie wakes up this time Dave is still sound asleep. As she gets into the shower and turns on the hot water she starts thinking about Dave and his touch, he was 100 times better in the bed department then Julius. For as big as Dave Caveman Batista is he moves with grace, long lasting strokes. This morning was no different. Yesterday she had chalked their little rump in the back room of the café as just that two people wanting to get some sexual frustration off, but Dave had not left or gave any signal that he was going to leave soon.

She walks pass Glen's room she poked her head in he still had not come back to the house. Maybe he had stayed with Angel. Sophie got this sudden erg to cook brunch it was mid-day too late for breakfast. She goes down into the kitchen fixes Coffee and then starts whipping batter for pancakes.

Moments after Sophie leaves the room after her shower, Dave wakes up he reached over and feels thin air. He bolts up out of bed and then realizes where he is. He lazily gets out of bed and pads across the room to the standing shower. He hops in and within 10 minutes out hops a fresher Batista.

Dave wonders down into the kitchen following the great smells that are wafting from there. He then sees Sophie cooking and listening to her mp3 player. He quietly approaches her from the back and suddenly wraps his arms around her middle. He then regrets it when he is hit in the face with a hot pancake.

Sophie wasn't expecting Dave to be up so early and tells him so as she wipes the batter off his face from the partially done pancake she hit him with. Trying her best not to laugh she says "Well at least it wasn't Oatmeal."

"Not funny, how'd you like me to hit you in the face with your favorite breakfast food. Your never gonna let the oatmeal thing go are you?"

"Nope," Sophie says with a smile. "Calm down Caveman I still love ya. Go see if Jeff and Evie are ready for brunch while I finish this up."

Dave was shocked she had said she loved him? Was she serious or was she just saying that? Right now in this moment in time he just didn't care if she was serious or not he liked her and she at least liked him that was good enough for him.

"Ok but only if you promise to not hit me with anymore food pancake mix is bad for my complexion." Dave says they both laugh at his comment and Dave walks out of the kitchen in search of Jeff and Evie.

Jeff and Evie wake up to the smell of pancakes and something frying. Jeff pops up in bed and says out of nowhere "Bacon."

Evie laughs at him and says "down Boy who is to say we can have some?"

Jeff pouts "I want breakfast"

Evie smirks Jeff was cute when he pretended to pout but that wasn't going to solve whether they would have to go out for, she looks at the clock lunch. "You know it is after 1 in the afternoon right?"

Jeff stretches and dashes off into the shower. Evie follows they shower together, which almost defeats the purpose of getting clean. With their shower finally over they get dressed trying to figure if what they smell they can have some of. There is a light knock at the door. Jeff runs to the door only to see Dave standing there.

Dave stands there smiling "One word FOOD!" Before he can move out of the way Jeff and Evie run for the kitchen knocking Dave down. Dave groans as he gets back to his feet. "Ouch something else that is not good for my health standing in front of Jeff Hardy and saying anything about food."

(A/N : I wanted to put some levity into this chapter did I succeed? As always Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mark speeds down Main Street. If it weren't for the fact that he knew what Janet was wearing. He pulls up next to Megan and Janet. "You two mind on telling me where the hell you all have been?" Mark says trying not to yell.

Megan noticed the strain in his voice she knew if she didn't say what was goin on he'd be getting louder. "Well Mark we thought it would be best if we got a little retail therapy done while you and your special friend spoke."

Mark rolls his eyes. He then parks in front of the store they had just come out of. Megan walks up to his truck window. Janet starts for the next store. Mark nods at her telling her to go ahead. The second Janet is out of sight. Megan steps closer to the truck. "That wasn't your call to leave. You know I wanted them to meet." Mark says looking ahead.

Megan walks around the truck and gets in on the passenger side. She fiddles with the hem of her shirt. After taking a deep breath Megan looks at Mark. "Ok you, look at me. Mark I took it upon myself to get the hell out of there because Janet looked uncomfortable. Frankly so was I this whole throwing shit across the room in anger is so close to how you and Rachel fought it was too weird to deal with. So I ask you big brother did you really want us to stay?"

"What the fuck, dose Rachael have to do with this? Rachael and I never threw anything in front of you or Janet." Mark knew him and Rachael had some arguments but he usually made himself leave before anything happened. Megan had a weird look on her face. "What?"

"Um" Megan didn't want to be the one that told him about Rachael's outburst. Megan had fought Rachael before also that was around the time Rachael tried to convince Mark that Janet should not go to Megan's house. To this day Megan and Janet and Logan knew what went on but never told Mark. Mark would have thought they were being petty or something and started distancing himself. Brother-in-law Michael was busy off in West Virginia fixing on planes for the government. Mark was the only family Meagan had close and she was not going to let Rachael pull her only close kin away physically or emotionally. But right now looking into her brother's eyes Megan was going to have to wipe some of the smoke screen of the other side of Rachael away for good. That side of her he didn't know about that side of her she kept just for them.

"Um, What I'm waiting." Mark continued to stare at Megan she had a strange look on her face. He could almost see the wheels turning. The fact that she had not just blurted whatever out meant that she was going to say something he might not want to hear. Her silence was making even him uncomfortable.

Megan saw Mark staring at her. She heard the defensive pitch in his voice. It was go time as Logan would say. "Mark, you may not have thrown things but Rachael did most of the time. When you two would argue Rachael would go upstairs in the bedroom and when you would leave Hell would start."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Mark says with an edge to his voice. "Rachael was a lot of things but not violent." She was impulsive hence her jumping into his arms. Or running after him the night it was over for good. When Mark looked back at his sister the uncomfortable look had changed. Megan now sat there in the truck arms folded, lips tight, eyes averted. There was more to be told but she had closed herself off. "Megan, why didn't you tell me this all before?"

Megan could hear the disbelief in his tone. It hurt that he didn't believe her and it pissed her off. "Mark, Rachael didn't just throw things at me. The reason I didn't tell you what she had been doing was well. Just like you don't believe me now I was not going to let her drive us apart Dammit Mark you're all the real family I got left" Tears escape down her cheeks she turns to face away from him. "There was a many of night Janet would call after you had went on the road and Rachael would not allow her to come over. That is why when you were home that time Janet did not want to go home because she didn't want to have to fight so hard and long to get out of there when you left. Rachael tried to fight me Logan came in and broke it up I told Rachael to not come back to my home. That's why she wanted Janet to stay at the ranch. She told me that I would just push you away if I told you what she was doing. Mark I dealt with it as long as I could after the fight that's why I just stopped coming down to the ranch."

Mark had noticed that most of the time towards the end of him and Rachael's relationship Megan would send Logan to pick up Janet. "Why did she fight you? You had nothing to do with any of our arguments."

"One night you went on the road a day earlier than normal and she was at the ranch. I get up to leave and collect Janet's things the next thing I know your belt case is flying across the living room. The glass missed Logan by mere inches. Logan bought you another the next day. Rachael saw me putting up the new case where the old one was and told me to get out of her house. Janet told her that it wasn't her house and she went in a fit and slapped Janet in the mouth. I jumped up and got in Rachael's face I wanted to keep her out of reach of hitting Janet again. I told Janet to go get in the truck and I told Rachael to stay the hell way from my house. Rachael hits me and we start really punching each other Logan breaks us up and I go to my truck. Rachael scared me that day because the next day two days before you were to return she called and told me that she was going to tell you that I attacked her."

Mark felt like the rug had been pull out from under him. Rachael had never told him that of course because she probably knew he would go over demanding to know what went on. With more than just her and Megan in the room her story would not have stuck. To find out that Rachael hit his child and attacked his little sister was too much. Something else brought itself to the head of the line of questions he now wanted answered. "Megan, did she ever hit Janet while they were at my ranch alone?"

"That's just it Mark I don't know for sure. I know she kept throwing shit. Janet told me that she would lock her in her bedroom only letting her out when you would get home. Most of time Rachael told Janet that she was not allowed to call my house when you were not home. I sent Logan over to get her one night and she just grabbed me and wouldn't let go for the whole night. There weren't any bruises on her but something had went on in that house. That's also why when Rachael left for the last time from your ranch I was happy to get my niece back."

Mark's anger had surged and now the anger had changed direction "Megan I thought, you of all people knew me. I really wish you would have told me this when it was going on. I won't sit here and say that I wouldn't have got mad but at least I would have known. As for you not telling me fearing that you'd push me away little sister it would take a whole hell of a lot more than a woman to push me away from my own kin. Do you hear me?"

Megan drops her eyes breaking eye contact. "Yeah I hear you, Now it's up to you, what do you want to do about this Paula thing? I mean if you think it would be best for her to just meet Janet…"

Mark puts his finger under Megan's chin and lightly lifts it so he can look into her eyes. What he saw was uncertainty. "Hey, I want Paula to meet two of the most important ladies in my life if that's ok with you."

"Sure I guess. I mean we did kind of disappear on you guys earlier." Megan says with a slight smile that did not quite reach her eyes. She then averts her eyes towards the front of the truck. Mark looks at what has caught her attention. Outside walking toward them is Janet she has a huge stuffed bear and a bag full of things. From the store she has just exited. Megan rolls the window down and says \"Hey what's with the loot?"

"Oh I'm just getting something to cheer up that Paula lady." Janet says as she heaves the larger than her bag of things into the back seat. As she climbs in she put her hand on Mark's shoulder. "Daddy, I just want you to know that whatever she was mad at will pass."

Mark had to grin Janet was trying to be grown up. Her tone sounded so much like her mother's it was a shock to his system. Pushing that train of thought away for a later time Mark turns in his seat and looks at the spitting image of Nina. "Honey Paula is fine now. She wants to meet you gals. You didn't have to try to buy Paula, but I will say if there are any chocolate items in there you just did." Mark says with a grin.

Janet grins back and Mark turns around spins the truck 180 degrees and speeds down the road. He would have to talk to his daughter about the Rachael thing. He really hoped Rachael wasn't crazy enough to hit Janet, if she was, there would be trouble. The silence was broke by Megan telling a corny joke. The joke did its job, it gave them all something to chat about that had nothing to do with old girlfriends or new wives to be.

Back at the Ivey Mansion Dave and Sophie are washing up the dishes form breakfast. They make small talk. Dave is very bad at it. He keeps catching himself staring at Sophie. She catches him and says "what?"

"You're beautiful." Dave felt as if he was going to pop. For the first time in a long time he felt strongly excited. His pants were tight but his dick wasn't the only one thinking, which in truth was a rarity. Though they had great sex in the back room he wanted more and more of her.

Sophie's cell phone rings. "Hold that thought, Hello?" Being a creature of habit Sophie walks out of the room. Dave starts after her. Sophie holds up her hand as if she was stopping traffic and says "No, Stay Caveman"

"Hey there boss, this is Jimmy I'm one of the builders of your add on to the Capital Marriot being built Here in D.C." there was a pause Jimmy was in his early 40's his ragged hair and slanted eyes aged him even more than his 42 years something had to really be said "Oh, hey there, is there something wrong?"

"I'll say, just yesterday we finished the add-on and connected everything, I just came back to the worksite to finish the interior and pluming and such and the whole building is gone. It doesn't look like there was nothing ever added.

"How in the hell did you lose a whole damn building? Do you know the difference between north and south? Tell me you lost the model and not the building. Damn it, I don't think my insurance covers that."

"Well ma'am I didn't lose it I locked up last night."

"Locked up where, if you are standing in the spot where you supposedly locked up and the building is gone you lost it. How in the hell do you expect me to report this to AIG. What am I going to say well my contractor said it was there last night now it's gone? "Great just great, hey Jimmy I have a question when was the last time you got high you know really high, ever take any mushrooms?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"YOU CAN"T FIND A 7 STORY BUILDING THAT YOU SAID WAS THERE LAST NIGHT! I'm going to need you to get drug tested. Oh don't think I just want you to get your son to pee in a bottle I want a mouth swab, hair sample a blood test. The works and it is being done and dated for today. I have a question one last question. Are you still looking for my building?"

"Well Sure."

Sophie hangs up then says "goodbye Jimmy" she couldn't take the laid back stupidity any longer. Sophie knew that all her buildings had a digital tag. She never thought she would be looking for a lost building. The harder part was calling her father and telling him that one of the businesses wouldn't be opening according to schedule due to a missing building. As she logs in to her system she sees all her other buildings but the one that is supposed to be attached to the 502 Senate street Marriott it was in fact missing. "Why me?"

Dave walks into "why you what honey you seem tense." Dave starts rubbing her back as she sits rigid in the plush home office desk chair.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Dave sits across from her on the edge of her desk "Try me."

"Jimmy lost my building."

"Huh?" Dave look confused.

"My contractor lost my building as in it was there and ready to be opened in a few weeks and now there is no building there poof gone."

Dave falls off the desk in stunned disbelief.

"Gee cave man I thought we had got past your klutz days. That has got to hurt."

Dave gets to his feet and sits in a chair "Let me get this straight some guy that was working on your new building. Lost a whole fucking building?"

"The more I hear it the less sense it makes to me too. Hey I have a few business calls to make can you excuse me."

"Sure hon, I'll be in the den watching TV." Dave gets up and walks out of the room.

Sophie watches his butt as he leaves with a small smile. The smile soon fades as she picks up her home office phone. "Mr. Ivey, please. So dad how's vacation?"

"Well the Keys are great this time of year. Something tells me that this isn't a social call considering it's after 4 there. What's wrong?"

"Dad, are you sitting down?"

"No but should I?" Mr. Ivey knew his daughter. If she was calling him while he was on vacation there had to be something wrong. He takes a seat on one of the deck chairs.

"Well yeah"

"Um dad you know that building that we are building as an office and book café in D.C.? Well it's gone."

"GONE what do you mean gone? This is joking right? You're pulling my leg?"

"I wish, but no the contractor just called me, and told me that the building is gone. Almost like poof, gone, he said it was there and ready ahead of schedule, but now, there is no building there and there isn't any debris."

Mr. Ivey was speechless this all in itself was a tremendous feat. Mr. Ivey was known as the talker and now it was his turn to speak and he had no words. It wasn't lack of vocabulary it was shock.

After a full minute that seemed like an eternity Sophie speaks "Dad, dad, are you there?" Just as she was about to hang up she hears him say.

Mr. Ivey found his voice in a tone that brooked no argument he says "Investigate it, Jimmy is a trusted family acquaintance, but this is business. Have you digitally tracked the site? Buildings just don't get up and walk away without a fucking trace?"

"Yes and it turned up no location." Sophie says with a little defensiveness in her tone.

"Find the building I can't tell anyone this shit the state would have me committed. You should also be careful who you tell this to, or you will be sharing a room with you crazy ass cousin Melissa."

Sophie shutters at the thought, Melissa was her father's cousin the rumor was that Melissa was crazy from birth, but she didn't start seeing spaceships and talking to herself until she reached her late thirties. "I'm on my way are you coming or am I going in to this madness solo?" Sophie didn't like this set –up one bit but something had to be done and she couldn't do it from Grandville Texas. Sophie starts walking around her office putting things together to be packed into her briefcase.

"I'm on my way the key to the D.C. house will be in its usual place if you make it there before me. I will try to get a flight out tonight." Mr. Ivey didn't know what was going on but he sure as hell didn't want his only birth child going into a night of thunder sort of speak alone. They then engaged in small talk he soon ended the call by telling Sophie to be careful.

Anyone care to know what happened to a 7 story building.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Sophie hangs up the phone Dave comes into the room with news of his own. "Hey babe I took the liberty to get us both round-trip tickets to D.C."

Sophie wasn't sure of her trust in someone she had literally just met. "Why are you going to D.C.? I know why I am going."

"Well if I stood here and told you it had nothing to do with you I would be lying." Dave said as he runs a hand over his nearly bald head feeling the prickles of his most recent haircut.

Sophie stood her posture straight her nostrils flared. "Look Caveman I don't need a baby-sitter. I don't need you following me around. When I get to D.C. I will be busy trying to find a building."

Dave looked away then back at her. "Look Sophie, I like you a lot more than I could ever properly convey but I wasn't asking you could I come along. If you don't want me to have your back just say so. You are a highly capable woman of that I'm sure but that ain't the issue. Something is sure rotten in all this. I was going back later today anyway. I figured the flight would be a good way to get some company that I liked on my way home. Now if you don't want me around you when we get to D.C. because of some superwoman bullshit I can't promise that I still wouldn't be lurking around keeping an eye on you. So am I coming with you as a guest or do I go underground and resurface if you shall need me?"

The intensity in his stare brooked no argument. Sophie stared right back at him a question dies on her lips as Dave grabs her pulling her to him as he kisses her senseless. "Cave man" Sophie says when she regains her thought pattern and her breath. "Why do you have such a vested interest in me? I have read your bio you're not this domestic. We had some fun and don't get me wrong it was fun, but come on Caveman I'm sure I wasn't your first choice." Inside Sophie was yelling at herself she had let her woman hood lead her into thinking this could be more than a one night stand the problem was that if she had not of caught herself this time she would probably have him following her around Washington D.C.

Dave breaks Sophie's reverie into pieces when he starts speaking. "Sophie I'm sorry you feel that way. I don't know how to show you anymore than I am here now, that I want to be with you. For the first time in a long time the thought of being with a woman for more than a breath at night scares the shit out of me. I am not trying to have you commit yourself to me. I know you just got out of from what I can tell a very difficult relationship. I'll be whatever you want, that part should at least have already dawned on you. Not many people can call me names like caveman and I think of it as an endearment." Dave smiled at the tension leaving Sophie's features. "I tell you what, the plane leaves in two hours. Your ticket is registered under your name but paid for with my card. Please at the very least let me do this for you."

A wicked thought crossed Sophie's mind that was the longest stream of clear and concise, grunt less, pronunciation that he has ever displayed. If he keeps that up I'll have to stop calling him Caveman Nah. Sophie smiled to herself. "Ok I've thought it through and I'll be on the plane on one condition you won't get so wrapped up in this that you lose focus on whatever you were going to D.C for in the first place. Do we have deal?" Sophie holds out her hand.

"Deal" Dave shakes her hand before he releases it he pulls her against him kissing her. "I need to get packed and so do you." Dave leaves the room.

Sophie draws in a huge breath and lets it go as she stands idle at her window with a slight smile on her face. Coming back to herself she dashes to her bedroom and gets packed.

A large SUV pulls in front of Jimmy and the supposedly missing building. Jimmy smiles as the window rolls down. "It's done, now where is my money?" The hand waves him closer. Jimmy pokes his head in the window, suddenly the window raises cutting off any other comments. Jimmy pulls and tugs at the door handle the window lowers an inch enough for him to breathe but not get free.

"DO you wanna be half a head?"

"Well no. I just want my getaway money."

"You'll get something but it won't be payment." The hand draws and suddenly a gun is aimed right in between Jimmy's eyes. "Don't make any sudden movements I'd hate to draw to much attention to us. I'm going to release you now. If you try to run I will shoot you dead here in the middle of the nation's Capital. I have nothing to fear to these underlings I'm already dead. "

The window draws down and Jimmy pulls his head out of the space. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like them there motor windows. Well I guess I'll be going now." Jimmy backs away from the SUV.

The voice says "Get in and shut your trap."

Jimmy against his better judgment gets in the vehicle and mutters "You were way nicer when you were a Brit."

"You never could whisper boy. If I were you I'd keep that tongue from wagging before a certain person cuts it out. " Jimmy sat in silence. His brain was thinking a mile a minute of an escape plan. The element of surprise would no doubt get him dead. Dead wasn't acceptable. "What do you want form me? I unhooked the tracker and called my boss now she thinks I'm an idiot."

"That role you play very well. If I didn't know any better I'd believe it."

"Since I'm probably not going to live through the night what's your name anyway?"jimmy asks through narrowed eyes.

"You may call me the Sinner Man" The Sinner Man smiled "you should feel lucky for a time you are the first to see my new face. It was quite expensive. It also hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Somehow I think me seeing the new you don't help my situation none." Jimmy still tried to think of some way to get that damn equalizer out of the hands of the Sinner Man. "I know one thing I'll never get drunk and open another email again if I get the chance."

They stop in a rest area along the highway. "You want anything to eat?" The Sinner Man asked, as he slowly put the gun in his coat pocket. He sees Jimmy eyeing his movement. "If you were smarter than you look you wouldn't try anything."

"I'm smart enough not to try anything. We out in the middle of nowhere, I have no vehicle, and no money. Oh and the most important reason, I like breathing in and out." Jimmy had a plan but only seconds to plan it out. Here goes nothing. He thought as he relaxed his posture. "Man I gotta drain my lizard, my teeth are floating you think this place got a toilet."

The Sinner man made a face of disgust. "Yes, go and not on my seats." He exits the car taking the keys and his gun into the store.

Jimmy gets out of the SUV and sprints toward the men's bathroom. Though Jimmy was a true country boy he had city ways about him. He knew he only had few moments until that jackass knew he wasn't around anymore. Jimmy runs into the bathroom eyes a window he was grateful that the place was an older place no all cement walls. This one had a window for ventilation. Though Jimmy was slender he was only 5'8 or 9 he'd have to make this work. He wasn't about to bring a pair of fist to a gun fight his pap didn't raise no fool.

Jimmy stood on the toilet he raised the heavy window higher than it was propped to let air in. he spring boarded off the top of the toilet the porcelain top hit the floor and crashed in a million pieces. Better it than me Jimmy said to no one as he hoisted himself the rest of the way out of the window it was too narrow for him to climb out so he went head first into the mud on the outside of the wall. Breathing heavy from the impact Jimmy lay on the cold wet ground dazed. He shakes his head to clear it that made him dizzy "does that shit ever work?" He mumbled as he got to his feet. Suddenly he hears banging and yelling from the other side of the building. Jimmy had no idea if this would work or not but he'd rather run and take the chance of survival than going back to his would be killer. The banging stopped and a loud thud is heard. Jimmy took off for the service road that was heading in the opposite direction of the highway. He'd take to the woods.

Back in Grandville Angel is being released today. Glen pushes her in a wheelchair. They walk with the charge nurse of that shift. Angel had been in and out of enough hospitals to know that this ride in the wheelchair was a liability thing with hospitals. She asked to walk out anyway but the answer was as it always used to be no. They get to Glen's truck he picks her up and sets her in the passenger seat. The Nurse pushes the wheelchair back through the doors. "Glen, I'm fine you didn't have to do that."

"I know" Glen says as he grabs her seatbelt, and pulls it across her he looks into her eyes. Angel looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry that I was mean to you the other night."

"You are fine with me little girl. You want to head home now?" At Angel's nod, Glen drives towards Ivey mansion. He sees Sophie leaving, as the two vehicles meet at the gate, one coming, one going Glenn powers down his window. Sophie does the same. "Hey, where you off too?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Glad to see your out sis gotta go I have a plane to catch. Dave drives up behind Sophie. They leave; Glenn would ask Dave what was up later. They get to the house Angel gets into the house. It seemed so quiet too quiet. Glenn sat in a chair looking at her. "Glenn I'm fine. Thanks for the ride."

"You want to be alone or something?"

"NO, yes, I don't know I just didn't want you to feel you had to watch me. I have taken up a lot of your time." Angel didn't want to be rude but she did need some time to think, some time to decide what she was going to do. Would she stay close to home? She looks up when Glen gets to his feet.

Glenn gets up "I'm going to go get some sleep."

Angel nods and says "OK have a good nap and thanks again."

Glenn walks up the stairs he takes a look at Angel through the rails. She sits on the sofa, its size swallowing her small frame. Glenn knew she was going to need some time to be alone. Him sitting there staring at her was unnerving her. He reaches his bed and lies across it falling asleep instantly.

Angel sits on the sofa staring straight ahead. What was she going to do now? Sophie had gone to D.C. and Angel didn't want to bother her little sister. Angel loved music but the only real instrument she knew was the guitar and she wasn't that great at it either. She picked up the house phone and dialed a number by heart. She'd call the man she called her conscience, "Hello Troy"

"Well hey there Babe" the guitarist said in his best southern drawl. What many people didn't know just by looking at him is that Troy was not as he seemed he was raised in New Jersey but moved to Dallas right before high school.

Angel felt unsure about asking him over even though he was the only one in the band that she had trusted. The band, a tear slides down her face. She wipes it away and asks "Hey, um, can you come over I want to talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's wrong, you ok, you sound funny, and I don't mean Ha ha. Do I have to bring any" he purposely let the statement hang,

"No nothing like that I just need to talk to you is all"

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks" Angel said letting go of a breath that she did not know she was holding.

Over at Paula's Mark and the girls walk up the stairs to the door. Mark knocks. Paula comes running to the door. "Hey yall, come on in. Why didn't you use your key?" She asks Mark as he crosses the threshold. Paula knew why he didn't just open the door. She saw in that gaze before he spoke.

A smart retort was on his lips but he just said "I must have left my keys in your bedroom. Paula I want you to meet my sister and my little girl. "

"Here Mrs. Paula" Janet says as she hands over her goody bag.

"Thanks honey." Paula takes the bag looking at Mark with a question burning her lips. She smiles and looks inside the bag. "Honey you didn't have to do this but I love it." Paula looked up from the bag, the other woman in the room had not said anything.

Megan stood near the door. What do you say to the woman that tries to off you with fruit? As not to be rude to Mark's lady friend Megan holds out her hand and says "the name's Megan. Are you a church going woman?"

"When I can?" Paula says giving the woman a weird look. "Why is that some requirement of yours?" Paula said as a joke. Mark just stared at Megan as if she lost her mind. Megan shrugs.

"No," Megan says quickly "it was just small talk." she gazes around the loft like apartment. "Your house is nice. Roomy" She says after a beat. Megan really wanted nothing more than her brother to be happy she just hoped he knew what he was getting himself into. She gazes outside. They had wasted a lot of time it seemed if she and Janet were going to get back before dark they had to go soon. Megan was hot she didn't know if it was inner or outer heat she put her red hair in a ponytail that hung to the side of her head. Mark, Paula, and Janet continued talking amongst themselves. She caught Paula openly staring at her. Her own eyes narrowed. "What" Megan asks as now she felt uncomfortable under Paula's unyielding scrutiny.

Paula had stopped talking altogether, now everyone looked at her as she shook her head, the image was so familiar and Paula now knew why Mark had acted like he did about Angel, his sister looked strikingly like Angel. Paula wouldn't go so far as to say twins but a very close resemblance Height, hair length, and color, even, body type. She didn't mean to stare at the woman but it shocked her. They were still looking at her; the girl had asked her a question. "Huh, oh, nothing you look like someone I know is all."

Megan nodded, yawned, then shrugged "Well, I hate to cut this short but, we have to head home soon."

Janet nudged Mark. The action was not lost on Paula or Megan for that matter. "Daddy please"

"Mark, what's going on?" Megan asked. Her tone sounded like a mother more than his younger sister.

Mark looked around trying to see who to talk to first, and then he turns on Paula and says "I need to talk to you alone please."

"Okay" Paula says as they move in to the kitchen. Mark leans against the fridge Paula stands in front of him. "What's up"

Mark holds out his arms, Paula steps forward laying her head on his chest, he rests his chin on top of her head. With a small sigh he speaks. "Darlin, when I was on my way up here, I was attempting to communicate with my daughter, that has just started speaking to me again, after something I did that was none too bright last year. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if she stayed here in Grandville, until after Wrestlemania."

Instead of risking him going on another filibuster for her silence, she hugged him, and raised her head. "If it's ok with you and her it's ok with me."

Mark gave her a squeeze "Thank you darlin" they disengage and return to the living room. Mark points towards Megan "you next"

Megan walks towards him, she put her hands on her hips "BFD I'm next to what?" She rolls her eyes.

"To talk to of course" Mark knew he had to say this just right. Megan's protective nature was what gave him the security in mind to go, and leave baby girl at home, while he was on the road. He also wanted to know why she was acting so, he shrugged he really didn't have a word for it yet. Weird would work; she was acting weird, towards Paula. Since she had not left the front door he pointed outside. He then turns to Paula and Janet "be right back."

Mark and Megan walk down the stairs to the ground so they are not right outside the door. Mark takes a seat on the steps. Megan stands near the railing. "What's wrong?"

Mark rubs a hand over his eyes and drops his hand to his side. "Megan I was going to run this by you earlier before" He trails off then thinks of another way of saying it. "Before the misunderstanding, I'm going to keep Janet here just until Wrestlemania. Her grades are doing well. I fucked up last year and I'm not trying to repeat it. Janet has been going to Mania since before she could talk."

Megan sighs "well she is your daughter if you want her to be here I can't stop you."

Mark knew he was getting some color but he tried to ask in a civil tone. "I wasn't asking your permission, I was explaining to you what was on my mind. What got you in a mood anyway, you been uptight every since we walked to the door." Mark folded his arms over his chest. He looks out across the parking lot. Cars had started to pull in.

Megan stepped up on the step to get closer to eye level with the now standing Mark. "Mark so you won't say I didn't say anything to you I am going to tell you something. If I was rude in there I didn't mean to be. I sure as hell don't want to give that woman a reason to be pissed at me." Megan half smiles and then goes on "I'll start out by saying minus the flying fruit she seems nice. You said you were getting someone that loves you for you. You do know she is a fan right? I looked her up because I had heard her name, I first couldn't remember where but then I searched the all knowing Myspace, and pop there she was. She does a lot of WWE related charities and has about a thousand pictures of you in and out of the ring. One of those pics I really hope she was invited to take the shot because she would have to be at your house in order to take it. Before you tell me it could have been a Pic posted in something related to an interview it wasn't I cross-referenced it myself." She could tell Mark was fighting to stay calm. "Mark, I sure as hell can't stop you from doing anything you want, it's your life just watch your back please. I worry about you." Megan stepped off the step not wanting to see the anger in his gaze anymore. She turned to leave she had pissed him off but she wasn't going to keep quiet about her thoughts anymore. Keeping her opinion to herself equaled unnecessary trouble and pain.

Mark sits back down "Megan" she didn't answer him he turned her around and lifted her chin. He saw that she was really upset. Not anger, but on the verge of crying. His anger evaporated as he hugged his younger sibling to him. "Baby-girl, I met Paula when I first started working in wrestling when I was a bouncer. She was a part of my work life and in some parts of my personal life. Paula has never done anything to make me think she would try anything. I do appreciate you telling me how you feel. Not even Paula could do the fan girl thing in my face or behind my back for over 20 years and never, ever raise my suspicion. I can't even say I missed the clues Rachael were throwing my way but I had just met her. I feel like I'm in a good place in life. As far as, you worrying about me keep it to a minimum little girl. Janet is going to stay here until Mania then I need her to get right back into her school work. You ok now?"

"Yeah, um before I go I want to speak to Paula. I know I wasn't at my best."

Mark smiles and pats her shoulder "Nowhere near it little one. Now go on in there and show Janet that her Aunt ain't lost her mind."

Megan smiled up at him. "Yeah, I guess your right. Mark, I have one last question. In 20 years why I never met Paula before?"

"Actually, you sort of did. The year I threw that huge barbeque at the ranch, Paula was the short chick with light blond hair that kept beating Dad at poker." Mark smiles at the funny memory.

"No, are you serious?"

"Yup, where do you think that was taken?" Mark points to the huge sign on the top of the bar."

"OK, ok, I'm convinced,"

"Good" Mark says with a nod, "You still want to speak with Paula?"

Megan looked up at Mark with a smirk "Actually, yes I want to apologize and hopefully leave here, with her having a better view of me. I know our first impressions is shot to hell and my little thing in there just now didn't get me any invites to the wedding, but I'll at the very least, try to smooth things over with her before I leave today."

"Alright that's as good as it gets, and Megan no matter what, I get married, you are invited got it Little-One?"

"Yeah Big Guy, I got it loud and clear." she smiles up at him.

Mark lets Megan precede him back up the stairs. At the door they hear laughing, and then a big crash. They run in the house, and see a vase had hit the floor. "What the hell happened?" Mark asks at the looks on Janet and Paula's faces.

"Daddy, I can honestly say it wasn't me. Or Ms. Paula I swear it." Janet runs and grabs Paula and pulls her from the place she was standing frozen. Paula had not said anything. "Ms Paula, please tell daddy that I didn't do it ."

Mark looked at Paula she just shook her head in the negative. "She didn't do it Mark and I didn't either. I think I'd be getting a room over at Angel's tonight if I were you guys."

Mark walks towards Paula her eyes wide in fear and anger but he could tell fear was winning. As he hugs her he asks quietly "what happened?"

Paula didn't have to say a word. Janet was telling it to Megan." Aunt Megan, it was so loud and it hit so close. We were telling jokes and the next thing I know the vase explodes on its own." Janet walks where the vase was shattered on the floor. "WOW someone is going to be in trouble. Daddy I can prove We didn't do it. I don't know about Ms Paula I don't own a paint ball gun."

Mark turns around so quickly it surprises Paula she almost falls backwards. One minute he was holding her the next he was across the room looking at the window. Coming out of her phase out, she snaps into action and screams at Mark and Janet. "Get the hell away from the window"

Mark pushes Janet towards Megan who is standing by the front door. He then moves across the window something hits the side of the house with a thump. He reaches out and slides the window down to where it is partly closed. The house phone rings, no one moves, it rings again. Mark pulls the shade down over the window and crosses the window. He grabs the phone and answers it. "Hello" he growls.

The caller hangs up. The phone rings in his hand. Paula reaches for it. "hello" she says more subdued than ever.

"Hey there honey you had better tell that son of a bitch to leave, I got plenty of hiding places, and plenty of ammo. The side of your house already looks like rainbow bright was murdered there."

Paula hangs up the phone it rings again.

Now the fear was gone "Hilliard keep shooting paint balls at my fucking house and I'll personally come down there and wrap it around your neck and make you shit red, orange, green, and blue for years to come, keep fucking with me asshole."

"Um Paula who is Hilliard?" asks a very confused Angel.

Paula could hear the fear in the young girl's voice. "Oh sorry, what do you need, sweetie you ok?" Paula felt bad.

"Hey um, I was just calling, to tell you, I was out, okay, Um bye" Angel hangs up there was a knock at her door. She jumped then dismissed the action. She lets Troy in.

Troy walks in along with Jeff who is holding him up by the scruff of his neck. Evie follows Jeff, Troy looks pissed, and his voice was calm and very southern. "Now Angie, I said I would come, I'm here, now unless this famous asshole wants a new hole he had better gets his fucking hands off of me."

Angel knew that Troy was serious, the fact that he let Jeff hold him up like that, said volumes about how he felt about her. "Jeff he's friend, please put him down. Angel said pleading with her eyes and her actions. Jeff lets go. Troy was dressed in his usual grey shirt and green fatigue pants with his Army hat on, hiding his long brown hair. He said the only reason he kept it long was because he was an entertainer. She knew somewhere under that new army jacket, Troy could possibly hold a small army of weapons, she was glad when Jeff let go and Troy just calmly stepped away instead of exacting revenge of some kind.

Evie walked by Troy "we will be in the next room, Mr. Army, don't even think about hurting Angel. Or I'll personally rip off your face and shove it in your back pocket." Evie's eyes narrows as she is guided away by Jeff.

Troy walks towards Angel "she's serious ain't she? Wow, what the hell you been telling these folks?" He says as he takes off his hat and flicks his 36 inches of brown hair, back, keeping it out of his face. He quickly ties it with his hair tie into a low ponytail. He is still looking at her she meets his gaze and turns her head. He walks closer he's mere inches away now she feel his breath. She looks back at him. His closeness unnerves her to the point she backs away.

Angel had no idea why Troy was making her nervous. He never made her nervous. Maybe it was something familiar about him walking towards her. She stopped walking backwards he reached out towards her but she didn't expect him to pull her towards him and hug her. This freaked her out. She stood rod straight hands at her sides.

She was fucking shaking. No, he had never hugged her before but shit he was happy to see she was ok. She was still shaking he let go of her. "Angel, what I do to make you fear me? Please tell me and I'll stop. You called me over here to be afraid of me?" Troy started to pace. Something had changed she was herself over the phone, he get here and has to keep his fucking distance.

Angel had read the news online while waiting for Troy to come over, which is when she heard a voice clip of Troy in that even calm tone that he was mad at her and would get her back for ending the group. "I'm Sorry Troy I had to." Angel says in subdued tone.

Troy looks from side to side as if at any moment he'd get jumped or something. "Angel, Please tell me you aren't trying to set me up or something. I like ya girl, but I gets my ass kicked by no one. Especially a bag of SKITTLES and a shrew, I won't hit a woman but I will restrain her."

"Troy I'm sorry I ended the band I heard your interview. I'm sorry, I, but the thought of going back on stage, and telling the public Oh by the way, since my drummer is dead, how about we restart the group. I'll look like a fool."

"I'll admit when it was really over and he attacked you I was angrier at him than you. Because he was the cause. What you did was the solution how you saw it at the time. Angel What I'm about to say I have wanted to say to you for five years and two months to the day. Angel, I love you I always have and I always will." Troy stepped towards her she backed up. He dropped his hands to his side but kept walking; he was now blocking her from leaving the corner that she had backed into. There was that shaking again. Troy reached out and grabbed her and shook her "Angel, I love you." She opened her mouth but she didn't say what he thought she was going to say.

Tears were in her eyes "PLEASE DON"T HURT ME, Troy backed up then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He reminded her of Braden in some way. He could tell she was not seeing him. Now all he had to do was shush her so they could talk. She tried to push past him. Instead of letting her run away Troy got an idea. When she tried one of her moves to get away he caught her under the arm and pinned her to the wall both arms over her head. "Angel, I'm not going to hurt you." Then he saw it a single tear slid down her face. He kissed the tear away. She flinched

"Please Troy, Just leave, I don't know what your game is, but whatever it is I'm sorry, if you aren't kidding, I'm sorry, I don't want you or anybody right now In that way."

Troy leaned and whispered in her ear "Honey you could have reopened the band tonight only 150 people knew about you closing the show it's a small venue. He forced a kiss on her lips. "More tears."

Glenn was walking down the stairs. While Troy was kissing his girl that was just it Angel was only his, in his dreams. Glenn turns to walk back up the stairs. When he turned to see Angel, she held very still as if, if the man moved she would fall. Their eyes lock Angel held Glen's gaze until her vision was blurred by tears. He trapped her hands above her head and then it started. She started kicking him and when she got her hands free of his grasp she started hitting him blow after blow. Her eyes closed all she thought of was escape. "Braden no please !" Troy wrenched her off of the wall. "NO, NO, PLEASE NO" Angel screamed

Troy was livid she called him that piece of shit. Anger led his actions, action he would never forget. He'd never until now hit a female. He'd never forget the aftermath either.

Before Glen realized what was happening Troy grabbed Angel and backhanded her so hard, she hit the wall. "That's the kind of shit you deserve bitch, you wrecked my relationship. If I ever see you on a stage I'll blow your ass off it, do you hear me Bitch?" He looked down, and shuddered no that' wasn't supposed to come out. She had no comeback she just laid there on the ground; eyes closed tight, her body shook. Fuck, she was crying he was angry but he hadn't meant to hit her. He wants her to trust him enough to reinvent the band but now, he didn't think she'd ever speak to him again. He reaches for Angel, two things happened. A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his. He looks up, and up, and up, to see Glenn standing there holding his hand. Troy wasn't scared of Kane he was a little scared of the man that stood here crushing his fucking hand. Troy tried to pull away. "Let me go man, you'll be a lot happier if you do. Trust me what's your deal in this any…" Glen reared back and punched Troy in the face, busting his lip, and his nose. Blood poured from Troy's now broken nose like a running faucet. He hit the ground. Jeff and Evie came back in when they heard Angel scream. Troy was already trying to get up when Jeff kicked him in the face knocking him down again. Evie helps Angel up, she sways, and Glenn steps over Troy, picks Angel up and carries her to the sofa. As Angel sits on the sofa she hugs Glenn he hugs her back.

"Skittles, you're a Dead Man" Troy says as he lies still on the floor. Trying to collect himself.

Jeff looks down smiling he didn't think he would get a piece of these idiots that had been messing with his friend Angel, but here the fool is right before him. Jeff bends down getting into his prey's face. "BFD I've been called worst by better." Jeff starts to kick Troy for trying again to get up.

This little shit thought he was doing, something other than, pissing Troy off. Troy thought to himself. Troy had been in this situation many times he slowly rolls to his back. He did not like the idea of being kicked in the face but he had to risk it. As he rolled over he drew a pearl handled 9mm. Jeff was poised to kick it out of his hand when Troy started getting to his feet. "Unless your bullet proof Skittles I wouldn't try it." Jeff backs away Troy knew the kid would still try it. As Jeff is about to retort Troy quickly slams the gun onto the top of Jeff's head, Jeff crumples to the floor. Evie leaves the sofa running towards Troy. Troy says "he ain't dead, but if you come closer, he will be," Evie stops in her tracks. A look of pure horror spread across her already pale face. "Sit where you are." Evie complies.

Glenn turns around at the sound of the safety being clicked off. "You're a big Man Kane, I got a question. Are you Bulletproof?"

"Look, man that ain't needed" Glenn says as he stands in front of Angel.

Troy has his gun trained on Glenn "Now" Troy walks in a circle around to where the sofa and the wall meet "I am going to speak to Angel" Glenn tries to push Angel further behind him "If Skittles or his shrew, or you for that matter get any stupid ideas, know this I never miss. You can ask Angel. You try to call the police and your bro The Undertaker will have some work to do, got it? Glenn nods his understanding. "Good"

Angel had, had enough of this she gets to her feet Glenn tries to push her back down. "No, Glen I invited him here, at the time it was to think of a way to save face and start a band that would include him me and some other larger names that would move us up the ladder faster than being in the band with Braden."

Troy felt like a total Jackass. He'd come here to tell Angel how he felt. That went real well he came to see her and see if some of those quiet times they had spent together in the tour bus had meant anything to her. She calls him Braden and he acts just like the asshole . Now he's broken one of his own moral rules and hit her. And not only that but now he was afraid to put the gun away for fear that she would call the police or that he'd get his ass handed to him. "A fine mess I've created." He looks at Angel as she stands there one hand on the side of her face, no doubt covering a bruise that he Troy Thunder had given her.

Angel was now standing behind Glenn he wouldn't move and she just wanted Troy gone. She walked out from behind Glenn. Though she trembled inwardly she tried her best to keep it out of her outward appearance. "Troy if any of what you said over there" she points toward the corner "was true you wouldn't have hit me, If you loved me, you'd put that gun away. If you loved me you wouldn't have pinned me in knowing how shit started with me and Braden. You of all people should know, I don't like being confined to small places. I'm sorry I kicked you but you had me in freak out mode, and you know it." Her armor cracked a little. Her voice pitched "You kept coming, you knew how shit started and you kept advancing on me."

"Angel I do love you, but the minute I put the gun down you're going to either sick your friend here on me or you'll call the police. I never said I was perfect. When you called me that ass Braden, I lost it, temporally, but I lost it, and I'm sorry honey. It also hurt that you were fucking shaking before I even kissed you."

Angel shook her head and lowered her hand form her face. She looked Troy in the eye. "you hit me because I called you Braden you fucking threaten to shoot my ass if you see me on a stage. No, you're not Braden at this monumental place in time, your fucking worst. Braden did a lot of shit to me but you topped him, he never pulled a gun on me. What are you going to do now Troy? You want to love me some more, Maybe since you're fighting so fucking hard to be worst than Braden maybe you'd kill my ass. He's already killed my baby. Is that what you want? What I tried to tell you, was the truth also, as of now I'm not in love with anyone, to tell you the truth I haven't been in love with anyone for a very long time, even before Braden killed himself. Troy, if I swear that I won't call the police will you leave?"

"You were really going to let me back in a band with you?" Troy asked Angel nodded

"I figured if anyone could spin us back on the scene it would be you. With your advertising history and my contacts we would have been unbeatable all those drummers, and I even spoke to Scott Stapp from Creed he heard that Braden was gone and agreed. Troy, I'm sorry that I wrecked your relationship with whoever you're fucking, but you won't have to worry about me being on stage so you can use me for target practice because I won't be there." Tears stung her eyes, and her body shook. "If you let me live today I'll call Scott and you and he and whoever else you want to rock can go from there. I will not go back into the business you have convinced me tonight that it's just not worth it. Not for me." Angel meant every word she wouldn't make a comeback the fun was gone and replaced by fear.

"You expect me to believe, that you won't call the police. Ok Angel look maybe I jumped to a conclusion I really didn't mean that shit about the stage. You got to do something. This is our way of life. You don't have to stop doing what you love for fear of me. Here " Troy hands Angel the gun Butt first. She gives it to Glenn. Glenn points it at Troy.

Glenn growled "It doesn't feel too good now does it puke-film?"

Troy held his hands up his eyes wide. "Look man I got tranquilizer in there watch where your pointing that thing."

Glenn leveled his gun hand and looks at Troy a smile lights his face. "You're lying, If I shoot you'll die."

"Empty the clip, there's one in chamber. I talk a lot of shit, I didn't want you trying to take my head off before I was able to explain my stupidity. You know that moment when you know your fucking shot yourself in the foot, but you keep on pushing never looking back, where it's all or nothing. Something in me just snapped. So if you want to unload a few rounds into me to get it off your chest I'd rather it be with that gun instead of one of your own choosing." Troy put his hands down. He pulls up his pants then takes the hair tie out of his hair. "Give it back to Angel, I hurt her, so if anyone's going to put me in a fucking coma it should be her."

Glen looks at the gun then hands it back to Angel. Angel took it "did that because you know I'd have a problem shooting you? Cause, even though we can never be friends after this. You figure, you saving my hide all those times before should count against me putting you in the ground?" Her hand shook. "I'm sorry Troy but you were wrong."

Troy shook his head no, and then took a step towards Angel, Angel squeezed the trigger, the trigger being very sensitive it fired thrice, and Troy hit the floor. No blood just a dart with a green liquid had imbedded itself in his chest as he fell backwards crashing to floor his body bounced then lay still. Angel dropped the weapon on the sofa. The other two had missed by a mile one had imbedded itself in the fire place paneling and the other had whizzed by Evie and hit the floor three feet from where she sat. All in the room was quiet.

Angel whispered "I'm worse than both of them. I'm a killer." She had killed someone. All the adrenaline had left her shaken and half in shock, her eyes wide taking in the scene.

Glenn reached out and pulled Angel into his arms. "Your weird little friend has some weird ways about him but to put your mind at ease he's still breathing. I'm not going to even ask how he became a part of your regular circle, or how he got a hold of half load tranquilizers. Go on upstairs Me and Jeff will make sure he gets far enough away from here before he wakes up that he'll think twice before coming over here again.

Angel walked towards where Troy was laying on the floor. His eyes were closed. She bent down and touches him though he didn't move she was assured for herself that he still breathed.

(A/N Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sophie now looks out the window, as the plane is starting to land in Washington D.C. Even with her ear buds in she can feel rather than hear the powerful engines roar taking them down into the visual line. This moment when the plane broke through the clouds in decent, the Capital City was lit to impress and it did. They had to layover in Ohio for two hours. Due to weather, now it was as clear outside her window as if instead of heading towards it at mock speed, she was merely looking at a post card snapshot. Dave moved beside her he had fallen asleep. To him it was just another plane just another ride home. As soon as the plane touched down its slight bounce made Dave yarn, Sophie took off her headphones she had long since turned off their music, but had kept the earphones in to reduce the noise. She had flown before but this was just as awesome as ever.

As the engine slowed from running so hard, even on the ground it sounded like they were in a wind tunnel. Finally, the plane came to rest at its proper slot at Baltimore International Airport. They get their bags and leave the airport. Sophie not thinking calls a cab. Dave takes the phone from her hand and cancels it in a gruff voice.

"Not necessary let's go, here in this city you don't catch a cab out of Baltimore at night not unless you want to pay hundreds of dollars while some idiot that barley passed the 10th grade takes you too far out and then gets lost all together"

Sophie noticed they were still heading to receiving. She could see cabs, in the distance picking up people. Dave leads her through the congestion of frantic people jumping into cabs. On the other side of the lane a black limo waited, its driver a tall man with the whole chauffer get up on. He waited for Dave and gave her a weird look. She must have been staring at the man. Inside the limo Dave waits while the driver takes his place in the driver's seat. Where to, Mr. Bultista? The man said in a accent not known to Sophie. Dave grinned and said to take them to his place near the capital.

"That would mean you have more than one here."

Dave grins "I like you, but I'm not letting you meet my parents. The other house I frequent is the one I bought for them, when I first got in to the WWE. You understand right?"

"So where do you live near D,C. I mean most of the City sits in front of ghetto." Sophie said with a smile on her face.

"Don't you worry about all that."

They pull up to a house its size smaller than Ivey mansion, but it looked old enough to have a name of its own. She didn't ask. Dave soon led her through the house. They reached the first guest bedroom. If you want to, and only if you want to, you can stay in here."

Sophie was happy that he did not just assume, they would be sleeping together. "Nope I want to see yours first."

Dave grinned he had given her a choice. He knew she meant more than his usual type of woman. He'd treat her as such. "Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm so tired I'm drunk."

Sophie knew she had to at least call Angel and tell her what was going on she also wanted to know how Angel was doing just being at home. "Well, for now, I need to make a few calls, and then I'll join you ok." Dave steals a kiss then heads into his shower.

Noting the time zone difference, Sophie knew Angel should still be up. She called the house. Evie picked up Angel's phone. That was odd but Sophie asked for Angel. She was then put on hold and heard Evie walking somewhere. That was even odder, Angel always had her phone on her. Mute was pushed. Sophie sat on the chair in the hallway kicking her foot her heels hitting the floor with a continuous rhythm; she stopped remembering Dave might want some sleep.

Back in Grandville Angel sat in her room staring straight ahead. Tranquilizer or not she had shot someone. It was freaking her out. Glenn and Jeff had returned saying that they had left Troy sitting in his car over in Grandville North by a bar. Angel had just nodded. Glenn asked her if she wanted to come down to eat. She really had no appetite. She still had to figure out what she was going to do with herself. After the Troy thing she was sure a Band was out of the question. She never thought she was that great anyway. They made money that wasn't it. They had a drummer that had name power. She had started to gain some herself.

Evie knocks on the door it was partly open that's the only way Angel would've heard her. "come in Evie" Angel said as she turns to look at Evie holding her cell phone. "I guess I left it down stairs."

Sophie hears the tone of Angel's voice and her nerves stood on edge. "Now what" Sophie mouthed. Evie must have handed Angel the phone.

"Hello, Hello" Angel tensed until she heard her sister's voice. Evie left the room in search of Jeff. Angel then sags into her seat with relief that it was a familiar voice.

"Angie, what's up I was calling to tell you I got here in D.C. I'm at Dave's house but I'll, leave my cell on. You feel any better since getting out."

"Um sure, I guess." Angel rubs the back of her neck. She didn't want to tell Sophie what was going on she would change the subject. "Hey why are you in D.C. anyways?"

Sophie told her and finished with a question. Of her own "so what's going there and if you say nothing I'll clobber you when I get back." Sophie said with a smile in her voice.

"Um, Oh Sophie I called Troy you know the one that used to help me out with Braden. I was going to ask him the chances of us getting a better band together. Well that won't be happening." Angel's voice cracked. "Sophie I um, he came over and well he started coming towards me and it freaked me out. Just before he came I was on the net reading my messages and I came upon an interview," Angel sends a copy to Sophie. "He was the last person that I thought would do what he did. I trusted him Sophie." Angel could feel herself losing it.

"What happened, are you ok?" Sophie asked that night, TroyThunder was her staunch supporter.

After a beat of getting her composer back under control Angel tells Sophie what happened. Then she tells Sophie the worst part in her view. "Sophie I shot him. He gave me his gun and said something and then he started coming towards me. I'm worst them both he and Braden. I could have killed him"

"Holy shit Angel, are you nuts? I leave the house, and you turn into Annie Oakley?" Sophie was kidding but it must have didn't sound like it to Angel who just cried and said she was sorry. She also apologized for getting Sophie in this mess. She then said she had to leave and kept repeating it, then said a quick goodbye, and left the phone where it was.

"FUCK ! Angel, get your ass back on this phone, right now."

Angel runs out of the room and down the stairs. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to go. She'd made enough of a mess at home. Correction she thought, she had made a huge mess at Sophie's house. Now Sophie was mad at her and she was pretty angry with herself. Angel ran until she reached Paula's bar, She'd work if Paula would have her. She was leaving here tonight she was just getting to the Parking lot when a car sped past her almost hitting her. Angel jumped onto the sidewalk. The driver gets out of the car and they both come up short. It was like looking into a mirror.

For the driver the spell broke as she asked the girl that had to be younger than her. "What the fuck are you doing? If you're trying to collect any insurance from me fat chance and get in line bitch." Megan said as she waited for the girl to say something.

Angel flipped her off "All I was doing was walking if you weren't trying to set a new NASCAR record for fastest whip around this dark ass corner we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Megan was first surprised that the chick looked like her then it dawned on her this chick had just flipped her off. Megen gets in the girl's face pushing her backwards.

Angel refused to fall as she stepped back and took a swing at the woman. "You try to hit me with a fucking sports car and you beat me getting mad. NO, I'm sorry for almost ending your life, or nothing just bitch bitch bitch!" they really go at it, hair and fist, are flying. Angel was tired of being the one to walk away. She was tired of being the bigger person. Fuck southern discipline she thought to herself as the woman caught her in the side of the head. The woman kicked her in the stomach and Angel's world went black.

Megan stood over the woman her hands and face stung from the assault she had received. "You'd do good to learn not to mess with me." Megan said as she limped towards her car.

Mark was coming out of the bar he wondered what was going on when he saw what looked like a fight, he ran to aid his sister against whoever was crazy enough to mess with her in her current mood. Hilliard had left them alone Mark didn't believe the spineless jellyfish had a death wish for messing with his kin. The man didn't seem dumb enough to try to continue messing with Paula when he and everyone was there. Hilliard stopped calling, and his paint ball assault on the house, stopped after Mark spoke to the man. Mark was proud of himself as angry as he was he didn't curse the son-of-a-bitch out in front of his daughter. Mark ran up and stopped right before Megan put the person down with a kick to the midsection. Megan said something then was walking towards her car when she saw Mark. "You ok your limping?"

Angel was coming around off in the distance she thought she heard Mark. Then she opened her eyes. He wasn't speaking to her he was talking to her attacker. "Oh great just what I need? Callaway and company kicking my ass."

"Huh" Mark had heard the person speak when he looked at the person Megan had been fighting he walked back towards her. It sounded like Angel. "Megan, stay there for a minute." Mark walked to the down redhead. He reached out his hand grabbed the person. They tried to get away from him. He closed his fist around the person's arm and pulled them to their feet. "You mind on telling me why the fuck you out here fighting my sister." Mark yelled

Angel tried to pull away from Mark. "Ask her, I'm done explaining shit. You're gonna believe her over me any ways so what's the fucking point."

Mark twitched in anger; he wasn't used to this new mouthy Angel. "Little girl you need to get to talking."

Megan came back over to where they stood. "I'll tell you what went down, this gypsy tried to jump in front of my car. I guess she was trying that shit the fans be trying with you guys, the insurance fraud thing you were talking about. She did mention my sports car. "

Knowing what kind of person Angel is, Mark really doubted that Angel a performer herself would cook up something that crazy. What Angel knew and the fans that tried that way of getting attention didn't, is that all it takes is one wrong move, and you won't be alive to live off your settlement if you win, and the driver can't prove you set out to do such a thing you just look stupid.

Angel started screaming "It sounds even more stupid the second time you accuse me of it. You honestly think I want your what, 2005 dodge? Honey right now in my garage I have a 2015 jet black Chevy Silverado 4x4 that would run that toy of yours into the ground. All I wanted was an, I'm sorry. Shit I walk to a place I was raised around without what, your fucking permission? What you saw is my brightly colored ass jumping on to the sidewalk, which is where I was when you got out of said "Sports Car" and commenced to accusing me of trying to get hit. No one in their right mind speeds around that corner at night. You keep doing it, and I won't have to worry about yo ass, that building or that median will take you and your fucking car out." Angel said with pure fire in her eyes, and ice in her tone.

Mark loosened his grasp when Angel winced. He then turned on Megan who was prepared to say something. "Stop, Megan, how fast was you going, roughly?" Mark adds with an eyebrow raised.

Megan thought about it, she rubs the back of her head and sighs. She was going too fast, and if this chick was honestly just going for a walk, then Megan was in the wrong. "Maybe I was going about 30 in to the turn. I was trying to get home so Logan wouldn't worry so much."

Mark lets Angel's arm go. "You know what you should have done right?" he asked Megan

Megan looks at the ground, then back at the chick. "Yeah, hey I'm sorry for almost hitting you. I won't apologize for the beat down, you got a smart mouth and you had better be glad I didn't break your finger, for flipping me off."

Angel opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it, and just shrugged. She looked at Mark and then back at the woman. At first she was going to flip off the woman again, but it would only lead to things Angel didn't have time for, the bitch fest that action would have brought on. She turned to Mark and said. "Nice to meet your sister," In her most normal tone. "Well I have to go. I'll tell Paula it's been fun okay?"

Mark stood there watching Angel walk towards the bar. He then turns to see Megan closing her car door, he leans on her window. "Was the latter part of your "apology" really needed? "You were in the wrong unless she struck you first." Mark couldn't see Angel doing that but he wanted to be sure. "Well?"

Megan smiled "You know, I'm just striking out in leaps and bounds with your friends at first impressions." Megan recounts the story how it happened. Mark sighed. "Dose she really have a truck? I mean it's raining why didn't she drive here?"

"Megan, I don't know. As far as, does she have one yeah, it's how I got to a bed my first night here in town. In fact you know that house you see when you first hit Cheery Drive over the crest of the hill that's her house for lack of a better word. I stayed there it's just as huge inside as it is on the outside. So you can stop thinking of her as an insurance seeker."

"Well? I mean, you met through myspace right? Why'd you spend the night over her house? I mean net fan and friend same thing right. You said yourself; you weren't on there, picking up friends. No but now your to be wife, was on the net and this chick, that you crashed at her house is on the net. Mark, are you feeling well?" Megan reaches out her window and feels Mark's face.

Mark jerks away from her touch. "Enough of that, at least she came here, I think my score of parent is about to light up the charts anyway." Mark says with a smile. "I have a question for you did Janet like the entire band of Angelic Impression or just the drummer?"

"The leader, and the drummer why? Oh shit was that her? That's why she looked familiar isn't? SO I just almost got my ass brought to me by Angel, If I hadn't of stepped back and kicked her she would have had me on the ground." Megan knew something else about Angel "McBride" Ivey but that, she would look up later and make sure it was true. That would also answer a few questions about the Girl's resemblance to her without all the make-up that is. This just kept getting better than ever. "well now that I've made a total and complete fool of myself I'll be going home. Seeya, after Mania Mark, and take care."

"You do the same, Little one" Mark pats the car's hood and walks back towards the bar.

Angel walks in to the bar and Paula comes over "You ok you look like you've been in a fight."

"Never mind that did you need any help tonight?" Angel says as she looks around like at any minute something is going to jump out at her. Her eyes stop on a part of the room. Over in the corner a man sits staring at her.

"Uh, I haven't got anyone else to replace Lady if that's what you're asking. You mind on helping me out tonight." Paula says trying to see what the younger girl saw that had her so fixated on one spot.

Angel nods yes and then walks off towards the bar.

Back at Ivey Mansion Glenn walks past Angel's room he then pokes his head in to ask her again if she felt like eating. He hears cursing on her cell phone but Angel was nowhere in sight. "whoa hold on damnit. Sophie Angel, is not here, I don't know where she is, but she ain't in this room. Ok start from the beginning. YOU SAID WHAT?" "Oh shit" he thinks to himself as he explains what he saw and what happened. "sorry for yelling, she must have taken you seriously, Great just great, no don't worry about it I got this. Get some sleep I'll call you back later." Glen closes Angel's cell phone. For that girl to be so book smart she sure didn't read people well. Sophie was kidding, Angel must have thought her serious. Glenn was getting madder by the minute. Angel had a knack for just leaving. He went down stairs and told Evie and Jeff who were raiding the fridge. Evie asked if he wanted her to come along to speak with Angel. Glenn said no and left out into the garage he was surprised to see Angel's truck. Well at least she was still in town. He thought with a measure of comfort in that thought. He grabbed the keys to her truck and drove out of the drive way onto the road.

A car zipped past him. "Shit not trying to wreck this thing." He was going to get Angel and drag her back to her house if necessary.

A local band was performing Angel watched them. They were horrible, the drummer missed more beats than the law should allow. The lead was a wiry man, belting out some drivel about a shuddering kiss. Angel makes a face. Mark walks in and sits at a table in the back of the bar. Angel walks toward him. "Did you need a drink?" she asks to be heard over the whining guitar solo.

Mark makes a face also. "Yeah I'll have two make them shut the fuck up's, I mean give me a beer."

Angel walks away from the table and is suddenly grabbed and pulled into a corner. When she is turned around. She looks up to see Glenn and he looked pissed. She tries to step back. He easily holds her in place. She wasn't reading him wrong at all. "What?" She chokes out in a high pitch.

"What, is that all you have to say for yourself? You run off Sophie is on your mobile and you just get up and leave. Angel she was messing with you. She told me what she said. When you left she was still on the phone thinking her sister would come back to the phone. More like back to her senses. " Glenn realized he was yelling but he wanted to get through to her that she couldn't keep running form everything. He then tells her just that.

Angel closed her eyes. "are you done?" She asked.

"Do you get it now? You need to call your sister she was worried about you. Frankly so was I." Glen said as he released her arms. He looked at her face and her clothes. There was a new bruise other than where that punk smacked her at the house. He touches where Megan got her on the chin. She flinches. What happened to your face?"

"Well, I was almost run over by someone you may know, and then we kind of got into a fight. Some words were said, and she pushed me, I hit her, we fought, and now she is gone, I guess, and I'm here. See, the time I didn't brush off or run from the situation I end up fighting in a parking lot with none other than Mark's sister Megan. She has a really nice kick. Knocked my ass clean for a few. Angel points to the foot print that wouldn't come out of her brand new white and gold Ed Hardy shirt.

"What started it?" Angel explained what happened. Glenn burst out laughing. "She thought you were trying to insurance fraud her, that's new. Well the concept, isn't but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess I should get your brother his drink, and then I'll call Sophie. You walked here?"

"NO I did what you should have done I drove your truck." Glenn has an apology on his lips. At which Angel leaned up on her tip toes and kissed it away along with his senses. Glenn draws her closer he kept telling himself the minute he felt resistance he'd let go. She pulled away and he did though he didn't want to. "So, I take that as you're not mad at me."

Angel couldn't be mad at him he had come to find her and set her straight. She did need to think of something to do with herself, but running off into the night only lead to trouble. Here lately, the trouble was getting worst every time she ran from something, something-else was waiting for her. "Glenn I couldn't stay mad at you. I'm really sorry I gave you guys a reason to worry. I know you all have lives of your own and you're dealing with your own shit. I'm sorry."

Glenn pulled her closer, his lips mere inches from her ear. "I understand that you get freaked out, but my problems you've solved every since I got here. You let me into your home. You showed me, well I saw, a part of your world that not even Mark knows about. We'll be gone in a few days to continue the tour." A thought hits him like a ton of bricks. He leans back "Shit, I just thought of something I have to make a reservation for travel. Just know this whatever it is you are going to do I stand by your decision."

Mark walks over nods at Glenn Angel runs off to get his beer. She runs back "Here don't open it right now." She says with a large grin on her face. "I'm sorry I took so long I was…"

Mark had saw Glenn reach out and snatch her, he waves off her statement. "I got something to ask you little one."

"Sure what is it?" Angel said thinking that maybe saying sure to him might not be a good thing after the parking lot thing. He looked so stoic, though he always looked well serious to downright mean most of the time. Angel tries her best not to gulp. He had not said anything. They stand there in suspended silence as the horrible band fades into the back of her mind.

Mark nods at Glenn and Glenn leaves them alone." Angie Up at Paula's is someone that would like to meet you. I was going to ask you this earlier before my sister decided to take up racing. My daughter is here until Mania I was going to take Paula out tonight"

"OH and since I have no life of my own, you were wondering if I would watch your child?" Angel was just kidding she tried to keep a straight face tried that stoic look. It must have worked to well Mark retreated a little. She could hear him about to apologize when she broke in to laughter. "Mark of course I'll do it, I was just kidding about the first part not the second."

Mark is totally caught off guard and says "Meaning?" in his gruff tone of voice, his eyes searching hers for clear understanding.

Angel thinks to herself, does he have to look at me like that? I said I was kidding. And I was." I wasn't kidding when I said I would sit for you the other part was complete joking. You get me now?" Angel lays a hand on his arm.

A brief smile falls over his features, eyes and all, and then it's gone back to stoic. In a matter of seconds. "Well you can ask Paula for the key I'll go tell her my plan." Mark says on a breath he'd just let out. That he didn't even know he was holding. She looks alarmed at his words. "What? You don't think Paula will go?"

Angel didn't want to go through Paula's house. She'd only been there once and that was with him by her side. "No, it's more like I really don't think she wants me in her house without her there." Uncertainty touched her tone. "I mean couldn't your child, come to my place. It was ok for you to stay there. Paula and I are, friends, I wouldn't dream of going into her house with her not there. "

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind, but if it would make you feel better, Janet could go to your place." Mark hadn't thought how Angel still was a tad weary of Paula. This must have been a big step for her. The, night of Angel closing her show for good, being assaulted by her drummer, and being betrayed by her friend. This little redhead had been through hell and back. Then to top off her week after getting out of the hospital, his sister while not trying almost runs her over then kicks her ass. Mark just knew she was serious when she had told him she had no life he'd just knew something like "go to hell" was going to be her next statement. He rubbed his hand over his face.

"Are you ok?" Angel saw he seemed tired that wasn't good if he was going to be in a show in three days. This little week and a half had run him hard. It had been intense most of the week. For all of them. He nods that he is ok. "I don't know if you will like what I have done but. It was totally a birthday present I really hope you had not made your own plans already." Alarm was on his face. Angel pushes on. "Well I called a friend of mine, that is writing for WWE and well I sort of sort of made you." Angel stopped at the look of anger on his face.

"What did you do?" Angel was standing there shaking at his tone. He looked away from her. What has she went and did that had anything to do with my job. Millions of scenarios ran though his head none of them above board.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "um well, I made you and Glenn hotel reservations for your up and coming shows for the next couple of weeks until Mania. I'm sorry I thought it would be nice. I should have asked you. Please don't be mad. I just thought that if you hadn't made any travel arrangements well with your nut case of an agent screwing you all, I just thought it would be nice, for you guys not to have to worry about it." Her statement died on her lips as she looked at the floor. She'd finally gone and done it he'd never trust her again. Some things she should really think before she did them. She stood rigid, eyes cast to the floor, waiting for him to explode, or storm off or whatever he had cooked up, she deserved it. She'd butted in to his business life side, a place not many including her, were allowed. "What the hell was I thinking? I'm such a fa…"

Mark had not even thought about the travel arrangements, with all that was going on, He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear before she could start verbally abusing herself "Friend."

Angel took a chance and looked up into his face. He was grinning "Really? you're not mad, Cause I called Shellie Harrison, and found out where the tour was taking you."

"Nope, I mean it wasn't like she told you any plots or anything, you really helped me out. I hadn't got around to looking the stuff up myself with all that's been going on. Thanks, Angel girl you're a life saver. "

"Think of it as an early birthday present. Um, I now have to tell Glenn, unless, you want to tell him for me?"

Mark nods behind her Angel looks behind her and nearly jumps out of her skin. "Hi Glenn" her voice pitches.

"Hey yourself, you ok now? I called Sophie and told her you were here." Glenn noticed the expression on her face. He'd heard her talking about the business and came over to, well find out why Mark looked like a storm cloud. When she's said what she had done it touched him also. Before she can say another word he pulls her into a hug and tells her he heard and thanks her. He then makes eye contact with Mark. Not caring that Mark would probably tease him to shreds he stayed with his arms around Angel.

Mark looked at how Glenn was holding Angel. They would have to have a talk. Glenn played a lot of games. He meets Glenn's gaze and mouths "later we talk." Mark didn't want Glenn just fucking around with Angel and he'd find out just how serious Glenn was.

Angel pulled away at first resistance, Glenn released her. She turns on Mark "well, go ask you future for a date."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning Logan Conner wakes to the sound of typing. "Megan, what are you doing?" He whines at his wife, as he rolls out of bed. He looks at the clock. "It's only 7:30 in the morning why are you on that thing?"

Megan looks at Logan who is now perched on the side of the bed looking like at any moment he will fall over. She sighs biting her bottom lip. "I'll go in the den I didn't mean to interrupt you." She leaves the room and enters her den on the bottom floor. She had set her mind on finding out all she could on Angela "McBride" Ivey. What was this chick's story what did she want with Mark?" Everyone had a story and Megan Callaway Conner was going to find out what Angel's story was. Megan had pulled the girl's record and nothing had come up. Only that her birth father's name was not written on the birth certificate. At the age of 5 she was adopted by one Chase William Ivey. Of Ivey and Corrigan a top London law firm its reputation preceded it from overseas where Ivey runs the US office.

Megan sits back in her chair and whistles low in her throat. "So that's where the Ivey's get their money." Her screen bleeped at her telling her that she had a message. She had sent her uncle Jonathan Lee McBride an email when she had first got home last night. When she read his reply she almost fell out of her chair.

Angel had a good night Janet had come over and Mark had told her to be good. Janet had just said sure. When Janet saw who her "Babysitter" was she went wild. They seemed to click right off.

Mark left her house with a smile on his face. Yup this kept Angel busy and Janet out of the line of paint balls that had randomly started pelting Paula's house. Though Hilliard had not called or come by Mark didn't want Janet there in case the asshole came back. As far as Mark's sources were concerned Hilliard James did not have a room in town or live in town.

Early the next morning, Evie and Jeff comes down the stairs, Janet's eyes lit up even more as if that was possible. "Hey Jeff, Evie, you guys are here too, that's too awesome. How do you know them Angel?"

Angel looks at Jeff for help. "Well Evie I've known for ages and I just recently met Jeff. Where are you guys off to?"

"It is so good to see that you are doing well?" Evie says Jeff nods his agreement. "We are off for a bit of exploring before we have to leave tomorrow. I heard Grandville has some new catacombs that seem of interest. I heard they are haunted."

Angel didn't like basements less known places deeper than basements. She pulls a face "Nice, you guys enjoy, do you need my truck?"

Jeff turns around shock on his face. "You'd let me drive your truck?"

"Should I be worried about such a thing?" Angel asks with a smile. As she tosses her keys to him.

Jeff snatches the keys out of the air and clips them to his belt. "Nope: I'm not stupid enough to stunt with a truck too much could go wrong and I think Evie would kill me if the stunt didn't first." Jeff points to his hair. "I'm colorful not crazy. Oh almost forgot Happy birthday Janet in case we don't get back before the midnight hour. " Jeff says in a deeply sinister voice. Evie stands there grinning from ear to ear. She loved it when Jeff spoke like the leader of The 69 Eyes her favorite band.

Angel and Janet crack up, laughing at the impersonation. "Thanks Jeff" Janet says as she catches her breath.

Jeff and Evie leave and minutes later Angel sees Jeff in her truck. Pass the living room window. "Well, how about some breakfast?" Angel asked the girl Janet looked surprised. "What?"

"You can cook?" Janet asked frankly surprised.

"It won't be gourmet but it will do." A thought occurs to Angel and she asks "Would you like to help?" The girl paled and shook her head no violently. "ok will you keep me company. The girl seemed to relax and shook her head yes.

Janet tried to calm herself down. That was close the last time she'd cooked with anyone other than Megan she winced at the memory of running from the ranch after Rachel had burned her with a skillet. Janet was asking her a question about her work. Rachael went totally ballistic screaming at her and cursing her out Rachael grabs Janet shaking her telling her to stay in a child's place. Janet had pulled free and running away, when Rachael then threw a skillet at her retreating back and hit her in the lower back. The pain and shock of it sent Janet ruining out of the ranch. She'd ran all the way to Megan's and passed out on the front lanai. She treated herself she never told anyone not even her aunt. That's when she'd decided to stay at Megan's and not go home when her dad came home. She loved her dad but some things she just couldn't handle. Janet hugged herself as she feels her bare arms, remembering that she is just in her Hannah Montana short sleeved T-shirt, and her jeans she excuses herself from the room, runs to her room, and comes back down to the kitchen with a heavy jacket on.

Angel was worried she checks the thermostat and it reads 70 in the house. With the sun burning through the sky light into the kitchen she asked the now withdrawn quiet child that seems to be shivering in spite of the jacket. "This may be a stupid question but are you cold?" Angel asked concern and worries in her tone and gaze.

Janet tried to stop shaking she couldn't say, while trying to force her brain to stop watching the skillet on the stove. "Um Um I'm not hungry no more, can we um just um?" Janet was cracking she could feel the tears forming in her wide eyes she had to get out of this somehow without pissing this chick off. Angel was a hard rocker and she had been great, but Janet had thought of Rachael as a nice person from her Dad's job, and that had turned out to a total wipe out. Janet felt the first tear run down her cheeks, she then, runs from the room into her guest room and locks the door. She sits in a ball on the floor in front of the door. She hated, absolutely hated, crying but this was not supposed to happen. She really didn't like even cooking with Megan she had a fear of stoves and skillets and her friends in her home economics class made fun of her. She hears a knock at the door.

Angel was freaking out what had she done wrong? She keeps replaying the scene over and over in her head.

Over in Hidden Lake Resorts about 6 miles west of Grandville, Mark and Paula share breakfast. Last night was a total surprise for Paula. She kept saying WOW with this amazing smile on her face. Mark smiled over at her as he feeds her a strawberry. Something was niggling at him though. He hadn't called to check on Janet and Angel it was still early. He'd wait his plan was to go back to Grandville this afternoon. Janet's birthday was tomorrow he didn't want to be stuck in traffic or nothing stupid. They soon head back to their room before he walks back in their suite he calls Janet's cell phone. "no answer." He mouths as he tries it again. Paula pokes her head back out into the hall she'd thought Mark was right behind her. He holds up the phone "you know Angel's number Janet is not answering her cell phone.

Sophie and Dave wake to the sound of Sophie's cell phone. Dave grabs the thing and pushes ignore. Sophie thanks him and snuggles back in the spot she was in, right under his arm with her head on his chest. She then springs up in bed. "Shit that was Angel's ring tone." Sophie throws back the covers, and grabs her phone. She dials the last incoming call and it goes straight to voice mail. "Call me when you get this" she says faster than she had wanted. Looking at the clock it was time for her to get up anyway. Sophie goes into the bathroom and takes her shower. The hot water cleansed her; she then spent another 20 minutes putting on foundation and other make-up and doing her hair.

Janet sits rocking back in forth. She had to get out. She had probably pissed off Angel so bad that going out the door now would get her nothing but pain. She looks at her cell phone but who to call. She had brought this on herself. She had agreed to keep Angel Company. Her stomach gives a protest she was hungry, but not hungry enough go back out there. Angel had been knocking on the door and asking her was she ok. She says nothing hoping the woman leave long enough for her to make a break for it. Angel leaves and Janet breathes a sigh of relief.

Angel tries to call Sophie but it clicks and goes straight to the away message. "Ok I'm not going to panic and I'm sure as hell not leaving this house." Thinking of Glenn up in his bed probably fast asleep she had to do something. She marches up the stairs and raises her hand to knock on the bedroom door. She hated trying to wake up people. What if he was a nut when woke up? Switching tactics she turns on her heels and goes into her bedroom. "Hello Momma" who better than Sophia Ivey to know what to do about a child that has locked herself in a room? Angel thinks to herself as her mom come on the phone.

Sophia comes on the line. "Angel" she says in a harsh tone of voice. "Where have you been? I heard you were in the hospital I heard it from the news."

"I had intended to call you but…" Angel thinks that maybe this was not such a good idea.

Sophia cuts her oldest off. "But, what you forgot to tell me?" Sophia says in a shrill voice full of self importance. "I also heard you lost a child, well at least you won't be a single parent, that's all the scandal this family would need, on top of your debacle of a career choice."

Angel pushed on ignoring the latter of her mother's statement. It stung but she'd get over it. "Um mom I called to ask you a question I'm babysitting…"

"Don't tell me you're practicing for another child." Sophia says in a business tone as if she were reading her latest report. "It has been murder keeping you out of conversation with my husband's clients." Her voice had changed since she had married Ivey. She'd changed Sophia used to at least like her. Now Angel wasn't so sure. It had only gotten worst though the years. Sophia's voice, while talking to Angel at least, was always shrill, with a note of snobbish self importance.

Angel had, had enough of this. Tightlipped she says "well no mother, I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused you or the family. You will be happy to know that I will not be going back in the music business, Maybe I'll go in to sales or something." Angel's voice pitched at the thought of smiling at some idiot, trying to get them to buy some god awful product."

"We wouldn't be having this conversation, if you had of not run off and joined a band. If you had of done like my Sophie and went to college you would have a career by now. Not be a near middle aged washed up has been. In that respect you are your father's child. I say that with love of course dear." Sophia had the hardest time getting through to her eldest daughter. Angel was just like Johnny Lee always with an idea, a plan to go off and make it big. Now her daughter had failed and it didn't surprise her one bit. Angela just didn't apply herself. After she graduated from college she just ran off.

The words kept running over and over in Angel's head. "of course mom" Had her mother forgot, that she had went to college for business before going off to make more money than the average business made in a year, in a few quick months. Angel had done everything she could to win her mother's approval she had sent her cars and bought the home in Florida but her mother always found something wrong or not as good as it could be. That was her favorite put down. Her mother had refused the house it took Ivey to convince her to keep it.

"Angela, I have some pull in the business corner here in Florida, and thanks to my husband I may be able to bail you out once again."

Angel Mouths Once AGAIN. "When was the first time?' the question was out before Angel could stop it.

"When your father left us with nothing because you were born that's when, and my husband adopted you. I have tried to give you everything you're little heart desired I'm done Angel. Do what you want I can't keep bailing you out. I wish you were more like" Sophia stops her little rant was not supposed to go into her past. The girl had no idea what she was talking about. It was probably better that way. Angel was only 5.

Humph, Sophie wonders why I don't come home often. Angel thinks to herself. This was getting Angel nowhere. It was also dredging up old emotional wounds that you could drive a truck though. Her father had told her that her mother had put him out. She remembered little pieces of her past and the one that stuck out was her father walking away. "Mom, Dad said you put him out then got married to Ivey no later than 3 weeks later. So don't try to put this all on me. I had nothing to do with whatever you have been mad at me for. I was 5."

"Is that how you feel. You speak to that man? How dare you? Angela Rosa McBride go to hell, and take you worthless father with you." Sophia Ivey slammed down the phone. She needed a drink, a drink would calm her down and she'd call Angel back and apologize for telling her to go to hell. Angel was the more forgiving of her two daughters.

Angel sat stunned into silence the phone was clicked off after that. Angel didn't move she just sat there holding the phone to her ear. Right now she knew if she did move she'd burst into tears. Her own mother had told her to go to hell among other things. Though, Chase William Ivey was her father by law only, and her stepfather, she felt closer to him, than she did to her own birth mother.

A thought occurred to Angel she still had to get Janet out of the room. Mark was going to be livid. Her day was going well, and then hell pissed on her day, just that fast. She had to wake up Glenn. She moved back to his door. She cleared her voice and stepped into the bedroom Glen laid on the bed. She knew standing outside asking him to wake up wasn't going to do anything because all of the bedrooms were sound proofed when Sophie or by the time Sophie took over the property. It was the property not home. As soon as everything calmed down Angel would give Sophie her half. This was insane. She now stands at the foot of the bed. "Glenn?" she says in half a whisper she didn't want to startle him awake that would piss him off. Glenn still laid there snoring. Angel steps back from the bed, and says "Glenn" a little louder.

He jumps, then rose up off the bed something liking to The Undertaker raising up form an attack. Slowly, he turns his head, and watches Angel back out of the room. When she is a safe distance she says "I need you."

Glenn hops out of bed and runs to her facing her he looks down in to her eyes then stop, his mind races as he sees what looks like tear tracks. "What's happened? Why have you been crying?" Glenn says worry in his tone.

Angel rubs her eyes. "That's not important right now. I'm afraid I've somehow sent Mark's little girl into hiding."

Glenn yells before he can reign in his temper. His voice was harsh. Janet was like a niece to him. "What the fuck did you do?" Angel explains to him what happened from her prospective.

Angel had jumped at his tone. As she explained her side she backed away from him. Angel's voice shook "I-I just don't get it. I asked her did she want to help she shook her head no. I suggest she just keep me company and she comes back into the hot kitchen with a jacket on. I asked her was she cold? That's when she literally bolted down the hall and into her room. If she ever comes out of there I'll have to apologize to her I just wanted to know if I should turn up the heat. If she tells Mark I'm dead in the water just dead to him I just, know it. I can't even watch a preteen that is well behaved." Angel sags on the bed.

Out in the hall Janet tip toes towards the stairs and stops at the sound of Angel speaking to Uncle Glenn who had just yelled at her. She sits outside the door. Angel was worried about her telling her father. What would I tell him? Janet asks herself, she stays quiet listening.

Glenn's anger quickly dissipates into an edgy uncertainty part of him wanted nothing but to believe her. "Angel if all you said was the only thing that happened then I don't get why she would be so upset with you." he says with underlined suspicion in his tone.

He didn't believe her. Angel pushes the hurt from her voice and her words come out in a rush. "Glenn all I want is for her to eat something. I know she has to be starving. If she won't eat my cooking, I'll order something. I'm sorry you don't believe me. That's how it happened. " The latter said on a sigh. "I guess I'm as good a babysitter as I would have been a parent. If you can talk the girl out of the room, I'll order her something from one of the places here, I'm sure there will be something for her to eat." Angel puts her head in her hands.

Janet gets up and stands in the doorway. Breathing hard she had to put this thing right. At least come out of hiding. With her uncle Glenn in the room she knew even if Angel turned on her Glenn would be here. "Angel I… "

Angel lifts her head and looks at the girl. "Janet whatever you didn't like about the situation in the kitchen you could have just told me." Angel gets to her feet and walks on the other side of Glenn she pulls out a huge stack of take-out magazines and dumps them on the bed. "If you were not into eating strange peoples cooking, that's fine. I'm not all that good at it anyways. Pick anyone you want, and I'll order it at once. You order something also Glenn I woke you up its only fair. Angel reaches into her pocket and pulls out two 20 dollar bills tucks it into Glenn's hand. "I hope this will cover it. She says stiffly as she walks past Janet who had not fully moved out from in front of the bedroom door. Both women wince as Angel passes Janet without touching her.

Glenn pats his bed asking Janet to come sit down. He'd have a talk with Angel either way this discussion went. Janet walks slowly over to the bed and sits down. "Are you ok now?" Glenn asked she nods yes. "What happened? Did Angel do something to you? Say something to you out of the way?"

It was time to tell someone her secret so after telling Glenn what happened in the kitchen she told him why she acted the way she did. Glenn felt sick with rage and shame for even thinking Angel would do anything to Mark's daughter. He'd have to tell Mark, Rachael had to pay. She had traumatized this little girl. He then ordered breakfast from a diner down the street so it wouldn't take too long to get here.

Sophie finally gets a hold of Angel on her cell. "Hey what's going you called me at 7:25 this morning heifer?"

Angel didn't know what to say so much had happened since she had last spoke to Sophie. Angel takes a huge breath. "Well, I've just totally fucked up. Nothing new," Angel laughs humorlessly. "Let's see I was babysitting Mark's only child and somehow I scared her into hiding. I called mom to see if she could give me some pointers on how to talk the girl out." Angel drew in another breath at the last minute deciding not to tell Sophie what their mother said. "I then went to –to Glenn's room. I told him what happened and he doesn't believe me." Angel then told Sophie what happened. Waiting for Sophie to say something, anything Angel is numb as she waits.

"You have to hear yourself it does sound weird." Sophie says she then adds "I'm not saying I don't believe you. At least the girl came out of the room. Maybe you can ask her what happened, it would better that she tell you, instead keeping it bottled up and then telling Mark. "

Angel hears the bedroom door opening. "Well, she just spoke to Glenn so whatever I did I have a feeling I'm about to get my just deserts. I just wonder what in the hell I did? I have to change the subject so, have you got the business done you went to D.C. for?"

Sophie tells Angel why she is in D.C. and then swears Angel to secrecy. "I also need to grab the room for Mark and Paula's reception. It's going to be my gift to them."

"Who would I tell? Half of the town don't know me and the other half don't believe a word I say."

"Dad's even keeping this from mom. So don't tell her either. She'll freak out I know I nearly did when I first heard. I'm, still on the verge."

Angel's cheeks and ears burned at the mention of her mother. "Sophie you know I don't tell mom anything that goes on. Today was it and that was just about me. Though you were mentioned, have no fear it was all positive. " Angel tried to keep the hurt and anger out of her voice as she continues. "I'm sure you will magically solve the problem and all will return to perfect Ivey harmony."

Sophie didn't like her sister's tone. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry I guess my day is catching up with me. Good luck, on you know what, and come back soon. " Angel forced the bite out of her voice this was Sophie her sister, her younger sister, and best friend. Sophie had nothing to do with her mother's views on how Angel should live her life. Angel would not give her mother the satisfaction of breaking up a lifelong friendship, and sisterhood. Her mother would be right when she'd say that they would never get alone if she wasn't in their lives. Angel had made a liar of her mother for years now and she wouldn't stop now. "Sophie I'm sorry for being short with you."

Sophie sighs and says "You were always short. It's ok just don't go all weird on me ok." Sophie laughs

"I promise my little Sista Soapy that I Angie will not be any weirder than usual." Angel broke out laughing when she heard Sophie laughing at what she used to call Sophie before she mastered the f sound when they were kids. "Bye Sophie take care" Angel says and then waits for Sophie to click off Angel then closes her phone.

Well at least she was laughing again, Glenn thought to himself as he came down the stairs. He and Janet had ordered and the delivery man needed clearance to get to the door. "Hey, Angel I was wondering if you would give the delivery man clearance." Glenn's words slowed as she turns around to look at him. She then nods her head and walks mutely towards the speaker and tells the guard to let the delivery person through. The smile on her face and changed to a worried expression then when he's finished his statement, something liking to uncertainty crossed her face and something else.

Angel sees Janet standing behind Glenn peeking out from behind him as if she was going to be eaten if she stepped into full view. "Um. I have some shopping to do. Don't you guys worry it won't be food." Angel grabs her jacket and looks back at the look on Glen's face. "Whatever she told you its true. I've told my side. I'm done with it."

Glenn walks toward Angel, her back is turned as she heads for the door. "so you're running away now." Glenn says in a harsh voice.

Angel turns on him so fast Janet jumps and runs behind the sofa. "No, I am going to spend a large sum of money at a store then I will return with my purchased goods doll them out as I see fit and hopefully feel better about this dreadful day. If, such a thing is allowed"

"I thought you were babysitting Janet for Mark?" Glenn says with challenge in his voice. "Besides, doesn't Jeff have your truck? If you listen I have something to say to you."

As Angel stands there in the huge atrium of the house she pauses and takes her Jacket off. "Glenn, I'm no good at babysitting anyone. I can't cook like Sophie, I've quit a job I loved, I've scared a little girl that is the offspring of one of the greatest guy friends I had. Yes I say had, because when he finds out I'm toast. You don't believe me and he won't either. Sophie says it sounds too weird to be true." Angel whips a tear from her eye "the one thing I just don't get is how in the hell did I scare her? I'm no great chief but all I was going, to fix was some premade hash browns and a few sausages." There is a knock at the door Angel turns around an answers it the delivery person stands there with a huge bag. Glenn leans past Angel, and hands the guy one of the 20s. He then takes the bag and Angel closes the door. He tucks the other one in her hand.

Glenn looks back at Janet she is edging back towards them. He smiles and waves her over. He reaches in, and grabs a Styrofoam container, and hands it to her. Janet thanks Angel and goes into the dining room. Glenn also pulls one out for Angel he hands it to her. "No, I said it was for you two. I can at least say I fed her." Glenn puts it on the table near the door and walks into the dining room.

As Glenn comes into the room and takes his seat near Janet. She whispers. "So do you know if she is still mad at me or not? She said dad would be mad at her. There's really nothing that she did, she didn't know, nobody did. I want to apologize to her but, what if she like flips out or something. I read somewhere that she is the one that killed the drummer." Glenn burst out laughing. "I take it that's not true."

Glenn leans down and hugs Janet. "Honey Angel, is not Rachel, you're not in any danger from anyone in this house or at Paula's house or even when Angel's sister gets back. I know that was a scary thing you went through, but everyone, in fact I'll even say not many people, are like that."

Janet gets up "I have something I want to say to her. Will you stay in here? She saw me hiding behind you. Just in case she do go nuts at least you'll be near."

Glenn nods as he forks some pancakes. Janet leaves the room. Glenn gets up after she leaves, and stands near the door.

Angel wasn't in the atrium anymore and her food was gone. Janet looks around the room franticly. Was the woman going to jump out at her? She hears what has to be Angel speaking to someone. As she creeps along the wall she sees Angel sitting on the sofa in the living room. "Mark I just don't know what I have done. No Glenn is here. I know but…" Janet could hear her father yelling. "Mark I told you what happened I know it sound like a lie but it's the only truth I can make of it. She's out of the room. I sent for her some food she's in the dining room with Glenn. What do you mean how are you supposed to believe me. I called you remember. Yes I was returning your call. Mark I…" Angel closes the phone. If she had of been Rachel this is when she would have been screaming JANET, but Angel just sat on the couch looking down and upset. Angel walks to a table, and pulls out a pack of cigarettes she then walks out in the rain, that had just started, on the balcony of the living room. Janet runs back into the dining room. "Uncle Glenn she's standing out in this rain on the living room balcony smoking. She just got off the phone with dad. I could hear him yelling at her from out in the hall and he wasn't on speaker phone."

Glen calls Mark he explains on the spot what happened. "I know it sounds like Bullshit but it's the truth. Mark um take me off of speaker phone HI Paula. Oh, you're on the road look um, there's more but I'll tell you later. When you get here. No, Angel didn't do anything to her, she's fine now." Glenn hands the phone to Janet. They speak Janet doesn't say why she did what she did but says she will tell him just not now. She also says hey to Miss Paula. They both hang up.

On the road Mark starts easing up off of the gas. Paula sits in the passenger seat watching the light post whip by, because in this rain that's all she could see. She turns to look at Mark. "So what happened?"

Mark sighs. "I'll have to find out when I get there. Angel was telling the truth. It sounded like bullshit. I really let Angel have it with both barrels and she was telling the fucking truth." Now Mark was pissed at himself. "The first thing I thought was that she had somehow done something to Janet, to get back at me for the Megan thing."

"Mark, the truth, usually sounds like bullshit." Paula says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I got to set this shit to rights. "Call Angel's cell" The car beeped at him.

"Mark what are you up to?"

"Trying to call someone that I have had for breakfast verbally"

"You honestly think she's going to answer your call?"

"Well I sure as hell, can't leave things the way they are."

In Washington D.C. Sophie drives her father's Mercedes convertible that he had, dropped off, at Dave's house. Sophie turns on to the 500th block of Senate and there was her building. Elation and something darker rises inside of her. The building stood, she could see nothing hampering its view. She sighs in partial relief.

"Ok so where is the "missing" building?" Dave says as he reads the 8 by12 foot sign that reads "Ivey Suites" on a grey brick and metal building.

Since her and Chase W Ivey her father were the owners of the building there was no need for putting Corrigan's name on it. "I don't know. I'm gonna have a look around and see if my dad has seen that it is here." Sophie says

Dave's cell phone rings. He answers and turns back to her. "Be back in a few minutes it's one of the writers." He gets out of the car and starts walking towards the hotel. He stops, looks around, and walks behind it.

"OK that's a bit much to discuss storyline." Sophie says still looking at her building. It was really up now all she had to do was place the tracker and have it wired throughout the whole building. Her cell phone plays an unfamiliar song. She looks at the display shrugging, she answers. "Sophie Ivey here, may I help you?" there was silence "Hello" Sophie says a little annoyed.

Jimmy stood in his newest girl Kellie's bathroom. "Well hello there Sophie."

Sophie was pissed and it showed her tone "What's going on Jimmy? You lied to me and got me in D.C. the building looks fine, what's the problem? Where the fuck is my tracker? That thing isn't cheap." Sophie snapped.

"I have it it's not broken or nothing. but um Miss Ivey I'd like to speak with you but not on the phone." Jimmy knew the Sinner Man could be listening. Outside of the bathroom door a woman's southern shrill voice could be heard. "JIMMY, JIMMY,JIMMY, COME ON JIMMY" Sophie heard as Jimmy shushes the loud woman. Then to create cover noise he flushes the toilet.

At the sound of the toilet flushing Sophie turns green. EWW what is it with people taking a shit on the phone. She thinks to herself. "Jimmy meet me in front of the missing building. In less than 10 minutes and I might not KILL you."

"NO! I mean not near the building, and if you are near it I'd leave soon."

"Because what?" Sophie says as she looks around for Dave.

"I'll tell you where you, you and I met at the place we first met up at."

Sophie is now completely confused "HUH? You're talking in riddles, and I don't have time for games. Where do you want to meet if not here?"

"Um, how about Mickey-Des, on Rush street that there seems far enough away and it's near a police station."

"How about you get yo ass right here at the building allegedly you lost?"

"Nothing Doing Ma'am" Jimmy says scared of both The Sinner man and his boss.

"Ok, look if I have to come find you, you won't like it." Sophie says she then hangs up, and spots Dave, what she saw she would never forget. As Dave walks towards the car the sign falls nearly decapitating him. Dave runs to the car his skin clammy, his breathing haggard and his proud Greek coloring a now pasty white.

"Holy Shit, are you ok" Sophie says in a high-pitched voice.

As Dave feels his head and shoulders as he is catching his breath, he says in anger "What the FUCK do you mean Am I OK? I nearly get done in by your fucking sign. What did you put it up there with silly putty?" Dave tried to calm himself down he was yelling because he was scared shitless. He looks at where the sign fell from, and then at it in millions of little pieces on the cement below. "One less step and I would have been slaughtered." Dave says in a quieter voice.

"Yeah I put it up there, Darn it, I was out of rubber cement. If you remember I was in Grandville with you."

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose wasn't no use to yelling at her. He was already upset about his call. The sign wasn't her fault. Now to find out whose fault it was and to destroy their very existence he thought with a growl. Coming back to himself. "I'm sorry Sophie"

Sophie waves off his apology. "We have a meeting with my contractor. He seemed down right against meeting anywhere near here. He is usually an obedient worm, he flat out refused to meet me here." Sophie notices her verbal fangs and decided to retract them for the time being.

Dave looks like a complete storm cloud. When Sophie looks his way to know if he'd heard she gives a little unnoticeable start at the intense look on his face. The fear had been replaced by fury. "So we'll go, did he put the sign up?" Dave says in a tone that he only really used in the ring a guttural growl. He was pissed and he wanted retribution. He wanted to hurt someone.

Sophie pushes up her OTTICA VENETA designer exclusive collection styled eyeglasses with her middle finger, she then types in the address to the MacDonald's Jimmy requested a meeting at, her GPS beeps at her, and tells her the first line of instruction. She slowly and cautiously pulls into traffic.

Five cars behind the shiny black Mercedes convertible in a parking spot, a midnight blue older model Viper soon pulls into traffic making sure to stay at least five or six cars behind the target. A smile lights the face of the driver. The Sinner Man had changed his appearance once more he now looks in his review mirror at the blond wig and a blond moustache. He slides his "soundtrack" into his CD changer. Minutes later his car is roaring down the road with the Sinner Man by Gregory Isaacs blaring, he then switches lanes and songs to a faster paced song HALFCOCKED's DRIVE AWAY , He sings along horribly as a memory assaults him, before he'd lost it he'd had discussions with the band for user rights to their song so Angelic Impression could do the cover. Sarah Reitkopp told him to fuck off.

He tried to attack her but she punched him in the balls, when he hit the floor the entire band took turns knocking him silly. Anger boiled as he switched songs, jabbing at the display, another song comes on Voices by Disturbed, and he almost loses sight of the dark sleek target. He whips in and out of the fast lane into oncoming traffic then at the last possible moment he switches back into the fast lane three cars behind his target. A crazed smile lights his face. His girlfriend hated when he drove like this, but he loved the thrill, and his girlfriend wasn't here yet. He smiled wider at the thought of his girl returning to him. Now he didn't care how, just that she came back.

Sophie looks in her rear view mirror then back at the road. She turned the corner and heard horns behind her as some idiot was weaving and bobbing in and out of traffic.

Deep in the Catacombs of South Grandville, Evie and Jeff have paid their fair to explore. As they walk along the rock lined walls their every step is echoed. Evie is having a wonderful time Jeff watches her and nearly falls for not looking where he was going. He was surprised that something like this still existed. The walls had one unique feature that the original did not' Evie was sure these walls had little star shaped lights along the top. It was cheesy looking. "It really takes away for the true experience" Evie says pointing at one of the lights.

"I kind of like it at least I can see." His flashlight had died before they got a mile.

"How long is this thing away?"

"Its almost over." A Deeply Southern voice says. Evie and Jeff look up and then at each other after seeing no one they then run like hell back to wince they came.

"Don't make all that fuss you'd hate to get trapped down here." The voice says as they slow to a brisk walk.

"Can you see us?" Evie says in a strained tone. The voice sounded familiar but Evie could not place it with a face. "Who are you?" her voice pitches.

"YOU have nothing to worry about." The lights go out.

Jeff grabs Evie and starts running. He couldn't place the voice at first then it hit him. It was Shawn Michaels and he had been going off his rock here lately. First, attacking Taker and costing him the strap, then disappearing for two weeks. Jeff wasn't going to let on that it was him. He just hoped Evie didn't either.

"So who likes the new view?" the voice says as the lights turn red. "Keep running and I'll implode this thing on top of you, want to be buried alive?"

Evie stops and stares at the opening not less than 10 feet from freedom. It had turned dark outside where they had spent most of their day down here. She starts to walk slowly towards the Exit. She looks back for Jeff he is cautiously walking towards her. "Oh no you don't step away from her, or be buried alive with her, your choice Boy toy. Now little girl keep walking." Evie stood there looking at Jeff. "GO or die."

Jeff steps back as a part of the wall starts crumbling in front of him. "Please Evie get out while you can." Jeff pleads with his voice and his eyes. Evie slowly starts numbly walking towards the exit. She glances back at Jeff he stand there looking everywhere but at her. Evie wasn't psychic but she didn't have to be, to know why he wasn't looking her in the eye anymore. He wanted her out of danger. She picks up her pace and then starts running.

Jeff watches while holding his breath until Evie was out of the catacombs.

As she leaves Jeff bolts he would have never tried this when Evie was in danger but he was sure Michaels couldn't have rigged this place to do anything to crazy. As he is mere inches from the exit suddenly something hits him on the arm he looks down and rocks are free falling fast all round him. He keeps running tripping and falling a few times he scratches up his hands from getting to his feet so many times. He clears the catacombs and runs after the truck. He jumps in the back of it and bangs on the window divider telling Evie to drive.

Michaels runs from the catacombs. Looking like a mad man. Evie takes one look in the review mirror and steps on the gas. The truck lurches so hard Jeff is pitched out of it backwards. He lands in a heap on the ground. He hears screeching tires as Evie stops the truck and laughs hysterically.

Evie gets out of the truck seeing that Jeff is getting to his feet. "Are you ok" Evie asks. Shawn starts stalking towards them. Out of nowhere Evie instantly stops laughing and charges at Shawn, she runs straight at him. Jeff jumps to his feet with a wince from his back protesting, and runs after Evie. As Shawn comes closer Jeff springs forward and roundhouse kicks Shawn in the side of the head knocking him cold. Jeff then grabs Evie and they take off for the truck.

As they sit in the cab of the truck. Jeff stares out the window. Evie had, had her laugh seeing him fly through the air like that was funny as hell. "Are you ok now?" Evie asks Jeff wasn't quiet usually, now he just sat there looking out the window.

"To answer your question no, my back hurts from, my girlfriend, trying to take me out with my net friend's truck." They banter back and forth until the tension in the cab is lifted by their usual easy mood.

Jeff tensed as he thought of something. "We have to get this to Mark, Michaels isn't done, not by a long shot."

Evie bits her bottom lip in thought. This broke the agreement Evie was sure, terrorizing people that would not step in and interfere with the match, was out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Angel stands alone on the balcony smoking her cigarette. She heard rather than saw Mark's name. The ring tone was something she had done as a joke. Now that he was pissed at her it wasn't as funny to have "You're Gonna Pay" as a ring tone for an angered Mark "The Undertaker" Callaway. The song did something it never did it played all the way through.

Glenn stood just inside the door of the balcony. He watched Angel her hair was getting wet and turning darker than its radiant almost glowing red. As he hears what has to be Mark's ring tone blaring from her cell phone he expects that she will answer, and that look on her face will dissolve into giggles or anything except the painful and fearful look she wore now. He understood the reason why she would be this way. She was here at the house not running away but it was in her and he didn't know if she would ever return if she did leave like this. He shook his head, slowly walked out onto the balcony. "Angel, come in your getting wet." Glenn noted that even though she held the cigarette it wasn't lit it had been hit by the rain that was a steady pour now.

Angel stayed where she was. In seconds Glenn was making this difficult. He now stood facing her. She remembers another balcony in this house another Glenn, one that trusted her. She looked away what he would accuse her of now? "What ?" was all she could push through to say to him.

"Come on in, I want to talk to you. I don't like you out in this element, you're gonna catch your death of cold out here."

Angel walks past him and into the den. Glenn follows he closes the door to the balcony and turns around to face her. Angel spreads her hands palms towards Glenn 'look I'm absolute crap at baby-sitting. I know that no matter how my truth sounds it will never convince you." Her cell phone rings with an unfamiliar ring and she answers and pales "who's phone are you on?"

Mark spoke rapidly before Angel hung up. "Listen little one I'm not going to ask you why didn't answer the phone. I lost my temper Glenn explained it to me. I'm still kind of in the dark about the why but Glenn and Janet told me it happened like you said. I'm about 5 minutes away. Oh and to answer your question I'm on Paula's cell."

"Um ok I'll have Glenn um get Janet ready goodbye." Inside of Angel's head a door shut. Mark was apologizing that was nice. She really didn't know why she expected he would believe her anyways. She was a fan in time she would get Janet back with her father then Angel would leave. She turns around as Janet comes into the room. This time the girl stood away from Glenn. What the girl said next broke her reverie.

"Miss Angel I'm sorry, do you forgive me."

"Sure" Angel says once again distracted. "I have a question it's been eating at me. Um why did you run from me? What did I do that had you so scared of me?"

"Well it's kind of silly but I'd better tell my dad before I tell anyone else I've already told Uncle Glenn." Janet stands perfectly still she hated to admit it but part of her expected Angel to snap.

"Was it something I said? Can you tell me that much? A tone of voice I used?" Angel says her speech getting faster. She stops, it really didn't matter whatever the case she had scared Mark's little girl. The girl wasn't going to tell her what set this mess off and she wasn't going to ask any more questions. Glenn was giving her a look and mouthing to her not to push this. Easy for him he didn't scare the shit out of his net friend's child. Janet excused herself and left the room. Before Glenn could say another word, Angel excused herself and went in the opposite direction.

Mark pulls into the driveway he sighs before getting out in front of the house. Paula had opted to go home since Janet would want to speak to him alone. As the truck door closes, the front door to the house flies open, and Janet runs out to greet him. She grabs on to him with a bear hug around his middle. Her face turned away from the house.

Mark noticed little trimmers radiating off Janet's small frame. "Are, you ok little one?" Mark picks the child up she is now facing him. Many emotions crossed her face. The one he wanted to know about was the fear. He knew that whatever had her afraid was the same thing that drug sadness into her all to expressive eyes. Controlling his already building anger Mark sits her on the hood of his truck with both of his arms locked into place on both sides of her. He looks her in the eye. Now that she was closer to eye level. He runs a finger down her cheek tracing her jaw bone. "What happened baby girl" He asks softly. Janet takes a breath and then explains what she had told Glenn and then how she reacted to Angel and how though Angel had not flipped out on her or anything, she knew there was something different about how Angel viewed her. "I hope she still likes me I still like her. Uncle Glenn said she wouldn't flip out on me anyways and that I really didn't have to worry about anything like that. He said that there are not a lot of people like Rachael. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I knew how you felt about Rachael; she told me the next time she wouldn't miss. That's the reason I wouldn't come to the ranch anymore. She told me many times that if I told you you'd be mad at me and you still might be, but Uncle Glenn said I should tell you anyway. I'm sorry daddy." Janet started openly crying.

Mark hugged his only child to him fighting the erg to charge off and kill Rachael. Mark wanted to ask Janet would he ever put her in danger but, with Rachael, that's exactly what he had done. He'd let his dick do his judging for him. Anger and sadness over what that woman had put his young child through was over the top. He knew he had to calm down before he self combusted right out here in the front yard. He was so anger filled his whole body shook.

Janet watched as her dad turned from his usual color to red and was quickly turning purple. He was going to lose it. Rachael was right he was furious with her. Janet leaned back away from Mark as far as she could and slid down off the truck about to run. When Mark caught her in mid air and hugged her to him. Telling her he wasn't mad at her. His voice sounded funny it was like something was in his throat. When she looked at his face he had erected an emotionless look, but Janet knew what lie behind that look he was sad and angry his being still shook. He sniffed as he usually did he had allergies, they both did. "Janet, is there anything else I should know. Besides in the kitchen had she ever hit you before? " When Janet nodded her head yes Mark went right back to seeing red.

"I'm sure sometimes I deserved it. You know how slow I do things when I don't know what I'm doing so I can do it right. It was usually when I asked her a question about my homework. I know she told you I wanted her to do it for me, but I didn't, I just wanted her to check it and make sure it was right. to stop getting hit I stopped bringing my homework home all together. I admit when she found out that I was hiding it. Her making me stand on the stairs all night was mean. But I did learn to sleep standing up without falling. Sometimes she didn't even know I was asleep. But when she would catch me she'd push me backwards or forward on the stairs. That day you came home and saw the bruise in my chest just above here." Janet points to the area just above where her shirt covered on her upper chest. "Rachael liked slapping me like I was in the ring or something that I think was too much sometimes, she hit too hard, and I would ache there for days.

"Janet, don't ever hide anything from me no matter what you think my reaction will be, no matter what anyone tells you my reaction will be. I love you little one. You all I've got left and I can't lose you. I couldn't take both you gone."

Janet lost it and started crying again.

After a few minutes Glenn walks outside. The look on Mark's face could cut steel. Mark's cell phone rings he glances at the number switch arms he answers the phone while still holding Janet to him. "What?" Was all he said. Jeff tells Mark of Shawn stepping up the game as he'd put it. "Get you asses back here to Angel's house I'll handle that asshole." Mark said his voice dripping with venom. Janet had pulled herself together and went to get in the truck. Mark guided her right back to his side. Mark looks up at movement that caught his eye. Angel was watching him from her bedroom window. Even though he had been in the house for short periods of time he kind of had a knack for doing layouts in his head. She ducked away for his view. She was probably watching for his reaction. He had to straighten this shit out piece by piece.

Holding Janet's hand they walked up the stairs. Mark took a deep breath and blew it out. He knew she wasn't going to answer his call. He led the way to Angel's bedroom door. He knocked on the door. He reined in his temper he'd hit the door so hard it shook. "Angel, come on out of there." Mark says trying to remove the tension from his voice.

On the other side of the door Angel stood motionless. Whatever Janet had told Mark he'd looked absolutely lethal outside in her cul-de-sac. He was proving that her hardwood door wouldn't stop him for long if at all. Having a sound proof house had really backfired. She was to chicken to climb out on the balcony and try to get to the next room. It had rained and she wasn't gonna kill herself by slipping on the wet iron that surrounded her balcony. She then looked at her bed, shit he didn't know about her little child collection of fan related wall covering and bed spread. "Oh shit Oh Shit he's going to not only kill me for whatever that girl told him he going to see this shit and never think of me the same again. Glenn was one thing but a pissed Mark would be the direct opposite." Angel started hyperventilating as she moved across the room and held on to the door. She grabbed the door knob and twisted as the door opens she dosen't look at Mark her body is in fight or flight mode. As she stares straight ahead she had to keep him out of her room. Still breathing heavy Angel finally turns around to first see Janet who is standing beside her father. Angel tries to take a breath it comes out as a shutter; he wouldn't hurt her too bad in front of his child would he?

Angel was pale and shaky if he didn't know what really had taken place this would have looked like guilt. He looks down at Janet, she was afraid Angel didn't like her anymore he was sure that wasn't it. "Janet go down stairs with Uncle Glenn I'm going to talk to Angel.

He was sending her down stairs, Angel wanted to scream for the girl to stay but she had no idea of the outcome of doing such a thing, would that piss him off even more? Angel watched her only life-line walk down the stairs. Her breathing picked up and with it she lunged into a fit of erratic apology "I'm sorry Mark I still don't have an I clue what I could have done you just have to believe me." He was going to lay her out the last thing she let herself see is him raising his hand. Even openhanded he could knock in her into next week.

Mark lifted his hand to rub his face. As he brought his hand to his a face, Angel flinched and closed her eyes. "Angel, open your eyes." She stood there ramrod straight, hands over her face, eyes closed, her breathing like she was going to run a marathon or had already. Mark rubbed his face. He would say his peace. "Janet told me what happened. And though there will be a person in pain real soon, it isn't you. If you want us to leave I'll understand. You have nothing to be sorry for little girl. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm even sorrier that I didn't believe you." Mark turns around and is walking towards the stairs.

Realizing he honestly wasn't pissed at her no more, changed her thought path instantly "Mark, you guys don't have to leave."

Angel chances a peak; he was really giving her space. He didn't want to knock her into next week. Whoever he was talking about Angel couldn't bring herself to feel bad for them. Whatever or whoever had that little girl jumping like that, deserved whatever Mark gave them. "Mark?" Angel runs her hand through her long red hair.

Mark turns around and says "yeah" her fear of him had dissipated and Angel was back to being Angel. He stops on the second step from the top of the stairs and they are eye level. He reaches slowly towards her and runs his long finger down the side of her face. Angel doesn't flinch from his touch she leans forward into it and hugs him quickly around the waist.

"That's a girl. You forgive me." Mark wanted nothing but for her to say yes. He didn't deserve it he'd overreacted and had her for breakfast verbally and just now she'd been about two seconds form bolting from her own fucking house.

"Of course I do big guy I'm just glad you're not mad at me no more."

They walk down the stairs Angel behind him. Janet jumps up when she sees him and asks, "Is she Mad at me?"

Angel pokes her head around Mark and stares at Janet in astonishment. "Are you kidding? Honey, I was never mad at you. I was afraid I had done something to you unbeknownst to me. I never really babysat before."

"You did fine" Janet says looking away.

"I don't want to pry but what happened?"

Janet looks at her father he tells her it's up to her, and Janet tells Angel about why she ran from the kitchen. Angel looked pissed. Janet stopped speaking.

Angel couldn't hold it in any longer "She DID WHAT? Mark do you know where this excuse for a person lives I'd like to pay her a visit."

In that instant two things clicked into place in Mark's head Angel looked just like Megan but more so when she was mad. Megan had sent him a text message telling him that Angel was related to them. He just stared at her. Mark excuses himself and Janet and Angel start talking. Glenn leans on the door frame watching them.

Over at Paula's house Hilliard sits in the middle of what once was his nice warm marriage bed. Paula had been in the house for over 20 minutes and had not felt his presence. He hears clicking of her lap top keyboard. Just in the next room.

Paula is sitting at her desk by the bay window replying to emails and checking on orders for the bar. Suddenly she hears someone clear their throat. And her T.V. wasn't on in the bedroom. "I know I didn't leave the TV on I just know I didn't." the sounds is heard again then followed by humming. The hair on the back of her neck stands at attention, "Ok who the fuck is here." Paula thinks as she ways her chances of escape or going in there and reclaiming her damn house. She reaches slowly inside her purse that lay beside her on the floor. She had a few cop friends that had showed her how to use the taser. Whoever it was was going to get a large dose of electricity up their ass. She stands slowly and slides on to the interior wall that went all the way to her bedroom without any doors or doorways. She had to make sure the gadget worked she hit the button on the lower right to release the safety and then hit the button on the left side, two streams of blue hot electric current cracked against each other and then went silent when she lifted her finger off the hair trigger.

The humming stopped. Paula peeks around the corner and sees the vehicle of her now former fear. It wasn't a serial killer it was an idiot. "Hilliard what the hell are you doing here? Never mind it don't matter just get out."

Hilliard smirks up at her from under his long lashes. "What no welcome home honey, face it Paula you need me like I need you which is like I need air to breathe." Hilliard moves faster than Paula ever seen him ever move, at once he was at her side taking the wicked looking device from her none responsive hand. The sound of the electricity bouncing off of itself brought Paula out of her temporary stupor. Hilliard had turned on the tazer. "You wanted to fry me in my own skin." It was a statement not a question. His eyes gave away no emotion under his words.

Though there was no malice in his voice Paula shivered at his closeness and his neutral tone. No matter the tone he used, the words were an accusation. He was still holding the tazer. Paula looked at it. He placed it on the night stand. He then touched her chin as he rose her view to his face. "Paula I love you, I know you can love me again."

"That's where you're wrong." Paula pushed his hands from her face.

Hilliard shivered at her frankness. "Woman you have no idea what you are saying. I can make you love me. I'm stronger than I was. I see you left some of my "paint balls" on the house. There are still enough of them to bring this piece of shit down in flames if not blow it off the map."

Something in Paula's mind clicked, he's lost his fucking mind. "Ok Hilliard I will give you a chance to prove you aren't just fucking around." It was time for her to take this mind fuck to the next level. If he thought he wanted her he'd be begging for death when she was finished. Paula ran her fingertips in light soft touches along his jaw bone. He bent his head. And she captured his bottom lip between her teeth. She bit him but if memory served her correctly he liked pain. He growled in pleasure and her stomach lurched. He put his hand on her breast and she had to hold herself in place not to flinch away from the unwanted touch. "Lay down Boy you need to be done correctly."

As Hilliard lies on the bed Paula makes quick work of straddling him {while still fully clothed} and lifting his willing hands above his head. She reached across him and pulled out her police issued handcuffs. She had dated cops before this was a small town. A smirk lights her eyes at the thought. "I'm going to turn your world inside out." She says in his ear as she clamps a cuff on one of his wrists she then kisses his other hand he offers it more willingly. She loops the cuffs over the headboard and clicks the other one shut on his other wrist. She moves south and pulls his pants down. He shudders with excitement at her touching him so intimately.

Hilliard closes his eyes with thoughts of her next actions. He just knew soon he'd feel her mouth on his member. He opens his eyes when he feels the bed level out she was now standing above him. She reached in another drawer and pulled out a rope and tied his feet to the foot board. He had never been fully restrained not even by Paula. "ok honey Can you lessen this here strap on my feet I am kind of nervous.

"Shut it Bitch. I'm controlling this."

"You just wait a god damn minute. Untie me" Hilliard demanded as he locked gazes with Paula. Then it hit him she had tricked him.

Paula saw when realization dawned on this fool. "you gonna blow up my place, you in my bedroom demanding that I continue to love you." Paula reaches in to his pants pocket and pulls out his remote. She takes the batteries out of it and throws them at his face. "you don't threaten me."

Hilliard flinched as the batteries hit him in the face. "Help Help ME this Bitch IS CRAZY, LET ME OUT OF HERE PAULA JAMES NOW!" Hilliard was turning red as he continued to scream and yell at her. He called her everything but a child of god.

"Are you done yet?" Paula asks as she dials Mark on his cell phone she tells Mark that Hilliard has been in her house and is still here. She also tells him how he tried to threaten her. "Oh you're on your way" Paula says louder than is needed as she sees Hilliard lose some color.

"You tell that piss ant that's his ass is grass when I get there." Mark says as he jerks on his jacket and storms out of Angel's house. Janet starts to follow he stops she bumps into him. "Honey go ask uncle Glenn to come here please."

Glenn soon comes out of the house "You rang" he says playing around. He stops at the look on Mark's face. "What?"

Mark wasn't about to ask Angel again after what he had just put her through but he didn't want Janet coming with him. Paula's ex was in for a beating plain and simple. It's one thing, to let your child see your scripted fights. What he had in plan for Hilliard wasn't going to be scripted or a fight. In a fight the other person had a fucking chance. "Watch Janet for me I couldn't ask Angel again." Glenn nods yes.

Angel stands in the doorway at his words she walks out of the house and keeps going down the drive way. Mark didn't trust her anymore even though it wasn't her fault he would never trust her again. Her heart sank as she kept walking. Her truck pulls up with Jeff and Evie. She quickly tells them why she has to go now. Jeff gets out of the truck and hugs her Evie looks in the direction of the house and starts walking towards it. Angel grabs for her, but Evie dodges Angel, and keeps walking.

"Come on guys" Evie says loudly as she walks to Mark and looks him in the eye. "You should not blame her, you even admit it wasn't her fault and now you still don't trust her. Mark you are a piece of work." Evie switched languages and cusses him to a standstill in Finish. With her very vocal point out there in the open she marches towards the house. Mark grabs her by the arm and turns her around quickly.

What Evie didn't know was that Mark knew exactly what she had just said. Her eyes narrow. As his glare burns into her. In Finish Mark explains that it had nothing to do with him not trusting Angel he thought she wouldn't want to be bothered for a time after he had put her through so much shit the first time. He also lets Evie know that if she ever spoke to him like that again he'd have to tan her ass. He says the latter with a tight smile plastered on his face.

When Mark grabs Evie Angel runs towards them and Jeff on her heels. "Stop, Stop, just stop it!" Angel half yells half cries. As she grabs Mark's hand and wrenches it off of Evie's sleeve. Mark had already started to let go. Jeff runs up, and Evie gets in his way "Jeff house now." Evie says she knew how both men's tempers were, and this was no time for a pissing contest. Evie looks back at Mark and says "Fix it now"

Angel stood with her head down she'd grabbed Mark out of anger and for once, even though he could step on her, for that moment she didn't care. She was afraid that because of her he'd hurt Evie.

Mark pulled his hand free from her loose grip. She stood perfectly still. "Look Mark, I just want to know, once and for all will you ever trust me again?" Angel had learned from many people if you didn't want to know the answer don't ask, but she had to know.

"Since we are asking questions I have one for you. But to answer your question. Me, telling Glenn to look after Janet, has nothing to do with my level of trust in you." Mark explains how he felt he'd be being pushy by asking her so early after all the drama.

"Sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion." Angel felt hot tears of embarrassment prick her eyes as she looks away.

"You seem to have a knack for that. My other question, is one come to think about it, you may not be able to answer. So I will word it differently. Do you know you birth father's name?"

Angel was now thoroughly confused "Um yaeh why what have you heard?"

"I'll be back I still need to make a run but I'll tell you when I get back why I asked." Mark didn't think Angel, as Megan put it tried to contact him because of her relation to him.

Over at Paula's house she plucked all the paintball explosives off the house and put them in Hilliard's car. Mark drives up to see Paula on the roof plucking the rainbow off her roof. He jumps out of the truck yelling up at her. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Paula climbs down the latter and then walks down the stairs to the ground level. She walks past Mark to Hilliard's car and dumps the remainder of the little round colorful balls into the trunk.

Mark walks up grabs her and turns her around. "What's going on Paula? Talk to me babe."

"I just defused my house and the bar from becoming a whole in the ground. That fucker threatened to blow it up. Those paintballs are explosives that's why they did not melt like regular paint balls that is why they still look like balls. So I just made his fucking car really hot. Now I'm going to have it moved to his house or the one on his address right inside the garage. Troy said he'd do it for 50 bucks. I can't beat that deal, getting this shit away from my house is top on my list right now."

Though Paula's bravado showed in her voice her body language was showing just how much this ordeal scared her. She was shaking, pent up nervous energy radiating off her in waves. Mark hugs her to him. "You go call Troy, is the bastard still here?"

"Yeah, he was just sitting in my bed waiting for me. I have no clue how long he has been able to get in my room." Paula hugs Mark tighter it felt good to feel the security she felt in his massive arms.

Mark lets go first as he disengages himself from Paula he tilts her chin up and kisses her full on the mouth. "I'll be right back."

Paula followed Mark he went up the stairs and walked in the house. "Somebody has a death wish and their wish is about to be granted" Mark booms from the hallway he then grabs the door knob. When he walks into the room he sees Hilliard cuffed to the bed. He looks back to Paula with question in his gaze. Paula tells him what she did and how she found Hilliard in her bedroom.

Mark turns back to Hilliard who is trying to get loose. The lady told you before not to come here no more. You don't listen do you boy?" Mark says as he steps closer to the now shaking man.

"Look you wouldn't hit anybody that was tied up, and not able to defend themselves would you?" Hilliard asked hoping against hope that he knew the answer. Tied up this would be a homicide if let free he could at least defend himself and try to get away.

Mark walks closer to the bed "you know what, I don't like your voice shut the fuck up." Mark was doing good in reigning in his anger. He wasn't going to kill him but hurt him he would.

Hilliard nods his head then speaks "look just let me go and we can all forget about thissssss…" the air is pushed out of Hilliard as Mark's fist connects with his body.

Mark rears back and punches Hilliard in the stomach. "I said shut your fucking mouth boy."

Hilliard tries to catch his breath.

Suddenly there is a smell in the room and Paula looks at the bed "Oh fuck no did you just piss out my bed?"

Paula turns around in a complete circle then she takes a picture of him and his humongous wet spot.

Mark makes a face.

"Hilliard your infamous now, The Old Ass Bed Wetter" Paula says as she hands the cuff key to Mark. "Looks like I need a new bed."

Mark unlocks Hilliard's cuffs. "Looks like you need some time to yourself, too bad your time is up." Hilliard reaches down and unties his feet. As he get to his feet Mark punches him straight in the face. "Don't ever come here no more. Do you hear me you little piss ant?" Mark commenced to beating on Hilliard until Hilliard passes out. Mark then grabs him by the back of his now bloody shirt and drags him out of the apartment. Mark pulls Hilliard down the metal steps making sure he meets each one of them. He then throws Hilliard in to the back seat of the car.

Now out of breath Mark leans on Hilliard's car. Paula walks to him "I called Troy he said he'll take the bed too he wants an extra 50 bucks I told him no problem." Paula hugs Mark he hugs her back.

A small car pulls up. Troy gets out takes one look at the scene. And says " OH shit"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After Troy left with Hilliard while towing the bomb car behind him, Mark had gone back to Angel's house to pack for his tour, it would be a short one, but he still needed more clothes than he had left at her place. Paula walks back into her apartment she wrinkles her nose at the foul stench. Troy had removed the entire bed. Now she stands in the doorway of her bedroom. She felt more emotion at the loss of her bed than what Hilliard thought of it as. At that moment Paula didn't want to be at the place she had called home for so long. It was more than the stench In a few short hours Mark would be going back on the road and she just didn't feel like being in that damned apartment alone. She starts grabbing her clothes and shoveling them into a bag.

She hits speed dial for Ivey mansion. "Howdy Angel you got room for one more at the inn?"

"Um Sure are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah what's wrong with you?"

"Um nothing sure you can stay as long as you like." Angel didn't know why but if Mark was going out of town soon she'd rather Paula be close. That was a strange thought. Angel wondered if Janet was going to stay in Grandville she had not bought Janet a ticket. The guys were to leave tonight after dinner. "It'll be fun it will be just us girls is there something specific you like as far as food?"

"Oh no I heard about your cooking."

"Paula that's been straightened out it wasn't the quality of my cooking that had Janet running away."

"Then what was it?"

"That's for Mark or Janet to tell you. So what time are you heading over here?"

"I'm on my way seeya" Paula hangs up she could stay at her place on the couch or something until she ordered her another bed but she just didn't feel up to doing all that. Tonight she would close the bar early or let Tracy do close tonight and go to Ivey Mansion. After making sure she got all her clothes out of her closet and moved them in to her den Paula seals the air tight bags and lays them on her den sofa. Troy said he'd strip and wash the floor and make it shine as he said. Paula picks up the dress she had went out and bought she wanted the girls to see it before Mark did. She packed herself an overnight bag, called to see if Tracy would close and then left the apartment.

In DC Sophie stops at the McDonalds. She gets out of the car Dave gets out also. A car speeds towrds her then at the last possible second stops mere inches from her. The Sinner man gets out of the car. Seeing that his plastic surgery has worked for now, The Sinner Man continues to slowly walk towards her. Suddenly like a shot Jimmy runs from the restaurant and charges at the back of the man. Dave tenses to take down the country looking man running at the man's back. Jimmy leaps into the air the Sinner Man turns around just in time to be knocked from his feet.

Jimmy now straddling the face down Sinner Man on the ground rears back and punches him in the side of the head until the man goes limp. Dave charges forward. Jimmy looks up to be met with Dave's fist to the side of his face. Blood spurts from Jimmy's bottom lip quickly making a trail down in to his graying beard.

"I've just saved your life, Why the hell you hitting me?" Jimmy says as he shakes his head to clear the dizziness. That made him nauseous.

"You need to start from the beginning. Saved me from who or what exactly?" Sophie says her eyes narrowed into thin light brown slits.

Jimmy gets to his feet keeping an eye on the big man that was with Miss Ivey.

"Look a few days ago I was on the internet and this guy asked me if I wanted a boost of finance. He was the one that came up with the Idea of taking this." Jimmy slowly reaches into his side pants pocket and withdraws the small building locater.

"That's theft you ready to go to jail. Will the money he paid you pay for your hospital bills and your bail?" Dave says as he steps back in front of Sophie. "Make no mistake worm. I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you."

The lump on the ground moans all attention is drawn to him. In seconds all hell breaks loose again. The Sinner Man suddenly jumps to his feet shoots Jimmy in the head and runs. Jimmy grabs at nothing as he falls forward almost landing on Dave. Dave had pushed Sophie to the ground and covered her with his massive form. He rolls off her and sees blood. "Are, are you hurt?' he asks assuming it's her blood.

"NO, I'm pissed he's getting away." Sophie says as she gets to her feet she looks down at Dave who hasn't rose yet. And then sees that the blood he saw was his own. In his upper left shoulder was a wound and blood soaking through his Italian cotton shirt. "Great, just great, my informant is dead and my cave man is injured." Sophie runs a hand through her now sweat infused hair.

Dave grits his teeth against the obvious pain. "I'm fine it must have grazed me." He gets to his feet slowly and almost face plants the ground. The pain was like white hot fire running through his shoulder. Sophie walks to his right side and told him to use her for support so they could get back into the cover of the car. She knew one thing about Chase W Ivey all of his cars were bullet proof when she noticed the extra layers at first she'd thought her father was paranoid he'd just laughed off her comment. Now sitting in the black Mercedes convertible she hits the console and the hood with a buzz and a click locks down incasing the black exterior in another layer of steel like material.

She called her father and told him what was going on she didn't want him near the building if that nut was going back near the building. For a moment Sophie just sits there after talking to her father's secretary. The woman had said her father had gone to investigate the building. Sophie's first thought was to get out and grab the tracker, and then go get her father out of the fucking building. She's called his personal cell phone and received his answering service, which just lead her back to his secretary. She hung up on the woman. "OK we have to get you help" she said looking at how pale Dave was growing. He'd broken out into a sweat a hard feat in itself in March in Washington D.C.

Dave grits his teeth thorough the pain. "I'll be fine just drop me off at my place. I can get a doc out there faster than answering a bunch of stupid questions and telling the cops why I got a flesh wound created by a gun.

"Fuck the macho act I'm taking you to the hospital."

Dave rolls his eyes "It's not macho it's the truth it's going to take time we don't have. Plus it will give the company bad press I know this sounds fucked up, but you got to trust me on this please." They stop at a stop light she turns in her seat to look at him an argument on her lips. "Please just take me to my house the company has internal doctors on call."

"Your right, it does sound fucked up but it's your life on the line." Sophie turns the car around and heads toward Dave's house. "Shouldn't you be calling your doctor."

Dave unthinking moves his left arm to get his phone and grits his teeth and grabs his cell with his right hand and dials. "Yeah I need to speak to Dr. Williams like now." Dave puffs out.

Soon, Sophie pulls up in front of Dave's house, Dave while still talking nods his head to the back parking area. "hold on Doc, Sophie take this road around to the back there are always fans in front I don't need anyone seeing me with anything worth taking a picture of. She looked at him like he had lost his mind. He meets her gaze and pants "Look…just because you don't see anyone… don't think for one … minute … that the coast is clear."

His labored breathing sent a chill down her spine. She had told him not to get involved and now if he hadn't that could be her or worst. She just hoped he knew what he was doing. He still was losing color. His skin was pasty sweat rolled off of him like he had been running a marathon.

As they turn in to what could loosely be called his backyard. Trees lined the small paved road. The house came into view and ten other cars sat there in his now open garage. The garage was huge it could have been a house by its size alone. Dark wood lined the interior as she pulled in. She cut the engine and the door closed with a light whine and thump. Florescent lights lit the inside of the garage a yellow neon path lit on the ground, the moment she opened her car door. She followed the path with her eyes, and it lead to what must be the door to the house.

She stepped out and noticed that the garage was heated. "Nice" she muttered. "OK let's get you inside."

Dave opens the car door and half stands half falls out of the car. For a moment he stands leaning against the car parked on the right of her car. Using the car for leverage he hoists himself up into a full standing position. Swallowing hard trying not to think about the pain he starts walking towards the house. Sophie follows.

They get to the door he produces a keycard and holds it near a scanning device to the right of the door, the device beeps and the door lock clicks "Pull the door" he says knowing that it would only stay disabled for a mere 20 seconds once he waved the keycard in front of the scanning device. With little to no resistance the door came open and he preceded her inside. "Lights" suddenly with a click, lights flicked on and lit his wet room. Sophie was amazed she had thought she saw the whole house but that was from the front. His wet room was a 12 by12 done in a mixture of tan and black on the left as you walk on to the dais leading to the kitchen was a coat rack-bench that stood 12 feet high the back of the bench was a mirror trimmed in the tan and black, the hooks were black. He turns out of the wet room after kicking off his shoes and headed to his den.

Back at Ivey Suites Chase Ivey slowly walks onto the raised atrium, marble pillars lined the first three stories of the grand opening to the building. He looks around everything looked as it should except by his computer records this building was not here. He swiftly turns around at a sound and is quickly knocked into unconsciousness. As he fades he crumples to the floor.

The Sinner Man laughs and smiles down at the wealthy bastard. He wipes the blood off the butt of his gun. "Now the fun can begin" Sinner Man takes out a digital camera and takes a picture of the downed man. He then rolls the man on his back and turns his face to the light for a better picture and takes it also. He tucks the camera back into his coat pocket and snaps his fingers "I almost forgot" Sinner Man grabs the old man's cell phone "hello Cherry Keep all of my calls, my voice, no hon. I'm still under the weather. Alright then, oh my daughter called, I'm tired can you just give me the number she always changes her number I have a hard time keeping up. Thanks and good bye" After hanging up Sinner man grabs the old man and drags him toward the back of the building and into a waiting limo. "It pays to have friends in organized crime that believe you are your dead twin brother with a new face and a new mission."

The Sinner Man mumbles to himself. "You're on borrowed time old man. Hope you live long enough for my plan to work if not I'll really have to stay away and no one wants that." He says to the now groggy old man lying on the seat of the limo fear making him look even older.

Chase Ivey reaches for his head where he's been struck. A curse slips his lips as he tries to right himself in the seat. "What… did you… hit me with, and who… the fuck are you?" Chase says breathing hard, as he tries to glare at his captor.

"Now is that a way to speak to future family…dad?" the sinner Man loved the look of total confusion on the old man's face.

"Now you see here you .." Chase's words are cut off by a hand on his throat.

"No, you see old man" The sinner man points to himself with his free hand while still choking the old man. "If what I said don't come true, your dead, and a lot of others are going with you." The sinner man releases Chase and lets him fall back on the seat once more trying to reclaim his breath.

Across town at Dave's place Sophie paces the floor poking at her I phone, she still had not been able to reach her father and if that stupid bitch of a secretary told her that he'd give her call later one more time Sophie wasn't going to be responsible for killing the woman. Stupid people infuriated Sophie to no end.

Dave walks out of his den and watches Sophie walk back and forth across his hard wood floors. He rubs his hand over his face. His arm had been bandaged and he still had to tell Vince to write him out of Wrestlemania. As much as he wanted to be there he couldn't do it with one arm. His current storyline was going to be imposable. The bullet had hit muscle and was wedged in a very sensitive tendon. The Doc had told him a few inches higher and Dave would not have had a head. The thought of if he'd not moved fast enough shook him to his core.

Sophie turned when she heard him shudder and wince from the movement pulling in air through his teeth. "Are you going to be ok?" Sophie asked crossing the floor her Manolo Blahnik heels clicking softly.

Dave watched her, his eyes were on the floor then he slowly rose them up, her long legs up to the hem of her skirt, and then up to her face. "Yeah the doc got the bullet out and I'll be able to kick ass in no time. I'll miss Wrestlemania but I'm not done. I'll just have to rebuild the muscle." The thought of physical therapy made him wince again. "What's our next step your country boy is dead of that I'm sure."

"Dave, have you seen yourself lately, you're not exactly in the right frame of mind to help anyone not even yourself right now." Sophie says as she puts out her hand for him to take. He just stares at her. He stands without her assistance.

"I possibly save your fuckin life and you are telling me how in the right mind I am. I was crazy for even coming back here. I was crazy for falling in…like with a woman that really don't like me. You want to go off half cocked fine. You're fuckin with some shit that is not a part of your little perfect world. DC is not just the capital it's a cesspool of crime and criminal thought that would blow your fucking mind. I'm only going to ask one more time. What is our next move?" Dave asks pointing between them.

"Fine, just shut the fuck up. I'll be in the car if you can make it out there we're going to find my father. You got 5 minutes Batista, make'em count." Sophie was livid no one talks to her like that. She rubs a hand over her face and flicks her hair out of her eyes. This style would never work in this weather. Winter in Texas and winter anywhere else was murder on her hair. As she sits in the car she applies a lip gloss that promised to prevent weather damage to skin. As she put her compact away out of the corner of her eye she sees Dave walking towards the car. "You gonna get in or do I leave you here in your overelaborate over compensating garage?"

To answer her Dave merely grabs the door handle and slides his tall frame into the passenger's seat. "humf" he says

"Great back to grunting Caveman" they pull out of the garage and in to traffic Sophie picks up speed heading towards the building.

Back in Grandville Mark packs his bag for his trip Megan had found his lost luggage that Samantha had lost and sent it to Ivey Mansion. A question had been burning his lips and he wanted to know before he left on his trip.

Angel was in the den with Glenn. Mark walks in and asks to speak with her. Glenn walks toward the door as he reaches where Mark is standing he asks Mark what's wrong Mark shakes his head in the negative.

Mark puts his bag down and crosses the large area. The floor is hard dark wood, the red curtains hang to the floor from the 10 foot frames set in bay windows. Angel sits behind a large maple desk; she stands as Mark gets closer. Mark stops advancing and just looks at her. He then takes one more step and sits on the corner of the desk. He waves her over to him and pats the side of the desk. She complies and sits next to him still not looking him in the eye.

Before Mark had left to go to Paula's he had said he wanted to ask her a question. Angel looked everywhere but at him. Though Mark was surely unattainable he'd come here showered and packed for his road trip, now his sent was driving her nuts. The tight jeans wrapped taunt against his muscular thighs didn't make it any easier or the factoid that his black wife-beater was wearing him nicely. His hair was down and wet giving it a darker hue, than its regular dark auburn it looked raven in the setting sunlight of her now too small home office. Was it just her or was it getting hot in here.

Angel was gazing off into space. "Little one are you paying attention to me?"

Angel sighs and turns to look at him believe it or not that made it better. Though Mark was sexy he was a highly respected friend. Down fan girl she thought to herself. Her hormones settled enough for her to speak. "Yeah" Angel says on a sigh.

"Good, I found out something and though I'm not convinced that you would go so out of your way to do something like this I have to ask." Mark looked at her she had been blushing her color was coming back now. "My question is how did you find me or more accurately why did you find me?"

That threw Angel she looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What? Mark you sent me a friends request. I accepted. What is this about?" Angel crossed her arms over her chest.

"With so many posers out there what made you accept?"

Confusion laced her tone. "Why? What's wrong?" Angel didn't want to think about the person that had first told her it was really him, though she didn't believe it until she had a chance to ask him a few questions herself.

"Nothing just questions ok." Mark said trying and failing to take the edge out of his voice. Something she was hiding. If Megan was right it made no sense.

Angel heard the edge and it set her lips into motion. "Fine you want to know how and why? When you sent the link a few nights before lady was on AIM and Lady told me to accept you. I did I asked you the question about the arena and the traffic that night and you got the answer right. What is this about Mark?" Angel stood and started pacing. She didn't like where this was going.

"You have tons of people on your list. Most of them I know for fact you don't speak to. Why was I any different?" Mark says crossing his arms over his chest, watching her.

Did he just ask her why? She sighs then says "Because, Mark, when all this started you chatted with me on a regular basis. I started expecting to see something from you. You gave me advice some of it I didn't follow and to this day I wish I had. I'm a fan but you treated me like a friend. That meant, means a lot to me. When we first started talking I had just went into another stage in my music. When you put my original song on your playlist I about flipped out. Over the years I've seen you in such different social roles. At first it was wow The Undertaker it's really him. A guy I write songs about. Then after talking to you and putting aside your magical persona I found Mark a guy that was really nice and that I could talk to about most anything. I have a question of my own big guy? What's with the investigative act you're pulling on me now?" Angel's eyes flashed with suspicion and hurt.

Mark had forgotten that he'd sent out the first request. He'd never tell her that it was really Paula telling him who to send a request to after bugging him to get a laptop. "Well, little one, Megan told me something it got me to thinking and I had to find out for myself was it true or not. Ya see Angel I took a liking to you instantly and you can ask Paula that doesn't happen. I broke my own rule a few times about fan vs friends and mixing the two titles. When your boy got "jumped" a few days after you spoke to me in Dallas after the first time he went up side yo head. After you got off I knew exactly where he'd be. Angel; the point is I don't usually care enough to get involved, not like that. With you I couldn't put my finger on it but something was there. Like I knew I couldn't let you leave here with that fucker out there looking for ya. If you would have tried to go anyway I would have stalled your truck. I thought about a lot of things that wasn't in my nature with Net friends or fans. You just didn't put on any airs and you treated me like a person like a friend."

"I thought that was the point of being friends." Angel said in a quiet tone. What had his sister accused her of now? "What did Megan tell you Mark?"

Mark rubbed a hand over his face, and let it rest on his mouth like he was trying to keep it in. He lowered his hand. "Well I said all that to say this I started thinking of you as a little sister cause I guess you reminded me of my little sister." He saw the twinge of disbelief and anger cross her all too Irish features. "Before you try to rip out my throat. Angel we are related, and Megan thought that maybe you kept contact with me in hopes of…"

Angel stopped pacing and glared at him "STOP Mark" Angel pushed out a breath "What the hell are you talking about? We are not related so you can tell your dear sister that she'll have to find someone else to be pissed at. WOW and you said all that nice crap to drop a wammy on my ass like that? Thanks big guy that's just great." Angel walks towards the door.

Mark stood "Angel" he didn't expect anger or for her not to believe him.

Angel put her hands up palms facing forwards. "NO this conversation is over don't you have a plane to catch?" she turns and before he can say anything else she walks out of the room and slams the door behind her.

(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Glenn had just enough time to move out of Angel's way as she emerged from the den. "Before you ask I'm not running away" she says "I'm just not interested in being accused of whatever his sister can come up with. You know what hurts the most" her voice breaks "on some level he believes it. I mean I never asked him for a damn thing. Oh wait a minute, I did invite him Into my home. I made sure he felt welcomed in a place I don't feel welcomed and haven't since I left to start the band. I'm really taking advantage of him Glen yeah I just don't see it. Was it when I booked you guys flights and got you real hotel rooms after the Samantha fuck up? I'm not seeing me taking advantage."

Glenn straightened "Angel what exactly did he say?"

"He said we were related and that his dear sister said that I wanted something from him or something like that. Because I found out we are related. Glenn it makes no sense."

"Go on up to your room or wherever you were headed I'll talk some sense into him."

"Someone needs to because I'm about out of backtrack, and I'm bout ready to say fuck it all and just leave."

Mark stayed in the room but he'd heard everything she said, and it didn't make much sense for him to accuse her of anything but being a friend and going above and beyond. She still didn't believe the family part and he had to admit if someone had wrapped information in a bomb shell like he had just done he really couldn't see himself even believing it.

Glenn walks into the room and closes the door behind him. "Mark you said in the bar you wanted to talk. Well here and now is the best."

"Well no not right now I need to make this right Glenn I heard what she said and she has a point."

"No, you need to hear me out Callaway." Mark tilts his head back looking into Glenn's angry glare meeting it with his own. "I don't know what mind fucks your preparing but you need to stop. For the last few hours this place has been conflict central it stops now." Glenn growls. "For once stop listening to the paranoid voices in you fuckin head and listen to your good judgment. I would have said your heart but shit the way you been towards Angel is nothing short than a slap in the face."

Mark steps forward gritting his teeth. "Which means? What's it to you anyway the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I know how you like to play games Angel ain't one."

"BACK off Callaway, get outta my face. You don't want me as an enemy." Glenn says teeth bared eyes two thin slits.

"You right I'd rather have your allegiance. But I'm not going to kiss yo ass to keep it. And as far as Angel I can handle that just fine. SO you need to get out of my face, boy"

Glen shrugged one shoulder and before Mark knew what happened he was sitting on his ass, looking up at Glenn. "Just leave her alone." Glenn growled. He then left a stunned pissed Mark sitting on the floor glaring after his retreating back.

Evie and Jeff are in the bedroom since they had come home Evie had grown quiet. Jeff packed his travel bag. In between all the drama they had, had the local show. It was more of a rebroadcast of what was supposed to happen the week before Mark had cut his promo and Shawn had cut his.

The night was still as Evie looked out of the window. She was going somewhere before she headed to the show location. Both Smack Down and Raw were all to meet up in Indianapolis IN. one more time before Wrestlemania. Jeff wanted to know why Evie was suddenly so quiet. He also wanted to know why she was going to Atlanta GA before going on to Indiana. Jeff new that Angel had took it upon herself to get them where they needed to be but something clicked in his head. Angel would know what Evie was doing. He'd have a talk with her and see if he could charm the info out of her. "I'll be right back hon." Jeff said as he glided out of the room a mission on his mind.

Evie just turned to him and nodded not saying anything. When Jeff left the room Evie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They had been so careful but if what the at home pregnancy test said was true, she was with child. She pulled out the applicator and sure enough it was pink not even a sign of white. She thought about a talk they had had before they really got hot and heavy. It made her shiver as she thought back.

Two years prior Jeff and Evie walked down the hall of their hotel and were talking. Evie had said something about condoms and Jeff had patted his back jeans pocket. He'd said that he really didn't want any kids that he was a big kid himself in his head. He'd even had a scare with a fan before they met. Jeff liked his pint sized audience but that was as far as he went when it came to children. His last girlfriend had really did a number on him. She'd cheated and then claimed that he was the father of her unborn child and that he had attacked her killing her unborn baby Hardy. Which never happened none of it the woman wasn't ever pregnant. Vince was tired of the bad press and sent a court ordered test to the woman which when she could not provide the hospital documentation she folded and told the truth, which was she was just trying to get Jeff back for dumping her. The story hit the media like a fist to the gut and it spread like wild fire, threatening his job, and his image. Jeff had fallen off the wagon and started doing some recreational things that no longer held on to him. Evie had helped him he'd said because if she hadn't of helped him kick his monkeys off his back he'd be dead by now. Evie lays her hand on her now flat tummy. In a few short months she'd be showing. That is if her doctor appointment went the way she thought it would.

Jeff called Angel on her cell phone then knocked on her door. Angel opened it a crack, and stepped out closing it behind herself. She yarned "What?"

"Um you ok?" Jeff says raking his hands through his hair and looking at the carpet.

"Yeah, fine, what's up?"

Angel looked beyond tired she slumped in the chair next to her bedroom door. Jeff ran his fingers through his hair and took a breath. "I'm just going to be straight with you I need to know something. Why is Evie going to Atlanta before the show?"

Angel stood "on that note, I'm silent it's none of my business I suggest you ask her. Look, I don't mean to be short with you Jeff, but I'm about ready for sleep. Have a safe trip and please be careful."

As Angel gets to her feet Jeff grabs her wrist and spins her to face him. "DO you know where she is going in Atlanta and why? If so, is she cheating on me? Tell me Angel we're friends." Angel pulled against Jeff when he did not release her she tried harder.

Jeff had to know what was going on. He had tried diplomatic that hadn't worked. His next trick was mean but Evie hadn't spoke to him and now she was going to another state for something not family related she had no family to speak of in the states at all.

Angel was starting to panic Jeff was a nice enough guy but he hadn't let her go. Suddenly Jeff got this look in his eye like he was fighting with himself. "Jeff just let me go ok" Angel says her breathing picking up in pace. Jeff grabbed her door knob Angel tried hard to pull away now he was squeezing her wrist. She swung at him and he just ducked the swing. As he opened her door she froze and he pushed her into her room and closed the door.

He'd pushed her away so he could close the door. The last thing he needed was Evie coming in and trying to beat his ass. "Tell me what's going on."

Angel looked from the now closed door to the half-crazed look on Jeff's face. "Look Jeff I don't know what she wanted all she asked is that I make sure her plane goes to Atlanta first." Angel stepped back a step there was only one other way she saw out of the room.

Jeff stops advancing on her. He sees her moving towards the window. He stays still in hopes that she will stop backing away from him. He raises his hands palm up slowly not breaking eye contact. "Angel, is she cheating on me?"

"No, she's not like that Jeff; you should know that by now." Angel says just above a whisper. Jeff bows his head looking at the floor. Angel sees this as her last chance. She backs up silently across the dark hued carpet when he looks up, he lunges forward towards her.

Jeff says when he looked up and saw Angel still making a retreat towards the window. He'd wanted to scare her into telling him the secret. On some level he knew he was wrong but at the time he wasn't thinking. "WHY! Won't you tell me what's going on?" Jeff yells with no fear of being heard. Angel moved again a flinch of movement and Jeff was on her in a flash. He lunges across the space and grabs her by the both arms shaking her. "Tell me damn it!"

She kicks him in the shin and breaks his hold. When he grabs for his leg she sucker punches him in the gut he bends over further and she elbows him in the back taking him down, like she had learned, all the while screaming at the top of her lungs repeatedly. "Leave Me ALONE!" tears were blurring her vision she had to get away she had to get out. Self-defense was just that, defend and run, and run she did. Angel ran to the window looks back at Jeff on her floor in the fetal position and stepped out on her balcony the concrete was slippery but she couldn't stay in her room because she wasn't foolish enough to think that Jeff would stay down. As great as he looked he was an athlete she wasn't, she had got lucky. She grabs on to the wall railing and swung herself on to Glenn's balcony. Upon landing she crouched down. One for cover and two with her being so short she really had to angle her swing so she wouldn't hit the wall of Glenn's balcony and then fall off.

Glen had returned to his room to finish packing his things. Janet sat on his bed cross legged. When he heard the thump of something on his balcony he went on alert. He told Janet to go in the hall. She complied. Glenn then moves towards the balcony and swings open the door to see Angel on the floor of the balcony shaking and breathing heavy.

"Angel, what's wrong" Glenn walks out onto the balcony and Angel looks up sharply. In that moment she just jumps up into his waiting arms. She held on to him as if he'd disappear if she let go. All her big bad fight and flight had dissolved in to tears that were now soaking Glen's shirt. He held her to him tightly, when she didn't pull away which after a few moments was her usual action of not wanting to be restrained. He looks over at the higher than her waist wall of his balcony that was a foot and a half away from her room's balcony. "Shhh it's ok what's happened hon?"

"H-he pushed me into my room, I thought you guys were my friends? Jeff is in my room. Oh no he's bound to say something about my little wall art. He scared me and I tried to just get out of the room when he jumped at me I kicked him and hit him. He is going to…to."

Glenn was so angry he could hardly contain his calming tone. "Not a damn thing. I have to ask how you got over the balcony wall without getting hurt." He looked into her eyes and for once she didn't look away.

Angel held his gaze this was the only person besides her sister that gave a damn. "I swung over using the wall rail. Everyone can't just step over like you can. I didn't want to just stay out there on my balcony and I didn't want to try to go past him. He thinks Evie is cheating and though I know what is going on it's just not my place to tell him. She's not cheating on him."

"Honey I believe you and you didn't have tell him anything that you didn't want to. What made you defend yourself did he hit you?"

"No he grabbed me like this" Angel grabbed Glenn applying pressure which made it hard to pull away and shook him. "and wouldn't let me go Glen he wouldn't let me go he scared the fuck out of me. I never know what is going to happen. The only ones of you that I really half know is you and Mark." Her tone shook on the latter name.

The door knob turned and Paula walks into the room. "Glenn, Mark, said if you want a ride to the airport, get your ass in gear." Paula took in the scene before her. Angel holding onto Glenn's arm, something caught her eye. She looked down and saw a thin stream of blood on Angel's leg. She gestures towards Angel's leg. "What happened Glenn, don't know your own strength?"

Angel moves her hands off of Glenn he felt alone. Shuddering he asks with confusion lacing his tone. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"OH I don't know the fact that she was holding you off of her and is bleeding kind of gave me a clue." Paula crosses her arms over her chest and glares up at Glenn.

Before this got even more out of hand Angel stepped in between them. "Hey Paula I wasn't holding him off. I don't even really think I could. I was showing him something. As far as the blood I scraped my shin on the wall outside when I jumped from my balcony to Glenn's."

Angel's cell phone rings it played No More Words (Jeff Hardy's theme in WWE) she pushed the ignore button.

Jeff goes back into the bedroom limping he'd be fine Angel must have been awfully scared so he'd scared her and still didn't know any more than he had when he left the room. Jeff sits on the bed Evie comes back in from the bathroom. He jumps at her touch. He then runs a hand through his hair, jumps to his feet and finishes packing without saying a word he'd tried to call Angel but she wasn't answering. He had to make sure she didn't tell anyone what went on it was stupid and it was over. Against his better judgment he'd left a message for Angel that would convince her not to tell anyone what happened. When he finished speaking into her answering machine he wanted to erase it the minute he hung up.

Angel turned her phone off she had had enough of this day. Glen looked at her surprise coloring his face. Paula gaped at her Angel was known for keeping her phone on.

"Ok if it ain't Glen then who done pissed you off?" Paula asks her hands on her hips.

"One of the people you won't believe so I'll just say Jeff." Angel says as she tries her best to change the direction of the talk and get her head together.

"Oh, I might, I spoke to Mark he was still sitting on the floor."

Now it was time for Angel to be confused. "Why?"

"Oh, Glen knows perfectly why Mark was sitting on the floor. Don't ya Glen?" Paula gave Glen a smile that he obliviously didn't expect. Glen was now confused as Angel.

"Mark told me what he said and how he said it and then told me that his dear friend tried to knock some sense in to him. I think you did he understands how his words sounded and insist that he was telling the truth about ya'll be kin."

"That's why he said all that? So he thought because we are kin somehow that I want something from him other than friendship. So I wasn't taking it wrong." Angel said her hands covering her face.

Mark spoke and everyone in the room jumped and looked at him standing in the door way. "I would blame it on Megan, but all she did was give me information that was shocking at best and then she gave me her thoughts on the matter. But in reality I'll have to blame on my suspicious nature and that fact that I can be quite an asshole. I'm sorry little one. Not many people have ever been nice to me for no reason."

Angel drops her hands tears streaks her face. "I'm not that complex of a person Mark, to answer your question once and for all, no I don't think we are related, and even if we are, believe me no one shared this with me. You have every right to be suspicious of most can't blame ya, but big guy I never thought I gave you any reason to be suspicious of me. What have I done that would warrant such mistrust?"

Mark had thought about it and he had come up with nothing a big fat zero. And said so he turns towards the door then back around when Paula starts speaking.

"That's the thing about paranoia; you keep waiting for that shoe to drop when there are none on the shelf." Paula says as she looks at Mark.

Glenn broke the silence "well guys I hate to cut this short but we had better get moving."

Mark kisses Paula, then holds his hand out to Angel, she takes his hand, and pulls him for him to bend down he does so, and she hugs him then lets him go. "Be good and be careful, and if you can't be good or careful don't get caught" Angel says with a smile.

"I'm always carful and I'm not worried about the being good part I'm never bad the bad don't fuck around with The Undertaker" Mark says in a dangerously low and deadly tone with an evil grin on his face.

Sophie and Dave ride in silence. It was turning into a strained silence by the minute. Dave hadn't said anything else after he'd made the comment about liking her even though she didn't like him. In his eyes there was nothing more to say. He'd help her because that was the right thing to do. Then he'd go home and she could go where ever. He looked over at her and still felt scared of losing her. Not to the nut job but just the fact that when this was all over and done with she would leave.

Sophie tried to turn off her racing mind. It was racing along with her heart in her chest. Dave was quiet she hated the strained silence. Was he expecting her to disagree with him? Men were so complex even cavemen. Sophie's cell phone rings. As she turns on to the street the building is on. It was her father's cell phone number. She opens her phone finally getting a chance to tell him to stay out of the building, after his secretary had been such a fucking gatekeeper all day. She starts speaking at mock speed "Hey dad, I got information about the building and the tracker whatever you do don't go in the building. Dad, Hello, Hellooo" the voice that met her ears made her jump violently. She'd never forget that voice it sent visible chills down her spine. Dave stared at her as the colored drained from her face.

The Sinner man spoke "you should really get into the habit of listening first then speaking. Your father is alive at the very least for now but I have him on the market. Lots of people are bidding do you want to place your bid? It seems he's made lots of wealthy enemies."

Anger overrode fear as the words flew from Sophie's lips. "Look cocksucker you had better be telling me where my father is I'm the wrong one to play this game with." Her nerves were on fire. Her left hand was clutching the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white, a hard feat considering her light Carmel completion.

The Sinner man's voice reflected his old identity a hint of his British accent invaded his tone for mere seconds he then switched back to his imitated American baritone. "Look you miserable wench, I'm not playing any games with you, you will comply or else." The Sinner Man tried to rein in his temper this sister could always push his buttons. He smiled so it would reflect in his voice. It sounded more like a hiss. "I will call back when I do, be ready to take information on how to bid for daddy." He then closes the old man's cell phone. He looks down his nose at the old man tied to a chair, and gagged, with his own sock, and a well placed piece of duct tape. "You're oldest, will learn one of two things tonight, one to respect me, or two if she doesn't you will die before her." the old man visibly shuddered.

Dave watched as Sophie closed her phone and drove straight past the building. "What's wrong?" he knew something was up if she did not let go of the steering wheel soon she was going to break it off in her hands.

"What's wrong is that ass clown has my father." Sophie took a curve on nearly two wheels and Dave put his hand on one of hers that was gripped on the steering wheel.

Dave spoke with a calm he did not feel "Stop the car Sophie you can play speed racer any day, but this isn't going to get your father back. What does the guy want?"

"FUCK YOU DAVE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Sophie screamed as she brought the car to a stop on the side of the road. Her entire body shook with fear and rage. She hated this feeling of not being in control. She stared straight ahead. "He wants money but I don't think that's it. I mean if he had all the bidders why even give me a chance?" Sophie says thinking aloud.

"I can't answer that one, but the whack job can." Dave says as he looks away from her and out the window. They were near a restaurant that he loved it was a small business but he was hungry. "Hey let's lets grab a bite at CA kitchen and then we'll try to track down your pops.

"Sophie was going to refuse but then her stomach growled at her. She then realized as far as food she hadn't had any. It was nearing the late afternoon. The sun had started to descend. All that was left of the skyline was the shadowed outline of the buildings. She hated when caveman was right speeding around in circles in D.C. this close to the capital would get her nothing good. With her luck some overzealous, overachieving local cop would stop her and give her a ticket. Food did sound like a plan so she pulled into the CA Kitchen's parking lot. The place looked like an old fashion diner.

This one looked genuine instead of brick, the outer surface was covered in silver tin sheeting. The Parking lot was set up so that cars would fully surround it. The building looked like an oversized bomb shelter. As they approached the massive glass and silver plated doors a smell of fried food and the sound of bursts of laughter met their senses as they open the door and stepped into the nostalgic happy days looking diner. The booths were huge plastic bench looking contraptions with metal tables sticking out of the floor.

"Well what do you think?" Dave asked rubbing his hands together.

"I think I gained five pounds just by walking in the door."

"Come on I'll grab us a table" Dave reached for her hand and started to walk past the large metal waist level sign that read in red letters on a white background. PLEASE WAIT TO BE SEATED.

Sophie pushes his hand out off of hers as she scowls up at him. At his look of confusion Sophie says "Take it from someone that has worked in a restaurant in high school they really want you to wait. I promise you, we are not going to get service any faster."

Instead of fighting about something so un win able Dave shrugged his shoulders and said "Fine" just then as if planned, a tall blonde woman, in a white tank top, and dark apron, with legs so long her shorts seemed to disappear under the hem of her apron, comes over and ask them would they like to be seated near the stage or on the lower floor.

Dave looked the woman up and down his gaze was a caress as he smiled and says "wherever your best seat is."

Sophie rolls her eyes and mutters "oh god you have got to be kidding."

The woman seemed to purr her response "you are one of our regulars I know what you need Mr. Batista and it's not on the menu. I'm Cummie I mean Kami I'll be your waitress for to tonight"

On the plane Jeff sits in his seat bouncing his knee. Evie notices his movements are jerky. "What is wrong Jeff?"

Jeff had to find out why Evie was stopping off in ATL. He suddenly got a plan. Sighing he turns in his seat. "Look, Evie, Angel told me why you're going to ATL. I just can't believe it." He watches her emotions closely for any hint of guilt. Would she even feel any guilt, if she was cheating on me? He thought to himself as anger and one other emotion crossed her face.

Evie couldn't believe that Angel would tell something this big even after promising not to. "Angel t-told you, I can't believe she would do that. We have kept each other secrets for years and years. I don't know what to say how you feel about it. "

"How do you think I feel" Jeff said a little harsher than he realized, Mark and Glen looked at him for up a head about three rows. He lowered his tone. Then he saw it naked raw fear.

Evie felt her heart plummet he did not want their child. She spoke through her obvious pain. "I-I'm sorry Jeff, I thought I had it under control but something must have happened." Her curtain of dark hair fell across her face as she lowered her head silently crying her heart breaking. He didn't want her baby which meant he would not want her.

She was cheating on him; why else would she be sorry? Anger fueled his words as he growled "WHAT! You're sorry that's supposed to fix everything? Yeah you are sorry and if you're not you will be." Jeff puts his ear buds in his ear cranks his I-pod and leans away from her on the window his athlete body quivering with rage and sadness as he stares blindly out the window at clouds.

(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Evie gets off the plane in ATL since it was a layover for more than 2 hours everyone else got off the plane as well. This she didn't know would happen. Great, just great she thought as Jeff emerged from the plane. She walks down the long moving halls with the flow of foot traffic. She'd tried to call Angel, but the little tart had cut her phone off, and disabled text, and voicemail. "That just proves your guilt." Evie says at the phone in her hand as she pushes end.

She stabs in another number the house phone. Janet answers "oh hi um may please speak with Angel?"

Jeff walks up behind Evie about to tell her he's done if she didn't catch the hint. He didn't need some cheating slut bag for a girlfriend. He stops at the almost intelligible words Evie screams into the phone.

Evie was hotter than hot her Finnish accent dripped into every word. Angel said hello and that was all she got a chance to say before Evie blew her verbal top. "How dare you tell Jeff of the possible child I trusted you. I kept your secrets. I told you that I wasn't even sure. Why would you tell him. Now he is madder than ever at me, you evil twisted bitch! I hope you rot in the fucking hell. Oh yeah I'm sure you loved that him pushing you around. Humph, what do you take me for Angel, he told me that he knew. He took it just like I figured and, like I TOLD you he would. I was hoping I was wrong. I begged you not to tell. THIS is HOW YOU REPAY ME?"

Angel was standing near the stairs by the end of Evie's rant, Angel sat at the base of the stairs holding her midsection Evie's angry words were like sharp knives slicing out Angel's heart. Angel had to try at least to straighten this out. Jeff had set it all up. "Evie please just listen I didn't tell him anything. I swear. He came to my room and asked me…"

In life there is a line you don't cross. A line that even when you are 100 % right you just don't cross, Evie treated it like a trip wire she wanted to lash out she wanted her words to sting. "YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO TELL HIM THAT WAS MY JOB. MY Decision, not yours. SO since you have pulled him away from me now, what are you going to pick up the pieces like your best friend Lady did you?"

It happens in seconds but to all involved it would stick in their head forever. As Evie waited for a response Jeff grabs her trying to cover her mouth but it was too late she had said it. Evie tries to swing him off of her. Angel was temporarily stunned into silence. Her mother, fucking with her, sure it was a given, Mark not trusting her, oh well, but her best friend treating her like shit, then to imply that she was anything like Lady. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Angel erupted "Annika Eveliina Helena Vencini FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, AND FOR GET YOU. You want to believe him over me fine, don't you ever and I mean ever call, come by or write me ever again. I'm so fucking tired of being used as everybody's verbal and physical punching bag, fuck you all, I'm DONE!" Angel through the cordless house phone across the room, it hit the wall and shattered into a million little pieces. Breathing heavy she stormed out of the living room. When she passed Paula the look on her face brought even Paula up short.

Back in the airport Evie stares wildly at her now silent cell phone. Jeff turns her around a look of fear and worry and one other emotion crossed his face. "You didn't know" it was a statement of fact not a question. Evie says as tears spring to her eyes her skillfully done mascara streams down her face. "You tricked me, and have possibly cost me my best friend. You, fucking, asshole" Evie starts hitting Jeff in the chest with both of her fist wild swings. He grabs her wrist and shakes her.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know why you were coming here. I asked Angel but she wouldn't tell me even after I scared the shit out of her. You're pregnant or possibly pregnant. Why didn't you just tell me you had me thinking that you were cheating on me? The possible pregnant thing is the only reason you're here right?"

His uncertainty floored her. She bowed her head in misery "Jeff, yes that was the only reason I'm here. I remember what you said about having children and I wanted to find out before I told you of my suspicion."

Jeff tilted Evie's face up so he could look into her eyes. "Angel might for give you, but me on the other hand, don't have a chance in hell."

"What happened?" Evie said on a sigh just above a whisperer, trying to reclaim her voice and push out the obvious emotion from her tone. Jeff told her all of it what he did what he said how Angel reacted to him. He even told her of the message he left on Angel's voicemail. How he'd threatened to tell Mark and Glen about her little fan art bedroom of fandom if she told anyone what happened.

Evie stepped away from him. "You have a plane to catch, goodbye Jeffery" Evie says as she walks towards the door leading to the cab express line.

Jeff walked backwards watching Evie walk away. When she was out of sight he jogged back to the gate to pre-board for the rest of the flight to Indiana. He'd royally fucked this one up. Telling Evie what he had said and did to Angel brought it home. When all was said and done, he'd been a major pain in the ass.

Back at CA kitchen Sophie glares at the dumb blond waitress "So he's the only one sitting here, SO where is my dumb blonde I mean waitress." Dave gives her a look "what I thought we were playing the Freudian slip game. If she is cummy she needs to go home and take care of that. I think that's what she wants you to do."

Dave sighs. "Look I'm sure Kami can speak for herself, you're having a rough day don't take it out on customer service."

Sophie in her best professional business woman voice says with tight smile that doesn't reach her eyes making her look that much scarier "The heifer did speak for herself." Directing this to the already embarrassed Kami who is two shades paler than when she first arrived at the table. "I'm to understand that you want Mr. Bautista to care of your delicate situation?"

Kami smiles a nervous smile, walks backwards, and almost trips over a nearby table. "Um I'll give you two a minute to see what you want."

Once Kami makes into the kitchen area Sophie says "What you want to bet we get a new waitress" Sophie says with a guanine smile of triumph on her face.

"And if she gets herself together and comes back?" Dave asks

"You'll be the only one eating here. I'm not taking a chance on biting into a big luggie of dumb blonde."

Minutes later an overweight, balding man, in his late thirties, comes to the table. "I'll be your waiter since you seem to have a problem with my best girl what can I do you for guys." His name tag said Shawn his hair or what was left of it was hanging down his back. He wipes his hand on his head then on the table cloth.

"OK you win Shawn Mc Nasty, that's gross I'm officially grossed out" Sophie says to Shawn as he scratches his dandruff, and Sophie turns green, as she gets to her feet. She turns back to Dave who is slowly standing up she looks up at him with a raised eyebrow while covering her mouth with her hand. When the bile goes away she says in an accusatory tone "You're a regular here?"

Back at Ivey mansion Paula and Janet are in the room that Janet had picked to sleep in Paula had not picked one so she thought this would be a good time to just chat with the girl.

"Is Miss Angel going to be ok?" Janet asks as she twirls around in the office chair in the room.

"Yes hon. she's just blowing off some steam before her head pops off her shoulders." Paula's cell chirped and a voice could be heard.

"Hey Paula got some, you alone?" Came her older brother Harold's deep voice from her cell phone inside her purse, Paula grabs the purse and pauses as she pushes the chirp button on her phone and says "I'm not alone text me will ya?"

"I need to talk to you soon PJ." Harold had a few things to tell his sis one that he'd been moved to a regional position with a government agency and two he'd found something that could affect her area."

Paula excuses herself and walks out on the balcony "ok I'm alone shoot"

Harold explains his new position with the new agency not naming it incase one of his own was listening. Harold knew he had trust issues but they hadn't hampered his performance. He goes on to tell Paula that Brandon Storm his target, has a brother and that the brother Braden was who he was calling about.

"Um let me stop you right there, Braden Storm is dead he blew him and his new girlfriend to kingdom come it was all over the news."

Harold runs a hand over his face. "Afraid not I checked on that case and what I found could very well endanger anyone else that he is hiding from. The body down there in Texas is his twin brother Brandon. Though Brandon wasn't exactly a good guy his brother is proving to be quite the thorn in the legal system's side."

Paula twirled her hair around her finger, a nervous gesture she had not yet beaten. "Where is the sapsucker he left this area, someone would have noticed him in a heartbeat"

"Well I've got some DNA that places one Braden Storm in Washington DC no more than 12 hours ago. He shot someone in the fucking head and left the gun in a trash can near the scene."

Paula thinks out loud "well that wasn't really smart of him was it?"

Harold knowing, it was a rhetorical question Says "No but most Criminals aren't smart, makes them a little easier to catch. The two of the Storm brothers were a difficult match but when the dead one checked into a hotel then boarded an airplane. That kind of gave it away that this needed to be looked into."

"Ok Harold, I'll keep my ear to the ground seeya

"Talk to you later PJ" Harold hangs up and drives his hands through his short dark hair, slumping down in his chair. If the guy so much as stepped a foot in Grandville he'd know about it.

Paula sat on the balcony swing near the door to the bedroom for a hot second thinking of what to do first, who to call. Paula texts Sophie since she would be the closes in area to the nut job. Harold had sent the newest image they had of one Braden Storm.

The Sinner Man dialed Sophie's cell from a pick up and you go cell he'd picked up just this afternoon. "Time for fun old man I hope your daughter can keep her tongue." The Sinner Man says as he taps a pen on the side of the work desk inside the cheap hotel room.

They'd left the CA Kitchen Sophie's phone rings. She looks at the number trying to figure out if she knew the number. "Hello Sophie Ivey speaking" her blood ran cold as the Sinner Man spoke.

The Sinner Man spoke his British accent fading in and quickly being reined in and replaced by the American Baritone he'd chosen to display with this new identity. "If you want a chance to see your father, you'll follow my instruction, first of all walk away from the Neanderthal, and then we'll talk. If you can't do such a simple task your father will pay with his life."

"You can see me can't you?" Sophie wanted nothing more than to get this over with and have her father safe. Something about the man's voice kept triggering that she knew the person but she couldn't place the voice. Sophie pulls to the side of the road. She turns to Dave who is looking at her like she's grown three heads and tells him to get out of the car.

"Um you have got to be fucking kidding right? Where the hell am I supposed to go, no you take me home, if you want to go rushing off into Never Never Land like Peter Pan then go, but take my ass home."

"Give me five minutes and he won't be a problem" Sophie growled into the phone. She hits the brake release and the gas at the same time and spends the car 180 degrees the tires screech as she zips down the street. "You gonna keep talking or what old man."

"I'll speak when you rid yourself of the rubbish you tend to associate yourself with. You should take lessons from you father who only speaks to me when spoken to my dear. I'm not a very polite person."

"NO shit really" Sophie mumbles to herself. Sophie gets a text message since she dosen't know how this nut can see her she very nonchalantly slides her thumb across her I phone screen, while stopped at a red light. Within seconds thanks to Paula she now knows who Mr. Sinner Man is. Sophie soon pulls up outside the front of Dave's house he gets out and slams the door. Sophie pulls down the street and turns the corner. The voice on her phone speaks "you can cut the engine in the old theater's parking lot."

"Why, Braden what could you have to do with historic theater? This place isn't in your league." If he heard the name he did not react to it. "Where are you, and what do you want that I can provide?" Sophie says.

Braden spoke slowly "I'm going to warn you Sophie if you speak my former name again the only thing you will have left of your father are the smears he leaves when I implode him from the inside out all over these lovely walls of which he is now chained."

Sophie had to stop the next flippant comment that sprung to her lips as she gets out of her car in front of the regal looking old theater. "I'm here now what's next? What's your bidding link so I can place my bid on my father?"

"Foolish child you are not in a position to ask questions or make demands drive towards the Reel hotel on Third Street. Meet me in room 232 in 10 minutes. Braden hangs up the cell phone and smashes it he dumps it in the trash and sets the small metal trash can on fire. He looks at his charge that has a confused look on his face. "What you think I'm dense enough to keep a traceable device in existence for longer than it takes to track a call."

"But you just told her where we are." The old man points out a smirk lighting his blood covered face, scalp wounds bled like crazy. But now the blood had dried. Chase Ivy had been silent because he'd been afraid but now he just wanted this over with one way or another. If this small fish wasn't going to send him to hell, he wanted to go take a shower, curl up beside his wife, and forget this day ever happened.

"You think I'm that stupid to stay here another 5 minutes you're bait. I would have given you much more credit for being smart enough to know what I was planning. The minute she comes to this room I'll nab her and we all will leave quiet like or the two of you will not leave at all. Symmetry is beautiful a thing, and having her will level my playing field. "

"My daughter isn't going to be easy to sneak upon she expects your action."

"We'll see about that old man. If you key her in on where I am I'll blow the both of you away." Braden walks closer to Chase and punches him in the face hard enough to knock him out cold. The old man's head now leans forward as he hangs spread eagle on the dingy wall with shackles on his wrist and legs.

On the street several cars behind Sophie Dave zigs and zags back and forth following Sophie. "Slow that monster down Sophie" Dave says as he hits the breaks and stops at a curb as to not be noticed by her or whoever is watching.

Sophie finds the hotel it's a real crap hole. The R in REEL has gone out so it now reads in red neon lights THE EEL HOTEL. "Great, this place really don't feel me with the warm and fuzzies."

(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Angel was still fuming as she power walks down the now darkening street leading out of Grandville South into Grandville North. Her heels are clicking on the sidewalk and making an echo that bounces off of the bridge ahead. A Black Range Rover pulls up on the other side of the road going in the opposite direction. The voice that carries across the three lanes and zipping traffic is the voice of none other than her father.

Jonathan McBride says as he watches his only child marching down the sidewalk in the middle of the night she never did walk lightly and she seemed angry "Honey Pot get in, this is no place for you to be treading."

"Dad? Oh my god" Angel says as she crosses the street, and jumps in the passenger seat of the rather large vehicle. As she closes the door she is pulled into a massive hug and she returns the favor. The safety and love she feels at this moment, washes over her like a warm sun light. Angel can hardly believe it her father had come to Texas scratch that he had come back to the states. He'd left when her mother remarried so quickly. Three weeks after the divorce was final Ivey adopted her. Chase was a decent guy and at times he treated her more like a daughter than her own mother had, but this was her father. She had not seen Jonathan since she was 5. Her birth father was the reason Angel got on myspace in the first place. They had spoke on the cell phone he'd sent her since she was 18, but he'd never came into the country he'd mailed her birthday gifts and holiday gifts.

As Angel pulls away Jonathan pulls back and looks at his daughter. "You Ok love?" he knew she was angry about something when he'd seen her power walking down the sidewalk. He runs his index finger along her jaw line.

Angel as usual looks away and says "Fine. I have a question for you. Are you staying or visiting."

"I came when I heard you were hospitalized here in your own home town. You scared the living fuck out of me. Then I couldn't get in touch with you on the cellular, your mother was no help as per usual. I had no contact with you through the social network. I got worried so here I am."

"uh huh, so you came all the way here to check on me?" Angel says a hint of disbelief in her tone.

Her tone of disbelief hurt but it was to be expected. John knew his daughter had his suspicion. It was one of the only things that they shared. His niece had contacted him and up until three days ago he'd been spinning his wheels trying to find Angel. Megan had told him about Mark and how Megan accused Angel of wanting to use their relation to get back at Mark or get close to him. John had just left Megan's house after giving her a tongue lashing. He'd told her the truth. Angel had no idea about his side of the family. Once the divorce was final he'd left and went back to Ireland. Now he wanted to be a part of his only child's life. Sophia could no longer hold her away from him. If she really wished a relationship with him he was here.

Back at the house Paula calls Mark they chat for a bit then Paula tells Mark about Angel. She also tells him What Angel said about what Jeff did. They talk a while longer and Mark tells Paula that he will handle Jeff. Before they hang up Paula tells Mark about Braden and the fact that he was still alive.

Angel walks back into the house she'd calmed down with help from her father. She still couldn't believe he was back in the states. Her father had pointed out the painfully obvious she'd run away from her own home. Glenn had told her the same thing. She hadn't forgiven Evie for even thinking that she wanted Jeff. Angel used to think Jeff was cool but given that he scared the living shit out of her now, his awesome meter had tanked.

A frightening thought occurred to Angel when all was said and done, this Texas property was all Angel could call home. Her place in New York was half Braden's he'd probably changed the locks before he died. One last the joke's on you kind of thing. A heavy depression weighted on Angel all her stuff, things she would never be able to replace was now gone. Her father now stood behind her in the mezzanine. Seeing her anger ebb he smiled but when he turned her to him, it bout broke his heart. In a calm voice he asked her "what's wrong Honey pot?"

In Indianapolis near the arena at a tavern and eatery named Rock Bottom "no association with the Rock or his bottom." Mark sits near the back of the tavern never liking his back to the door. This also gave him a great vantage point for when Jeff walked in. Him and that boy were gonna have words. If it took Mark's size 16 boot to get involved so be it.

Jeff walks in Mark spots him, waits until they make eye contact. Mark points at Jeff and then at the seat in front of him. Jeff shrugs and walks over. "What's up Taker, great show tonight. I don't think Shawn expected you to hit quite so hard. He's still at Community East hospital getting his jaw reset."

"The script said to hit him" Mark says in a defensive tone.

Jeff puts his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "hey not my fight not my business." He runs his hand through his hair. "So what did you want?" Jeff had been hoping Angel had not told anyone about their little misunderstanding.

"You mind on telling me why you went to all the trouble to chase Angel, and ruin her friendship with Evie all in the matter of a few hours?"

Jeff's mouth drops open "Unless you are thinking of something to say I'd close that mouth before my fist finds it way over there."

Glenn walks over and grabs a chair and straddles it. "What's up guys?"

"What is this some kind of set up?"

"What are you talking about Jeffery?" Glenn says still smiling.

"Look Mark I didn't mean for it to get so far out of hand."

Glenn's smile falters "what are you talking about Jeff I hope it's a topic that I wanted to talk to you about. You kind of went ghost on us back in ATL."

"Um Glenn I can explain I thought Evie was cheating and maybe Angel knew if it was true or not. I never meant to scare anyone, or to break up their friendship."

For the first time since Jeff sat down Mark leans back, taking in the highly pissed look on Glen's face.

Glenn grabs the edge of the table in both fists cracking can be heard. "What did you do Jeffery I have my suspicions but for your sake I had better be wrong."

Jeff explains what happened all of it, him lunging at Angel, Angel taking him down, and jumping out the window. He even told them both about the threatening voicemail he'd left. He then explained that he thought Evie was admitting that she was cheating, and that's why he let her yell at Angel because he lied and said he already knew via Angel not keeping the secret. "I figured that if Evie thought I already knew she'd just tell me and admit she was cheating."

SNAP! Glenn looks down at his hands and is now holding two pieces of the table in his hands. His face was completely red. "Outside or in here don't matter to me." Glenn growls at Jeff glaring a whole straight through him.

Mark gets an evil smirk on his face. "Well the practice ring is still up at the Hampton gym."

"Look Glen I feel bad enough as it is. I may have single handedly screwed up my own relationship and the friendship of my girl and her friend."

Glenn leans over the table and grabs Jeff by the front of his shirt, standing making Jeff stand with him and then stands on tip toe as to not be dangling in the air from the sheer height difference between them. "You forgot something Hardy you chased and scared the living shit out of a person just because you knew you could. Angel told me you kept coming towards her. As far as your little threat not that it matters to me I've seen her fucking room. You left something out of your little story.

Mark looks puzzled. Why would telling them what was in her room a threat? "What's in her room that is so damning?"

Glenn closed his eyes and then refocused on Jeff dangling over the table; Jeff's his eyes wide, as he silently fights to breathe. Glenn puts Jeff down and turns away from him. Jeff slumps back into his chair with a wheeze.

A woman of about 40 with long brown hair with grey streaks comes over and asks the gentlemen to please leave. Mark glares at the woman the woman apologizes and passes the buck saying that her boss told her to come over.

Suddenly not very hungry Mark gets to his feet and walks out of the tavern. He looks behind him as Glenn grabs Jeff and drags him out into the cold March wind of Indianapolis.

(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Back in Atlanta Evie sits on the cold hard examining table in Dr. Sheldon's office. Dr. Harry Sheldon walks in to the room his face a practiced mask of no emotion. "You may get dressed"

Evie pulls on her clothes under the paper gown. "Well, am I pregnant?" Evie asks after removing the paper gown revealing her once again clothed body. She slides down and sits in the chair next to the exam table, now looking up at one of the best doctors in the US. His grey eyes his long blonde hair, and his strong jaw line. Her eyes drift down to his lean frame. She shook herself and waited for him to speak.

Dr. Sheldon clears his throat as he skirts the black Formica counter that lined the overly pristine white room. Sheldon pulls his white metallic clip board into his lap. "to answer your question, negative you are not with child." He watches as she breathed a sigh. What he said next he wished he could erase. "I'm afraid what you felt all of your symptoms are a condition where your fallopian tubes are blocked and enlarged. It can be caused by many things your chart says you were sickly when you were a child. I want to send you to an associate of mine. This is a very serious condition especially with the discomfort you spoke of on the telephone. If left untreated you could become infertile permanently among other things. Sheldon scribbled his orders on a light blue prescription pad and tears off the top page and hands it to her.

Evie gets to her feet thanks the doctor in a voice a little over a whisper. Her world was falling apart. Not only was she not pregnant but there was a large chance that she would never have children. She walks to her rental and just sits in the parking lot when she closed her car door the flood gates opened and she let herself cry. Large tears streamed down her otherwise polished complexion taking large globs of her black waterproof mascara down her cheeks.

On the plane Jeff sits in a window seat next to a very excited fan girl who keeps staring at him. He would have had a first class ticket like everyone else that was heading back to Texas but in order to keep the ticket Glenn threaten to shove him inside a standing ashtray in the ally of a dirty Indianapolis downtown street. Jeff was ordered to not only refund the money for the roundtrip but to also not go back to the house or near Angel ever again. Glenn had Mark take a picture of the ashtray with Jeff forced to kneel before it with his face mere inches from the top where a homeless man had just spit.

Jeff thought Mark was neutral about the Angel thing, so the next day during practice Jeff tested the waters with Mark and that got him pinned up against a ring post and punched in the gut for his trouble. Jeff still had trouble breathing in without pain. Upon landing in Grandville North his cell phone sings So What.. by Pink. Jeff answers it as he finds his rental so he can head to the next town by ground. He'd called ahead and had an out of town rental company drop the car at the airport. The little man in the cube handed him his rental keys with a smile.

"I don't know how you got a rental company to drop a car here but you must be rich"

"Fuck you" Jeff growls as he gets in the car and slams the door. The song on his cell phone rings again his first instinct is to throw the phone out the window. Then it hit him Evie had forgiven him she was calling. He hits send and peels out of the parking lot.

Evie had barely slept on the flight back to Texas. Now she sits in a rundown hotel on a filthy hotel bed. When she'd got in last night this flea bag was the only hotel in the state it seemed that didn't have a sign outside saying it was booked for WM weekend.

She thought glumly Well Jeff will be happy there is no child to cramp his style. Something crawled across her foot and that was it she ran out of the room and jumped in her rental and sped away, even though she had no destination in mind she had to get away from the filth she had just slept in. She tried to call Jeff it went straight to Voice mail. "Jeff, please call me back. I'm in a really low place I need you." She then pushed end.

She felt herself getting jittery from all the emotions she was bottoming out sugar and energy wise. She pulled in the parking lot of a Taco Bell she really didn't feel like eating anything but passing out in the middle of nowhere wouldn't be good.

She tried Jeff's number again. He probably missed his flight if it weren't for her he wouldn't catch any of his pre planned trips. He answered and she became breathless, all her emotions fighting to make themselves heard at once. She squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of his voice. "Jeffery you don't have to worry about being a father, I'm not pregnant. I may never be pregnant" Once again the emotions won out and she once again broke down crying.

"I'm sure you're wrong. I'm sorry you're not pregnant. I'm also sorry I made such a stink and everything." With that said Jeff breathed in and winced and breathed out through his teeth.

Evie heard it and asked what was wrong. Jeff told her about how Taker had probably broken one of his ribs during practice. "You probably deserved it. Just be glad Kane didn't get a hold of you. He clearly has a crush on Angel and you did threaten and scare the shit out of her." Evie gets a web update from facebook and myspace "hold on" she opens the update link and smiles. It was the first smile she'd shed in 48 hours. She reopens the call to Jeff. "It looks like you and I have something in common I slept in something loosely called a hotel and you had a face full of filth for dinner. You'll be famous for another reason now you're the Ashtray Hardy it's on myspace and facebook"

Jeff was pissed, in pain, ashamed, and embarrassed "Yeah, well at least unlike you. I can fucking reproduce you're a shell. I felt bad for you. This all happened because of YOU, now for you to tease me."

"Don't you DARE PUT THIS ON MY DOORSTEP!" Evie half screeched half sobbed.

"No you were the one sneaking around not telling people that you're supposed to love, what's going on. I want you to answer me this when you thought you were pregnant why not tell me? I'll tell you why because it probably wouldn't have been mine anyway I see how you look at John Cena and Morrison I just never said anything. I love you Evie" Jeff knew it was over before he started speaking the plane ride, and the long road from North Grandville to Huston he'd taken a few things to keep him awake. He reached for some other pills for the pain as he reached across the seat into his duffel bag, all it took was a split second for him to hit the Meriden and send his car into the air over the overpass and into a thick stand of trees. The car hit and snapped trees on its way down it went over a retaining wall, hit the pavement, and spun 360 degrees landing in the opposite lane. A small car hits him head on and his air bags explode.

Evie heard the entire thing she was about to scream a retort at him. When she heard him yell out "Fuck ME!", after that there was a symphony of wind and metal crashing and crunching, traffic and horns and more crashing. "JEFF… JEFF…Jeff please answer me if you can hear me please Jeff." Her Finish accent accentuates each syllable. No answer was afforded her.

Evie stands in line inside Taco Bell because the Drive thru was packed. She stands holding her Android to her ear as if it will put her that much closer to Jeff. People had begun to stare at the woman in dirty clothing with tear lines streaking her face. When she heard fire sirens and police sirens a thought runs through her head like a shot to the gut she bent over in pain. He was gone she was alone again. That thought sent her to the floor as her world went fuzzy then black.

(A/N: Okay I know I had to make this one shorter. Don't worry there is more but when I wrote this chapter after the crash I kind of got writer's Wall

Note Writer's Wall = (writers Block to the 100th power)

Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Angel was on her way to the Dallas airport to greet the guys her father was with her. She drove her normal speed which had Jonathon holding on to the oh-shit handle for dear life. She glanced over at John's stark white face. She slowed the truck and took a turn into the airport parking lot.

"We could have taken your Rover?" Angel says just kidding with him. They had, had a good time at the house Paula didn't say much to Jonathon but she didn't threaten him or nothing so Angel took that as him passing the Paula test. Janet had recognized him on site Angel felt a tinge of jealously at that, but it passed. Mark, Janet's own father, was on the road over 200 days every year.

"That's just not going to happen, my darling Angel. You really shouldn't drive so fast."

"Sorry you feel that way I'm very good at defensive driving, and I tuned this truck myself."

"You're not making it better with that tidbit of information Honey pot."

Angel laughed "Yup you are Mark's kin that's the same thing he said only he commanded me to slow this thing down."

"Who taught you how to drive Honey pot?" Jonathon asks with a smirk.

"Don't ask if you really don't want to know." Angel says as the smile dies on her face.

Anger flowed through Jonathon. Another instance of some milestone he'd missed. He should have come back sooner no matter the risk he should have tried to get his daughter. Sophia would have no part of him just being in her life. That's when he should have sued her ass. He drew in a deep breath and released it through his teeth. With a calm voice he'd mastered he says "No, I want to know."

As they found their parking space so the guys would see her truck she turns off the truck, sits back, and stares out the window. "Mom tried to teach me, the defensive stuff I got from a driving school."

"You said Sophia tried to teach you, were you a hard study?"

Angel laughed a humorless laugh "To mom, I was the hardest everything. As for driving she took me for a road trip, or what I thought was a road trip, to see a band I had wanted to go see. I should have known it was a set up for potential failure. When she told Sophie she couldn't come I should've just got out of the fucking car then. But hey, I thought, this is my mom and she just wants to do some of that bonding crap as she calls it.

We got in the car and got 80 miles away from home, mom pulled to the shoulder of the highway got out and got in the back seat, buckled her seat belt crossed herself as if she were catholic and told me to drive us back home. Mind you, I was 14. I cried the whole way home I have to give it to Sophie's video game extensions, video game driving got us off the highway by the time I found my way back to the city near Cherry Drive 15 blocks into North Grandville I pulled over on to the grass got out, and threw up. I was done with the fucking bonding for that day. I reached into the car grabbed the keys and pitched them into the street. I ran home I couldn't stop crying and shaking for two hours straight.

I had a boyfriend at the time that was older than me he's the one that signed me up for the Texas defensive driving school. When I cut our first album I paid the guy back and some. I then sent Sophie's name into the school I anonymously paid for her to take the classes as a scholarship winner." Angel looks over at her father he was red with rage. "Dad it's over and I'm a better driver than mom. Me and Sophie both are."

"Sophia could have gotten you killed. I know it won't make up for anything that I failed to do in your rearing but Honey Pot I'm so sorry. Fathers that weren't independently wealthy 20 years ago didn't have rights." With fist still clinched a single tear ran down his cheek.

Mark was the first in the truck Glen followed sunglasses in place. He sat behind Angel, Mark clapped Jonathan on the shoulder in greeting.

"You guys want food?" Angel asks as she looks at them in her mirror.

Mark and Glenn look at each other then into the rearview mirror meeting Angel's smirk at their reaction in unison they say both "duh."

"Okay Harry and Izzy's it is." Angel says as she whips the truck into traffic. "Mark your Promo was great and that's all I'll say about the show."

Glen removes his sunglasses and pouts at Angel in the mirror "Hey, I cut a Promo and mine was better than his."

Mark chuckles "Don't get jealous Glen; the gal knows real talent when she sees it. Thanks Angel. Where are Paula and Janet? " 

Angel smiles to herself as she drives in the opposite direction of the steak house.

In the ghetto area of Washington D.C. Sophie pulls in front of the EEL Hotel. An Idea forms in her head. She gets past the desk easily the guy that was manning the desk was asleep. As she enters the hallway to the room she keeps getting this feeling that something is not right. The question that gave her pause was why did Braden want her instead of just going after Angel? Sophie steps in room 232 and all reasonable thought retreats into nothingness. Across the room her father hangs unmoving and shackled to the dirty wall right in front of her. Instinct wins out over critical thinking as Sophie dashes across the threshold towards her father in that moment nothing else mattered to her but getting her father off the wall and to safety.

"Dad" Sophie says as softly as she can manage, trying to control her tone, and not wanting to alert Braden of her arrival just yet.

She lightly touches his cheek; he is warm to the touch that little tells her that he is at the very least still alive. "Come on dad wake up" Sophie says as she gives Chase A small slap to the face. She then notices the blood and bruising on the other side of his head. This scares her, unchecked tears stream down her face as her breathing and speech speed up. As quickly as her movements of freeing her father from his shackles starts, they stop at the very distinct noise. Click

"Don't turn around it will do you no good." Braden stands mere inches behind Sophie with another gun from his brother's massive collection.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck he was too close. Millions of ideas ran through her head of clips she'd seen on the screen she couldn't panic or show fear. That was easier said than done. This was a real nut, with a real loaded gun pointed at her brain, not a simulation situation done in the safety of her virtual reality room at home. She had to at least stall him until she could think of a plan.

"Turn around I want to see the cunt that fucked up my relationship with my Angel."

Sophie bit back a retort at his angry words and complied when they made eye contact his eyes were wide and his hand was shaking. Not a good sign she thought. Sophie took a measured breath and asked a hopefully leading question. So Braden… Instantly he had her by the hair and throat dragging her backwards.

It simultaneously registered to them both that if he had one hand on her throat trying to choke her out and the other hand pulling her head back by her hair he was unarmed.

Sophie seeing this as her only opening Sophie twist out of his surprised grip and front punches him in the solar plexus. Braden wheezed out "bitch" and bent over trying to catch his breath. When he bends over Sophie elbows him the back of the head knocking him to the floor like a broken doll, his limbs spread out to his sides. He tries to move his hand towards the table he'd dropped the gun onto a table, to punish her for speaking his former name. He didn't expect her to fight him back he was the Sinner Man suddenly pain like white hot fire laced through his hand that reached for the gun. When he tries to draw it back to him he sees through the pain that a high heel is digging into his wrist smashing it into the ground.

Upon dropping Braden Sophie took a much deserved breath and wondered where the gun was. Then she saw it sitting on the table not even three feet away. Movement catches her eye; he was reaching for the gun. Sophie did the first thing her fight or flight riddled brain commanded. When she saw the hand reach out, and get closer to the table instinct takes over and she stomps on his hand heel first, she pressed down until she hears an audible pop. He screams like a girl.

Anger ran through him along with the pain, as he screamed "You CUNT you BROKE my FUCKING hand."

Sophie looks down into Braden's hateful glare and "Call me that again and I kick your balls into your brain." She then fakes a kick to his groin then kicks him in the forehead. .When his eyes glaze over she steps over him, and plucks the gun off the table. "Now asshole you're going to be real nice to me, and tell me where the key is, to unlock my father. Or this little baby is going to blow your face off of your skull." Sophie says with a calculated calm in her tone, as she points his own weapon, at his head.

He grinned up at her looking in to the business end of his own fucking gun. "You won't shoot me you were raised with Angel she had her chances to blow me away. He smiles up with a wolfish grin Wanna know what happened?"

Suddenly the door is rammed open Dave Batista charges into the room. Braden jumps to his feet and snatches the gun from Sophie with his good hand, his broken hand hangs limp at his side. He points the gun not at Sophie or Dave he points the gun at the still unmoving form on the wall of Chase Ivey.

The British was oozing out of Braden's tone. "Back up slowly, or the next sound you hear will be the splatters of you're father's brain matter flying onto the floor."

Sophie backed up Dave inched closer Sophie caught the movement and shook her head no. Caveman had really fucked up her plans now what the hell was she going to do? Sophie thought while glaring daggers at both men. She then forms another plan. "No Dave don't" Sophie yells, as Braden turns to point at Dave Sophie plunges the room into darkness by hitting the only light in the room with a paperweight. Thanks for making me join a little league team dad. Sophie thinks as she hit the floor.

The gun goes off there is a scream of no. Dave goes ape shit, he grabs Braden and when he verifies that he hasn't grabbed the wrong person he beats the living shit out of the man. As the violence is escalating in volume another gunshot is fired. A flash light with a high beam is shined in to the room. "Police come out wit your hands up. This is your only warning."

A hand is clasped on Evie's wrist as she is hauled to her feet. She looks up into the cold dark eyes of none other than Matt Hardy. "Come on your making a fool of yourself." he says in a low growl.

Evie tries to pull away from him. "Let go you don't understand."

As he man handles her out to the parking lot to his rental she slips out of his grasp and plants her fist in his face. Shaken but not down he slaps her open handed she hits the side of the car. As she crumples to the ground a man with skin the color of milk chocolate and a low cut afro comes towards them. "Hey man what's your deal"

Matt looks at the nearly 6 foot black man and flicks his hair out of his eyes. "Nothing that's any of your business, what you want an autograph get out of here."

"You can't be going around beating up on women man." The man says as he walks toward them, Matt goes in to a fighter stance. "Man if you spoiling for a fight I'm just the cat to give you one. Now Back the fuck down."

Evie gets to her feet more from shock than pain. Now that was turning into anger. Her Finish accent was getting thicker with every word as she glared at Matt. "I'll go with the devil I know. I thank you young man, for coming to my rescue. Matt is not himself today. I'm sure he would not have lain a hand on me if I had not of hit him first. None the less as much as I would enjoy seeing you pound him into muck. It would not fix anything, and more than likely he would sue you for messing up his appearance or something of the like. I will admit he caught me off guard that won't happen again. Now I see why Lita dumped your sorry arse Mathew"

"Yall wrestlers are nuts with a capital N" the young man says over his shoulder as he walks back into Taco Bell.

Evie runs a hand through her hair "what are you even doing Matt you were not on this tour."

Matt leans against his rental facing Evie "I saw what happened in Indianapolis I got some words for Mark and Glen but since you are the reason behind all this I followed you."

"Don't look at me I didn't tell him to drive while angry.' The anger at Matt was ebbing and the fear for Jeff was flowing in its place.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Matt grabs hands full of his own hair and pulls. "Whatever you said to Glen and Mark they kicked his ass and made him kiss some filth. I wanna know why?"

Evie's eyes widen as a cold chill runs down her body "You don't know any of it?" Evie sighs how she was going to explain what she heard." Sit down Mathew I have something to tell you."

Matt sits on his hood and crosses his arms over his chest in a petulant manner. Evie explained about the baby or lack there of, and the fact that she might have heard Jeff's last words; she watched hate, fear, and misery run over Matt's face.

Matt gets in her face "you better be wrong if not your going down with him." He pushes past her and storms off walking down the street.

Evie couldn't leave it like this. "Mathew I'm sorry!"

Matt turns around and pins her with a cold stare. "There ain't anything you can say to me but, that this was all some odd joke. If not, and he is hurt or dead you'll be more than sorry." Matt gets to his rental and just sits in the driver's seat with the windows rolled up staring straight ahead.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Back on the outskirts of Grandville south Angel pulls up outside of Great Times Glen leans forward with a twinkle in his eye he whispers in an over exaggerated voice "Angel I think we missed Harry And Izzy's by just a few blocks."

Before Angel can respond to her surprise Mark meets her eyes in the review mirror. "Yeah what gives little girl" Mark said tightlipped with a visible irritation radiating off of him. He had not expected to see his uncle and he would admit that had his back up. What the hell was going on? Mark thought as he waited for her to answer.

Angel breaks eye contact "I guess you'll just have to trust me huh?" Says Angel with a little bit of irritation in her own tone.

"Or what you leave my ass out here? Was this his idea?" Mark says pointing at Jonathan. As they get out of the truck so dose Jonathon. As Mark starts past Jonathon he puts his hand on Mark's arm.

Mark looks up at the darkening sky and then down at the hand which now held him in place. "You might want to mind your manners in the presence of a lady boy-O. Don't take my silence to this point as a point of weakness I thought you smarter prove me right. " Jonathon says the Irish whipping out of his tone like a tiger strike.

Glenn comes around the truck standing behind Mark. "Hey guys lets just calm down this isn't anything bad. Hey Mark its still food. " Glenn smiles as he lightly disengages Jonathon's hand from the sleeve of Mark's sweatshirt. Glenn placed his body between them now and lightly pushes Mark back.

Jonathon turned and walks into the restaurant. He sees Angel talking to the woman he was introduced to as Paula then Janet stepped from behind her. As he turns to leave Mark walks into the entrance and a small dart of color runs and jumps in his arms. Mark looks at the banner stretched across the entrance of a private room in neon green was a sign HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANET "Well I guess this is the place"

Glenn walks up and slaps Mark on the back. "Damn straight do you know how tricky it is to get something over on not only you but your offspring too?"

Mark looked at Angel who was smirking at him and Paula who was out and out grinning. He walks to his soon to be wife "you knew bout this?"

"You could say that." Paula says as she reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss.

"Angel and I thought it would be a great thing to do since all the crap hit the fan on Janet's real birthday.

"That little girl is forever surprising me. I think that's why I don't get her. Besides you and people in the life that I work with, no one thinks of shit like this. I mean I get in the truck and none other than my uncle is sitting there like she had to bring proof that she wasn't lying about being kin. I just don't know what to expect or what she wants"

Paula puts her hand over his mouth, and points at him with her free hand. "Stop it Mark, your teetering on Asshole, .that girl didn't bring him here for nothing. When she spoke to Evie they screamed at each other and Angel struck out of the house running, and the next thing I know Angel was coming back to the house with this man she introduced as her father said he picked her up. Apparently she was on her way out of town on foot. You know I have a really good bullshit-O-meter and she just isn't on it. I know you got trust issues but hon you're gonna have to start somewhere."

Mark looked into Paula's eyes takes her hand that's on his mouth and nips her finger lightly." Ok Angel is fine what about her father. I don't believe in coincidence. If he's here to fuck with her or me for that matter he picked the right time."

Evie is aimlessly driving along the highway she looks up and sees the exit to leave Texas. An idea hits her just leave, leave it all behind. At one time she loved Jeff with all her heart. He was gone they had been each other's cheering section. Memories flashed in front of her mind's eye. The last thing she heard him say was fuck me! In the blink of an eye her total outrage turned to fear for him and grief at hearing nothing after those words but the loud crescendo of crashing metal and screeching tires. She swiped at the tears escaping her eyes. As hard as she tried to build her emotional walls if she was truthful with herself Jeff was one of the few people that could see through them as if they were made of clear crystal.

Two days after Matt spoke to Evie he received a call and was now near Fort Worth, TX. At Harris Methodist Hospital Jeffery lies in an ICU room hooked up to more machines than he had ever required in his entire wrestling career. Jeff's car was so totaled that when the police were able to stop traffic the Jaws of Life were used to get Jeff out of what was left of the vehicle. Matt stands near the bed watching his brother's chest rise and fall with the assistance of a ventilator. The doctor had told him that Jeff was in a coma. They had stopped the internal bleeding. There was tremendous head trauma he'd also had a broken collarbone. The seat had been pinning him into the steering wheel. If Jeff survived the doctor told Matt that because of how Jeff was pinned he may never walk again.

In Washington D.C Sophie, Dave and Braden sits handcuffed against the dirty wall of the Reel hotel room. Chase Ivey had been taken off the wall and sent to the hospital. Sophie felt that at least something good had happened in this cluster fuck of a day she was having. The head police officer walks over to the three. His dark brown hair met his shoulders. His crystalline deep brown eyes met Sophie's and they both knew instantly who was in charge. His big build was mostly muscle, he flashes her a smile. It didn't reach his eyes. He sits on what is left of the broken desk looking down at her.

Captain Harold Sean, Paula's big brother stared at the daughter of one of the most powerful developers in the country that had just been rescued in a building that he had designed and sold over 20 years ago. Harold didn't believe in coincidence something was up and he wanted to know what a pro wrestler, a father, a daughter and criminal had in common.

Braden was the first to speak now that the action had died down. "Are we under arrest?"

Harold leans back and crosses his legs at the ankles the glint of his double-edge dagger gleaming in its holster. "No as of now you all are being held for questioning."

Braden was thinking a mile a minute he had to get free. Well if I'm not under arrest, then I demand to be released I have rights. I'll…."

Harold turns on Braden, grabs him up by the collar and slams him back down on the ground. The anger in his tone could not be mistaken for anything but loathing. "Shut THE FUCK UP! You don't have shit until I give it to you are we all understood"

Sophie and Dave both say nothing looking wild-eyed at the officer. Sophie wasn't up for being the next Rodney King story on the news, if the cop didn't ask her shit she wasn't saying shit. Dave said nothing as well the less he was in the news for fucked up shit the better.

Another officer came into the room. "Hey caption who do you want me to take? The manager has given us use of the ballroom for a mobile interview room."

Harold looks at the name on the officer's badge attached to his belt. Pushes his hands through his hair and pulled. On an exhale he says in a more calm tone. "Lieutenant Price, take the woman, Detective Davis can take other guy. I get Storm."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Don't question your superior boy, what house are you out of anyway?"

The younger man paled his long blond hair just made his complexion even paler. "The 419 sir" Lieutenant Price walks in front of Sophie he put his hand out.

"I'd take your hand but I'm a little restrained at the time." Sophie says as she leans forward to show the new cop she is cuffed so he won't think she is being a complete smart ass while she glaring daggers Braden.

L.t. Price helps her awkwardly to her feet and out of the room. Minutes later Detective Davis does the same for Batista.

Harold gets in Braden's face the minute the door is closed. "You mind telling me why you're hear Storm?"

Braden smiled as he leaned back on the wall. "Sir I have one thing to say to that my name is not Storm, My name is John Sinner-man. I do hope you find your Mr. Storm. If that's all you needed I'll be off now. Braden says as he tries to rise up on his knees.

Harold drew his knife "you had better have a seat boy before I brush your teeth with this here blade."

Braden had read about Caption Harold Sean he was a good cop crossed over the line once and got transferred. "Cut me? Now that just won't do. Your men and local has seen what I look like. I don't like your tone this interview is over I want my Lawyer."

"Fine we can go down town I'll put your papers through personally. I'm sure you won't mind being a guest for about 3 days. You had might as well get used to those four walls once you're in you'll be staying."

Braden tightened up and sat a little straighter in his position on the floor. "What are you saying officer?"

Harold read Braden the revised Miranda. Soon after that he handed Braden off to Lieutenant Price who came in to report Sophie's story and the fact that he had released her, because her story and the other man's story checked out with the time stamps and camera shots from the hotel security office.

Sophie walks to her car. She had to find her father. Which way had the medics said they were going to take him? She turned around quickly to ask the police officer and bumped into a wall of flesh named Dave's chest. He reaches out and grabs her before the sheer force of her momentum carries her on to her butt. "Thanks, now move I have to ask where they took my dad?" Sophie says as she tries to dodge around him.

She was tired of the Caveman. He'd nearly gotten her fucking killed.

Dave pulls her back. "Hey, wait I know which way come on I'll drive you. It's the MedStar Washington Hospital Center. It's the least I could do." He says getting a little irritated. He came to help her.

Sophie pushed away from him. Her eyes alight with fury. "Look bucko I'm tired of you. I'm goin to need you to leave afro man alone. Just keep the fuck away from me. You nearly get me whacked by a nut job, and now you think I want to be anywhere, near you? When this story gets ink, and it will I might have to commit my mother to the crazy house.

Dave growled through clenched teeth. "You should be thanking me you ungrateful B…brat."

"THANKING YOU WHY YOU…" That was the last straw all the emotion and fear that had built up to this moment came flooding out of Sophie in a very unladylike fashion. She had, had it? First came a string of expletives and the final word was marked by her hauling off and punching him square in the face.

Dave didn't know whether it was merely the adrenaline or the shock of the blow but he was now on his ass on the ground. Looking up at a very emotional woman, at the very least she'd stopped screaming.

(A/N: Though I have loads of thanks to give out before we are through. Thanks to my wonderful Sista Sophie for giving me instruction for this chapter. Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

At Janet's party everyone had calmed down, and even Mark was having a good time. Janet had played almost everything in the three hours they were there. Jonathan sat in the back of the reserved room sipping a beer. Paula and Mark went to play an interactive game with swords Paula wins and dances around him in what could only be described as a victory dance. Glen was happiest when he Janet and Angel were riding around in the bumper carts.

This turn Janet had went before them so she was waiting at the barrier cheering on Angel. The funniest part was seeing Glen trying to climb out of the smaller than him cart. He looked like one of the clown car acts she heard about. This time Glenn got stuck, now Angel and the ride controller were trying to get him out of the darn thing. Janet laughed so hard she closes her eyes and the giggles would not stop as she opens then and sees, Angel and the tech rescue Glen from the ride he looks back at the cart menacingly.

Glen had, had enough of small seats that lock you in. Do you want to watch the 3-D SHOW? It will be cool I looked it up. Janet looked doubtful. "Have I ever steered you wrong when it came to movies?"

They head to the path that leads around the little brightly hued kiddies rides and towards the in house 3-D theater. Mark sees them while coming from the 21 and over section / the bar. Janet waves him over. "We're going to go see the movie. Uncle Glenn says it a winner. "

"That sounds great little one I'm glad you're having a good time?" Mark says smiling at his little girl. A genuine smile it felt good. His little one was glowing.

"It's Capital double T, dad, Totally, Terrific"

They get in line the attendant counts out the tickets and they are one short. She look up and up at Mark. "Um wow, Taker go on in, this one's on the house." the attendant hands them all 3-D glasses and instructs them on where to sit suggesting that Mark and Glenn sit higher in the small theater because of the fact that the seats move. The 20 seat theater has large yellow seats with clear lighted floor plates that space the seats 3 feet apart for motion. Soon the doors all close with a loud clank the usual disclaimer about not getting out of your seat and the fact if you must leave please wait until the floor plate turns green around your seat to do so.

The lights go out all at once the speaker hypes everyone in a loud cheery voice and then the movie and seats begin. In a very dark part of the movie water is sprayed on everyone, as everyone is dodging from one side of their seat to another. Janet's seat stops she bounces around trying to get it going. She looks over two seats Angel was on her row but the seat next her was out of order. Angel's seat was moving. The movie was too loud for her to catch anyone's attention. She slouches back in the seat ripping off her glasses pouting that her seat wasn't working Suddenly a rough smelly cloth is pressed over her mouth and nose soon all she sees is all the bright out of focus colors fade to black. Her last thought was how different the screen looked without the 3-D glasses on.

On the opposite side of the waiting line of the next riders outside the theater, a woman and a blonde man walk with a sleeping blonde child towards the rear doors. An attendant walks up inquiring about the seemingly sick child. "Dose she need the infirmary yes?"

"No, we are ok thank you for your concern we parked in the rear lot. She's just tired." They walk outside and to the van at the curb. The attendant walks out and to the van and is quickly pulled inside her screams are cut short when her neck is broken. The woman smiles as her new friend waves her in the van. They put Janet into the van, strap her down and snatches off the blonde wig they'd put on her. The woman puts it on the now dead attendant. "Every penny counts, even with wigs." The woman says as she gets into the driver's seat and drives away at a normal pace.

A few blocks away in the rear of a Dunkin Donuts the crew of three and one child leaves the van. The attendant is left in the parking area. They then change clothes in the new get away vehicle a Chevrolet Silverado Hybrid with tinted widows. The woman and child ride in the rear of the cab the two men sit up front. The woman smiles as she brushes the child's hair out of her face as the vehicle smoothly moves through traffic in to the setting sun.

20 minutes later in the theater the lights come up in a slow steady rhythm looped with the end song of the movie. Mark takes his 3-D glasses off and replaces them with his sunglasses that are never far from reach. On first scan he looks down near the front row and sees Angel and knew Glen was next to him everyone had already started leaving he looked around for Janet. He saw that Angel was looking for something also. "Hey Angel you see which way Janet went?" Mark asks.

"No she was on this side of me like two seats away. Maybe she went out when the lights first started coming up. I mean the door is only what a foot away? The floor panels had started turning green down here at the mid-way point."

Glenn saw where this was going. "Hey guys let's just get out of these people's way and go look for her, she is probably standing out there wondering what is taking our old asses so long."

In Washington D.C. Sophie glares down at Dave before she could think of something else to say he jumps to his feet and in her face vibrating with indignation. Small droplets of saliva drips from his thin lined lips as he huffs and puffs in her face so hard it moves her hair. He wasn't scaring her he was just pissing her off more. "You play that role very well in the ring. Now get the fuck out of my face unlike most people I'm just like the guys. I kick butt and take names. I just do it with lip gloss and nail polish on so don't fuck with what you can't handle Bitch-tista."

Batista huffs one last time as he grabs at her collar then pulls his hand back as Sophie pulls out a small silver device with a light on the end. He puts his hands on his head then drops them to his sides. "So you're going to Taser me now, like I'm some punk kid out in the pursuit of your purse.

"If you act like a fucking mugger I'll treat you like one." Her cell phone rings. She looks at the display all anger leaves her face and is instantaneously replaced by something akin to fear. "Hello this is she, yes patch me through. Hi mom I was going to call and tell you once I knew more about his condition."

Sophia spoke in an irate tone. "Sophie this is beneath you, to hold such information away from me. Don't you dare do it again or you will force my hand and I'll have to do to you what I did to Angel I'll write you out of my will and disown you. No one is going to run this family reputation into the ground not even you my dear.

"What? oh never mind. Mom I don't have a status right now I was going to call you as soon as I got a status.

"That's the problem my husband would not have been there if it weren't for Angel I guess this is her getting back at me for me telling her to go to hell earlier this week. I was angry it slipped out. Dear child you know how she infuriates me. So do you have any word yet on your father?"

Sophie was now angry her mother wasn't listening. And she now knew what was eating at Angel. "Whoa back it up, stop it, and turn off the sweet mom act, you just told my sister, you're first born, to go to hell, then now your blaming something that she could not have orchestrated if she tried. Mom Angel is not here and I'm pretty sure she didn't set this all up. I just told you I don't have a status right now. I haven't even got to the hospital yet." Sophie walks to her car gets in on the passenger side Dave gets in starts the car and pulls out onto the street.

Sophia growls into the phone at her hard headed daughter. "But you are not 100% sure, and still have not told me anything I did not find out in the salon. Since you want to defend her and dishonor this family line just like her. You can go to hell too. I'll find out on my own about my husband's health or lack thereof. Thanks a lot Sophie for absolutely nothing. I can't believe Angel got to you I tried to raise you right I guess I failed.

Sophie screams into the phone "I don't have a status on dad because I was in the fucking situation too thanks for fucking caring. I just didn't need to be taken out on a fucking stretcher. As we fucking speak "Mother Dearest" I am just leaving the place they took him from. I was going to call you when I found out what his status is." Anger laden tears spill down Sophie's face unchecked as she looks straight ahead at nothing as Dave drives giving her sidelong glances.

Sophia had pushed her little girl too far, she knew it, but her heart and her greed would not let her end the conversation there. She puts wavier into her voice. "You dare, speak to me with such hatred after all I have done for you. Sophie you're out of line and I will not forgive you for this little outburst anytime soon. I am on my way there you can go where ever I don't need you bringing shame and embarrassment to this family you are more like you sister than I thought. Why are you both out to ruin my happiness and drag our family through the media mud? I will get you back for this. " Sophia hangs up.

Dave touches Sophie's hand and tells her of their arrival. They walk into the hospital and tell the nurse who they are there to see. Sophie nearly goes bat shit crazy on the nurse, when she taps on her tablet screen and tell Sophie that she cannot be permitted to see Chase Ivey because her name is on a list of banned people.

Dave winces in pain as he has to physically restrain the swinging, and kicking, Sophie. He whispers in her ear "you are not making your case look any better. Now calm the fuck down before they put your ass in the crazy house. We will get in now just stop swinging at her, she is just doing her job."

The red haze was lifting from Sophie's vision as she let herself visually relax.

(A/N: Any guesses on who would dare lie in wait for Mark's child in a public place? Pleaee Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to clarify I will be more than happy to help you. End Note)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Mark continues to stalk the area around the theater. A manager comes over. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah you can start by telling me where my daughter is?" Mark pulls out a photo of Janet.

The Young man looks at the picture "She's pretty but I have not seen her. Are you sure she was in this building we have three buildings on this site alone."

Seeing the proverbial steam coming from Mark's ears Glenn steps in front of Mark and tries to speak to the Manager. "Sir we all went into the 3D movie together and now she is missing. Can you check the cameras in this section and see if?"

The manager sighs and says before Glen can even finish his request. "All Cameras are motion sensitive, when did you notice that the child was no longer with your party?"

"If we knew that genius we wouldn't be asking you now would we?" Mark yells as he gets in the manager's face pushing Glen aside. Mark's Cell phone rings "Callaway" Mark Barks in to the phone.

A disembodied voice says "if you know what's good for your child's welfare you do as I say."

"Why you son of a…"

"Enough of that say one more word, and you'll find pieces of her do you understand?"

Mark growls in to the phone fire alighting his jade eyes, "You hurt her and there won't be a place on this earth you could hide. Now what the fuck is this all about?"

"You think I fear you. Or is it that you don't take me seriously?" the sound of skin hitting skin can be heard and a yelp of pain. "Speak now or not at all." The voice says to someone in the background. The next moment Mark would remember for the rest of his natural life. The sound of his daughter crying as she begs him for help.

"I guess she doesn't wish to speak to you." The phone goes dead. Mark dials star 69 it doesn't work he tries to pull the number for the call logs and it's only the area code no number attached. Mark turns to the manager. "I want those videos someone came in this shit hole and stole my daughter you will cooperate or I'll have this place and all its "buildings" shut the fuck down."

Back at the house Mark stands in the middle of the living room at Ivey Mansion. He'd been on the phone ever since Glenn got him to finally stop promising to kick the living shit out of anyone he thought he saw in and odd place while reviewing the security recordings.

Glenn pointed out that that plan would be a lot of time wasted because the people that were innocent would not deserve this beating Mark was going to give them. Mark knew it was time to go when he thought he saw someone standing near the movie house and almost went Bat shit when he saw someone he recognized. He'd made the security person stop the tape. It turned out that the little woman that had let them in had taken off her uniform vest and went for a drink while the movie was in play mode. The reason he recognized her was she was just a part of his short-term memory since she made such a big fuss about letting him into the movie in the first place.

Paula watched Mark pace the floor she felt just as powerless as he did. Mark had tried tracing the phone call via signal link. All he could find out was that the phone call came from within a 20 block radius.

In D.C. in Dave's main dining room Sophie picks at her food. Dave watches her as he drinks deep from his water glass. Sophie was too quiet he already missed her smart mouth. Linda his house keeper had fixed them a nice dinner. He knew Sophie had not eaten since shit yesterday. 'Please eat, babe you need to keep up your strength."

Sophie pushed her food around her plate once again. She just wanted to curl up and think. "I just feel so powerless I can't even go see if he's okay. If I had not of answered Jimmy's call? This shit…"

"Would, have probably turned out worse than it already did." Dave says as he reaches across the table and takes her hand in his. "Don't start blaming yourself for this shit. There is always a way around stupid shit like this." He winced at the movement the painkillers must have been wearing off.

Sophie felt worse for involving Dave then knocking him on his ass after he'd got shot trying to save her ass. She lets go of his hand and gets to her feet. His look of surprise took Sophie aback. "What, I was going to get your prescription, it's the least I can do after getting you in this mess in the first place."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I remember nearly begging you to come along. Besides, I'm a fully grown adult with a mind of my own. If I didn't want to come with you I would have never bought you a ticket."

"Where is your medicine?" Sophie had seen the wince he tried to hide. The house keeper comes in and sets two white pills on his palm. Dave pops the pills without drinking anything. He nods his thanks and the woman clears Dave's plate off of the table. Sophie sits back in her seat and actually eats half of her food.

Dave yarns "Hey um Sophie I really hate to be a horrible host an all, but I'm about 20 minutes away from falling on my face.

"No problem I have some calls to make anyways. Go get you some sleep any medication that can dull your pain has to be one hell of a prescription."

Sophie calls Angel they trade the crazy situations they are in, or in Angel's case witnessing. After a beat Sophie says "I can't believe someone would be stupid enough to kidnap Janet. Angel, are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here um I can't believe Braden's still alive. Um Sophie I got to go I'll call you back"

"You okay you sound funny and not haha." Sophie just had told Angel that her nightmare of a boyfriend was not only still alive but that he was responsible for Chase being in the hospital.

Angel was numb Braden was crazier than ever and had almost taken her stepfather's life "Um yeah I'll see what I can do about the ban on dad okay talk to you later sista love you." Angel waited until Sophie hung up; she then placed her cell phone on her lap and stared out into the darkening sky of a setting sun of Texas. She was sitting on the porch swing.

Jonathon McBride walks out onto the back porch where he finds his daughter staring off into space slowly swinging on the porch swing. She seemed kind of pale even for her. Since there was nothing for him to do but get into it with Mark he figured he'd spend his time with his offspring. "Honey Pot, are you okay?"

Angel looks up into her father's eyes and even though he was not visibly in her life after she turned 5 and not until she turned 18 she could not imagine her world without him in it at all, at least he'd sent money and gifts and cards with letters in them. She rose and hugged Jonathan hard around the middle he hugged her back. When he drew her back so he could look at her again big fat tears were streaming down her face. "I love you daddy." She whimpered.

The emotion she was displaying confused him, and saddened him all in one. It brought his emotion to the surface though he shed no tears his brogue grew thicker. "Aye, and I you mi dear, tell me what is wrong. What makes you so heart sick?"

Angel explains what and who has happened to Chase Ivey her adoptive father and the fact that her mother is playing head games with Sophie. "I just know that mom loves this, she likes to try and rip us up it used to just be me, but now she has totally lost her damn mind and went and set her sights on Sophie. I told Sophie that I would try to see what I could do to get her to be able to see Chase. The more I think on it the more I know I can't get involved. I thought mom was just blowin off steam when she told me to go to hell, but she has not called since."

Glenn had come to tell Angel and Jonathon that there had been no more information on Janet, and that Mark and Paula were going to turn in. When Glenn heard what was going on with Sophie and he heard the defeatist tone Angel was using he got mad all over again. Though Glenn was not a blood relative to the Callaway's him and Mark was as close as kin from the age of three and five Mark was older. If this stuff with Janet wasn't going on, Mark would try to fix the situation, well since Mark would be busy Glenn would fix it or at the very least give it a champion sized effort.

There was nothing that Jonathon could do but he held his daughter. "Something will give mi dear. Go rest and we can strategize tomorrow."

Angel hugged her father once more and went towards the house she had to sleep but with the thought of Braden still living. Would he chance coming here again? Her mind was racing along so fast in so many directions she didn't even see Glenn standing in the doorway as she passed him.

Jonathon stood on the porch with his hands skimming the iron railing facing the expansive neatly groomed lawn. The sounds of the night seemed to hush when Glenn stepped out onto the porch as if the night took a break then quickly resumed its song. Without turning around Jonathon knew who stood behind him. "You love her and you've come to get an idea on how to help her." neither of the statements were questions.

Glenn walked further onto the porch and sat on the swing with his head bowed. "Yeah, is it that obvious?" Glenn says to the older man with a smirk. "So I need your help I don't know the mother I've briefly met and spoke to Chase but as far as his wife she really stays out of the public eye."

A gleam lights Jonathan's eye. "Knowing me will do you no favors. Sophia is up to something I can't prove it but something is just not, above board. Maybe your status could persuade her to let you see Chase and you could bring someone with you. Do you follow mi logic boy-o?"

"I don't know what this makes me, but I was thinking something along those lines. I have a few calls to make thanks for the letting me bend your ear." Jonathan waved off the gratitude. Glenn walked back towards the house thinking that Jonathan's gestures were just like Mark's.

"Glenn! One more thing before we're through. I appreciate what you're attempting to do for mi girl." Jonathon walks to face Glenn in the doorway. "It is nice of you to like my daughter but I have to tell ya if you hurt her I'll rip your heart out through your armpits and have it for breakfast. Now, I've said my peace Good night"

Glenn turns around speechless, walks fully into the house, closes the door, and leans against it with a huge sigh. "Yep, he's definitely part of Mark's family."

(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next morning Mark is sitting on the balcony staring into the oncoming daylight. "Baby girl where ever you are Daddy will find you I hope you can see the same sunrise I'm seeing."

Paula heard Mark's pain and wanted nothing more than to erase his pain he'd been livid now fear was over powering his emotions. She really hoped, wished, and prayed that Janet was returned safely. She walks onto the balcony and just stands with Mark holding him around the waist as the sun finished announcing the new day.

Downstairs Glenn speaks to Sophia she is all too happy to accommodate him in anyway, only when he informed her that he is a stakeholder in Ivey Towers. Her unadulterated social climbing and name dropping made Glenn wonder who Angel and Sophie's real mother was. Then she dropped the bomb on him and told him that Chase had been transferred to Grandville Memorial a private health care center. Her reasoning other than being able to afford it was that she did not want just anyone able to visit him. Glenn shook his head at first he felt bad for deceiving the woman but now he would do it with no remorse what so ever. She offered him non -tangible reward that he politely refused. When he hung up he said with a disgusted look on his face. "Yuck old ring rat."

Angel heard him and walks to the door expecting to see him on YouTube or something. "Who?"

Glenn jumps at the sound of her voice. "Huh oh um well let's just say Sophia just offered me high society…"

Angel put her fingers in her ears like a big kid "La La la la la stop right there No eww. What brought that on? Or do I even want to know why you were talking to my mother?" Angel says hugging her self. She had slept like crap and unfortunately was not feeling make-up right now.

Glenn looked at her she was not wearing make-up and her bruising had softened in hue. He put his arm out to her. She walks to him and hugs him. "I heard last night about your mom and well today I solved Sophie's problem with one concession and that is she go with me as a guest. Did you want to come?"

Angel was floored that he cared to get involved at all but to completely take and fix the situation was her undoing. She jumped up in his arms and kissed him square on the mouth. "Oh Glen thank you so much" she says when she pulls back only after they are both breathing hard. "What can I ever do to repay you?'

Glenn put her back on her feet and brushed her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. He looks into her eyes. She keeps eye contact with him. On a chuckle Glenn says "Loaded question honey, don't ask me a question like that after a kiss like that. The answer won't be what you expect probably far from it. I'll just leave it at, you're welcome."

Harold woke out of a sound sleep with the news that his prisoner was released. Harold sat up in bed his wife stirred and went back to sleep. He gripped the phone tighter to his ear and growled. "Okay let me get this straight Braden Storm was released because of what? Alright Sinner Man was released because the case was thrown out why?" Well when did he leave? That was five hours ago he could be anywhere. Don't get cute Sims it don't suit ya." Harold ended the call checked the time it was 10 a.m. in Grandville. He gets out of bed and calls Paula on his secure cellphone. He explains to Paula that Braden is probably on his way back to Texas because of some bull shit about his charges not being entered correctly. "PJ I did all I could and now the job is going to be so far up my ass that I'll be shittin boot leather for years to come, that is if I'm not just fired. I need a drink."

"No, you don't. You need to solve this shit and get his ass back in the slammer where he belongs." Paula says as she paces the floor of her office at her bar. After watching the sun rise with Mark she had to go to the Bar and do her books. Her brother had a very addictive personality and he was stressed this was not going to be easy for him. He was a perfectionist and workaholic. He was ready to get off the phone after her comment. "Well Harry please be careful there's more than a little shit at the boiling point right now."

"Will do PJ" Harold says and closes his phone. His stomach was in knots he could not have fucked up this bad something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it right after visiting his longtime friend Jim Bean.

Braden hated waiting but wait he would, they were going to be tracking the trains and planes and even the buses. He rode in silence with the harry baboon he'd hired to drive him to Grandville.

"It was sure nice of you "Mr. Sinner-man to pay off my tab." The large man belched.

Braden looked out the window of the large orange Simi. The stench was never going to get out of his clothing. Angel would not take him back if he smelled like this. A shopping list ran though his mind as he half replied to the driver he'd come to know as Chuck.

In Dallas Rachel tries for the last time to spoon feed Janet. "Come on brat eat." Rachel says through clenched teeth. Janet just sat there with her wrist bound behind her back her eyes straight ahead. Tear filled her eyes once more she wouldn't say anything but her way to expressive eyes said it all. 'If I have to I'll feed you like an infant taking nasty medicine." Rachel grabs Janet's nose hard. That was the action that broke the silence. When Janet opened her mouth to breathe and scream in pain Rachel shoved the spoon in her mouth and put her hand over Janet's mouth. "Swallow NOW!" Rachel screams in her face while still holding Janet's mouth and nose closed.

Janet tried to move her face but it was no use Rachel was stronger than her. Janet was getting light headed. She swallowed the pasty white stuff. Her nose was released and she breathed in deeply as she could. Her mouth was freed. "I ...I'll eat I'll eat please don't do that, again." Fresh tears slid down her face.

"Fine, we have a deal you behave and I won't punish you." Rachel smiled and she saw the shiver run down the girl's spine. They finished the poorly made boxed mashed potatoes. In silence.

After her "meal" Janet asked for the zillionth time. "What are you gonna do to me? Why am I here?"

Rachel puts a piece of tape over Janet's mouth and says "Shh" as she put her finger to her lips. "Your daddy hurt me and he embarrassed a friend of mine, and you are going to be the equalizer. Your trembling, you should be, because if this goes right my first act as Mrs. Callaway will be to send you out of the country to school. If it goes wrong you'll never see him again. The next call is tonight you say anything but what we tell you and I'll make you regret it personally." Rachel smiles at the fear in the child's eyes. She then walks back up the stairs and shuts out the light.

Back at the Ivey mansion Angel calls Sophie about the changes to the location of her father. "The good news is that Glenn says he can get you past the block."

Sophie was in Dave's bathroom that joined his bedroom to his massive walk-in closet. "I'm on my way. I can't believe she is doing this shit to me."

"Calm down sista we'll get through this together." Angel said. Just get back here as soon as you can, but please be careful. Love you"

"Love you to sista bye" Sophie closed the call and turned to find Dave standing on the other side of the closet door.

"No fair you can get reception on your cell in here I usually have to take all my calls in the den on this level." Dave noticed that look was back on her face. It was a mixture of pissed all to hell and sadness. Her bedroom eyes were slightly slanted her nose flared. "What's happened are you okay?" He held out his arms and she silently walked into his embrace.

Sophie's mind was running in many directions as she relayed Angel's message. Usually Sophie wasn't a hug kind of person she usually kept her distance Dave was in essence a stranger. But in such a short time she felt secure in his massive embrace.

"Wow I wish I had of thought of that. When are we to leave?" Dave was prepared for the same fight they had coming here. He was totally surprised and delighted when she just said.

Sophie looks up at him. "Today, if we can."

A brief smile played across his face. "Let's go I'll have your things packed up and sent back to Ivey Mansion."

Sophie was going to argue, but Dave won last time and they would be wasting time. She stepped away from him to do something and forgot what it was and turned in a complete circle.

Dave saw the confusion on her face and in her actions. With his good arm he stopped her momentum and pulled her back into him and kissed her senseless. When she pulled away he let her go. "I'll go get the car and switch the flight plan.

"Dave, not even you can switch a commercial flight plan they'll charge you up the ass. I can just take a flight that's already scheduled and you can cancel the return."

Sophie didn't want him to have to eat such a high fee.

"Look I know you enjoy calling me Caveman but honey it's no problem if I didn't think you\d totally freak out I would have told you that I could have flown us here. I have a plane and a pilot's license but it's up to you." He saw the glazed look on her face.

This was much more than she thought it was. Dave was coming out of so many different bags she could hardly keep up. Every time she thought she had him figured out, he sprung from another direction. "Um sure we can go in you plane."

"Then it's settled" they walk out towards the car port.

At Harris Methodist Hospital Jeffery Hardy still lies in an ICU unit. Matt his brother sleeps in the uncomfortable visitor's chair. Matt gets to his feet. That chair was killing his already tender back. Something caught his eye out in the hallway through the massive window. His eyes soon narrow as recognition dawns on him.

Evie didn't know what made her come back to this hell hole. She had to see Jeff. Something told her not to leave things the way they were.

As much as she wanted to go and be with her newest heart throb. Jeff was there when her polished beauty was still in the making after her last boyfriend. They had both been through so much. She was still pissed that he had messed up her relationship with Angel for god only knew how long. She wasn't happy and it was time to move on but she felt she had to officially close this chapter in her life. Evie touched the glass and watched the machines breathe for Jeff.

"What are you doing here come to see your handy work?" Matt says as he stands behind Evie.

"I didn't do this" she hissed out through clenched teeth. He'd frightened her but she had not given up her surprise outwardly. She stayed facing the window. He put his hand on her shoulder as he leaned into her from the back. "Get off me"

"You did this you caused this. If he doesn't make it you're going down. I promise you that." Matt says as he pushes her in the window hard enough to make it vibrate. She tries to strike back at him.

The next sound would drill itself into both Matt and Evie's minds for the rest of their natural lives. A shrill automated beeping sounded the lights above Jeff's door flashed in rapid succession. Matt runs the short distance to the first nurse's station. Evie stood where she was staring in the window. Her trance was broken when the blinds were closed in her face. "No he must pull thorough. We have to talk. So much cannot be left unsaid." Her accent was very thick as she wiped at her eyes. She would not shed tears in front of Mathew.

Matt tried to follow the medical team into the room. He was stopped at the door. Matt walked past her then paced back. With every step his rage and fear built.

A doctor and nurse walks over "hello sir and madam may I take you to the quiet room."

"Fuck you and your quiet room." Matt shouts as he swipes a pile of linen to the floor. "I've been to the quiet room and nothing good ever comes out of it." Matt walks towards the exit. The nurse takes a breath and visibly relaxes. He then stops and walks back to the door.

"Sir you can't go in there."

"Come on Matt let's not cause a scene. Let the doctors' work. Your interference could cause him harm not good." Evie says as she grabs his hand before he turns the door knob.

"Don't, fucking touch me!" Matt yells as he pulls free of her grip. Matt stalks away.

Evie follows the nurse to the quiet room. Evie knew she was awake but when the Minister came in with the doctor. The next moments went by in a foggy reality. She heard the doctor say that Jeff had passed and her world spun but she didn't move or say anything. He was gone she stood and walked numbly out of the quiet room and though she will never quiet remember the outward goings on around her she felt as if she was walking down a tunnel. A weighted feeling was building in her. In a zombie like state she walked towards her car.

Matt took one look at the blank look on Evie's face as she walked out into the parking garage. He raced to her and waved a hand in front of her face. No reaction she just kept walking. He grabbed her she stopped walking. He looked into her eyes and it was like no one was at the controls she was on auto pilot. "Hey what's wrong you owe me an explanation." He yelled in her face no reaction just that blank stare. She just stood there, where she was being held in place by him. He shook her, tears ran down her face.

Evie didn't remember how she got into the parking garage she had, had a time finding her way in to the hospital. The next memory she actively has is Matt shaking her. "Mathew, Jeffery is gone I'm sorry" she whispers in her Finnish accent. He pushes her down and runs for the sliding door of the hospital. Evie gets to her feet and into her rental and drives off. All the songs on her IPod reminding her of time spent with Jeff. Extreme unadulterated anger floods her. How dare he leave before they could talk?

Her mind teasingly argued when he wanted to talk to you, you made fun of him and nothing was settled or solved and nothing would ever be. I need you Now by Lady Antebellum came on and the memory of them dancing at last year's charity event popped into her mind. She grabs the innocent device off of its dock and whips it out the window. She then speeds down the highway trying to get away from the sorrow that was crowding her soul.

(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Two in in the morning at Ivey mansion Mark sits on the balcony of the bedroom that Janet had occupied while she was at the house. His phone rings. The voice was now automated "Press 1, if you want to see your daughter press 2 for other options." Mark was so conflicted one side of him wanted to throw the phone and see it smash to pieces so he could imagine it was the person on the phone. The other side of him feels powerless and he presses 1.

"Daddy p-please go to the house show in Huston I'LL—I be there."

Mark yells into the phone, at the sound of his daughter's fearful voice. "Janet, Janet where are you right now?"

The automated voice comes back on the phone. "I'm sorry that is not an acceptable answer. You seem to be having difficulty understanding your place. Please try you call again later." Just as the phone call is about to end he hears Janet scream "DADDY I'm IN GRANDVILLE OW DADDY!" then the call is ended.

"JANET! "Mark bellows into the cell phone. His voice bounces off of the buildings and comes back to him in echo, Mark storms out of the bedroom and right into Jonathon. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I have to find her she's still in this city." Mark walks around Jonathon"

Jonathon asks how Mark knows for sure. Mark relays what was said by Janet at the end of the call. Jonathon grabs Mark's arm and halts his motion just as Mark is about to step down onto the first step going toward the front entrance. Mark looks at the hand on his arm and growls "move it, or I'll break it off and feed it to you"

Jonathon's Irish accent deepens as he speaks to Mark in the manner of a parent correcting a child's bad behavior. "Markus, you are not thinking clearly so I won't take offence to your blatant disrespect but boy-o, don't ever threaten me again."

"It wasn't a threat" Mark says as he grabs Jonathan's hand and tries to twist it behind his back. Jonathon moves faster than Mark expects as Jonathan gut punches Mark with his other hand. Mark almost falls down the staircase off balance. At the last possible second Jonathan grabs Mark and pulls him back towards the landing. When Mark is once again on a flat surface he looks back down the stairs that he almost went down head first. "Thanks" Mark says he was way out of line he had to rein in his temper.

"Markus I don't want you to think ill of me, but you need to calm down. You are a trained fighter you're not all here in the here and now. Think for a moment what if this is a trap or another part of their plan? That's all I wanted you for. I am not your enemy. I do not have nor have I had any intentions of stopping you from pursuing your daughter." With that said Jonathan walks to his bedroom and enters and closes the door behind him.

Mark drives his fingers through his curtain of dark hair. Something had to give before Mark made a damn fool of himself. His uncle had a point. He still had no leads. Mark's cellphone rings. "Yeah"

"I just heard about your daughter if you want to come over I'm here for you." Rachael says in her most somber voice.

Mark is angry all over again. "Who, the fuck, told you about my little girl? He roars in to the phone holding it so hard he can hear cracking. While waiting for an answer he releases his grip on the phone, puts it on speaker phone, and lays it on the hall table.

"It's all over the locker-room and it seeped out of there and was told to me by my cousin John Cena. So did you want to come over? Maybe we could try to find to find her together."

"Right now, I'm too pissed to be anywhere near you right now." Mark wanted to confront her about mistreating Janet but right now he'd rip her face off if he was in reach of her.

"Mark I'm sorry for my actions from before at your friends bar. It was a moment of misjudgment on my part and I'm woman enough to apologize."

Mark hangs up he'd heard enough of her shit. He puts the phone back in his pocket and walks down stairs. Mark goes into the garage gets in his truck. He decides to go for a drive. He didn't have any clues as to where Janet was, and Jonathon could be right but he had to give this plan some action before he lost what was left of his sanity.

Angel stands in the Atrium waiting for Sophie to arrive. From there they would go to the Grandville Medical Center to visit Chase. Glenn walks down the stairs wearing an all-black business suit with a crimson silk shirt with a black tie. Angel looks down at her own pants and blouse combo. "Should I change?"

"You look fine. This thing is trying to kill me." Glen takes off the jacket with a smile. The smile falls from his face when he sees Mark roar out of the garage in his truck. "hold that thought." He calls Mark it goes straight his voicemail. "Just, be careful bro, and call if you need help."

Soon Sophie and Dave come in through the garage entrance. They look at Glen and Angel looking out into the front yard. Sophie sneaks up behind Angel and pokes her Angel jumps 3 feet in the air and screams.

"Ahh" Angel screams as she grabs Sophie and hugs her. "I'm so glad you're back" Dave is quiet he shakes Glenn's hand and asks were they ready.

Everyone agrees that it's time to go. As the girls head to Angel's vehicle Glenn asks Dave what's eating him. Dave shakes his head and mouths "not now."

The group soon arrives at the gates to Grandville Memorial. The Guard walks around the vehicle takes down the license plate number. Glenn says he has clearance to see Mr. Chase Ivey. The guard looks at his tablet and tells the group that Glenn and a group of 4 or less are allowed. He has Glenn sign the tablet and waves them into the roundabout that leads off into only three directions, arrows light up as the truck moves around the roundabout, a red arrow lights up ten feet in front of them telling them to turn off into the covered parking area, a parking slot big enough to fit the truck lights up and they pull in. As the group gets out of the truck an audio recording tells them that this is a weapons and smoke free Environment to please comply and have a nice day.

Dave and Sophie head towards the doors Angel and Glenn follow. When they reach the building Glenn walks up to the information desk and ask for Mr. Chase Ivey's room number. The nurse tells him that he must surrender his identification and that of his group. "Don't you think that's little extreme."

The nurse snaps a fake smile on her face and says in a way to chipper voice. "No sir it is protocol there are list that we have to abide by. This policy protects the visitor if unbeknownst to you someone on the forbidden list was with your party and did the patient harm. Sophie squeezes Dave's hand at the word forbidden.

Glenn pulls out his I.D. and one by one they all give their I.D. to the nurse. She scans each I.D. when she gets to Sophie's she looks up with an unreadable look on her face as says. Miss Sophie Ivey your father has been demanding to see you ever since he woke up. You could have saved us the hassle of the issues we had with his blood transfusion. He kept saying you are type O. Since we could not contact you we had to give him blood and it reacted badly with his system. You would have been a perfect match. I am glad you have come to at least see him.

Once again Dave had to pull her close before she cussed out the all to chipper nurse and got them kicked out of this "medical prison" he had dubbed it.

She scans Angel's I.D. and frowns "I'm sorry you are on the forbidden list. Please leave and…"

"Wait" Glenn says a little heat to his tone. "Sophia Ivey said I could bring whoever I wished. Angel is my guest." The latter part of his statement come out in an evil hiss.

"I'm sorry sir it's not up to me." The nurse smiles again. "If you want miss you can wait in the Purple room. While your friends visit?"

"No she's going with me. Glenn says as he leans over the counter. Angel grabs his shirt and pulls at him to move back. Thinking she is going to set the nurse straight he steps back. When Angel asks where the purple room is located, Glenn about hits the roof, "No Ivey is her father as well. Get on the horn and call Sophia Ivey I want this straightened out now. "

"Sir um can you please lower your voice. Mrs. Ivey was very upset obviously you do not know a few things so I will leave it at that."

Angel speaks softly to the nurse then pulls Glenn aside. "I'm sure you are doing your job. Glenn, just go up there with Sophie I'll stay down her or where ever I mean this was supposed to be for Sophie anyway so don't ruin it for her please."

Glenn leans down and whispers in Sophie's ear "Sophie do you need me up there? You seem to be back on if you know what I mean?"

"This is bullshit" Sophie hisses back at Glenn.

Dave blocks the nurse's view of the conversation as he joins in. "How about I go up with you and Glenn can stay down here."

"If and only if, it's okay with you Angel" Sophie says their mother had gone off the deep end straight into Looney town and Sophie would talk to her about this situation.

All eyes are now on Angel she shrugs under the scrutiny and says "Sophie just go up there we've come this far. Give dad a hug for me if you can. I'm going back to the car I don't think I want to go sit in some random room of their choosing."

Angel gives a humorless laugh and a smile that doesn't touch her eyes. "Besides, I've seen enough of the inside of hospitals to last me for good long while." She says on a sigh. Angel hugs Sophie and steps back and walks back toward the door to the elevators. Glenn follows in the truck Angel hasn't said anything since her and Glenn got back.

She bits her bottom lip in worried thought. Glenn can't take the quiet any longer. "What you mother did was uncalled for. She lies to my face and I have half a mind to set her ass straight."

Angel's voice wavers as she says "Glenn it's probably for the best there is no telling what she has told Chase. I'm kind of not surprised maybe Sophia blames me for the fact that all this shit was done by someone I once dated. I really can't think of any other reason she would do this. Maybe she knew you were going to bring Sophie but doubted you'd bring me." Angel lays her head back and puts on her huge D&G sunglasses. "Wake me when they come back."

For a short moment Glenn just stares at her when he sees a tear slip from under the lens that takes up most of the area around her eyes. He snatches the sun glasses off of Angel's face. She looks away. "NO Look at me right here, right NOW, Damn it" She looks back at him and there our unshed tears in her eyes. "You are not at fault for what that damn fool did. Stop taking the blame for his actions. It's not your fault Sophie doesn't blame you and neither will Chase if he has the brain I know he does."

"I don't know why I let Sophia get to me. It's not like this should matter. I guess she knows me more than I know myself. If I was half the person she tried to paint me as I probably would be flipping off the desk girl and driving off. She always has me as the bad seed, and I'm just tired of it. I've given her way too much material to use against me. She always thinks that somehow I'm going to make the name of Ivey bad or something, like I tainted it. I try not to care I really do but I do."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Every time someone needs something Angel's on the job about to solve it or make it better. Babe," he turns in his seat and pulls her into a hug. "I'm not saying this because it's bad I think it's a good trait that is missing in a lot of people these days. You created a band because music and the art of putting rhythm and poem together is your gift. Sophia is a social climbing old ass Ring Rat with nothing to do but blame you for her short comings."

Angel mindless plays with the buttons on his shirt. "This probably could have been avoided" She explains about how Sophia had basically disowned her when she'd called for advice about what to do when Janet was locking herself in the room. She told him how they argued and the call was ended and neither of them had called the other.

"Stop; just don't say anything else about her, because the more you say the more pissed I get at her. For hurting you she was out of line and when you called her on her shit she got mad. With all the shit that you have been through a real mother would have tried her best to help you or give advice you could at least use. I mean how the fuck she expect you to call her, you weren't exactly in the best frame of mind when you were in the hospital." Glen was trembling with rage.

Angel looks up into his eyes. He was so angry and it was her fault she should have kept her conversation to herself. She needed to take away his storm cloud of seething anger. He must have taken her contemplative quiet as something else because the next thing she knows he looks down at her and is kissing her. His tongue prods her upper lip silently asking for entry. Angel opens her mouth and her world swims. At first his kiss is harsh and possessive then he cups her head and softens his strokes. She kisses him back, and all is lost on the both of them as they explore each other's mouths.

Up in Chase's room Sophie and Dave walk in, Sophie has to rein in her emotion at the first glance. Her father is pale and his usually full face is shallow. Chase had lost weight he wasn't a very heavy man in the first place. Dave squeezes her hand giving her strength to keep moving forward into the room.

Chase watches his baby girl come in to the room. She says nothing. She stares at him and he can see something cross her face. He also sees Dave Batista follow her. He wonders why she has brought him but is glad that she decided to come. He's also glad she seemed to fair better from their captive situation.

Sophie walks next to the bed and takes hold of her dads hand "Hey daddy this is Dave Batista, how they treating you here?"

"I know Dave we have a few of your brand awareness contracts with the local book venders. As for your question, I would say like a king, but this place is one step from prison. I've had to threaten to bring suit against the place just to get food; your mother has finally gotten her ideal chance to put me on a diet." He says only half kidding the look on his baby girl's face confused him. "What's with the long face baby girl?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're on the mend dad. The nurse down stairs said you needed blood when you came in. "How long have to been at this location?" Sophie says with a little heat to her tone at the mention of her want to be controlling mother.

Chase rubs his hand over his face and winces at the movement. "If I had to guess I would say two days. I remember waking up last night or at least I think it was last night." Chase looks at Dave who has stayed by the door. "Sophie, I just want to know, what has you here now? Your mother told me you refused to come. Though I woke up last night this has been the longest I've been awake. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you came."

The hurt in his voice was like a physical blow. She turns to Dave "Dave can you step out in the hall for a few I have something to tell my father."

"Sure, hey it was good to see you Mr. Ivey" Dave waves and walks out of the door.

Sophie turns back to her father and the look of confusion and something else on his face. "Dad, I don't know what mom told you. I have no clue what she been doing, this last few days have been hell from the Braden captive thing then mom moves you without telling me. As soon as the police were done questing Dave and I we went to the hospital you were at in DC and found out mom had put me on the blocked list. The only reason I found you today because Angel told Glenn Jacobs and he asked mother could he come see you and bring a guest after informing her that he was a stakeholder mom agreed. Then we get here today Angel was going to come up but…"

"Sophie I understand why Angel did not come her father is in town and…"

"No the only reason Angela Rosa McBride Ivey is not in this room right now is because she is still on the blocked list Mom disowned her for some bullshit. From what I gather my blocked status was just lifted last night when you woke up fully and told them my blood type. I was not informed or I would have been here sooner. Angel is in the parking garage right now because she didn't want to cause a scene and risk getting us all thrown out. As a matter of fact" Sophie walks closer to the side of the bed she lets down the railing and gently hugs him twice. "That's from Angel, this is from me."

Chase puts his hand gingerly on her back and hugs her back. In his best board meeting voice as Sophie dubbed it he says "Sophie have seat a please."

Sophie is taken aback by his tone. She complies as she sits in the chair next to the bed. Looking up at him in the hospital bed something clicked, her childhood hero was surely mortal. These past events had aged him. The rose tented glasses of youth had fallen away and Sophie looks at her father waiting for what he wants to say. His hair is greying around the temples his goatee is thinning his eyes were now covered with his latest thicker prescription glasses. He'd shrunk she had not noticed any of this before she felt irrational anger that her childhood hero had been replaced by this old man. When he was out and about on his bike or in the court room or off buying up some part of Texas or D.C. she had never noticed his ageing.

"Sophie I don't know if I should tell you this. It may be crossing a line that I can never cross back over." He takes off his glasses "I have suspicion that your mother has finally went too far. I'll have to speak to her don't tell anyone else this. I can't phantom, why she would deem it necessary and appropriate to lie to me and ban my children form my bed side. Tell your sister that I'm sorry she was banned from seeing me I'm sorry you were as well. This is sheer insanity. She had better have a damned good reason for such deception." He lays his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes.

Sophie had only heard this properly detached tone from her father when he was angered, when Angel had bought their parents a house and her mother had refused it. Chase had put his foot down, and had papers drawn up and quick sold Sophie and Angel, Ivey mansion for a dollar then he paid the dollar. Telling Sophia they were moving into the house Angel had purchased and that was final. "Dad you need some sleep?"

"I am tired" he yarns "I have a webinar scheduled later Donald Strickland wants to pull out of the company its contractual, Would you mind handling it, that's your forte and it may sound shallow, but attending a webinar from a hospital bed looks weak."

"Send me the files or are they in your dinosaur I mean your computer at your office?" That little ribbing gets her a smile from her dad.

"My office computer is well maintained it is just mature. 10 years isn't bad for a car and other electronic devices."

Sophie's eyes widen at how old the computer is "Ok, I had no idea it was that old. I'm telling Angel she's going have a fit and the next thing you know she will be downloading your hard drive into one the newer models.

"Keep your sister away from my computer. I mean it no surprises just handle the webinar and shut it back down. If I come back to that office and I have some glow in the dark touch monitor I'll know you let the cat out of the bag."

"Fine, but you can't hide it forever. I'll see if I can call tonight is your blackberry here with you."

"No, but you can call the switchboard and put the member code on that board over there in and it will ring in here." he points to the cordless phone on the rolling table next to the bed."

"Okay dad I'll talk to you later. Like I said before I'm glad to see you're on the mend."

"That fucker is going to pay for playing his sick little game. How are you feeling? Did he hurt you?"

"No and yeah he will pay for it he's done too much not to. Rest now and I'll call you tonight." Sophie turns to leave Chase reaches out grabs her hand. "Sophie, be careful." He says as he looks into her eyes and then lets her go.

Sophie clears her throat and says "I will, you get well soon." Sophie leaves while she can still make herself walk out the door.

Moments before Sophie and Dave return to the truck, Glenn opens his eyes and looks into Angel's eyes they separate still breathing a little heavy. The cab is now quiet suddenly; Dave knocks on the window to be let in. Sophie is standing on the other side Angel pops the locks and Sophie gets in along with Dave.

Sophie leans forward can you to take me back to the house? I need to do something at Dad's office in a while. Sophie then tells everybody about how she told Chase what happened and he was floored by the news. "I mean he honestly thought you were not coming to see him because Jonathon is in town. You know that's some mom shit." At the horror on Angel's face in the rearview mirror Sophie puts her hand on Angel's shoulder. "I told him the only reason you were not up there hugging him yourself was because of the block. He is pissed and mom is going to get an ear full when she floats in to the room tonight.

Across town Mark has been driving for hours. He has not seen anything that would tell him where baby girl is. He calls Paula that conversation though nice and a break from his frazzled state it is no help either. He gets off of the phone. He drives down the road leading out of Grandville. The next thing he knows is he is on Rachel's doorstep. Ever since her call something had been niggling at him. There's a commotion inside when he rings the doorbell. What the fuck is she doing in there? He asks himself. Mark is tall enough to see inside the high front door window. He'd always told Rachel that he could see through the glass and for her to get a small curtain. She had not done so saying the window was too high up on the door to need a cover. He looks in the window and sees Shawn Michaels running out of the living room. Rachael has changed clothing she now wears a short red cocktail dress.

Rachael walks to the door and lets Mark in. "Come on in Mark can I get you something to drink." She looks around and stops when she sees him eyeing her kitchen.

"No thanks and you can tell Shawn he doesn't have to hide. I realize this shit is bigger than me. Someone has my little girl. Mark continues to stand near the front door.

Rachel was two seconds from lying to him about Shawn being there but she realizes Mark can see through the high window on her door the thing was supposed to be for decoration. He could not have known Shawn was here otherwise. "Shawn is just a friend I'll go get him."

Mark didn't want her to take this the wrong way he was here to see if maybe she could lead him to his daughter he didn't care what company she kept and tells her so. That seems to ease the forced smile she wears. "I'll get him and we can get right to business." She walks briskly into her kitchen and closes the door. Now was the hard part getting Shawn to cooperate and keeping the brat quiet, she walks down the stairs and points at Janet "you say one word and I'll make you eat more cement." Rachael had worked the girl over when Janet had messed up her phone call telling Mark she was still in town.

Shawn looks up in confusion "he gone already?"

"No he wants to see you he saw you run from the room." Shawn is not too worried about Janet he and Rachel had scared the living shit out of the girl. Rachael had taken it further than he would have. What was done was done and the end result would be the same.

"Showtime I guess." Shawn walks up the stairs Rachael walks to the girl and puts a ball gag in her mouth and follows Shawn and turns out the light.

Janet was alone in the dark she had kept her position her uncle Steve had taught her how to escape hand cuffs and she was so thin it barley took her any effort, which was good because after her meeting with the ground for telling her dad that she is still in Grandville she really didn't have much energy left. This was her last chance before they took her out of the area.

Upstairs Shawn comes through the kitchen door and says his goodbyes to Rachael she was on her own.

"The Joke you pulled on Evie and Jeff wasn't funny." Mark says as he blocks Shawn's path to the door. "You need to stop that shit Vince can't cover yo ass for everything that pops in to you and Paul's (HHH) mind. Hey HBK I got bad news for ya, you're not a kid anymore grow the fuck up."

Shawn gets in Marks face they stand there glaring at each other one daring the other to make a move. "Man, you tried to make Jeff eat trash and now he's dead so don't go making this my fault. Matt is two screws away from being committed." That trademark gravel enters Shawn's voice he was angry but he also didn't want to lose his match against Mark at Mania or his life for kidnapping Mark's daughter and not telling the appropriate people to have this little scheme be legal. "I see by the look on your face you didn't know. Wow the company man didn't know company business. Well Mark here's another tip for ya. Your promo got cut for the segments they are going to be running to say goodbye to poor Jeff. I hope you didn't have anything to important to say to me this Friday."

Mark suddenly grabs Shawn and lifts him in the air about give him and honest to goodness choke slam. "You think this shit is funny how about I wipe that fucking smirk off you fucking face permanently?"

Rachael saunters into the room "boys, you don't have to fight over me, there is enough of me to go around."

They both look at her and in that instant Shawn kicks Mark in the stomach. Mark lets him go and crumples to the floor, as Mark is getting up regaining his breath from the cheap shot. Shawn bends down into his face and whispers "looks like your losing your touch, maybe you should sit down old man."

Shawn puts his hand on Mark's shoulders and tries to push him backwards. As Mark goes backwards he pulls Shawn with him and into a real Hell's Gate. Mark briefly sees red and loses touch with reality trying to choke Shawn out on Rachael's floor. "Touch me again outside of that ring and I'll kill you boy do you understand ME?"

Shawn was losing as he thinks Mark is going to really choking me out? One of the safest people in the ring is really choking me out on the floor of a house. As he is about to pass out a shrill sound stopped the pressure and he was able to breathe in again.

Rachael sees that Mark is not letting go and pulls a device out of her purse that is supposed to scare muggers. It screeches a high pitched wail and Mark seems to come back to himself pushing Shawn away from him. Shawn scrambles away from Mark on his hands and knees coughing.

Down in the basement Janet limps to the window. It is up high but there is a freezer that will give her at least 3 feet of leverage. She hears the commotion upstairs for a second she thinks she hears her dad. It is too risky what if it is a trick her mind teases. She climbs up on the freezer and lifts the window it was unlocked it is small but it's the only way out.

She hears a siren of some kind and fights to get out of the house, had they set it on fire with her in the basement? She's crying from the pain all this movement is causing her. She manages to get out of the window. Janet half runs have trips out into the driveway she sees her dad's truck or she hope's it's his and climbs in the back seat and passes out. She had used up all her energy nothing was left.

(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. End Note)


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Chase raises the head of his bed at the sound of heels walking in to his hospital room. He'd heard from Sophie the webinar had gone well and the Strickland account was safe his daughter could convince most anyone to sign a contract. He looks up and sees Sophia Springer - McBride - Ivey she wears a long blue wrap dress with her trademark large belt around her small waist with 6 inch blue heels; she'd gone natural before it was the fad. Her large Afro-puff pulled so tight to the back of her head it looked painful, with her flawless Carmel-colored skin, she was lovely to look at but something had changed.

"Chase" she purred as she approached the bed. "I'm so happy you are feeling better. I wanted to get here sooner but I have loads to do with you in here."

"Like what? It's not like you can do anything relating to the business." It was out before he could rein it back in. He'd never let that happen before he usually had a strong rein on his words.

Some of her purr turns into a low grumble along with a pout. He doubted she even realized she still did it after all most 20 years she was still pouting like a child. "I'm sorry you feel that way Chase. I tried to help with the usual charity work. I also kept this family name out of the press. You pay subordinates a healthy sum to keep the business working in your absence. I wanted to talk to you about that as well. Daniel would not let me into your office in Florida and my key card doesn't work for any of your offices.

Chase closed his eyes she looked ridiculous pouting at him as if that was going to make him just give her card blanch. "There are security and compliance issues with giving you clearance into my work space."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I know for a fact that Sophie's key card to your office works at Ivey Towers. Don't you dare, start lying to me Chase William Ivey"

Chase's eyes flashes with anger and Sophia looks shocked. "Well Mrs. Sophia Springer - McBride – Ivey it's funny you should speak of lying to someone. I'd like to know why you would ban my girls from my bedside when even you could not be bothered to come." He then realizes that, that is the thorn in his side that is loosening his tongue that and the top shelf pain killers he was on. Sophia you lied to me, you lied to my girls about me. You risked my life further than necessary," At the look of doubt on her face he goes on "I know there are risks in everything that is done in medicine but Sophie is my blood type, fuck that, she is of my own blood and you ban her and don't have her informed. Damn it Sophia, I could have died alone in here. (One of his biggest fears was to die alone) you moved me away from my doctors, outside of my medical network away from family. You did all this by phone not once did you think that maybe this not a good plan? I hate to tell you this, and I hate that I even have a suspicion, but I can no more hold my tongue. If I shall, ever find out, that you were trying to off me. You'll be worse off than before you got married the first time."

Chase took a deep shuddering breath his ire was up and his facade had cracked fear and anger was guiding his words. He'd worked so hard to be socially acceptable both with his speech and actions. He guesses the saying is true one can take the wolf out of the woods but one cannot remove the woods from the wolf. He was not of old money he was originally Chase Willie Ivey the hood from Queens, New York. His father moved them all to London when he was in the service. At age 15 Chase finished school in a private school in London he came back to the states after partnering with a friend from college.

"I was protecting the family image this is a top of the line medical clinic. I'll admit I may have let a prior argument dictate my decision to block Sophie, but I will not apologize. Sophie turned her back on us. I think she has sided with Angel against us." She sits in the chair next to his bed it was the first time she had sat since she had arrived. It hurt that he'd even remotely think she'd want to purposely do him harm. He was her everything.

He had enough of the past squabbling now that it was out in the open again he would say something about it. "I want you to do something, not for yourself, for me. This private vendetta you seem to have against Angel, drop it. Life is too short. That girl has done nothing to earn your disrespect. I am going to request that she be removed from the blocked list.

"No don't, I just think her path will damage the family image."

"That's just it hon, I don't know what image you have in your head but the reality is that she is doing nothing that would negatively impact any of us. I honestly don't believe I would want to be a part of this family if I were her with the way you mistreat and misuse her. This action isn't new and it needs to cease now."

"Are you laying there trying to tell me how to treat my child? Chase the reason I had her blocked was because the man that hurt you was her boyfriend. He was in that hobby of hers. How do we know she wasn't setting you up for something?"

Chase raises the bed even more so he is sitting almost straight up. "For 24 years I have been the only steady father figure that girl has known she is my child as well. As for the boyfriend of the hobby as you call it. Since you like to be in the know I thought you knew that hobby of hers has been successful and the man responsible for this" Chase slowly moves his un injured arm across his body "is her ex-boyfriend's work. He was not stable. He's caused her to miss carry a child he's been so abusive to her. I want us to be the family we were if you don't correct this behavior. You are going to be one angry woman because I will be done." He closes his eyes he was getting tired and this conversation was taking him to places he'd never dared venture.

Sophia was so worried that this would happen if Angel did something and he did not approve she had always been hard on Angel. Chase had never said anything he never let on that he noticed. Had she went too far? Was he threating her? Or was he serious he couldn't leave her, he just couldn't. "I had no idea that Angel and my relationship disturbed you so. I'll fix everything. You're tired it shows, we can't have you looking worse than when you arrived get some sleep. I know it, it will not make up for my absence but I'll stay here with you tonight so you won't feel alone."

She raises her hand to the side of his face that is not bruised kisses her finger tips and tentatively transfers a kiss to his cheek with her fingers.

Something clicked when she brushed her fingers along his jawline her new perfume was familiar. Suddenly Chase was very uneasy something was wrong. Icy dread slides down his body. A thought pops into his head. She must have seen the look on his face. She removes her hand and puts it in her lap. "I'll, be fine; you can go home, please."

"I hardly think the girls would allow me to stay at Ivey tonight."

"I meant to our home Sophia." He says with a lash to his tone.

Her brown eyes meet his hazel ones that are turning grey, he was angry and she could not fathom why. All she did was touch him. "Chase dear we live in Florida, you just said that you were uncomfortable with no one here with you. I'm trying to make it right."

"Remove the block on my girls and go home Sophia, I know where we live."

Not wanting to make him even angrier Sophia gets to her feet steps to his bedside and kisses him on the cheek. He doesn't even lean into the kiss as he usually did. If anything he made it harder for her to reach him both physically and he was being emotionally guarded. He then mumbles a goodnight.

Tears spring to her eyes "why does it sound and feel like goodbye" her voice shakes.

"Please leave." Chase says on a sigh with emotion lacing his tone as he lets the bed back down halfway. He looks out the window until she leaves the room. He hoped she did as he requested. After she'd touch him and he smelled that perfume something was not right. That smell was familiar he just knew that it was tied to something in his short term memory.

Across town at Ivey mansion Paula paces the living room in front of Angel and Sophie. The guys were downstairs in the playroom/gym playing video games on Sophie's 96 inch television. Paula pulls out her smart phone and brandishes it as she speaks. "He hasn't called except this afternoon. I call him and I keep getting his fucking voicemail."

Sophie had to stop Paula from pacing she was going to do her 10,000 steps for the day in a circle. "Paula stop, how about to get our minds off of this situation let's see what you bought to wear to the wedding. Mark is a grown man he'll call when he gets ready to. What are you going to do when he goes on tour out of the country? Think of this as a practice. It's only been what 4 hours since you last talked to him? Come on, me and Angel here, will see what you bought I know you must have bought stuff by now. At the smile on Paul's face "I knew it you, young lady were shopping, okay let's see it.'

"Okay come on up I brought a few from a woman that is going to let me try them on at home and bring the ones I don't want back. It's good to have friends in nice stores. They all enter the room her and Mark are sharing. "There is one I think will be really nice." She runs into the massive walk in closet and comes out in a dress that looks like something shiny exploded on it. It was long sleeved and with a boxy look to it. It did nothing for her figure.

"Well is it great or what? I about made up my mind in the store on this one." Paula says smiling for ear to ear, as she tries to spin in the awkward pattern and almost falls over. Angel catches her. "Well Angel what do you think."

"Um Sophie would be the best to tell you. I'm not into fashion like that, see" Angel points at her outfit of ED Hardy jeans and a tank top with black wings on it.

"Well Sophie I was going for the majestic look, since I have no clue where we are getting married…."

Sophie tries to hide a snicker but fails as she moves her hand from her mouth and laughs. "Damnit, Paula that is not a wedding dress. We know that you are mature but that doesn't mean you have to look old"

Paula narrows her eyes at Sophie "Watch it"

"Hey you wanted the truth. I can't let you get married like that. That is the most hideous frock I have seen in my whole life. That is not a dress honey you are supposed to get laid on your wedding day not scare you groom away."

Paula looks in the floor to ceiling mirror. "What's wrong with it? Maybe I can have it altered."

Sophie gives her evil grin as she pulls sheers out of her purse "How about I alter it"

Angel gets up and walks around Paula "Um are you going to stand like that the whole wedding? Won't your arms get tired?" Paula notices for the first time that she has to hold her arms out to her sides to stay balanced. "Why does the skirt come up to your breast?"

"For someone with no opinion on fashion you surly ask a lot of questions missy."

"Please say there is another dress. Or do I get to alter that one" Sophie says.

Okay your scaring me put don't the giant sheers and no one gets hurt. Paula walks back towards the closet but it was easier coming out than it is going in. The oversized petticoat bounces her around as she exits the room.

The next dress is what the doctor ordered Paula steps out in Cream Strapless Long Satin Bandage Gown. Though it is long it does not make her look short like the other dress did.

"Okay so now we have the dress." Sophie says as she claps her hands and rubs them together.

"I'm glad you like it this is the one I really wanted to wear. The other one was the girl at shop's choice. I love Briana like a sister but the girl is stuck in a time warp or something. I said elegant and she went 50's Cinderella on my ass."

"Well I'm glad you didn't give in to that sale." Angel says smiling. "We would have had to hold you upright."

Mark left after trying to choke Shawn out for Shawn playing mind games and pushing him. Yeah they were in a feud but Mark meant what he said. Mark is one of the safest ring generals in the company but if you cross him he knows how to hurt you bad. Mark gets in his truck Rachel all but begs him to stay. Shawn had got his self together and left already. In the mood Mark was in, he did not trust his self in the same room with her. He'd gone over there this evening to interrogate her on how she found out about baby girl missing. Something had him on alert something was different. He looks around and pats his pockets his damn phone was gone. "Fuck!" he roars as he does a U-turn and speeds back towards Rachel's house he must have dropped his damn phone when he was fighting with Shawn. That phone was his only way of knowing what was happening with his daughter. If they called and he did not answer and it cost Janet more harm he'd never be able to forgive himself.

At Rachael's house she goes downstairs to wake the brat. Just as she about to go down the stairs a phone started ringing. The song was Biker chick. She walks back up the stairs before the thing stops ringing and grabs it. There is a picture to tell the owner of the phone who is calling. It is a picture of that Paula woman and Mark sitting in her bar.

Rachel's eye narrow then then she smiles as she answers the phone. "Hello "she purrs into the phone.

Paula stands stock still in the closet where she was hanging up the ugly dress and packing up the dress and bridesmaids dresses the girls had selected.

'Where's Mark" Paula asks thinking the voice sounded familiar. She would ask nicely she trusted her man.

"Um He's not able to come to the phone right now I'll be happy to tell him you called." Rachael purrs "Isn't wonderful being the other woman. You thought you had him. Poor thing you were his unattainable then when he attained you, sort of speak you were no longer a challenge. He has not been the champ so many times because he didn't love a challenge."

"I'm sure you been attained as well what makes you any different?"

"I'm glad you asked if you look at his dearly departed wife and my pictures we look alike. He may like to look at her, but he's touching me. I'll send for his things later goodnight Biker Chick." Rachael ends the call and blocks Paula's number. She erases the number and replaces the number with a currently disconnected number she knew She then transfers his calls to her phone. Rachael sits in her computer desk chair and spins around shrieking with glee.

She literally skips to the basement door. "Oh Sweet Child of soon to be Mine." She says as she walks down the stairs she flips on the light and the girl is not in the chair. She's not in the room Rachael runs into the bathroom she runs in to the utility room and there she sees how the girl must have got out. "NO NO NO ! This is not happening. NO FAIR!" AAHHHHH!" Rachael grabs her own hair and starts pulling. She soon calms herself, and brushes her now frizzy hair.

She numbly walks back up the stairs intent on calling Shawn and Mark is on her door step giving her door bell hell. Thick bands of trepidation surround her as she mechanically walks to the door and opens it. He was going to kill her. When he found out, it was over.

"Have you seen my cell phone? Normally I wouldn't care but that's how the fucking piss ants that took baby girl contact me. What hell is wrong with you?" She looks like the cat that had swallowed the canary. Her pupils are dilated and she has this big fake smile plastered on her face.

He didn't know yet. She relaxes her face, and the rest of her follows suit. 'Um nothing ah I'll help you look." She turns quickly away from him, and walks toward the sitting area where the fight took place. She gets on all fours and looks under the sofa as she is down there she pulls Mark's phone out when he looks behind the TV. "Found it, here you go." She pops up when the screen goes black again.

"Thanks" he says as he walks back towards the door.

"No problem Hey Mark, I hope you find her." He stops with his hand hovering over the knob. He turns around and all the emotion was right there in his usually non expressive eyes. "I know you will, if anyone can you can" She didn't want to see his pain but he was wearing it like armor. She moves closer to him "call me when you do." her voice was low and as she tried to hold the infectious emotion out of her voice.

"_Rachel I'm sorry but you are not on the list of people that should have even known what was going on. I didn't tell anyone that would have been in that locker room. I want you to tell me with no bullshit how John Cena and now you found out about my daughter missing." _

Rachel's phone rings she hold up her finger and answers "hello oh um, he will be back soon I sent him on a run but I am kind of busy now. Oh now that was not called for goodbye darling" Rachel pushes end. She looks back up at Mark. "Mark I have something to show you she pulls up the live footage of Mark going ballistic in the pizza place after Janet was taken." Shawn sent it John, who sent it to me. I don't know where he got it from but that's how most of us found out."

Rachel moves closer to him she puts her hair in a ponytail. Her long dark hair hung over one shoulder as she looked up at him. "Don't push me away Mark please. I want to, to at the very least be a friend."

"She places her hand on his chest he grabs her hand "Honey, I'm not that evolved you broke my heart and stomped it good. It is never gonna happen again, because you'll never get that close to me or my daughter again. I heard some things about you and baby girl's relationship when I was on the road." She tries to pull her hand back. She wanted to throw supposed heart felt lines out hoping that he'd what, want her in this moment in time." Right now my current friends are probably wondering where the hell I am. I'll be brief I don't need or want you as a friend or anything else for that matter. I got half a mind to knock you upside you fucking head. Since all that would accomplish is me getting blood on my hands and no sense getting in that thick skull of yours I'll keep my hands to myself you hit my daughter you made her afraid to be at the ranch." He was getting pissed all over again then he saw the pain in her eyes and looked down where he was crushing her hand in his. He lets go and grabs the doorknob and leaves her holding her hand.

The minute he drives off Rachel makes up her mind that she is leaving this town, this drama, and everything behind. If he is that pissed about something he heard the little brat say she did in the past he had about broke her fucking hand. He was not going to spare her when he found out that she had anything to do with the little prank her and Shawn had played. She goes up stairs and packs a few important things she was used to traveling. Rachel puts her ringing cell phone on her dresser and takes one last look back at her house and leaves the house gets in her dark blue Mustang and in a matter of minutes leaves her quiet street and jumps on the highway.

Paula was pissed to the point of not speaking. If the girls thought she was pacing when she didn't know where Mark was now that she did she was livid and her mind was trying to be rational she'd called again and that bitch had answered the phone again. But inside she felt raw and hurt. Her mind stepped in once more with an idea. "Hey Angel he'll answer your calls, call Mark then when you get him on the phone give it to me."

Angel pulls out her phone and calls Mark. "It just goes to voicemail. Um Mark when you get this um…"Angel did not really want to be in this drama.

Paula puts her hand out and Angel hand her the phone. Paula screams into the phone. "I don't know what the fuck you are doing but you had better get back now because if I have to come find you it's not going to be fucking pretty at all."

Sophie sits at the vanity table putting her hair in to a chignon. "We could always go kick the bitch's ass." She says after Paula ends the call.

Mark was pulling up to Ivey Mansion when he gets an alert that he has an email. He'd tried to call Paula but it said her phone was disconnected. Then he hears it, soft whimpering, his head pops up eyes narrow as he listens, he then slowly turns around to see who had stowed away in his vehicle. Expecting just about anything he looks and almost loses his mind as all of his emotions rush to the surface. "JANET!" He jumps out of the driver's seat and opens the back door there on the seat lay Janet. Her eyes closed tightly, tears escaping from under her swollen lids against the light in the top of the cab. There was blood on her face she was still wearing the same clothes she had on at the Pizza place. He pulls out his phone and calls the police. He reaches in and moves her hair off the other side if her face. He calls Angel.

Mark's ring tone hits Angel's cell phone, and all hell breaks loose, Paula charges across the room and starts half yelling half crying into the phone at Mark. She then stops abruptly as Mark lets loose a tirade of his own. Paula then hits the ground as she tries to sit on the bed but misses. Sophie and Angel help her up her ear still plastered to the phone. "I'm on my way I'll tell you later, that shit not important right now. Where are you? Is she okay?"

Paula runs out of the bedroom. Angel follows and Sophie brings up the rear. "What's wrong? What happened?" Angel says as they all race down the stairs.

Paula gets to the ground level and turns around "He found Janet."

They all rush out the house and to the cul-de-sac where Mark's truck is still parked. The police and med teams are cleared and are turning into the yard. Mark almost punches a med tech that is trying to be assertive with Janet who is half sleep and crying.

Mark stands back with Paula still holding his fist that she stopped him from as she put it going to jail over some asshole the was poorly trained. He watches over his child as another med tech tells the younger assertive guy to go get some other things from the ambulance. When the younger med tech walks off the older man turns back to Janet and introduces himself "Hey there darling everything is going to be okay. I need to know what you can do so I can assess what to do for ya. Can ya sit up for me come on honey" He gently assist Janet in sitting up. She's lethargic in her movements and still hasn't said anything. I want you to listen to me okay look right at my nose" he does a visual field test and instructs her on how to do it. He checks her out. When he lifts his hand up she flinches away from him. He puts his hand down. When he stands back up, he steps back so he is not directly in her face, and turns around, and is face to chest with Mark. He looks up and points over to the left.

"You're the father?"

Mark nods as he looks over at Janet, Angel and Sophie are talking to her, Paula is standing by his side. The man clears his throat and Mark looks back at him.

"Well you have a choice to make most of the bruising is in different stages of healing. Her eyes are clear for the most part she may have a small concussion but her lethargy is fading." The man rubs a hand over his face. "The choices are simple you can let us take her to the hospital and they can keep an eye on her for a 24 hour period. Or you can keep her here and if anything seems out of the norm you take her to the doctor or the hospital." The man sees the decision written all over Mark's face "Here" the man gives Mark a sheet of paper.

Mark reads it, signs it and the decision was made. Janet wasn't going a damn place.

A car pulls to the front gate. Sophie gets a call from the guard she tells him no not to let the person in. Angel looks alarmed "Who wants in now at this hour?"

Sophie had, had enough "I'm not dealing with that shit right now. One cluster-fuck at a time please, that was mom."

Later Sophie walks back toward the house. After the police and med crew departs. Though she can walk Mark picks Janet up and carries her in the house Paula and Angel bring up the rear.

_**(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. Please Read and Review I am stuck behind a writer's wall if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. End Note) **_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Upon bringing her in the house the only time Janet had left his side was when she went to take a much needed shower and put on clean warm clothes. Mark had stood outside the door of the bathroom with arms crossed looking like if anyone came near him he would eat them.

Later that night Mark and Paula are silently laying in the king sized bed, Janet is laying on him. He knows Janet is awake but she hasn't said a word. He doesn't want to push but he wants to know who he is going to have to send to hell for messing with his baby girl. Janet is all he had left of Nina. He is radiating with fury and a whole truck load of other emotions. He strokes her hair and every time she shivers he gets that much more pissed off.

Paula lays there she was grateful that Janet had been able to get away. Her prayers had been answered. Now if the girl would just say something. Paula knew they needed to speak about what was yelled from both ends of the phone. Paula felt like shit, something kept telling her that the situation was not what it seemed, but sometimes Shortbread had a short temper.

Down stairs Glenn and Angel sit on the sofa. Glenn sits upright and Angel is lying on his lap facing the turned off T.V. Glenn was going back on the road tomorrow, Since Jeff's spot on WM was open the writers were doing a quick story two Raws before and they picked Glenn. Angel didn't know how she was supposed to feel about that since in essence they were not together but she was saddened by the news. She'd let herself dream and now he was going back to his life. It had to happen sooner or later.

Glenn had got so wrapped up in all that had went on in Grandville he was able to forget his own problems. He was already missing Angel, and he had not even left yet. After WrestleMania the tour would not be close to Texas for a while. He wanted to invite her on tour with them, but just as sure as he wanted her there he had something to settle once and for all with his wife.

He'd sent her the papers and released his team of lawyers, after him and Mark spoke on the plane when they were on their way to Indianapolis. Mark had told him again when he wasn't so self-righteous, that he needed to make a damn choice, either leave Angel alone or be with her, not string her along. It pissed him off but more often than he wanted to admit Mark was right. By law Glenn was still a married man.

This time away from his wife Carla and her cheating was what he needed. Yeah he'd kissed Angel and he would never deny he did. His wife Carla had had another man's child. He could have went home after the travel plans went south but when he walked up to that door and saw the girl from the arena that ran like hell from him years ago, had turned into a beautiful woman. He was done for. He would not lie to himself; he was in love with Angel. He was sure she wasn't itching to get into anything resembling a relationship anytime soon. She'd even said so, when that Troy freak was in the house. Glenn would always think of her as his Angel. He is brought out of his reverie when he notices Angel staring at him.

Glenn was staring at something Angel looks and tries to see what he sees. She turns around and looks up at him. "I know it's gonna sound lame, but, penny for your thoughts."

"Hey let's take a walk."

"Sure, just let me go grab a jacket." Angel dashes off to her room upstairs.

Sophie and Dave are sitting on the front porch. The night air is cool but not cold. They see a flash of something outside the gates and Sophie pulls her buzzing communicator out of her shirt pocket and asks the guard who was at the gate this late at night. It was Megan. "Great just what this place needs another angry Callaway." On a sigh Sophie instructs the guard to let Megan and her husband in but after that anyone else would have to wait until morning.

Megan and Logan walk toward the house. Megan felt funny this is where the Angel chick lives and the more she sees of the house, the grounds even at night she feel like a giant bitch for thinking that the girl was trying to get something from her brother. Her uncle Jonathon had come to her house and calmly dashed each and every argument she thought she had. He had then kissed her on the cheek and said he was off to find his offspring. She walks up the steps and sees the one named Sophie that was on the Ivy Towers web page. "Hey there I don't know if your guard told you but my name is Megan and this here is my husband Logan. Is Mark awake? I tried to call him back and got his voice mail."

"Yeah he was last time I heard, and I know of you, my name's Sophie and this is well…" Dave walks over and gives her a squeeze. "Okay so I'll see if he's awake Sophie walks back in the house and calls Mark on his cellphone it went to voice mail. "Hey your sister is here." then it came to her Mark had not received a call since he'd been back. He could call out which is how Megan found out about Janet but he could not receive calls. That was strange, and the only time his phone was answered was by that tramp Rachael.

She calls Paula's phone, and tells Paula her thoughts, then asks to speak to Mark if he was awake. The phone is passed Sophie tells Mark that his sister is here, and her thoughts on why he wasn't getting any calls after asking him had he received any calls in the last couple of hours. "Well, bring your phone down here when you come." She invites Megan and Logan in to the house they stand in the atrium waiting on Mark. Sophie goes back out on the front porch with Dave.

Upstairs Angel grabs a jacket and sprints out of her room. She is closing the door when Mark and Janet step out of his room. Something catches his eye on her wall. As he is about ask her, Angel quickly closes door, and runs down the stairs. Saying she'll be back later, over her shoulder.

This room was supposed to be so damning what the hell did she have in there? Mark thought as he walks pass with Janet walking by his side.

Angel runs down the stairs and comes to an abrupt stop half way to the landing, when she sees Megan standing in her atrium. First Mark nearly sees her room, and now what was going on? She continues onto the landing Mark was as at the top of the stairs by now. Angel puts on her zip up black and white Nine Inch Nails logoed hoodie and pats her back pocket for her keys and continues down the stairs. She nods in Megan's direction and walks pass her, back into the living room where Glenn is on the phone. He sees her and ends his call. "Nice hoodie, you ready?"

"Yeah, Um Mark's sister is here, if you want to go out and say hi or whatever. Then we can go for our walk I'll be on the back porch." Glenn nods and heads toward the atrium. Angel walks towards the back door but then she stops and walks back into the atrium behind Glenn. This was her home she would not avoid people in her own damn house.

Glenn shakes hands with Logan and hugs Megan. Angel stands at the center of the atrium with Glenn she turns when Mark and Janet are down the stairs coming towards them. Mark asks her if she could see if anything was wrong with his phone remembering what Sophie had brought to his attention. Angel takes it and slides it open. She starts scrolling looking for his setting page.

Was Mark crazy Megan had saw the looks Glenn and Angel were sharing. "Um Mark do you think that's a good idea. I mean Paula is one thing but Cousin Fan Girl here might steal all your info so she can find her next hook-up. I see you weren't after Mark after all ,you were really after Glenn it figures he's married and you just wanted an in." Her comment must have hit a nerve well it served the little Home wrecker right.

Angel looks at Glenn he looks at the floor. She kept telling herself that she had no right to be mad. He was never hers in the first place. Her first thought was to leave. She stood there with no words.

Mark felt Janet at his side which toned his tongue. "Megan, what is with you here lately? Now you're just being a Bi…broad."

Logan rolls his eyes and puts a hand on his wife's arm she pulls free her head raised as she glares at Angel then at Glenn "Well Carla his wife, is one of my best friends and I'm not going to stand here and make believe I don't see the looks she gave Glenn when they walked out of the living room.

Then it came rolling out of Angel she was done all her backtrack, had backtracked and hit a wall. "I tried to accept the fact that you invited you self into my home. I understand because of what happened to Jan that you would want to be here. I was fine with that…"

"Well Sophie let me in and this is her home too." Megan smiled.

Angel puts the phone in Mark's hand. "It's fixed your calls were transferred to the number on the screen. I never thought I would be saying this but Mark, get your sister. I'm not going to stand here and let her talk sh… stuff about me…"

"Or WHAT, you gonna get your ass handed to ya again." Megan yells walking towards Angel.

Angel goes into a defensive fighting stance. "I will not fight you here, there is a child present but, I won't make it easy for you to just wipe the floor with me in my own f..freaking home either."

Mark moves in front of Glenn who was stalking towards Megan. Logan grabs Megan and pulls her back towards the door as he gets in between her and Mark. Janet runs in front of a still advancing Megan "ENOUGH! STOP IT NOW!" Janet Shrieks with tears running down her face, her body vibrating with tension. "PLEASE don't fight her Aunt Megan."

Megan looks at her niece then back at the wall of people that was blocking her path to Angel who still stood in her fight stance. She sighs "I got some things to say thing then I'm gone." She looks down at her niece "I'm sorry sport for upsetting you, I'm glad you are back with your dad." Megan points towards Angel. "Stay away from married men." she looks at Glen "Glenn, grow up." Her brother was angry "I was looking out for you guys." Megan walks out of the house with Logan following her he turns around and gives an apologetic shrug.

Sophie and Dave come into the house as Megan and Logan are getting in their car and leaving. Sophie looks at the look on her sister's face and the looks on everyone else's face. "Okay, what I miss?"

Angel relaxed her stance the fight or flight was waning and she had nothing to say to anyone. She looks at Glenn he couldn't even look at her. She needed time to think, time alone. She had not run she had stayed her ground. Right now her heart was heavy, and though she knew in the back of her mind that she had no right to feel like this she is pissed and hurt. "Nothing important, I'm going for a jog goodbye Glenn." Angel puts her ear buds in both ears, flips her hood on her head and jogs out of the house.

Sophie and company watches as Angel runs off of the porch toward the gates until the night envelopes her as she moves past the security lights.

"Somebody, anybody, tell me what the hell just happened." Sophie says with her hands on her hips. Mark walks over to Sophie and quietly tells her what happened.

"Glenn I'd tell you to fix it but you can't fix stupid." Sophie walk back out of the house and mutters to Dave who has fallen into step behind her. "This is just fucking great."

Back in the house Mark and Janet goes back up the stairs. Jonathan comes out of his room as they reach the top. One look and he charges towards them and picks up Janet who hugs her uncle. "I have missed your smile mi babai cailin" A tear slides down his cheek his kin was safe.. He nods his head at Mark. "I am so joyful that you found her." his voice breaks. He had spent too much time way from his kin here in the states. There were not many of them left.

"Oh Uncle Jonathan please don't cry" Janet did not understand his meaning she knew what the words meant but was he speaking of her, or Angel his daughter either way she knew if anyone started crying she'd burst into tears. "Angel will come home soon you'll see" that must have been the wrong thing to say. His whole body tensed.

He looks at his nephew the unsaid emotion riding in his sister's green eyes of her son.

Jonathon slowly sets Janet on her feet looking at Mark. "Markus I shall return soon."

Mark takes Janet's hand as she walks back over to him. "She just needs some cool down time. Stuff came out down there. " Mark explains what happened.

Jonathan walks down the stairs and out the front door. Mark and Janet reenter their bedroom for the night Paula is asleep she on the far side of the bed Mark lays down and Janet climbs in and lays on him. "Are you cold darlin?" Janet was trembling.

"A little" Mark wraps the cover more snugly around her. Janet soon drifts off to sleep.

Mark scrolls through his now fixed phone. His phone starts auto populating with all the calls he's missed. Frowning he hits Paula's profile on his phone with narrowed eyes he switches the number back. "Well that explains some of the confusion." There is no telling who he'd been calling. Next his messages auto populate with the names. He listens to the messages; soon he hears the hurt and anger in Paula's tone. Through a technical problem he sometimes has with this damn thing a message had been recording and he hears the first conversation that took place between Rachael and Paula. He looks at the timestamp that was almost the time he was heading back to her house to get his lost phone. He inwardly shudders when Rachael reveals her thoughts on how she looks like Nina.

Mark closes the phone not wanting to hear anymore. He was now deep in thought. Had he used Rachel in that way? Now he questions his whole relationship with the woman. Rachael was around Nina's build and had the same dark hair. Was that why he let things slide with Rachael that he would never have with anyone else? Was Rachael just a poor copy of his lost lover?

It angered him and saddened him. It Angered him because Rachael had knew and still pursued him. It saddened him because she'd used it just to mess with Paula. Her words about not pushing her away before he left the last time runs through his mind and pissed him off she was playing mind games with him. He'd once wondered if Rachael had ever cared for him. He'd not listened to his inner cynic and it had cost him more than he could fathom and it had almost cost him his relationship with his child. He vowed to himself that this would not ruin his relationship with Paula. A determined thought crosses his mind if Rachael wanted a "mind fuck" he was after all the king of them.

He looks over at Paula's sleeping form, she was pissed but unlike Rachael when he'd found Janet she'd put her anger on the back burner and was there for him. She is still here after all the bullshit yep she is definitely someone to keep. He drifts off to sleep thinking of future weddings and his baby girl being safe in his arms.

_**(A/N: (babai cailin which is pronounced ba bi / ca lean in Irish = baby girl) Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. Please Read and Review if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. End Note)**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter34**_

In a truck stop near Grandville South Braden climbs out of the huge semi cab, he bids farewell to the driver, and slams the door. After he walks out of the truck stop he had one thing in mind find his Angel. He walks along the main street towards Ivey mansion. It starts to rain. He sees The Last Ride Club (Paula's bar) in the distance. As he nears it another thought crosses his mind. He makes a call.

"I'm in town near Last Ride, come get me. I told you I could solve your problems. What's in for me? Oh the way I see it, she laments for her lost loved one she will need comfort. I must warn you if you don't find the money soon I'll expose you for what you are. Oh you were delightful but business is business." Braden forces a smile into his tone. He did not need the money but he wanted the end result the woman had promised. "May I stay with you until this plan unfolds? Thank you I will make sure to stay hidden." Moments later a limo pulls up to Last Ride Braden gets in and smiles at his newest employer.

Glenn has tried to give Angel time to cool off. He sits in her bedroom surrounded by her scent and the wall art and bed art depicting him and Mark. He looks at his phone it is going on 4 in the fucking morning where the hell is she? He thinks to himself. He walks out and walks in to Mark who was coming to see if Angel had returned. Mark pushes him back in the room. Mark looks around and smirks. Some of the prints were over 15 years old. This can't be what she keeps so uptight about? So, where are the nuclear bombs she is hiding in here? You see this it's got to be 15 years old at least. I'm bettin that most of this stuff has been up here since it was Printed & purchased"

Glenn says "Nope this it. Hey don't tell her you saw it. Especially that I was in here I'm in enough trouble with her"

"What the fuck did ya expect? I take you being in here that she hasn't returned yet and kicked yo ass."

Glenn did not need to be reminded of how delicate this situation was. "Hey If Megan hadn't said anything I wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Megan might have been the one to shove you over but yo dumb as was the one standing at the edge of the cliff."

"Glenn looks at his phone it is pushing 4:30 in the morning while not saying anything he is pissed because Mark has a point. Glenn walks out of Angel's room and hits the light switch leaving Mark in the room in the dark." He walks down the stairs and out the door.

Mark rolls his eyes and goes back to his room.

Jonathon was about to go back to Ivey mansion and see if Angel had returned. He's left his Cellular in his haste to find his daughter. Luck was on his side. As he walks back down Main Street toward his vehicle through the rain that had started hours ago he hears her melodist alto voice as she sings in a nearby club. This was not something new when she was younger she would send him video clips of her singing. When Angela was feeling down or mad is when she sang at her best the small club was totally silent as she finished then it erupts in to cheers and applause.

As the small crowd starts to calm down Jonathan claps louder. Their eyes meet and Angel walks off the raised platform and into her father's waiting arms. "Angela mi babai cailin I was so worried when I heard you had left and had not returned."

Outside Sophie drives with Dave in a strained silence. When she sees John's Range Rover she gets out and starts walking down Main Street. She hears the end of the song and thinks maybe Angel's changed her mind and will recreate her band. What she sees when she steps into the doorway almost breaks her heart. Angel sitting on a stool on the stage under a soft red light that brings out her pale completion and her red hair, she is accompanied by no one from her band singing a song of hurt feelings and despair. The look on Angel's face is sheer sorrow. As Sophie starts clapping with the audience a rather large presence starts clapping after people have started to stop clapping. She looks over and sees Jonathan. Jonathan starts moving towards the stage still clapping Angel sees him and Sophie notes when recognition dawns and Angel walks off of the stage and hugs her father.

Sophie walks over with Dave in tow. She hears Jonathon's words then adds some of her own. "Yeah Heifer, you know what time it is you been gone for over 3 hours." At the look on Angel's face Sophie says "Look I know you're hurting but you run out here in the middle of the night with no way for no one to contact you it isn't safe." Sophie hands Angel her cell phone.

"Has Glenn left for his tour yet? I just don't want to have to see him right now. I didn't mean to stay out so long. I found myself here where people only knew me from growing up here, not as a part of a failed hobby as mom calls it. Jonathon tenses at the mention of his ex-wife.

A member of the club's in-house band walks over. "Hey that was a great set aren't you glad I begged you to sing Angie. Hey Sophie um Aren't you David Batista Sanchez?

Dave steps towards the guy about to throw him through a wall. "I don't know where the hell you got the Sanchez part from, but yeah I'm Dave Batista."

"Since Angie here won't introduce us" the guy says with a smile that claims his eyes as he backs away from Dave. "My name is Joshua Davenport. I grew up with these two beautiful ladies" he says as he snakes his arm around Sophie's shoulders and Angel's waist pulling them in to him for a group hug.

Sophie elbows him. "Okay that is exactly why I don't date people from this damn town yall a bunch of space invaders."

"Okay ouch, same ole Sophie." He wheezes out. He removes his arm from around Angel as he looks up at Jonathan. "Hey if she your woman you fucked up bro."

Angel puts her hand over Joshua's mouth and points at him. "Josh this is my father Jonathan."

Joshua moves Angel's hand away from his mouth, wide eyed. "Oops well first impressions just went out the window. Let me start over um, Hello Mr. Jonathan my name's Joshua and I have Chronic Foot In Mouth Disorder.

"Well hello there Joshua as long as you don't continue to have these afflictions I'll forgive you this time boy-o." they shake hands.

"Well guys I got to hit the stage in like two minutes. We're going to close here soon. Hey Angel come on one more song please" he gives her his version of puppy dog eyes, which, is hilarious to the group considering he looks like a slightly shorter version of Drew McIntyre but sounds like the lead singer of Avenge Sevenfold's M Shadows.

Angel looks at her father and sister they say nothing. "Sure I'll do one more then we can leave. Angel walks behind Joshua him holding her hand to help her back upon the stage. Angel sings Lovesong in an octave lower than Adele. Her old habit of focusing on the back row nearly undoes her when Glenn walks in and stares at her.

Glenn had been drawn down town hoping Angel was still in town. As he moves downtown towards the North Grandville border. He sees Sophie's flashy Ivey license plate. It was kind of hard to miss even in the early morning. Glenn walks toward where the car is parked outside of a small store front club. Then he hears it, it had to be Angel she was singing a slow rendition of Lovesong. He steps in and slides over getting out of the rain and along the back wall. No one noticed the missed note but him he was sure. When their eyes meet she briefly closes her eyes. He stands stock still he could hear the pain in her voice.

Jonathan had noticed his little girl's hitch in her tone. When he looks back in the direction she is focusing he sees Glenn. He moves slowly towards the younger man and in minutes he is in front of him. Glenn has not seen Jonathan. "She is good is she not boy-o?"

Glenn looks down and swallows hard at the look on the slightly shorter man's face. "Um, yeah she's great."

Jonathan moves over beside Glen and stands facing the stage watching his child sing the last few words of the song. When the song is over Jonathan loudly claps his hand on Glen's shoulder "Let us step outside boy-o?" Glenn didn't move as everyone clapped he stood staring at the stage.

Up on the stage as Angel is setting the microphone back on the stand Joshua hugs her and she hugs him back. As he stands back looking at her Angel says "Thanks you will never know how much I needed this release."

Joshua smiles down at Angel "Not a problem, it was nice to just do like we did in high school before you left here like your pants were on fire. See wasn't this better than your original plan of getting trashed?" Joshua laughs

"Yeah" Angel says on a sigh, just above a whisper. "Well like I said thanks bye Josh"

"No problem" Joshua says as he watches Angel walk towards the back of the club. He turns around and sees Angel's hoodie lying on the seat she had sat on singing and reminding him of the nights that it would take Chase Ivey to threaten to cut the power for them to stop rehearsing in the den before a talent show. He grabs it and dashes off of the stage after her.

Glenn sees the exchange on the stage between Angel and the guitarist. His eyes narrow as she leaves the stage. To answer Jonathan's question about joining him outside Glen looks at the man. "No I don't believe I will." Glenn takes a huge breath and pushes it out through his teeth at his building irritation he knew he for sure had no right to feel this way but he did and it showed in his voice. "Angel seems to have gotten over any feelings she may have had for me she's quick." he says as Angel walks over to him.

Angel stops at his words looks at him and for some reason all her words that she had prepared in her head vanishes. She holds his gaze he looks angry this puzzles her. Then Joshua interrupts her thoughts as he runs up to her side and gives her, her forgotten hoodie. She thanks him when she looks back at Glen. Her words spill from her mouth unchecked. "Glenn, Father, and guys I need to speak to Glen alone please." Jonathon walks over to Sophie and Dave he grabs Josh's shirt and drags him off as well.

Angel was pissed why the fuck was Glen mad? He'd lied to her through omission. "You stand here looking like any moment you're going to go bat shit. Why? I heard your little statement, and I don't get you in so many ways. Glenn I know I am not supposed to say this but I love you." Glen tries to say something Angel puts her finger on his lips. "That's my problem not yours. I was pissed and hurt that you had lead me on, but in truth I never asked you were you married, or even seeing anyone. I brought this on myself. Though it was brief whatever it was it was nice and I won't stand here and lie to you, I respect you more than that. I would say we could continue to be friends," she lightly runs her finger across his lips. "But it would be a lie, after kissing these knowing my selfish self I don't share especially not men good bye. I do hope you do well at mania."

Angel draws her hand back and turns away for him Glenn grabs her hand. She tries to pull away he holds her in place. He sees the group watching him even though they cannot hear what is said. Angel slaps him in the face as hard as she could and Glenn lets her hand go. Angel puts her offending hand to her mouth her eyes wide. Angel backs up at his movement "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking I'm Sorr…"

Glenn explodes he'd had enough. She thought she was being selfish for wanting what, a normal monogamist relationship. He starts talking in a tone few had heard outside of his circle. Though his tone is level it raises as he keeps talking as he puts his hand to his cheek.

He points at her "Stop, please I should have kept my hands to myself. I know you don't like to be restrained." He stops pointing at her and balls his hand in to a fist and puts it to his forehead he then drops his hand to his side. "You seem to think that I purposely lead you on between the Samantha fucking up my schedule, you're ex trying to end your fucking life. All the shit with Lady, I really never had a good time to tell you anything. Angel you have every right to be pissed at me. When was I supposed to tell you when you were in the fucking hospital, or maybe when you were being chased around the club by the drummer? I know, I was supposed to sit ya down and tell you when you let that hyped up wanna be army man in the house. I love you Angela. I have ever since you opened your door.

Tears spring to her eyes. The anguish in his tone stops her retort.

Sophie comes over with the group. "Hey the club is closing if you want I can take you back to the house sis." Sophie butts in turning her back to Glenn as if he did not exist. Glenn backs up to give Sophie room. He had no intention of getting elbowed or chinchecked by Sophie.

Joshua looks up at Glenn he'd been filled in by Sophie and Jonathon. He puts his hand out. "Hey the names Joshua" Glenn takes his hand. Josh pulls the larger man slightly off balance. "You might want to, to take heed to what I'm saying. If you leave things the way they are she won't be available when you decide you got your stuff together enough to come claim her."

Glenn wanted to hurt the boy but he would try a different approach. "Humph, I'm not worried about you, you're not in her league and not just because she was slumming by singing in this rat whole band of yours."

Joshua smiles "Is that right? Why because she dropped a few records and then dropped the band?" Joshua shrugs "Like I told her good move, always good to go out on top. I don't see what her past success has to do with me being there when you leave her to fall to pieces. Face it bro you lose."

Glenn looks up at the cracks in the ceiling then with lighting speed born of years of fighting in and out of the ring Glenn punches Joshua so hard he knocks the kid out cold.

Angel sees Glenn talking to Josh then right before it happens she knew Glenn was going to hit him. She stopped listening to Sophie when Joshua hit the ground like a broken doll. This night was getting worst and worst. She quickly tells Sophie to move out of the way. Angel runs forward "Glenn please don't hit him again you'll kill him"

Glenn looks at her and her mouth closes so quickly she bits her tongue. "Daddy NO!"

After her father pushes Glenn out of the building Angel looks at Dave who is helping Josh to his feet. "I'll get him please try to stop them. Dave I can't take this shit much more." Sophie and Angel walk Joshua to a nearby chair.

Jonathan grabs Glenn and pushes him outside. "You like roughin up lads half your size boy-o. Well, it be time, for me to show you, you can't win them all." Jonathon goes into a fighting stance.

"Look Jonathon I don't have a reason to fight you. Please don't give me one." Dave walks out and stands in the middle of both men he points to Glenn. "You're a fucking idiot. What were you thinking now you goin to beat up her friends? She's like two seconds from tears man."

Dave turns on Jonathan "I understand your anger but this" Dave strikes at the air with his fist "won't unbreak that girl's heart. I'm going to need both of you guys to stop acting like 3rd graders on the fucking playground. Glenn, if he somehow hurts you even on a fluke there goes your Mania shot. If you hurt him Angel will never forgive you. Face facts boys, there will be no winner." Both men bow their heads.

Glenn breaths out a breath through his clenched teeth: "I'm batting a thousand tonight. How's the kid?"

"You knocked him out, how does it feel when you wake up for being knocked out?" Dave says with a snarl to his voice.

Glenn walks back into the club. Joshua stands up and points at Glenn. With his other hand on his jaw Angel hands him a cold compress "Get out of my club. You try that shit again and I'll own your ass. I'm not a part of the WWE and this is no fucking ring. If you don't leave I'll have your ass arrested."

Glenn puts his hands out in front of him palms out towards Joshua

"Hey, man I'm leaving, I just came to apologize. Angel, can I talk to you please?" he sees Sophie turn to Angel.

Angel traps her bottom lip in between her teeth in worried thought. "I'll be fine Sophie, I feel I have to talk to him." She hugs Sophie and then walks to Joshua and hugs him saying "I'm sorry I brought trouble in to your place."

"Not your fault you didn't hit me." He glares at the exit where Glenn has walked back outside.

By this time Glenn is outside. Angel walks out and says her good byes to her sister Dave and her father. Angel finally comes over to where Glenn is standing. He stands with his arms folded over his massive chest, looking that much more like his character Kane mean and unapproachable. Angel fiddles with the strings of her hoodie that she has put back on. "You said you wanted to talk." Angel's voice is very subdued. So many thoughts fight for control of her tongue.

Glenn looks down at Angel and sighs. He wants so much to reach out and touch her to lift her chin as she gazes at her string to the hood of her hoodie. She might slap him again. Or not which would probably mean something completely more damning and different. He'd acted like a total ass. "Angel, please look at me. I'm sorry I got carried away in there."

Angel looks Glenn looks in the eye "you got carried away. I can't help but to think this my entire fault." He starts to speak. Angel puts her hand up "No, you grabbed me and wasn't letting go. I slapped you I am sorry that was over the top. So instead of hitting me you knock out an innocent friend of mine. When I saw you hit Joshua, and him hit the floor so hard, I thought you had killed him Glenn. Then my father pushes you outside, I'm glad that Dave was able to stop you." Angel closes her eyes then opens then trying to fight back the emotion that is taking up residence in her voice. "I shudder to think what would have happened to my father if Dave had not of stepped in. If me, slapping you brought all this on I'm so sorry Glenn."

Glenn puts his hands in his pockets. "Hey ah can we stop loitering out here before your friend really does call the cops on my ass? I want to at the very least walk you back home. You left because of me. I feel I owe you at the very least safe passage home."

"Fine, aren't you going to be late for you trip though?" Angel didn't want to piss him off but she was tired of the whole Grandville scene. She'd invited Mark and Glenn into her home. Well Sophie's home and nothing good had come of her good deed. In fact she could honestly say Mark still looked on her with something liking to suspicion, Glenn was a whole thesaurus of asshole right now. Jeff lost his damn mind and she found out and his life. Her friend Lady had betrayed her trust all over her trashy bad choice in men Braden. Evie had not dared call her. She smiles well at least in this moment in time Paula Jo don't want to kill my ass so I guess all's not bad.

Glen sees her smile "penny for your thoughts?"

Angel stops so abruptly Glenn slams into her back but catches her before she can kiss the pavement. When she regains her balance she jerks away from him. "Keep your penny Glenn this one's on the house. I was just thinking how all this would not have a happened if I had of not left the tour in the first place. Or told Lady I was near town. Grandville is not that fucking grand. I want to be pissed at you but you never said you were married and I never asked. Contrary to what you may believe of me I don't knowingly go for married men. You said you love me. How could you even form those words?" Angel tried to hold back her current of irrational emotion. She fights the erg to cry as she turns away from him.

Glenn reaches out to grab her hand then thinks better of it. An idea pops in his head. He stops walking she walks about 7 steps and turns and faces him. She was openly crying. "Please don't cry you undo me when you cry. Angel, I do love you" she starts to turns around. He yells at her retreating back. She Jumps and stands still. "No you're not going to shred me and then not give me a chance to explain now sit... down… please." He hisses through clench teeth.

Angel rigidly sits on the bench under the street light. "I'm sorry my crying over something I never had in the first place upsets you." She says softly while angrily swiping at her tears "I know it's irrational but I can't seem to help it."

Glenn sits next to her looking straight ahead if he looks at her he's going to want to hold her and she is not his to hold. That dark thought pattern threatens to choke him. " I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for letting this go so far without me telling you what is behind all this. Angel my wife Carla recently told me something that I cannot forgive. What Megan doesn't know is at this very moment my wife, is in the process of becoming my ex-wife. I could have gone back to my house after Cat's catastrophic fuck-up, and pretended everything is fine, but it's not."

"What did your wife do to you to make you so angry?" Angel says her tone subdued. In her little fan girl fantasy this few days in her "relationship" with Glenn he was nice and caring. What could turn him against someone he supposedly "really" loves?

"About 4 months ago my 2 year old son got really sick to the point that he needed be hospitalized." Glenn swallows hard "I found out that for some strange reason Glenn Jr was not under my health plan with WWE. Carla was covered but my file had not auto updated. I try to rectify this issue over the phone but a paternity test is required. I think whatever gets him better. Before the test comes back Carla grows a conscious and tells me that Glenn Jr. maybe Antoine Jr. We argue she throws shit; I leave and go back on tour. I wait for the results and sure enough I am NOT the father." Glen jumps to his feet dragging his hands through his hair.

"She had the fucking nerve to call me angry after she received the divorce papers she tells me tonight, that she had knew, I wouldn't have married her if I had not gotten her pregnant. I'm glad her son got better, but I can't be **that** guy it's not in me. I'm just **not** **that guy**. I can't knowingly be a part of that. Our marriage felt like a business proposition. I felt bad that I had gone and knocked up a young woman and she asked me to make her an honest woman so I did. So I thought. Two years wasted I know it was the wrong reason, but I thought I was helping her in the way she needed and wanted." It hit Glenn like a ton of bricks. He had all the excuses in the world.

Here he was ranting to the woman he loves about being lied to through omission from the woman he did not, and he'd did the same thing. No there were no kids involved but he'd hurt her with his lie by omitting the fact that he was married. _She should not have had to internet stalk you to find out if you were married or not that would have pissed you off if she had of._ His mind teases him. "Angel bottom line, I fucked up big time. I should have told you. I'm so sorry baby. You have every right to be pissed with me. By not telling you I did the same thing she did to me I lied to you through omission you didn't deserve that. Please forgive me. I do want to see where we can go from here. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not a complete waste of your time and that you can trust me." Glenn holds out his hand to Angel she'll never know how much her taking his hand made him happy. "Come on it's getting late or actually early." The sun was starting to break the purple horizon line putting to rest the night before and, pushing a new day into existence. They walk towards Ivey mansion.

"Glenn, thank you for telling me, you didn't have to but you did. I think this tour you are going on should be enough time for us both to just be alone and reflect on what really matters in our lives. If you still want to give us a try after Mania for now you know where I'll be." at his look of confusion she continues. "I can't stand Grandville right now, but for now I really don't have another residence I have access to at least. Although, Sophie is going to want to Smack me V8 style for saying this. I want you to know, I love you too. I'm afraid of becoming just your rebound girl, that's why I think we need to get our shit together first."

Glenn looks down at her "Fair enough Angel, I won't tell Sophie what you said that way no palm to forehead action will be required." Glenn says with the first genuine smile he felt since finding out his niece was returned safely. "You never cease to amaze me. Angel I can tell you until I'm blue in the face but I love you and not as what did you call it? Ah yes, a rebound girl. Honestly the thought never crossed my mind. This past time with you, I have been thinking of you as my Angel ever since you opened that door and welcomed me into your home I have been entranced by you. Well, we're here I got to go but believe this baby. I'm coming back and my shit will be together." Glenn reaches out to her she takes his hand he pulls her up against his hard body his erection pressing in to her stomach and kisses her until they both are breathless. "I'm going to let you go now." he breaths in her ear, inhaling her scent and savoring it for later.

Angel nods her head she hugs him around the waist and when his arms free her, she frees him. "I'm going to let you go for now." her mind continues her unspoken part of her sentence: _in hopes that you will not forget me, and that you come back to me soon._ They walk in the house and Angel now sits on his bed cross legged as Glenn hurriedly packs his bags. "Am I taking you to the airport?"

"Yes please" he says looking at her his gaze hooded in thought. Three weeks he could survive without her that long. She excuses herself to go get her keys and to text Sophie where she will be. Glenn sits on his bed Angel is going to give him a chance. A smile lights his face as he gets up and walks out of the room. With this knowledge he is ready to conquer the world, or at least step up his game and be part of Mania.

Across town in the overly furnished Penthouse of the Hilton South Granville Braden emerges from Sophia's room. For and older woman her cougar fire had not diminished in the least. He thinks with a wince at how rough he'd been with her. He hoped Angel never grew into the woman that was behind that door. Sophia was a very vicious and uncaring woman. The things she cared for were not enough for him. Sophia felt strongly about her image and money that was it. Whoever could protect her image by insolating her with money she was in love with them, no wonder her marriage with Angel's real father failed.

Sophia leans out of the bedroom "I'm going back up to the center. I have to know if he really wants to leave me or is it just his situation right now."

"You might want to shower first this time he could have smelled me on you. From what you told me of his reaction to you. I don't think he will relish the thought of his wife fucking another man. The man is old yes, a little crazy maybe, but stupid doesn't seem to fit a man of his success level."

Angel and Glenn ride in a comfortable silence to the airport, as they are waiting for his flight to be called. "Um Angel so there are no secrets between us I have to tell you one more thing." At her look of sorrow he quickly say "No.. No it's nothing as bad as the marriage thing I swear." Glenn puts his hand on his head. "When, you didn't come back to the house. I went in your room. I was sure that you would never talk to me. But I was worried that you would not tell me when you came back to the house either."

He'd already seen her room and accepted it for what it was. "Glenn its okay but thanks for telling me,"

His flight is called Angel walks to him and hugs him one more time before he is to pre-board. As he hugs her back he leans down and whispers in her ear "Mark came in looking for you and saw your room." She stiffens and starts shaking. "Wait, he wasn't scared or put off or whatever little negative thoughts are running through your head right now. He asked me where you hid the nukes. Don't be surprised if he asks you for a copy of anything he doesn't already have in his damn overly excessive collection of Undertaker memorabilia. He says he's collects it for Janet but the room is like walking in a museum. All the posters are framed and sit and hang next to his belt case."

"What did he say? Did he really ask you if I was hiding nuclear bombs? Why in the hell would that even cross his mind?"

"He asked because to him with you being so jumpy about people seeing your room he just knew that it had to be something big. When he saw that most of the stuff in there is older WWE related stuff only and that it is older than Janet he was relieved. Angel's confused looks made Glenn smile.

"See it wasn't anything like one of his ex-girlfriends did. That chick was clinically committable she had streets shots of him and his family. She'd even taken pieces of his hair and taped it to the wall next to a ruler. I got to go, See you in three of the longest weeks ever baby." He kisses her, and she kisses him back he walks down the path to first class, before he boards the plane he turns around and winks at her.

Angel watches Glenn until she can't see him anymore. She walks to the huge observation window where she could see his plane. She doesn't know if he can see her but she waves and blows him a kiss. On the plane Glenn looks at the airport window in time to see Angel blow him a kiss. He pretends to catch it and put it in his shirt pocket. He watches her until the plane taxies down the runway and is propelled into the air.

**(A/N: Please Don't Hesitate to Communicate: Any Questions, Comments or anything you wish me to Clarify I will be honored to help you. I want to Thank my readers Sophie, Darker Daze & LadyMidnight End Note)**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Back at Ivey Mansion Sophie languidly rises from her bed. She looks back at Caveman he had been the voice of reason in a pissing contest between Angel's father and that bull headed dumb ass Glenn. Would Dave stop surprising her at every turn she sure hoped not. She smiles caught up in her thoughts as she stands and walks to the dresser to retrieve her phone to check her messages.

Dave cracks an eye open at the movement of the bed. When he sees Sophie standing over the bed the window's light creates a halo around her, like she was chosen just for him. He silently watches her for a time. Before she can call anyone, and he's accused of ease dropping he clears his throat and says "What has you up so early?"

Sophie stretches with her arms over her head, her pajama top rising showing off her toned midriff. "Nothing, I was coming back to bed I just wanted to check some things." She grabs her phone and goes to her messages.

Dave wondered if she did it on purpose. She was so beautiful and he'd had the pleasure of seeing all of her. Was she teasing him was this a game to her? She had to know she was partially flashing him. The top came back down as she lowers her arms. "Keep it up and I won't let you leave the room until I'm done with you."

"What the fuck!" Sophie texts Angel and asks her where she is after reading Angel's text.

Verbal water is thrown on Dave's good mood as he is now confused why Sophie is pacing the floor texting like at any moment her phone's going to blast off like a rocket if she hits the screen just a little faster.

"Okay you're not talking to me are you?" Dave says with a little edge to his voice.

Sophie turns to him. "What oh don't be stupid, I already have to deal with Angel acting like fan girl of the world, she's taking Glenn to Mania. I wouldn't take his sorry married ass nowhere. I wonder what he could have said to change her mind she was all but through with his ass this morning"

"She just decided to drive him to his appearances? Dave asks in confusion as he rises up in bed and continues speaking. "He gets two Raws and one SD before Mania. Well at least she won't lose him or his luggage." Dave smiles trying to not defend his buddy he knew about the cheating wife but it was not his place to tell Glenn's business.

"That shit's not funny. He acted like a total jackass, I mean I'm not to found of guys from here either, but if I can refrain from punching out old classmates, Glenn should be able to go without punching out perfect strangers." Sophie turns on Dave and throws a nearby stuffed animal that was a part of her last years Valentine's Day gift from Julius. Using it as ammunition would have never occurred to her then, but right now it was just something not hard enough to break anything if she misses. She hits him square in the face. "Oops you were supposed to catch it" Sophie says as she starts running when she sees Dave get to his feet.

Dave gets off the bed in a predatory fashion all long limbs and crouching as he holds the offending teddy bear up by the leg. He whips it back at her as she runs trying to dodge it like a quick game of dodge ball. Dave quickly corners her, pinning her between him and the wall. Slightly winded he says "caught you"

"No fair, you run around all the damn time. I've seen how far some of those titan-trons are from the ring." Sophie says as she looks up into his eyes. A thought pops into her head If I had done this to Julius we would be fighting and he would be bitchin about how I disrespected his ass. "So now that you've deceitfully captured me, what are you going to do to me Caveman?"

Dave gives her a lopsided grin and bends down and kisses her. "Do to you Sweetheart nothing, do with you plenty of things come to mind let me show you." He picks her up and carries her to her bed and deposits her on it. They are soon climbing to new heights and revisiting old ones.

It's nine in the morning, traffic was horrible Angel walks in the house her bed was screaming her name. As she locks the door she almost jumps out of her skin when she turns around and is face to chest with Mark. "OH for heaven sakes, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry little one, you been gone all this time?" Mark notices she looks completely wiped out. "He isn't worth your safety. Go get some sleep. I want to talk to you, and I'd like you to be awake when I do."

"I drove Glenn to the airport and traffic was horrible on my way back. What are you doing up so early?" Angel asks as she takes her hoodie off and hangs it in the atrium closet.

Mark runs his hand through his hair. "I am still wired from finding Janet and I was worried about your crazy ass Jonathan came back last night and told me you were with Glenn and that Glenn acted a total fucking dipshit. I had to put Jonathan's worry to rest he'd come back to the house about to mess Glenn up royally fearing that since Glenn had hit your friend some performer you were with that he'd hit you."

Angel sits in the stuffed chair near the stairs "Oh no, If my dad came back to this house for something I'm glad you stopped him. He usually has weapons. One of two things would have happened either my dad would be going to prison for killing Glenn or Glenn would have hurt him really badly defending himself. Thanks big guy." Angel stands hugs Mark around the waist and then steps back. "What did you say to my dad?"

"Angel, whether you ever believe me or not, you're my kin. I told your old man the truth, as quiet as it is kept Glenn ain't crazy enough to physically hurt you; if he did he knows Jonathan would be the least of his worries."

"Mark I believe you. I just hope you realize that just because somewhere along the line our bloodlines merge you were my friend first and still are. I promise you just to set the record straight I did not know you were related to me."

Mark waves off her words. "With or without weapons I mean don't get me wrong. Your pap is no light weight when it comes to brawling and he is not running short on weapons from the arsenal he had with him last night, but just like I told Jonathan. I'll tell you, your band member that came here was the last man to put his fucking hands on you in violence. Glenn texted me saying, y'all are going to try to be together after his tour, that's fine. Glenn ever loses his fucking mind and hit you. I'll string his ass up by the balls."

She had to sleep soon she did not sound sure. "I don't think he'd hit me. Goodnight Mark." Angel walks up the stairs and into her room. She undresses and walks to her stereo she hits play, and a few clicks later her IPod links to her system, and her room is washed with the sound of a song she had song on stage the night before. Lying in bed Angel knew she would be up in about 4 hours she never slept long when it was light outside she hardly slept at night. Needing sleep badly she puts on a sleep mask and curls under her covers, she smells Glenn's scent probably from when he'd been on her bed waiting for her to come home; she soon drifts off to sleep.

Mark renters his room the sight that meets his gaze will be locked in to his heart forever. Paula and Janet curled up under the large duvet Paula's arm protectively holding Janet to her even in sleep. Mark silently crosses the room and picks up a newspaper he'd went down stairs for coffee he sits his mug on the table near the window it steams the window making a small cloud appear over his cup. He'd slept hard and now he was awake again.

Paula awakens and slowly moves her arm. She turns around to get out of bed and sees Mark at the end of the bed in the corner reading the paper. "Morning" she says as she heads to the bathroom.

Mark looks up at her "Morning darlin" he gets up and as Paula is coming out of the bathroom. "Will you step on the balcony with me?"

"Yeah" Paula says as she grabs a heavy sweater and pulls it on. She looks up and Mark is smirking at her. "What?"

"Nothing darlin" She was wearing his West Coast Choppers hoodie the thing swallowed her petite frame. He opens the sliding door and she steps out ahead of him. Mark launches in to what he has to say he thinks wryly to himself I've spoken more since I been here than I have in years. "Paula some stuff was said last night on the phone and I think I found out why."

Paula sits on the deck chair. Last night was a giant cluster fuck for lack of a better word, Paula thinks to herself as she presses her bare feet against the smooth cool surface of the balcony floor. Looking up into his eyes she asks "Mark I just want to know once and for all is there anything between you and Rachael? You have always been straight with me don't stop now."

Mark sighs and rolls his eyes. Breaking eye contact he paces the short length of the balcony, stops, and stoops down in front of her his hand resting on her thighs as he gazes into her eyes. "No darlin. I thought I've told you this before."

Paula looks away from him he guides her face back to his with a finger under her chin. Paula didn't want to reveal what had her worried. "Mark, I called your phone and imagine my surprise when she answers. I even asked for you. She talked shit then she laid a train of thought down that I couldn't combat because honey, I think it has merit." Paula looks into his jade gaze. He is angry and some other emotion is riding just below her level of detection. "Mark you may not have noticed but Rachael looks somewhat like Nina and worst part she knows this."

Mark stands and paces to the railing he grips it and let's go then turns around pulling his phone out of his pocket tapping it on his palm. "Through the miracle or curse of fucked up technology" Mark holds up his phone "I heard what was said. Paula I don't know what attracted me to her I thought she was nice and I did put up with more from her than anyone else that I had dated since Nina died. No matter what it was darlin it was over almost 2 years ago?"

Though he was only 3 feet away from her she felt the distance of his defensiveness. Uncertain anger infuses Paula's tone. "If it's over and done with, why the hell were you over her house?" Mark explains why he went over to Rachael's house in the first place to integrate her on how she really knew about Janet being missing, and how him and Shawn got into it. He also tells Paula how Rachael tried to give him one last mind fuck for the road, "I wanted to push her ass through a wall but settled for probably breaking her hand."

Paula knows Mark was more controlled and he would mess with your mind before he'd lay a hand on a female. She knew he could be mean but he wasn't into hurting females, for him to want to do Rachael harm she had to say or do something major. "What did she say that made you want to hurt her?"

Mark's eyes narrow as he just now figures out what Rachel was doing and it pisses him off. She was trying to copy some of Nina's mannerisms putting her hair in a floppy ponytail to the side the bitch was surely unstable. How long and closely had Rachael been studying his personal life? He locks that train of thought behind closed doors for later. "She said for me not to push her away and some shit about being friends. Honey what I told her is the truth I don't do second chances. She did enough shit to last me a life time she almost cost me my relationship with my daughter and my kin." Mark walks back to Paula tips her chin up reading her gaze he continues. "Darlin, you have nothing to worry about as far as anyone else. I know what I have found in you and I don't intend on losing you, you are the light at the end of my tunnel. I am yours you own my heart. You are mine." The latter part he says in a gruff voice bursting with emotion. He bends down and runs his tongue along her closed mouth. When she opens her mouth to give him entry he feels as if he's coming home all over again. The same heady elation lights his soul just as it did the first time they kissed. He picks her up out of the chair and tucks her legs around his waist as they kiss.

Paula was happy they got this out and done with. Since hind sight is after all 20/20 she should have just continued to trust her man. As they pull apart and he sets her on her feet she looks up at him and pulls him back down to eye level by his collar "Same goes honey you're mime."

The spell is broken when out of nowhere Janet screams "DON"T, TOUCH, ME!" Mark's head whips around looking through the partially open sliding door. Janet sits straight up in bed soaked in sweat, swinging at the covers, and screaming.

Knowing that Janet used to have night terrors after Nina died and when he was dating that bitch troll Rachael, Mark swears "Fuck! She must be having a nightmare, she's still asleep." Mark runs into the room with Paula on his heels. "Come on baby girl wake up." Mark whispers as not to startle Janet as he pulls the covers off of her, she is still swinging. Mark is standing on the side of the bed. He grabs Janet and the fight starts anew Janet swings and screams at him eyes wide and breathing heavy but very much still asleep. "JANET" Mark yells as panic seeps into his voice. Mark relaxes only when she stops swinging at him and her eyes meet his. The haze of sleep lifts and Janet buries her face in his neck and starts crying. It starts off as a whimper then very soon it escalates into a cathartic wail.

Mark sits down on the bed holding his baby girl to his chest. The pain and rage in his green eyes is almost palpable. Paula hated to see her man and her soon to be daughter so hurt and angry. She sits on the bed next to them. "Hey Janet, it's okay baby, you're safe now okay." Paula rubs Janet's shoulder. "Please don't cry. Come on Honey talk to us."

Janet hated crying but after her bad dream and the fact that her daddy was really here and he wasn't gone like Rachael kept saying. It was just too much. She had tried to hold it back but the dam had broken. She was thoroughly spent her sobs turn into dry heaves and she clutches her dad that much harder. He's whispering in her ear telling her he's here, and it is okay. Her dream was so real. She soon regains speech as she looks over at Miss Paula who is now rubbing her shoulder. "It… It was so real. She kept saying if her trick didn't work I would never see you again daddy. She says she going to hurt you. That she going to be your one and only or no one will be able to love what's left of you." Janet feels her father tense.

Mark had tried to wait Janet out but he had to know and he wanted to know now. A sickening thought rides in the back of his brain as he asks Janet. "Baby girl who is she?" He closes his eyes hoping that he is wrong.

"Rachael" Janet says on a hiccup as she as she shudders. Her voice is low and she trembles as she speaks with an inner chill. "Da daddy, I don't know the guy that grabbed me and made me go to sleep, but when I woke up he was just standing there. Shawn Michaels was there too I thought he would help me, but he just let the man sling me out of the truck bed and pull off. I wanted to run but I felt… I felt really tired and heavy all over, like when you come up out of the pool too fast. T...T... That's when Rachael grabbed me before I could make myself run. She kept hitting and punching me I didn't do anything. She cut my hair." Janet grabs her hair and looks at the haggard way Rachael had chopped at it. She continues nearly in tears again telling what happened in vivid detail.

Mark has gone quiet as he listens to his daughter tell him Rachael's threats, and how she manipulated and punished his baby girl. Mark had hoped his cynical voices had been wrong but they were right. Along with his anger at Rachael came a very colossal dose of sorrow for what had happened to his baby girl. It tore him up to hear his girl cry. A darker thought pattern invades his mind. Fuck a mind game he was out for blood, the next time he sees Rachael she is going to die. Mark strokes Janet's hair. Rachael liked scaring and hurting his little girl two things was going to happen he was going to get a hold of her or she was going to fucking prison for a very long time. With how he felt right now Rachael might very well be the first and only female he beat the shit of. Shawn was involved if he thought the real Hell's Gate hurt he was going to be in a world of hurt when Mark got ahold of him again.

Paula is once again so angry that she is struck speechless as she listens to Janet tell and relive what happened to her. How Rachael could be so damn cold to a child. Janet had nothing to do with Rachael's relationship or lack thereof with Mark or whatever prompted her to lash out in this fashion.

Janet was as close to a daughter as Paula was gonna get, and she wanted nothing more than to find little miss psycho Rachael and stomp a mud hole her crazy ass and walk it dry. Anger was not the answer right now, though it fit like an old pair of jeans. For now Janet needed them both to be there for her.

When Janet is done speaking she looks at her hair as she twirls one of the longer strands around her finger. Miss Paula tells her that she knows someone that can fix the damage and have it growing back in no time. Janet feels the color drain from her face she didn't want to go anywhere. She looks up at her dad imploring him to say something, What if Rachael tried to kidnap him next, or have Shawn and the other guy do it?

Paula sees the look of pure trepidation on Janet's face "Oh no honey I was talking about Sophie, she is into all that kind of stuff. I wasn't suggesting you leave the house or nothing okay. Hey look at me" Paula says in a gentle tone. Janet looks over at her and she says "you are safe here baby girl don't you worry about anything okay."

"Yes. Ma'am" Janet's eye drift away from Paula back up at her dad. "I'll be right back daddy." she uncurls from around Mark climbs out of his lap and walks into the bathroom.

Paula is pissed as well but if Mark did not calm down soon his head would pop off of his shoulders and poor Ivey Mansion will be destroyed. He was red heading towards purple. Paula gets to her feet. Looking him in the eye. "Mark, I know you are pissed but please honey calm down. Rachael is not here, but baby girl is just in the next room, and you losing it right now ain't going to help. Plus you can't be trashing this place for one it isn't yours, and for two you're scaring the living shit out of me, calm down please." Paula says as she tentatively walks over to him keeping eye contact and places her hand on his chest as it heaves up and down while he trembles with rage.

Mark is rage incarnate but when Paula tells him that he is scaring her it scares him as well. He hugs her to him and leans his chin on her head. Finally taking a deep breath he stands back and she lifts her eyes to meet his. Mark's eyes alight with a fury as he slowly tries to calm himself. He had no intention of scaring Paula or his daughter. Thank god for sound proofing. Or Janet would have heard his fit of rage and the cabinet crashing to the floor. Breathing heavy he accepts Paula's touch as she tentatively reaches up and runs her finger tips over his chest and up to his jaw line. He pulls her to him in an embrace mumbling incoherent apologies.

Paula is totally at a loss for words. Although his body still shakes with pent-up aggression he has stopped trashing the room. When he stands back up from hugging her she once again cups his face and he leans into her touch. "Honey I know you're pissed right now and that is understandable, but right now let's focus on the here and now."

Jade eyes clash with ocean blue ones as Mark pulls back. "You don't understand right now, I would like nothing more than to find Rachael and beat the living FUCK out of her. Every time I see my daughter's face I get pissed all over again. For every bruise, I want to bruise Rachael, for every cut hair, skinned knee, the mark by her eye was too fucking close, any more to the left and Janet would probably be blind right now, if not worst. From how Janet describes her waking up feeling heavy, they put her to sleep with something to get her out of that theater." Mark's voice trails off as the very unwelcome thought pattern chokes him once more. They could have killed his baby girl in the fucking theater while trying to subdue her. His breath rushes out of him at the dark thought path his mind travels. Janet is all he has left of Nina. If he lost her his world would be thrown into perpetual darkness.

Paula continues to hold his gaze and surprises him when she pulls him down for a kiss. She wanted to make that look of sorrow leave his face. Suddenly he is lost in her as he grabs her face on each side and kisses her back. The kiss is light at first contact then it rapidly grows with a need that not even she is ready for. Her unhappy Dark Knight in Leather and Denim, the look on his face before she kissed him was something not many people saw. Paula swears she sees when his anger moves over, and fear and sorrow takes over his expression. It shredded her to see him like this. "It's going to be okay honey, she's alive, she's safe and she'll be fine." Paula says breathless after the kiss.

They soon get to the task of putting the room back in order. Mark knew before he lifted the cabinet and heard the rattling crash that he now owed Sophie a T.V.

After using the facilities as she washes her hands, Janet stands in the bathroom mirror staring at the girl in the glass. She used to look like her mommy. She missed her mommy so much it hurt. Now her once pretty face was messed up with bruises in different stages of healing but she would never look like her mommy ever again. The cut in her eyebrow, the cut on her lip, from where Rachael hit her while wearing a ring, the bandage on her forehead from Rachael sending her into the wall and the floor head first fixed that. Janet breaths in deeply and shuddered as her breath is released. She lifts her shirt and turns looking at her raw back and front from being thrown on the ground.

Paula walks to the door knocks forgetting about the sound proofing. Janet had been in the bathroom for a while now. Worried about her soon to be little girl Paula slides the door open not looking and knocks so Janet can hear her ask for permission to come in. When Janet says yes Paula looks at Janet as Janet stares into the mirror with her shirt raised just above her bruised flat tummy.

"Uncle Glenn plays a monster on WWE TV maybe I can be his manager, only when he walks out of the ring and into his dressing room he can shower and scrub off his ugly." Janet drops her shirt and sits on the side of the tub.

Paula speaks over the lump of emotion in her throat. "Honey, please don't say that, you not ugly…."

Janet stands up and screams. "LOOK AT ME!" She breaks down crying. "I no longer look like my mom. My daddy calls me momma's twin. I just got his hair but Rachael cut that too." Janet grabs at her hair and pulls as she folds in on herself and sinks to the floor her knees pulled up in front of her small frame her head resting on her knees. Janet looks up in time to see Miss Paula walking towards her she freezes. Janet flinches when Miss Paula squats down and is now eye level with her. "M Miss Paula I'm sorry for using my outside voice. I won't do it again. I swear I won't"

Paula fights the erg to cry as she sees the fear in the girl's way to expressive eyes. "Come here baby girl. Janet moves towards her as Paula stands up so dose Janet. "You don't have to be sorry for voicing your anger. This" Paula brushes her hand with a feather like touch on one of the many bruises on Janet's cheek. As they both gaze in to the mirror. "Will fade and there are a few ointments that will make it go away for good."

Janet looks doubtful. Paula swallows hard she didn't know if this was a good thing to do but she would anyway. Paula pulls out her phone and scrolls through her pictures and shows Janet the picture of her after Hilliard had thought she was a punching bag. He'd clocked her good right under the eye before she let the anger override the pain and kicked his sorry ass. She'd kept the picture to remind her if she ever had a moment of loneliness and wanted him back, that picture did the trick and she would find a project to get involved with instead.

Janet looks at the picture and then up at Paula face. "I can't see it"

Janet touches Paula face under her right eye. "I can't, feel it neither." Janet smiled "will you help me find some of the stuff you used?"

Paula takes a breath, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Can I ask you a question? I mean you don't have to answer or nothing, but who hit you?"

Paula see's Mark in the doorway hovering. "I got in an argument that ended in a fist fight but I knocked him silly. Heh heh"

Janet's eyes widen "You beat up a guy. Can you teach me how to fight like that? I'm almost as tall as you. If Rachael comes back I want to be able ram her face into a wall and ask her how feels. She kept saying she was gonna hurt my daddy, I can't let that happen. I tried to remember and do what aunt Megan teaches me but it's too slow."

Mark walks in the bathroom. "That would be because your aunt teaches you Ti chi and the way she teaches it is for mediation that's why it so slow." Mark smirks at Paula. "I'm, not sure I want you to teach my daughter how to bar fight, just yet. As for you little girl Rachael done hurt you for the last time. Don't worry about me she won't grab this old dragon by the tail, so Paula and I can stay out of prison for ripping Rachael's head off her body. I've just called in a favor with a cop buddy of mine he's going to find her and put her behind bars for a long time. I pressed charges on her since I know who it is now."

Janet sighs in relief "You or Paula might knock her head off but Uncle Kincaid will shoot her if she tries to fight him."

"If he don't she'll be spending a long time in prison." Mark changed the subject if he kept talking about Rachael he'd go find her himself and that would not be legal or pretty.

(A/N Please be kind and read -N- review end Note)


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The next day across town at the Grandville Medical Center Chase is being released today. He's called Sophie and she has agreed to come and retrieve him. A knock sounds at his hospital room door as a nurse is helping him get dressed, though his ribs are tapped and his right hand is in a cast he wants out of this place of his wife's choosing. The nurse looks to him for visual confirmation to leave his side and unlock the door. He's insisted his door be locked for security purposes. He'd been anxious ever since Sophia's visit.

Minutes later Sophia pushes pass the nurse. Her head held in the air. "Chase what were you two doing that required the door to be barred?" Shock and something else crosses his features it then transforms in to an irritated glare.

"Oh Sophia don't be imprudent this girl is a child? I had them lock my suite for the same reason I do most things, I have always placed a great deal of importance on my security." he says tightlipped.

"You are a paranoid nut with your bullet proof this and your reinforced that. Your need to control how things appear safe is what got you into this mess." Sophia walks closer to the nurse and puts out her hand when the nurse takes her hand Sophia pulls her close. "I'm Mrs. Ivey" The nurse is the shade of the red name tag hanging off of her lapel. "Stay away from my husband if you know what is best for your health. Now nod and leave now." Sophia harshly whispers, in the nurse's ear as she releases the nurse\s hand. The nurse looks chagrined but keeps her silence as she walks slowly out of the room.

Chase sighs "Was the at all necessary? I told you why the door was locked. You never were this insecure what's happened to you Sophia?"

"You sent me away, how am I supposed to be secure in the thought that there isn't something wrong. You were so mad at me. I couldn't go home to Florida without you it would not look right. We always travel together. You may not remember but I was in the helicopter when I had you moved here I stayed busy in Grandville and I truly am sorry it took me so long to come visit you. You were so out of it oh Chase you scared me. I did call and keep close tabs on your progress I just could not bear to see you so not yourself, then when the nurse at the front desk told me the girls had tried to disturb you I came." Sophia says as a tear slips down her cheek unchecked. There was that look again on his face. "Say something please." a knock sounds on the door. Chase visibly relaxes. He business-like detached look is back in place.

Earlier at Ivey mansion Sophie leaves her bedroom after assuring her father that she is on her way. He has called 3 times; she wonders why he seems so jumpy. Angel walks out of her room. "I thought you were out driving king dumbass around to all his shows."

Angel looks confused until Sophie holds up her phone with Angel's hurried text message on the screen. "Oh, the text message, I told ya the worst text messenger stands right before you." Angel says as she smiles and points at herself. "I dropped him off at the airport so he can go to his shows on time."

"What made you want to take his married ass any fucking where?" Sophie says as she grabs her coat and puts it on.

Angel had slept surprisingly well after returning from taking Glenn to the airport yesterday. She woke up last night and took a shower and then acutely wrote a few verses of an original song in her song book. Sophie was her own personal Bullshit - o - meter. "We are giving each other time to get our shit together. His marriage was one of convince she lied to him about a kid that is not his and that is the only reason he married her. Don't tell him I told you, it's really not my place but I just had to tell someone."

Sophie couldn't believe Glenn was now playing even more games. That story was a total lie if she ever heard one. So now it's a secret he's a lying dog? She thinks to herself. "Hey I'm going to get dad want to ride with? Maybe we can get to the bottom of this." Angel agrees and volunteers to drive, Sophie says she hasn't really had a chance to let her silver Lexus F Sport i.e. her baby out of the garage much here lately. Angel agrees and they head out and jump in. As they are pulling into traffic Sophie explains why Glenn's story sounds rehearsed, like he has practiced it answering all the possible questions. Angel gets defensive so Sophie tells her it's just her opinion and to do what she feels best since Angel is the only one that would have to live with her choices.

Angel wants to change the subject and quickly. "So why are we going to get dad? I hope I'm allowed to go up there with you."

Sophie pulls on to the highway "Yeah, you should be fine. Since I spoke to dad I am pretty sure he's had the block removed he was super pissed at mom." Knowing that Angel's change of subject was it for getting any more about Glenn. Sophie turns on the stereo system a click is heard as it and links to her music list on her IPhone. Angel pokes at the screen and instantly System of a Down's Chop Suey starts up and Angel starts mouthing the words and shaking her head like she's on stage, and making goofy faces at Sophie.

This was reminiscent of how they usually traveled from high school when Chase was driving. This was the side of Angel that most didn't see. When she was on stage she was working and people that knew her knew her forced or focused gaze verses this funny face making, lip sinking, bubbly chick sitting next to her. The only people that saw this side of Angel was, Sophie would say family, but mostly her and Chase were the only ones subject to this side of Little Miss Bad Ass.

As the song goes off Angel reaches to hit repeat and Sophie slaps her hand away laughing saying no repeats. Angel goes for an innocent look saying "What?" she quickly cracks up laughing herself. They are soon pulling into the Parking Unit of the Medical center and are led by the red lighted arrows to a parking space that will accommodate the car. They get out and hear the message that auto plays when pressure is placed on the ground near the car about no weapons or smoking.

Angel walks behind Sophie. The desk nurse has a smile plastered on her face, as she stiffly gives them and affirmative and lets them enter the hall of elevators. Angel lets out the breath she was holding. That was easy. She thinks and thanks a higher power for it being easy. They go up to the room Chase is in. Angel tries the door and it is locked she knocks lightly as to not startle Chase.

Sophie voices the unspoken question to a nurse that is walking by. "Why is his door locked?"

"Um Mr. Ivey insisted on his suite being locked at all times, and since the doctors and nurses do have combinations we were able to grant his wish or demand."

The door opens and Angel comes face to face with none other than Sophia. Angel looks pass her mother and locks eyes with Chase. Sophie is at her back her mother blocking the way into the room. Sophia steps back into Angel's line of sight Angel says as dead pan as she can muster "Hello Mother" She knew it drove Sophia up the wall when she addressed her this way.

Sophia looks back at Chase he looks at her and then back at his girls. Her husband was beginning to be more difficult each day. She had to at the very least try his suggestion of getting along with her children. She surprises Angel and steps forward and hugs her. "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you please forgive me." Angela was her most forgiving daughter so when Angel merely stands there with arms to her sides and a focused look on her face. Sophia stands back and the look on Angel's face shocks her. She looks over Angel's shoulder at Sophie their eyes meet. "I am still your mother I will talk to both of you soon." Sophia then excuses herself and power walks away down the hall her heels clicking loudly on the tile.

Not fazed by her mother's presence Sophie walks in the room "Well it looks like we are here to spring you from Medical Prison, are you ready to go dad? Sophie asks as she moves over to the closet to collect any of her father's personal belongings. Seeing that he has nothing stowed in the closet she moves to his hospital bedside cabinet.

"Sophie, be careful" Chase says as he looks at the drawer as if at any moment something is going to spring from it.

Angel who is now helping him into the wheel chair that is customary for him to ride down to the car in, pauses at his words. Both Sophie and Angel ask Chase what's wrong.

Sophie quickly finds out when she opens the drawer and slowly withdraws a Sig Sauer P229 357 "okay you want to start explaining or should I start asking questions like are you insane?"

Outside Sophia marches across the parking area of the Medical center with purpose. What was going on Angel was not forgiving her or at least that's what it looked like. Sophie had not even spared her a long glance less known spoke to her. Chase was leaving the hospital he had not told her she had to find out from the nosey nurse at the front desk. She gets to her car and gets in. For a brief moment she feels something out of place then shrugs and starts the car.

Braden rises up and waits for Sophia to notice him from the back seat of her car. "So do you have the account information?" Braden says as he places his hand on her shoulder she jumps at his words. He grins at her fear "I keep telling you, I'm not a patient man. I won't be led. You will deliver or I'll make sure you will be the head of the biggest scandal. You will lose everything that your cold black heart desires. I'm going to ask you again. Where is my money bitch?" He grabs her Afro puff and pulls her head back tightly against the seat rest. "You're not speaking?" he half growls half whispers and bits her ear hard enough to draw blood.

Sophia winces at the pain. "Ahhhh!" she screams as he applies more pressure and lets go before tearing her flesh. All of her nerve endings in her ear lobe are numb for mere seconds then comes back to life with a vicious punch of pain. Tears stream down her cheeks. She has her hand on his trying to free her hair from his painful grip. "Braden Please No more I will get your Aaacccck…"she breaths out in a rush that is cut off.

Braden's anger is tangible as he harshly speaks his normal British seeping in to his words "I guess you are like a dog that must be trained." Braden snakes his other hand around her throat and squeezes until she almost passes out he then releases her and massages her throat, until she meets his eyes in the review mirror. "My name is John Sinner-man you will refer to me in public places as John or Mr. Sinner-man. Do I make myself clear Sophia?"

Sophia finally sees the unstable qualities she had read about in Braden's file. For the second time today she wondered if she was doing the right thing. "Yes John, to answer your first question I don't have the account information when I went to speak to my husband his room was locked and I wanted to get to the bottom of why. Then the girls showed up." he lets her hair go. She breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm going to drive now please don't do that again."

Braden sits back in the back seat and puts his hands on his head. "Drive, I value my life more than to hurt you, while you maneuver this 2 tons of fun through town." He meets her eyes in the review mirror. "Go to your hotel room we need a better plan since yours are not working."

Sophia drives out of the parking exit and speeds up. "You could have killed me." she says as she locks eyes with him in the rear view mirror. He leans forward in his seat and demands she slow down, she puts her foot to the floor and they are both thrown back in their seats. Sophia sees a clearing and turns the car on to the dirt road. She had one chance. "Don't ever threaten me again are we clear?" She screams Braden is cursing and pulling her hair. "LET ME GO" she slams on the breaks. Braden is thrown forward he is now half away in the front seat as he tries to push his way off of the dash board, he looks at her when he lifts his hand to hit her, she is ready for him and Stuns in the chest. Sophia was in panic mode, the look on his face before she stunned him was purely lethal. She jumps out of the car and runs for all she is worth.

Braden screams fearing he won't be able to move. After the pain lessens he notes he can move. Breathing heavy his body still tingling from the shock his adrenaline soon over powers the sensation and now he was going to kill the bitch. He slowly and gingerly climbs back into the back seat and then exits the car from the back door.

Sophie and Angel wheel Chase down stairs he'd not said anything to her outburst of why he had or how he got the gun up in his room in the first place. The nurse asks Sophie is the car out in the retrieval deck or did she want to go get her car. Sophie says she will go get her car. Angel volunteers and Sophie gives her the keys.

Angel soon pulls up in front of Sophie and her father. Chase says for her to help him in the car. Once in Angel and Sophie look at Chase he still had not said anything about the gun. He tells Angel to drive him to Ivey Mansion.

"So you going to tell us how you got that in the hospital, "Angel meets Chase's eyes in the mirror the look of fear and something else on his face stops her speech.

It was time to talk to his girls he clears his throat. "I don't want to be videoed or voice recorded any longer, either take me to Ivey mansion and I will explain or just drop me off at the Grandville Hilton please"

Angel looks at Sophie who says "No go home, because I really want to know why you have that?"

Angel drives back to Ivey mansion. They help Chase inside and he now sits on the sofa in the den. Sophie and Angel both sit in front of him in stuffed chairs. Chase looks at his girls. They were beautiful adults now. "Sophie after you visited me I spoke to your mother that day. Something is amiss at first I thought it my usual level of professional paranoia, but I can't place where that scent Sophia wore has come to me before. Of course I can't prove it but something inside me will not let the idea rest that she wishes to do me harm. She has tried to get into my offices; tried to withdraw a large sum of money from my bank account. When she left I was so shaken I had the hospital lock the doors to my suite." I can't place it but there is something that is just beyond my mental reach something associated with the smell of, I can't place it. The gun came from a friend of mine that visited after Sophia left. He's FBI and is the one that informed me that she was trying to hack my fucking account from her damn laptop."

Chase bows his head. He then looks back at his children. "Never have I hurt her, never has money been something we needed to discuss. She has always known she could have merely asked. I have tried to give her all that she never had as a child. I have always tried to keep her happy and safe; just can't get my arms around why she is acting like this. " He sighs and leans his head back on the sofa.

"She's never satisfied there always going to be something that she desires. I know how it sounds but if you are honest with yourself you know I speak the truth." Jonathan says as he walks in the door. He bends down and kisses Angel on the forehead and nods at Sophie. Jonathan puts out his hand "I'd say nice to meet ya but under these circumstances that sounds like a lie. So I'll leave it at hello my name is Jonathon McBride."

Chase raises his head and stares at his wife's ex-husband, he struggles to his feet as he tries to hide a wince not liking been stood over. He shakes hands with Jonathan. "Chase Ivey, I have no desire to make a habit of speaking with or to my wife's past."

Jonathon looks from Chase back to his daughter. "Fair enough, Chase I came to speak to my daughter. Angel when you are done here please meet me on the lanai." Jonathon turns around and leaves the room.

Wondering what her father wants Angel looks torn between staying in the den, but her furtive glances at the door give way to her curiosity. Chase dismisses her saying he's said possibly too much as it is. Angel gets to her feet and hugs Chase a usual gesture for them both, he bends down and with his good arm hugs his oldest to him. As he takes a deep breath he suddenly smells a hint of the awkward scent that Sophia had on. As Angel is about to step away from him which is her usual way, he holds her in place. He feels her tense and releases her. As she is about to turn around he halts her motion by grabbing her. She looks back at him alarm on her face. "What what's wrong? Dad you look pale are you okay?" Angel says as her mind races for a plan of escape he just stood there staring at her and clutching her arm in his fist.

Sophie has risen at the look of shock and fear on her sister's face and her father's eerie stare. "Dad stop it your acting super cringe-worthy right about now. Let her go" Sophie starts to move slowly towards the two.

Chase continues to stare into Angel's frightened gaze as he forcibly with little resistance pulls her sleeve to his nose and inhales. "She said you were involved, I told her you weren't" he growls as he pushes Angel away from him she hits the floor. "Get the FUCK out NOW" he yells at Angel through gritted teeth she first scrambles to her feet with a look of shock and awe on her face as she says she has nowhere to go. He takes a step towards her. "I said get OUT" She turns and runs out of the room apologizing, He'd been so damn stupid that was the scent that he'd smelled right before his world was sent into darkness.

_-Flashback-_

_He wakes up in the back of a car after being struck, his head in immense pain, being strapped to a wall, being hit repeatedly in already injured parts of his body. That scent was on the fucker that kidnapped him. Sophia had been in the medical helicopter, that fucking scent she was involved his wife was part of the kidnapping she is speaking to him but he cannot answer, He wants to ask her why. Total fear takes over him because he cannot move. That scent, on her skin, when she puts her hand over his mouth and nose, closing off his air, he wants to scream for help but he is too weak. She must have thought he was completely under; he hears her voice but cannot make out what she is saying. Chase fights to open his heavy lids, with eyes wide as he can manage he looks into hers as his body involuntarily fights to breath. Panic sets in and triples. He can hear his heart thundering in his ears. She moves her hand and smiles at him brushing his hair out of his face. His last conscious thought before waking in the medical center is the look on Sophia's face as she brushed his hair out of his face. He feels a prick and sees her withdraw a needle and just knows she has killed him he is going to die this night as his world fades to black_

_-End of Flashback-_

When he woke in the Medical center he could not remember but now he did. Sophia wanted him dead but why? Sophie broke his reverie.

"I know I've asked you this before but are you insane?" Sophie screams in his face "What's wrong with you? I'm going to need you to leave Afro man alone!" He looks over her head avoiding her angry glare he was angry as well "Hey Chase where do you get off putting anyone out of my house?" Sophie was furious as she marches towards the door, when he starts speaking she stops hand hovering over the door handle.

Chase looks at his daughter "That girl could have hurt you or worst." He yells at her back as he sits down, and explains what he remembers. "I can't pinpoint where Angel would have been involved but she must have been there. Before you try to defend her you heard her apologize with your own ears."

Still facing the door way Sophie speaks holding in a building anger "Number one, if my sister was going to hurt me she would have tried when I can back here. Dad evidently you don't know Angel you just displayed some very aggressive behavior towards her, that to my knowledge you never have before. Angel was confused at why you were angry. She uses "I'm sorry" as a pacifier in conflict situations you should know this by now it don't take a genius She been doin it ever since I can remember. Number 2, Angel was here in Texas the whole time, the reason you may have smelled anything from mom on her was because if you remember mom hugged her before we left the fucking hospital." at his indrawn breath Sophie continues "Yeah, now if you'll excuse me I have to go find her before she leaves her own fucking home." Sophie says and points her pointer finger in the air and circles it meaning to represent the whole house.

Chase puts his fist to his mouth holding back an expletive then removes his hand, and stands to go apologize to Angel. "I..I should have stuck to my belief that Angel would not betray me. I told Sophia those same exact words that night when she said that Angel was involved. I will make this better Sophie." Chase swallows hard. He'd just single-handily screwed up his relationship with his children. Chase walks towards the door as well he now stands about 3 feet away from Sophie as he waits for her to move aside. "Then I'll leave, I need time to think." He cups his forehead in his good hand and runs his fingers through his hair.

Sophie is livid as she turns on him. "NO. YOU stay away from her; I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT YOU OUT, I WANT IT TO END NOW, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I'm tired of every time I look around you or mom or someone are racing to hurt Angel and you and mom are the ones that can do it soo fucking easy and the thing is, you know why because, for some damn reason she has a larger capacity to love and FORGIVE you more than even I do right now." Sophie is shaking as her eyes narrow to thin slits. "Either go to the police and have mom arrested or live with her, you and mom deserve each other. Stick a fork in me I am sooo done." Sophie storms out of the den slamming the door behind her leaving Chase standing and staring open mouthed.

Angel runs towards her truck. Chase had pushed her down and demanded she leave, confusion and fear consumed her when he stepped towards her she'd apologized even though she had no idea what he was talking about and she'd ran. Chase had never grabbed her, he'd never pushed her around before, she didn't want or need him getting worst either. She has no other home she told him this and he didn't care. What was she going to do now? What had she done? Why was he so mad? Then she remembers that Jonathon was on the back lanai waiting on her. Angel runs around to the back lanai and taps on the window to catch her father's attention. He waves at her to come in she shakes her head no and waves him out into the backyard.

The fear on his daughter's face put the hairs at Jonathan's nape up on end. "What's wrong Honeypot"

Her father's endearment was her undoing Angel lunges into his arms and the damn broke, her unshed tears now flow down her cheeks as she tries to compose herself, as fear of the unknown floods her. There was no way if she could not stay, that Chase would allow her father to stay, which probably meant Jonathon would return to Ireland. She pulls back from her father when he tenses she speaks fighting the erg to cry again. "I've been nothing but loyal to him, and all I have to show for it is being thrown out of my own home. I have no idea where the deed is and if he wanted to, he could probably have his lawyers cook up some loophole." Angel explains what happened in the den. She hears a door slam. "I have to go he's super pissed and I don't understand what I did." Jonathan storms toward the house. "Dad please let's just go please, he's not worth it." Angel walks backwards.

"Your right he's not, but you are." Jonathon says through clenched teeth as he heads back into the house. If Ivey didn't want to talk to him about Sophia that was fine, when Chase pushed Angel over and made his girl fucking cry that wasn't fine, and they were gonna have words. Jonathon promised himself he would only talk this time, since the fella just got out of the hospital. If Ivey touched his daughter again all bets were off.

Angel tells herself she is not running, as she gets in her truck and drives away, before she can stop herself and overthinks it she calls Glenn he answers on the first ring. "Talk to me please. Are you busy? I know we are supposed to be giving each other time to get our shit together but I just needed to hear your voice."

Glenn was lying on his hotel bed when Angel's ring tone hits his phone he bolts into a sitting position. Tiredness forgotten at the sound of her voice she sounded liked she'd been crying. It brings a lump to his throat. Was she dumping him? Had she thought about their situation and decided he wasn't worth her time? He says over the lump in his throat "Yeah, no I'm not busy. What's wrong you okay?"

"If he was anyone else I wouldn't care so much. I mean he couldn't do this shit when I was living in New York?" Angel is nearly creamed by an ice cream truck she slams on the breaks flips off the driver and continues driving. She parks in the parking lot of a mall in North Grandville. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, trying to bring her racing heart under control Angel says "Fuck. I'm sorry Glenn"

"What happened? Who wouldn't you care about? What's wrong baby? Talk to me." Glenn had heard screeching tires. His nerves are on end.

Taking a deep breath Angel explains what happened with the ice cream truck and the situation with Chase. "I don't know where I'm going to be if you come back Glenn, but I can't stay here anymore. This is the reason I usually never come home, but there's no way Braden hasn't changed the locks on my home in New York" her voice cracks. She didn't have a home anymore, or wouldn't as soon as Chase called his lawyers.

Glenn heard the "if" she doubted he'd come back, that hurt but he had to make her see she did have a home if she still needed one. "WAIT, what, I thought you girls owned Ivey Mansion. You don't think Sophie would have a problem with Ivey taking the house from you guys, since he'd have to in order for you not to be able to live there?"

"Glenn I'm not trying to have Sophie choose between me and going up against Chase, his lawyers are more seasoned than Sophie why get her in the same boat I'm in?" Angel says she as she looks up in time to see a shirtless man running towards her truck. "Oh no Fuck this" She hits the auto locks, starts the truck and when the man grabs the door handle she pulls forward and drags him until he is forced to let go and falls to the pavement of the parking lot. "Really, in broad daylight asshole, you try to car jack my ass in broad daylight?" her whole body is shaking she had to slow down. as she comes to a stop light she looks in her rearview mirror and sees nothing out of the ordinary.

"Baby, go home I'm calling Mark and at least I'll know you're safe. Chase thinks he's invincible when it comes to lawyers, Mark's lawyers can close down all of Chase's business with a fucking whisper. I've see it done. Go home if Chase says one more fucking word to you he won't have to worry about whatever he's pissed about, because Mark will shut him down in every way he can."

"I think you're right it's getting late and the crazies are already out. I'll call Sophie and she can tell me where Chase is and I can go in the opposite way it's a big house he won't have to see me." Angel has to pull herself together. She drives back into Grandville South.

"I don't care who Chase is, he touch you again and Mark will bury his ass." Glenn wished he were with her and told her so and that he loves her. He is sitting at the desk in his hotel room drawing on the tablet provide to the guest. When he looks down at what he's been drawing he is shocked to see little symbols with Angela's full name and his full name intertwined.

Angel pulls in the backyard and parks the truck in a thicket of brush on one of the trails that lined the property. She cuts the engine and the lights dim then go out. With her key in hand she says "Glenn, I'm here at the house I'll call you later no matter the outcome okay love you too, bye."

Chase had called his FBI "friend" and is going to stay with him until he could put together a plan. Agent Robert Hawk - Ivey or Bobby for short paced his home office. With Bobby's long dark hair, his medium build, his light copper coloring of the full blooded Blackfoot Indian that he is, and his grey eyes no one would ever mistake him for Chase's son but he is. Bobby paces the floor and asks his father once more "Now you're sure this not some medicine induced hallucination, this was the real deal. You felt and saw your wife put her hand over your mouth and nose trying to cut off your air, and then stick you with a hypodermic needle, while you were being transported to the medical center here in town?"

Chase yarns and rolls his eyes he had been over his story Bobby asked the same damn questions 20 times all in different ways. "I'm not obtuse Bobby, I know it sounds farfetched but it happened." Chase says in a level tone.

Bobby puts his hands up in a mock defensive manner. "Look I'm not calling you stupid, it's just that you have already accused one wrong person because of a smell. Face it Chase, unless Sophia admits that she tried to kill you or she tries again. You really have no case or cause to be awarded a restraining order. You were on top shelf painkillers that should have had you out for the entire ride. I'll see if the helicopter had a camera that's all I can do at this moment" Bobby plunges his hands through his hair.

"I wish I could apologize to my step-daughter but her father has made it abundantly clear that I'm not to go near his daughter. I can't even blame the man I think if it were not for the fact that I just got out the hospital he probably would have put me in one. I was a complete asshole to that girl. I'm not perfect far from it in fact. Here, I believe this is yours" Chase hands Hawk the gun back. "I want to thank you for letting me stay here I promise it will be brief just until my lawyers secure a different residence. I am having them purchase it through a third party company therefore when I leave, Sophia will not be able to track my whereabouts. "

Hawk takes his gun back and puts it in his boot holster. "No none of us are perfect, but Chase you saved my life more times than I'd like to admit, ever. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have got into the Texas Rangers or became an Agent I'd probably be a drunk like my old man before he killed my ma. I'm glad you were able to adopt me all those years ago."

"In all my years I have never been aggressive with either of my girls, to see the naked fear in Angel's gaze when I pushed her to the floor. Sophie was right I was worse than Sophia tonight. Angel even says she has nowhere to go but at the time I just wanted her out of the house. When I stepped across that floor Angel ran and I just knew that her apology was her admission of guilt, something in my head should have caught that, for fucks sake Angel has been doing that since she was 5." Chase bites his bottom lip, shudders, sighs, and rubs a hand over his face.

"Hey get some sleep and you guys will talk it through just like you did with me when I tried to paint your car that time. Don't worry about this shit tonight; Sophia isn't crazy enough to come to my doorstep unless she wants a lead sandwich. Through the miracle of growing up with Nana Barnett Ivey as a grandmother and partial guardian, your wife probably still don't even know of my existence which is mighty fine with me." Hawk smiles

Chase rises to his feet thinking about how Nana Barnett Ivey his mother would have disapproved of his rough behavior. "I just hope that Angel goes back to her home. As for how I handled talking to you vs. Angel and myself speaking, you had a different kind of personality. If I had put you out when you what would have done? With Angel I quick sold her the family home in a kind of trade for the home she purchased for my wife and I." thinking about that fact just made Chase realize how much more a fool he'd been. "Where you, would have probably been ready to argue or even fight. I pushed all her triggers for flight. I yelled at her I psychically retrained her, and pushed her down. Jonathon Angel's birth father informed me that Angel thinks I plan on taking the house back through some loophole. In less than ten seconds flat I have forever altered Angel's view of me and royally pissed off my youngest. Sophie usually doesn't do loud and explosive, she is usually refined she will get me told, but in a very distinguished way. Tonight I got eaten and spit out verbally. I mean, I can't even call Sophie right now, because I already know her finger would strike ignore so fast her phone would have to catch up with the action. I need a drink."

Bobby walks over and steers Chase towards the guest room. "No you're still on pain killers, you need sleep, and you have had one hell of a day. When I heard that you were in the hospital, and what for, I refused to believe it I saw you the first night you were here. I don't know what I would've done if Sophia had of blocked me. Don't get me wrong Chase I'm not violent anymore, but those tendencies aren't all dead." Bobby yarns and chuckles, as they reach the bed "Well if we keep talking it's going to be morning before we know It." as Bobby is leaving the room he turns around. "Aw hell" Bobby walks over and hugs Chase "Goodnight father." He then walks into his bedroom and closes the door.

The house's automated system kicks in and states that the front and rear doors are secure. Bobby sits on the side of his bed with his laptop on a laptop stand across his lean legs. He was thinking about how close he came to losing Chase the best and only father figure he ever knew. He'd wait until Chase was sleeping and then he'd do some investigating of his own. He knew what the woman looked like and he'd find out where she was staying.

Chase gets into bed. One the off chance he is wrong he dials Sophie's cell phone and is rewarded with one ring, then a message comes on telling him that his number has been logged and blocked. His family was falling apart his wife wanted him dead and he'd single handedly fucked up his relationship with his daughters. The drugs were taking him under again but he felt safe here in Bobby's secure home. For once since his kidnapping he slept a hard dreamless restorative sleep.

Sophie tries to think of someone else to call as she sat at her desk in her book café, her dark blue Jimmy Choos clicks on the hardwood floor of her office as she rocks back and forth in her chair, her Vera Wang dress that matched her shoes rides just above her knees. She would be out looking for Angel herself, but a new author was having a late night book signing. Sophie had called Jonathan and Mark, they had not seen her but Mark told her that he had heard from Glenn and that Glenn told her to go back to the house after almost getting carjacked. Knowing that Angel would still be hesitant to return to the house she even called that little pest Joshua Davenport, from the club Angel went to the other night. Josh told her he'd not seen her since she left with the Neanderthal that had pounded on him. Sophie teased him saying that he was still bitter. Josh hung up on her. Not fazed by his brooding.

Sophie realized that she really didn't know where or who else to call. The friends that Angel had always spoke highly of were either traitorously dead i.e. Lady Candor, or just plain traitorous i.e. Evie. Angel's band members are out; most of them are insane assed wasted fucks. This thought pattern was giving her a headache. Angel's ring tone hits her phone and Sophie swipes the screen to answer, but her phone has other ideas. The call is instantly disconnected with a click, and an error message appears with a stream of numbers behind it. "Fuck it all to Hell" she growls and quickly scrolls to Angel's image and sends a text.

**Sophie:** Hey the call function on my phone is being a dick. Where are u?

**Angel:** Um, at the house, I'm in the backyard on the path. I'm not trying to stir any shit but I just don't have anywhere to go right now. I thought we owned Ivey Mansion but since I don't know where the deed is all he'd need is his team of lawyers and a loophole and I'm out.

**Sophie:** Sista it's not that simple and there's no way I'd let him do some shit like that. He can't put you out. Angel it's not his home it's ours. That was hot air and a whole lot of bullshit. He should have kept his hands to himself and, fucking mouth closed. I'm not even going to try and text that whole cluster fuck situation I'll talk to u when I get home. I'm at the Book café late night book signing. Grr

**Angel:** Where is Chase? I don't want another run in with him right now. I've never seen him so pissed.

**Sophie:** Idk he left after Jonathan spoke to him so go on in. Besides like I said it was a colossal misjudgment on Chase's part and I made sure he knew exactly where I stand on the matter. I heard you almost got carjacked Heifer, are you okay?

**Angel:** Yeah fine I drug the fucker he grabbed the door handle, and I pulled off just like Chase used to tell us. Glenn has a big mouth. Well I'm going in the house, I've had enough of outside for today. See ya when you get home. Love yas Sista #PodModeINmyRoom

**Sophie:** Love you too Sista.

Sophie felt her irritation and tension level decreasing thankfully her headache seems to be receding. She gets up and walks out of her office. Dave walks over in his dark stylish business suit, in the midst of a room full of people; the man is sex, in motion, she thinks to herself.

He walks to her and whispers in her ear. "Mark, just texted me Angel is home."

Sophie turns to the side of him snaking her hand under his suit jacket and pats his butt as she looks out into the throng of people lining up to get their books signed. "I know, she tried to call, but my phone went retarded so we just finished texting each other. The entire situation was a cluster-fuck from hell." Sophie explains it to him.

Across town Sophia quickly packs her things in her hotel suite. Suddenly there is a knock at the door; Sophia freezes Braden could not have found her this fast. The knock gets louder she goes to the door tazer in hand. The prongs had bounced off of him in the car since he was so close but he'd still got a jolt and she been able to escape." Who is it? " She croaks out over the lump of hysteria building inside of her.

"I'm a friend of Chase can I come in, or are we to discuss personal business through the door in public." The voice was mellow baritone with a hint of south in it.

Sophia looks through the peephole on the other side of her door stood a tall, long haired, tanned Native American male. He must have been looking at the peephole because for a brief minute she believed he was looking straight at her. "I'm armed" her voice sounds shrill even to her own ears.

So am I damn it, Bobby thinks to himself as he checks his weapon on his belt and feels the Sig in his boot. "Nice to know, may I enter? My name is Agent Robert Hawk" he did not want to flash his badge but he would. He understood it was late at night and she did not know him but he would talk to her. He'd found her when he'd done a search for the last ping of her laptop. He'd then badged his way this far.

Sophia was nervous why Chase would be sending someone for her. He'd acted so strange in the medical center. "I don't think it is wise for me to open this door. Can I see some I.D."

"Ma'am I an FBI Agent" Bobby said keeping his tone bored and calm as he raises his badge to the view finder.

Sophia takes a deep breath why would Chase send a federal agent to her door? She wonders as she opens the door. "Come right in Agent Hawk" Appraising him from head to toe Sophia notes his weaponry at his hip her gaze roams down his lean jean clad thighs, and finally back up to his broad shoulders and stern face.

Bobby was used to the visual caresses from women his own age not ones thirty years his senior. She closes and locks the door. When she turns around again to look at him he notices the bruising on her neck. It stood out like a stop sign against her light Carmel colored skin. Her ear was swollen and she had scratch marks on the side of her face. "Chase, do that to you?" Bobby asks in a gruff voice as he gestures to her throat.

Sophia put her hand to her throat and shakes her head no." No I was attacked this afternoon. I thought you were him at the door." She whispers with wide eyes. "Why has Chase sent an FBI agent here? He's been acting so peculiar after his ordeal. I don't blame him for being cautious after his attack, it just rips me to shreds that he thinks he has to hide things from me." Tears welled in her eyes.

She was a damn facet now. Who did she think she was dealing with? Bobby would pay money to see her psychological evaluation results she had trained herself to cry on cue. Harsher then he wished he says "I never said Chase sent me here. I'm here to ask you a few questions. Then I'll leave." She nods her head and motions for him to have a seat. "Where were you when he was abducted?"

Her lips tightened into a thin line. Breathless she ask "What? I was in Florida"

If she was going to lie to him he'd return the favor. "Lady, if you keep lying to me, it's not going to, boded well for you in the end. Chase has accused you of attempted murder. I need to know where you were the day he was abducted and if you say Florida one more time, I'll cuff ya right here, right now. Don't lie to me. You're not smart enough to lie to me, not and get away with it. I'm going to ask you one more time. Oh and don't start the water works nice touch though, but it just rises my suspicious nature, considering there's no real emotion behind it. Where were you?" Evidently his poker face was better than hers. Since her first real emotion crossed her face it was fear.

Sophia bits her lip in worried thought. "You have you have no jurisdiction here, you can't take me anywhere. This discussion is over. I want my lawyer" she whines and pouts at him.

"Woman, what part of federal don't you understand and if you want to end this interview no problem I'll take you in to Federal lock up and pretty little you can share a cell with a serial murder or a rapist. You want your lawyer? Question honey, which one of Chase's lawyers are you gonna call at this early hour, that'll listen to you and put their best foot forward against the man who either gave them a career or has them on retainer? Make a decision I don't have all night."

She had not a playing field. Her pouts were effective with most men and her tears were their kryptonite. Who would she call? This man had her cornered she thinks as she sits down and bows her head "I was in D.C." she says softly

Bobby had to rein in his temper he did not come here for violence. He came for answers. That was the mantra running through his head when he asks the next question. "See that wasn't so hard was it? Did you see Chase William Ivey on the day of his capture?"

"Yes, that night. When he was admitted to the local hospital there I had him transferred here via med-air transit." She answers lifting her eyes to Bobby's face.

Bobby took a deep breath the erg to snap off on her was getting harder to contain with every word she spoke. "Okay so how did you know Chase was in the hospital? You were in the Keys that morning, when did you decide to go to D.C. and why?"

A knock sounds at the door Sophia wasn't pretending to be afraid any longer. She ran in the bedroom Bobby follows her he did not trust her running from the room as far as he was concerned this could be a ruse so she could get to whatever weapon she had, she'd told him she was armed even before he'd entered. He'd be a fool to let her run from the room with him knowing full well she had a weapon in the room.

Braden was a lot of things a fool was not one of them. Sophia had tried to fry him in his own skin, at first he wanted to kill her. He was appreciative she had not hit him in the face. He'd saw the man outside her door and walked on past but he'd listened to the man's half of the conversation a Fed. She couldn't be that stupid if he went down he'd drag her old ass with, in to the depths of prison. Sophia liked to pretend she had emotions well two could play this game. Their arrangement wasn't for her it was larger than them both, the goal to bring his Angel back to him. Braden using a trick he'd played on Angel countless times had written a letter of apology leaving it on her door with a piece of tape Braden walks quietly back to the room two doors down.

Inside Sophia's hotel room she looks at Bobby wondering would he help her. Right now there is a maniac on her trail and she could not pull off her practice emotions on this Agent. The emotion she felt currently is as close to a real one as she could muster. She pleads with her eyes for Agent Hawk's help. Her hands shake and she tries to ball them into fist at her sides. "Please if you can, please don't let him hurt me anymore." Sophia says in a fearful tone.

Bobby saw her fear he did not want to trust her and as bad as he wanted to let her hang or meet her demise from inside her world he was still an Agent and would not let whoever was at the door hurt her. "Go out there and answer the door. I'll cover you from in here he won't be able to see me, but I'll be able to get a bead on him he make a move towards you in violence and I'll neutralize the threat." Bobby says calmly as he draws is weapon and motions her to go answer the door.

The knocking had stopped. She looks out the peephole and sees no one. Feeling braver because of the Agent standing in her bedroom with a gun trained on the door she opens it wide. The disappointment registers on her face when Braden is not there. She sees the letter and gingerly plucks it from the door. Sophia unfolds the small parcel of paper as she closes the door. The first lines confused her. She reads softly to herself a habit she never got over in school. She is temporarily lost in hearing Braden's soft English accented lilt in her head as she reads his words.

_Dearest Adored,_

_My Sophia I am deeply sorrowful for my actions earlier. I will never harm you ever again. I know that you will probably look on me with suspicion for the duration of our relationship. When you pulled that Taser out of your purse I just knew you were going to light me up like Christmas tree, I know you still care because if not you would had no qualms using the other weapon and doing away with all the work I have put in to the new me. For that I'm grateful. I will be contented. In my torment, If only I could kiss your beautiful lips once more._

_The business side of our arrangement shall stand. I shall do what you bid of me. Just give me a time and a date and your life will be made easier. As for the account information I have found something that you must see. It may solve your problems. Though my goal is to obtain my Angel the soul of my heart, through your plans please know that this will benefit you as well. Whatever you want from her will be yours, whether it be her loyalty, or her absence._

_Please don't turn you back on me. Always constantly will I adore you Even if you don't want me anymore, it was never my intention to fall for you so hard. I pray you are unharmed. I came by your door tonight not to fight but to check on you. I'm so sorry my lover. Remember the weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong._

_Signed and sealed with a kiss _

"_B." John Sinner-Man_

P.S. In private call me what you wish, I love hearing my name on your lips in bed.

Sophia notices that the Agent has moved. She looks up in time to see him snatch the letter and read it. She tries to back away from him. He reaches out without looking up at her and grabs her wrist. She says just over a whisper "I'll scream" She draws in a breath before she lets out the sound he is on her.

Bobby looks at her pulls her to him and covers her mouth with his free hand. Her eyes widen as he closes her nose with his thumb taking her air he kisses her cheek whispers in a growl "This is what Chase felt when you did it to him how does it feel bitch? I should end you right here." he then pushes her way from him. She lands on the sofa and slips off of it crying with hatred in her gaze as she looks up at him. Bobby bends down retrieves the letter and rest his hands on the arm of the sofa "So what is the business part your relationship with Mr. "B." John Sinner-Man" Bobby hisses as Sophia gets to her feet.

"A Fed just tried to kill me. I need a drink she says as she turns to walk in to the kitchenette. "Since you can clearly see me, would you like a drink? Or are you on duty.'

Bobby wanted to be a little closer to her if he accepted anything from her. He calmly walks over and sits on the breakfast bar stool facing her and steeples his long fingers. "Well technically I'm always on duty. I am thirsty though for information. You got a nice cold closed beer in there." She rolls her eyes. He shrugs. She seemed really calm to have just been choked maybe she liked it he thinks then makes a face at the thought of giving her pleasure of any kind.

"The only beer I have is some bottled number John drinks. I think I'll have something a lot stronger." She pours her a dark blue liquid and then pours in Vodka from a tall bottle that is half empty. She places a napkin on the breakfast bar and slides a 40oz. bottle to him. "Do you want a glass you can pour your own." He nods at her saying he was not here to get drunk. As Sophia grabs the other glass that is turned upside down on the sink counter she asks. "So I have a question were you really going to kill me.?"

Bobby takes the glass from her hand slowly wipes the rim off from where the glass sat on the counter, and pours the beer into the glass. "You seem calm about it either way, but since you want to do the small talk thing. I honestly don't think so. You're more valuable alive." She raises her glass "Here's to cheating, stealing, fighting, and drinking. If you cheat, may you cheat death, If you steal, may you steal a woman's heart. If you fight, may you fight for a brother, and if you drink, may you drink with me." She takes a sip of her concoction. "I know it's not original but it's one of my husband's favorite salutes." She smiles at him.

Bobby raises his glass to his lips then pauses. "Yeah Chase is from the old school he don't drink as much as you apparently." Bobby gestures to the now 3/4ths gone bottle of vodka. He sips the beer and then drinks it to about half way. "So you what is your business relationship with the guy?"

Sophia watches him through her lashes "my business agreement is to rid myself of you. Then I will get the account information and take only 4 million dollars, that is gambling money for Chase, but for us the not independently wealthy it will do."

Bobby suddenly felt warm all over; his breaths were coming too quickly. His chest tightens and he fills himself falling off the stool. White hot pain shoots through his abdomen. He is sweating so profusely the floor is wet under his cheek. He reaches for his weapon and discovers he is immobile while lying on the floor unable to move he looks at Sophia as she walks towards him. "Why? How?" he pants through the pain.

"Why? You tried to kill me." Sophia licks her lips and watches the fear take over his features. "As for the how, you were just not the lucky son of bitch you thought you were. I wanted you to watch me. So you would foolishly trust the woman you had tried to kill seconds before. That glass you drank from was for my partner I guess in this instance the criminal was luckier than the cop. Don't worry you won't die from the mixture alone. Chase always says that if I leave him he'd make sure I left penniless." Sophia kicks Bobby in the chest, and watches with a haze of pleasure. She climbs on top of him and bends down and whispers into his ear. "I was there not only when Chase was hospitalized, I was driving, when he was abducted. My partner wants to kill Chase but I had my fun, I made Chase William Ivey fear me. Just like you do right now, don't you?" she whispers in a husky voice. "Let's see what goodies you brought for me to play with." She slowly slips his handcuffs out of his back jeans pocket and cuffs his hands behind his back.

She then struggles to put his limp form in a sitting position against the wall of the breakfast bar. She pulls his drooping head up with one hand by his hair so he is now breathing heavy and staring at her face. "Now you can sleep per chance to dream." She pulls his Sig from his boot. "The poison won't kill you but I can't let you live." She rubs the gun along his jaw line, and puts it between his panting lips.

Bobby's wide eyes follow the gun as she caresses his face and inserts it in his mouth then pulls it out and slides the cold steel down his neck, she lowers it until he can't see it anymore, and he looks back up at her. He concentrates to speak. "You… can't … Do… This… … " Bobby was going to pass out soon he just hoped he didn't pass away this soon.

Sophia sighs "When you're right you're right." Sophia lets his hair go and stands watching his head fall back to his chest. Getting a better idea Sophia walks to the side of him and pushes him over, taking his keys she un-cuffs him. "You didn't finish your drink" She stands and grabs his drink off the counter and splashes it in his face. She speaks in a sing song voice "Oh my word you tried to attack me and I had to defend myself." She laughs hysterically "You came here in a drunken state."

She was beginning to sound far away. The numbness was taking over his face. He was stuck looking at the floor. He couldn't speak but there was nothing he could say that would save his life. No one knew he was here he had on a vest. He'd fucked up and he was paying for it now. As his world fades to black Bobby just prays she doesn't shoot him in the head anything else he might survive.

"Aw my little man tuckered himself out." She stands and walks across the room with his wallet in hand. She opens it and goes still at his last name. "Ivey, so you're related, Agent Ivey I'm sorry I still can't risk you telling on me." Throwing his wallet at him Sophia levels his Sig at his unconscious form lying on the floor, she pulls the trigger, the shot goes wild she wasn't ready for the recoil and almost falls over the sofa. The bullet was now imbedded in the counter 3 feet above his head. She stands farther away from him she'd seen a case turned on a person because the gun was too close to the victim. More hysterical laughter bubbles up from her. "YOU made me do this; you should have kept your hands to yourself." She fires 3 more times and hits him. Bobby's body jerks with the impact, his head smacking with a sickening thud against the counter. She'd just killed someone. She leaves the room and grabs her purse. Standing at the door to the room she looks back at the man. She didn't know what she expected he had not moved she had killed him with his own gun. "No" he'd tried to attack her it was him or her and she loved her more than him. The suite phone rings. Panicking she runs from the room down the hall as she waits for the elevator Braden comes out of his room.

"Oh John, can I come to your room please?" He nods and she rushes towards him. As she enters he takes the gun from her and puts it in the waist of his jeans like on TV he winces since it is still warm. He takes it out of his pants and lays it on the table near the door. She flits around the room pacing. "I felt such control, and then it all went away. I just killed an FBI agent with his own gun. He said he knew Chase but he bares the Ivey name. Oh B.. John what am I going to do?"

"First of all you can call me Braden, we are in private, and it's just you and me." He speaks calmly as he walks towards her. "I'll get you a drink and we'll think of a "good" plan of action." At her nod Braden walks into the kitchen and looks at the ceiling sighing and shaking his head. He drops two crushed sedatives into her Smurf Piss with a twist he smirks at the name he'd give her favorite concoction.

Sophia sits on the sofa and fidgets with her outfit. She takes the offered drink from Braden and pounds it back rubbing a hand across her mouth like a child. Soon the quiet is broken when Sophia bursts into a fit of giggles. "They're gonna catch me Braden, they're going to catch me and kill me. Sometimes life goes on long after the thrill of living is gone. I just ran when the phone rang, and rang, and rang." She passes out and falls over laughing in her sleep tears rolling down her face and taking her heavy make-up with it.

Minutes later in Sophia's room Bobby opens his eyes. Sophia had left him for dead she was wrong; he is a lucky son of a bitch. One, she never got close enough to check and see if he was still breathing, the impact from the shots had woke him back up he'd lay there not able to move or speak terrified that she'd walk over and put a bullet in his brain. Two she'd hit his vest, his prayer had been answered. He tests his hands first he moves his hand to where the bullets from his own fucking gun, met with his vest right above his heart. He had to get out of here. He notices that though everything tingles like his been lying wrong, the sensation is not painful any longer and he can move. He climbs to his feet. He hears someone at the door. He quickly hides in the closet so he can see who was coming to finish the job or coming to rescue him. She had taken his cuffs and his Sig but he still had his Beretta on his hip. He has the folding door partly closed so that he can see out but no one can see him.

Braden now wondered which one of them was the more unstable. Sophia was defiantly coming apart at the seams. This shit wasn't funny yeah he'd out smarted a few cops, he'd even killed before but he'd never killed a Fed. Braden was a free man with a new identity and the same goal. This bitch was not going to get him locked up. He packs his belonging this was not in his plan; she was on her fucking own. She starts giggling again in her sleep. He takes her wallet and keys and walks out of the suite.

A man walks in to the room gun held in front of his chest. Bobby has no idea who the man is but Cops traveled in pairs was this Sophia's cleanup crew? The man walked past the closet and slides along the walk. Bobby moves with the stealth born of his training. He softly places the gun at the nap of the intruder's skull. Bobby stands in his gun stance and growls "Hands in the air" the man slowly complies. "If you move a muscle before the authorities come. I'll blow you skull all over this damn room."

"That would be unfortunate, I am the authorities, sir" the man says in a southern drawl "my name is Captain Harold Sean I'm tracking a criminal and his path and gunshots in this room lead me here. Put your down weapon sir and kindly step back, there are approximately 6 snipers ready to put down any threat to myself in the event that this is a set up." Harold spoke in the detached tone he'd mastered long ago.

"I've heard the name before but if you're lying I'm dead either way."

'I'd show my I.D. but if I move you put a bullet in my brain, and then you are taken down. Face it son, you really only have one choice that will leave you alive." Harold is coiled so tightly that when the pressure is removed from his skull he spins on the man and has him face up in a triangle choke on the floor in mere seconds. He speaks into his communicator fastened to his shirt collar "team STOP stand down and wait for my orders. Now You Wanna tell me, who the fuck you are boy?" Harold growls

"My name is Agent Robert Hawk - Ivey" Bobby tries to take a breath and it comes out in a pant "I'm with the FBI, I came to this location to get some answers. I thought you were her hired help." Bobby coughs from being pressed in the floor with the force of pressure Harold is applying.

"Where is your I.D.?" Harold loosens his grip a little when he realizes that the man was losing color.

"The person that this room is under has it, I would assume. My finger prints are on file and the weapon is registered to me. As for … any … other I.D.. I have none on ..meh" Bobby was getting dizzy from being pinned to the floor. The man had him in some kind of hold. He'd let go of the gun when he was taken down. As he feels the man loosen his grip Bobby says. "I'm no threat to you Captain."

Harold looks around the room and spots the blood on the counter where Bobby's head had connected with it when he was shot. Harold breathes out a harsh breath. "I'm going to release you now, we are gonna talk, if you try to flee this room or go towards your weapon before I dismiss you, you will be neutralized." Harold moves away from Bobby he grabs the gun Bobby had threw when he was tackled.

Bobby sat on the floor the amount of adrenaline that was being pushed through his system just now must have weakened the drug even more, when he spoke and he notices his words weren't slurred, his extremities no longer tingled and his dizziness is gone. He puts his hands in his hair at the back of his head his hair was matted with the blood from him hitting the counter. He tells Captain Sean everything that happened in a detached tone he calls Sophia the Black female instead of her name. He left out the part where he tried to scare her liked she'd scared Chase he didn't know how much the STOP team could see and how long they had been watching.

Listening to the story told in a professional tone, Harold notes that this Agent was the one the shots had been fired at. He and his team had arrived but were tracking Braden until he entered the room Braden's room had no visual line windows it set on the corner of the building 10 minutes after the shots were fired Team STOP were able to see in to the room of the Unsub that was seen with Braden in D.C. Harold stops in front of the counter. He looks down and there on the floor between the kitchen and the living room was the Agent's badge. He bends down and picks it up reads it. As he is rising to his feet he stops and stares at the bullet lodged in the Formica counter. "So Agent Ivey we run the ballistics on this here bullet it will be yours?"

"Yes sir" Bobby looks at the floor. He heard the name Special Agent Captain Harold Sean, the guy was the head of a new arm of the FBI that had surfaced since homeland security had come further in to the public eye. Bobby had tried to be as professional as possible when describing the situation in this room.

Harold walks over to where the Agent sat on the floor. "Stand up" Bobby complies Harold holds the younger man's gaze. "Boy I'm going to you give some seasoned advice, and then you're free to go. We'll clean up and log this you go back to where ever it is you are supposed to be. This isn't your case you're too old to be playing hero with no back up, heroes, die young in this business, any vendetta you got cooking up there in your head let it go. You FOOLISHLY came here to confront this woman alone. You're dismissed." Harold says in disgust, he then tells his team to remain visual but take no action at this point.

"Thank you sir" Bobby pats the letter in his front jeans pocket and takes his wallet from Captain Sean as he slowly walks from the room. Once out in the hall he takes a deep breath. Sean was right he'd been a damned fool from the start he'd let emotion guide his actions and it had nearly got him killed twice. He had a feeling that the good Captain had other ideas than reporting him to his superior. Bobby didn't even want to know why a STOP Team was deployed and controlled by a federal Agent. STOP teams were usually apart of the State troopers this man had pulled in some very local favors. He takes one more look at the door to the room that could have very well been his final resting place. Bobby walks to his car and chases the dawn as he drives towards home. It was nearing 4am and he has to tell Chase what he was up against. Bobby soon arrives home takes a shower and falls across his bed asleep within minutes of landing.

A/N: Thank you to all the people that have continued to give me ideas for this story. Also to the likenesses of the people I have used as muses,, To: Salena Thanks for providing such lovely wording. Harold though I don't know you in person you are one hell of a guy, To: Paula my fellow COTN and dear friend for keeping me on my toes, to my brother Cleautha for listening to my ramblings and giving me the some great lineage I needed to get through this chapter. And last but never least to my weapons consultant Troy man you are one Scary dude, glad I'm on your side. Please read and review. End Note


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The next morning Angel springs from her dream fighting the erg to run. As she gets out of bed she'd lost the fight with sleep and was officially giving up, her sleep was its usual elusive self, last night. Not wanting to be bothered she'd locked her door and tried every go-to-sleep-tip she knew, nothing worked, and when she finally did go to sleep all she saw was the look on Chase's face and him advancing on her which is what had woke her up with such a start just now.

Something else had awakened her besides the dream. Her phone rings, it's her mother's ring tone (She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd) Angel holds the phone and watches as an image of her mother gets smaller than larger on the screen in time with the song. Angel rolls her eyes what now? She thinks "hello" Angel says in a tone full of apprehension.

After literally begging Braden to return Sophia listened to Braden's new plan, Braden had vowed that all he needed was a few minutes with Angel alone and that if she didn't want him after he's said his peace, he'd leave her alone. Sophia had told him not to do anything else to Chase since she had her fix of hurting people. Sophia never thought that she would feel so lonely when she'd awaken this morning alone with nothing. It subdued her wild ideas of her original plan, even if she did get a hold of the account information she would still be lonely without Chase. She just hoped everyone got what they wanted.

Sophia speaks holding in her fear that Chase had been right and she'd pushed her oldest too far. "Angela, I want to first thank you for answering the phone. I need your help. A man attacked me last night. He stole my wallet and my car, can you please come and get me? I can't prove who I am so I can't get a rental or any assistance. Chase isn't being himself today and Sophie isn't either.

"Nice, to know I was first choice. Where are you?" Angel says as she pulls on jeans and a tee. Her mother needed her, this is news.

"I'm at the Grandville South Hilton in room 543 please Angel, I can't even check out if it weren't for a friend of mine I would have had nowhere to sleep last night. Chase told me that I should have done what he told me to do. I would give anything to be able to do just that right now. He told me go back to Florida wait at home for him to arrive."

"Do you know if Chase is at the Hilton?"

"No dear, isn't he there at Ivey Mansion?"

"No, un I'm on my way mom, please don't worry." Angel pushes end, she wouldn't wish what she'd experienced last night on anyone not even her crazy ass mom. Chase was unstable she did not know where he was. That thought brings her up short walking to her dresser she pulls out her pepper spray and clips it on her belt. As Angel runs down the stairs she sees Mark in the kitchen. Hi Mark, Bye Mark, gotta go rescue my mom from the Hilton someone mugged her last night or some shit and Chase is still in Asshole mode." Angel says as she flies through the kitchen and out the back door.

In the kitchen Mark is pouring coffee when Angel runs past talking as fast as she's running. "Hey..." Mark says but she's already gone. Shaking his head he takes a sip of his coffee, at least she wasn't depressed and forlorn as she was last night. He'd rather Angel be pissed at Chase than her fearing his sorry ass any day. 15 minutes later Sophie and Paula come into the kitchen asking where Angel is he mentions what he thinks he heard. Sophie tells him about the situation last night and the fact that Braden is probably with Sophia. Paula calls Harold and tells him where Braden is when she hangs from him, she tells Mark and Sophie that her brother is going to meet them there and get them upstairs. "Let's go." Mark snaps as Sophie runs after him to his truck. Paula stays so when Janet wakes up there will be someone there with her.

Braden waits in his room his plan was going to work unlike Sophia's. He tips some of his GHB in a snifter and pounds it back, feeling that familiar glove of warmth slide along his body he stand at the door looking out the peep hole. Down stairs Sophia is nervously waiting in the sitting area left of the main atrium of the Grandville South Hilton; she sees Angel first and runs to her oldest.

Angel steps back with her arms crossed with a cautious look on her face. "No offense mom but the last time I willingly hugged someone they went bat shit. I'm kind of off touching for right now." Angel relaxes when Sophia puts her arms to her sides. Noticing the bruising and cuts on her mother's face and neck Angel asks "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No I'll just be a moment I left my phone in my friend's room will you come with me? I know how it sounds but I don't want to walk down that hallway alone and I can't even call Johnny and tell him to bring my phone."

"Oh boy, would he answer your phone if it rang? I could call your phone." Angel dials it and it clicks straight to voicemail. "Never mind let's go." Angel sighs.

Sophia pushes Braden's keycard in to the elevator slot and steps back allowing Angel to precede her. They soon reach the 5th floor. Sophia hopes everything works out for her daughter and Braden. When they reach Braden's door Sophia tucks one of Angel's red locks behind her ear. Angel flinches away from her touch. Thinking of her own situation with Chase, Sophia says over the lump of emotion that has suddenly sprung on her. "Angela Everyone deserves a second chance. No body's perfect honey."

Mistaking Sophia's words as an apology Angel sighs she notices for the first time how fragile her mother looked with the bruises marring her neck, side of her face, and the unshed tears in her eyes. "Mom, don't. Don't cry. I'm here. I forgive you; I know somewhere deep down you care."

Sophia is first confused then quickly catches on. "Angela I love you and I was listening, but can I have a hug please?"

Angel steps forward and all hell breaks loose. Braden opens the door. Sophia holds Angel in place in a tight bear hug; Angel recognizes Braden and freaks out. Screaming and crying, "Let me go you cold hearted BITCH, I trusted you, I fucking trusted you. I must've been switched at birth that's the only reason I can think of for you to hate me so much." Angel tries to flip Sophia and break the "hug" by doing a quick lunge backwards. Sophia outweighs Angel by a good 30 pounds the move doesn't work. Angel's arms are pinned to her sides she can't even get to her pepper spray.

Sophia was becoming angry "Angela stop it indoor voice please. What will people think?" She hisses into Angel's ear. "He just wants to talk to you. Calm down honey, everyone deserves a second chance. He loves you. Nobody's perfect."

"Perfect I'd settle for sane you both are fucking nuts. Let me go." Angel screams

Braden grabs Angel from behind, snakes his arms around her arms, and pins her to himself telling Sophia to step back before Angel hurts her. Sophia complies. Braden walks backwards into the hotel room Sophia tries to enter, Braden shouts over Angel's screaming "Our deal was I got a chance to talk to her alone." he then kick slams the door in Sophia face. Braden squeezes Angel tightly and yells "Shut the fuck UP and I'll put you down. You keep this up and I'll choke your ass out."

Out in the hall, Sophia leaves when she hears that the police have been called, she couldn't be arrested with Chase still mad at her so minutes after Braden had slammed the door in her face she'd left.

Angel stops screaming all that can be heard in the room now is her heavy breathing as she stares at his new face, the eyes were what gave him away, That and his voice. He'd choked her out before and she could not sing for a week. Reconnection dawns he'd made himself look like Jonathan when he was younger. He now looked just like the half of picture she had in her wallet it was a picture of her father when he was a music producer right before he married Sophia. Angel whispers "No why Braden why did you?"

"I'll give you a pass since we are in private; in public my name is John Sinner-man"

"I'm kind of losing feeling in my arms and legs dangling here like this, I've stopped screaming, a lot of good it did me anyways, you said you'd put me down, will you do so?"

"Are you going to try to run away before I can talk to you? I just want to talk to you."

Angel looks down and then back into his face. "Well let's see, You have Guard bitch Sophia on the door she's probably armed with the stun gun I gave her for Christmas a couple years ago, because she liked it in purple. We are on the 5th floor not counting the 5 floors of parking garage under us, and I can't fly, so pretty safe bet I'm not going much of anywhere without your permission."

Braden smiled at her and chuckled as he sat her on the couch. "Well it's a good thing you stopped screaming, I don't want to hurt you anymore." at her openly doubtful glare he leans over the sofa. "I'm serious. I want us to be a couple again. I understand that I have done some bad shit to you. I had made it out of the country I came back because I love you Angel."

Angel mouths his words then in a calm tone she starts to speak. "You love me, so you turn my friend against me then kill her. I'm not seeing the love. Oh wait maybe you were displaying your love for me when were you knocking me unconscious back stage?"

"I can prove to you I love you, a few weeks ago I would have been ready to pummel you for mouthing off to me like this. I guess your absence has made me miss you anyway I can get you. As for the Lady thing she was convenient and my killing her really had nothing to do with you. The Candor family is the same doctor Candor that I told you about. He took one of mine and I took his only daughter, it's twisted, I know, but I can't fix it. it's done. "

A bought of sadness burst through Angel. Lady, died for nothing that she had anything to do with. Yeah she told some serious secrets and stirred some shit about and within the group but Angel was pretty sure Lady would have preferred if given the choice to just be a COTN outsider, not killed in cold blood by some nut that she had a fangirl crush on. "B. I have to know" Angel stares into his eyes. "Did you know where Lady lived before I came to Grandville, or did I lead you right to her?"

"Well, I can hopefully take that look off your face, and a load off you mind" Braden gets up and sits next to her on the sofa. She tenses at his closer proximity. He doubted she even knew she did it anymore. "I like said before she's the reason I knew where you were. I knew where she lived from the first time I accepted her friends request. That first night we had a long talk. She'd tell me how hot I am, and I ask her questions just to keep her talking. She'd comment on a song how well I played and I'd ask her few more questions. When she gave me her password since she had to go to bed early one night I kept it, and when you sent you're boy to beat my ass for busting your lip in New York that's when I hacked Lady's p.c. and hit pay dirt. She'd collected all of your group's information listed in a excel file on her desktop. That night as I nursed my fucking ribs I found Paula's information and sent you a letter From Paula's email from Lady's P.C. while sitting in our living room." He tries to lay his hand on her thigh she flinches away from his touch. She looked straight ahead. He lifts his hand to her chin she jumps up off the sofa. He rises just as fast. He lays his hands on her shoulders. "Look this is the longest we've spoke in 4 months, it's also the longest you've stayed in my presence."

"I never sent anyone to do anything to you, Let go of me" she says trying hard not to give in to the building panic at being restrained. The words "4 months" slam into her mind; her dream comes back to her mind's eye. It wasn't a dream 4 months ago she'd seen some very disturbing pictures dated the day before his birthday.

Braden puts his hands to his sides and sighs. Angel stands ram rod straight she starts rubbing her arms like she's cold. "So what is it going to take for you to give me another shot?"

"Nothing, I can't are we done now? You told Sophia that we were going to talk we have spoken, I got to go. " Angel says trying to keep the trembling out of her voice.

"WHY NOT THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED. I read you diary you wanted me not be so violent you wanted me to stop thinking you were cheating on me. You wished I was not so rough with you. I know I'm not perfect but neither are you, you were pregnant and didn't tell me. Was it mine? "

Angel felt as if she were going to be sick. "Yes," she says quickly and steps back from him. He advances on her grabbing her shirt and pulls her to him. Asking why she didn't tell him. "I didn't know, I swear" he asks again why she won't give him a chance. "I'd never be able to sleep around you. I saw the pictures. I used to think it was the outcome of a recurring nightmare but it just clicked you said it's been 4 months. Four months ago I saw the images. They were on your laptop dated for the day before your birthday. Why can't I remember that day, or the week of your birthday for that matter, what did you do to me?"

Braden freezes as he watches her tears slide down her face. "If I tell, you have to promise to not hold it against me. We still have chance a babe?"

"Not, if you don't tell me what you did." She tries to pull away from him. He moves his hands up pulling her collar tighter around her neck. "Braden, you're hurting me, let me go please." He shakes Angel demanding that she call him John. She reaches for her pepper spray as she raise it up before she can get a clean burst at him he lets go of her lapel and pushes her backwards.

Breathing heavy and choking on the mist that had been sprayed into the air Braden kicks the spray out of her hand he also connected with her hand she lay on the floor holding her hand as he grabs the pepper spray detaches the tube from the canister and throws it across the room. He glares down at her and screams "You want to know what I did, fine. You were being distant we'd just had a fight and I was still pissed. That night you pushed one of my emotional triggers. You called me stupid. That night I slipped some GHB into your food instead of giving you enough to, enhanced your sensuality the amount I gave you caused you to tell me you were dizzy then seconds later you passed out. I undressed you and laid you across our bed posed you, and took those pictures. The one on the floor with the rose laying across you breast was one of the first ones I took because I was till pissed at you. You probably don't remember that week very much because after I'd had my fun you were still out the next day. I couldn't take you to the hospital because GHB is illegal in the states. By the third day I was going bat shit then you moved and asked Sophie for water you were hallucinating but you were awake. You were lethargic for most of the week."

Angel felt sick at the thought of being completely immobilized and unprotected in his presence. She puts her hand to her mouth. He walks towards her she tries to back away from him. When he says he just wants to help her up. She scrambles to her feet and runs in the bathroom. Angel throws up until her body is wracked with dry heaves. He'd drugged her for calling him stupid, cold fear runs down her body. He could have killed her. Braden stands awkwardly in the doorway. "I just want to go home, please." Angel gets to her feet and runs her hands through her hair.

"What about us?" Braden steps closer she backs up until the tub stops her. He was walking slowly toward her. She suddenly hauls off and punches him the face. He is temporally thrown off balance he tries to swing at her. She ducks, kicks him in the groin, he crumples to the floor she runs past him not wanting to be trapped in the small space of the bathroom.

"There is, no us" Angel yells as she reaches the door leading out into the hall, she undoes the sliding bar before she can grasp the knob, and open the door, Braden snatches her from behind by her shirt and flings to the floor.

Breathing hard Braden jumps on top of her and chokes her as he yells it's him or no one. Until she stops clawing at him and her hands slide to her sides. He checks for a pulse she has one. He bends down kisses her on the mouth and lays his head on her chest. A smile lights his face as he starts undressing her unconscious body.

Out in the hall Mark, Sophie and Caption Harold Sean runs to the door Mark is about to kick the door in when Harold pulls a master key from his pocket. He unlocks the door and one look at the scene in front of them sets them into action. Mark runs into the room pushes Braden off of Angel yelling. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Braden looks from Angel back at Mark "So you're why she won't go back with me." Braden dodges the swing he knew was coming and throws one of his own. He catches the big ox on the chin. "She's mine or no one's she hit me in the face" He says with a hiss "I choked her ass out it's not the first and it won't be the last time." Braden says as he ducks another strike and tries to upper cut Mark.

Mark blocks, grabs, and pulls Braden into a right cross. "Wrong Answer" Mark growls as he swiftly and repeatedly punches Braden in the face, in the chest, and in the side of the head. Drawing more on his boxing experience he hits Braden with combo after combo until Braden's face looks like a bloody mess and he crumples to the floor. Mark picks Braden up by the collar and lifts him off his feet. He growls "I told you don't ever touch her again."

Sophie runs over to Angel, and starts Tap and Shout. Angel soon wakes up coughing and trying to get up. Sophie helps her to her feet Angel hugs her sister and doesn't let go for a time. Harold guides them to the sofa. He ignores the beating going on, on the other side of the room walks over and grabs the young lady's shirt and tosses it to her sister.

Sophie helps Angel into what is left of the shirt. Harold asks Angel if she would press charges on him. She just nods her head yes.

Braden tries to see through the blood running in to his eyes. "She's... My. Girl or no one's" he grunts out between clenched teeth and tries to gut check Mark.

"You can't be that fucking stupid." Mark snarls as he dodges Braden's attempted strike, and choke slams him through the work station desk set up.

After taking down Angel's statement Harold excuses himself and walks over to where Mark stands over a bloody half-conscious Braden, poised to punt him into the wall head first, Harold walks over and puts his hand on Mark's shoulder. "That's enough, Amp it down Cowboy. I've seen how this story will end if left to your own devices." Mark glares at Harold. Harold raises an eyebrow, and calmly states. "My team will be here shortly and I don't want to have to arrest you, for killing this piece of shit. I don't want the publicity, and you sure as hell don't need it."

Mark walks into the bathroom to wash some of the blood off of himself. Sophie and Angel are sitting on the sofa Angel shakes from an inner cold. She'd told what happened the Captain said they were looking for her mother. If Angel knew were Sophia was she would have told him.

Braden lifts his head and looks at Angel he'd royally fucked up. He'd promised that he wouldn't hurt her anymore. He took a chance and told her the truth about his birthday. The good Caption had stopped the big Ox for killing him. He couldn't go to prison. Harold catches him looking at Angel. "I know I don't deserve her, but I love her" Braden whispers

Harold looks down in time to see Braden looking over at Angel when he'd heard the boy speak. "Boy, you don't love her; according to her you tried to kill her. You don't try to hurt or kill someone you really love." Harold's team arrives; he walks over to the door to give them orders. Angel asks can she leave yet. Harold tells her yeah and asks her to please take Mark with her. Angel nods and walks to the bathroom door to tell Mark he walks out wiping his hands and face with a towel. Sophie texts Paula telling her they should be home soon and that her brother did show up.

While everyone was paying attention to each other Braden slips a vial in his month that contains a large dose of GHB he'd brought enough to play for a few days. Either way he wasn't going to prison. Swallowing the salty powder straight was very unpleasant. While laying here in the rubbish of this work desk he's found the Agent's gun. He'd hid it from Sophia. He slowly takes hold of the gun.

Time seems to slow down, stop and speed up in the blink of an eye. All in the room would remember this brief snippet of time. Braden lifts the gun and levels it up at Angel as he pants "Me or…" His words are cut off by Angel and Sophie screaming "NO!" Mark makes a snap decision to protect and pushes the girls to the floor covering them with his body. One of Harold's men yells "GUN" 7 shots are fired but none of them from Braden. Harold and his team fires in unison BLAM! The sound reverberating inside the small suite is deafening. Harold and his STOP team of marksmen had just stopped Braden forever. With gun still drawn, Harold walks over kicks the Sig out of Braden's lifeless hand and checks for a pulse, unsurprisingly, there is no pulse. Braden had 7 shots to the heart. Harold stands up turns to address the room in the most professional tone he can muster he says "The threat has been neutralized you're all dismissed."

Mark bows his head and sighs with relief. "You girls okay?" he says as he gets up releasing them.

"Yeah" Angel and Sophie say in unison as the get to their feet.

With a morbid curiosity Angel stops and looks over at what remains of Braden. His eyes were still open in an unseeing expression of anger. Angel's gaze takes in the bullet wounds that had surely taken him off of this plain of existence and onto the highway to hell. He would not be able to hurt her or anyone she loves else ever again. Tears of relief flood her eyes. "It's finally over" she whispers and shudders rubbing her arms she felt cold from the inside out.

"Yeah little one it is. Are you okay?" Mark asks watching Angel tremble with only half of a shirt on he takes off his West Coast Choppers hoodie and puts it over her shoulders, it dwarfs her small frame as she puts her arms through the sleeves, hugging herself. She looks up at him and thanks him. "You're welcome" He nods at Sophie who walks in front, Mark walks behind Angel, the trio walks from the room into the hall. A young man from the STOP team holds the elevator open for them.

"Hey you're Angela we went to school together. I was wondering if maybe we could meet for coffee." He is met was a glare from Sophie and Mark that could melt steel.

"Your timing sucks ass. You just saved her from her crazy assed ex who tried to kill her today. Now you want to ask her out really." Sophie says in a heated tone.

"No offense but I was speaking to her." he says meeting Angel's gaze in the mirrored panel of the elevator.

Angel tenses as she stares at the floor then looks back up at the man in his tactile gear baring the STOP insignia in white lettering across his chest. She looks at his name plate then meets his gaze. "Officer Starks, please don't take this the wrong way, but I want nothing, but to be left alone."

"That was inappropriate of me I'm sorry ma'am." The officer says and turns his attention to the decreasing numbers on the lighted panel above the door.

The doors open and Angel walks out in to the parking garage and stops so quickly Mark collides with her.

"What is it?" Mark says as he looks around and tries to follow her gaze.

Angel pats her pockets then retrieves her remote to her truck she explains that she thought it had come out of her pocket. As she holds it tightly her hand shakes. She tries to push the button and winces. Switching hands she points it to the car and finally unlocks the doors.

Sophie sees something that she has not seen in Angel since they were children sneaking in the outdoor pool November, Angel is shivering so bad at one point her teeth are chattering. "Hand it over I'd like you to make to the house." Sophie says as she takes the remote out of Angel's loose grip. They get in the truck and while waiting for Mark to pull up in his truck to follow them she asks "Do you need to go to…"

"I just want to go home. Take a shower and get this filth off of me." Angel says as she rubs her hands vigorously on her pants. Braden's every touch left a stain. Mark pulls up Sophie pulls out and home is where they go. Upon entering the garage Angel hops out of the truck and bolts in the house.

Her phone rings the first line of her mother's ring tone starts. In a fit of pure rage Angel takes the phone off of her belt clip presses send and screams "I Hate YOU! You EVIL BITCH TROLL FROM HELL LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she then throws the cell phone on the sofa and takes the stairs two at a time to the bathroom that connects with her bedroom.

Angel closes the door and strips out of the Mark's jacket and her clothes and jumps in her shower and sets it to as hot as she can stand it. Her mind plays back the scenes from the hotel and the photo story he'd taken when he'd drugged her. Braden's every touch from today was filth she scrubs until she has to force herself to stop. She now stands with fist clenched under the hot spray crying deep cathartic sobs.

Angel felt used and foolish. She'd thought her mother needed her. What hurt the most was, that it was all an act, Sophia's voice invades her mind acting as an auditory illusion to the point Angel hears and mouths the words. "No body's perfect we all deserve a second chance. Angela I love you and I was listening, but can I have a hug, please?" the only reason Angel even considered the hug was because Sophia had told her she loved her. Angel never thought she was perfect, a million miles from it actually, she'd always dreamed that microscopic hope that one day Sophia would love her, and stop treating her like shit. That day was never going to come.

Feeling the urge to scrub some more Angel turns off the water and pads into her room dressing in a long black sleeved turtleneck and long pants she didn't want to see the bruising both from, his hands on her and her scrubbing. She climbs into bed, her adrenaline had tanked she was tired and couldn't get warm which made her shiver she lay there trying not to think. Angel just wanted to be numb. Numb, she could control no tricks, no sadness, no anger, just liquid warmth. She grabs the house phone Joshua Davenport's number was still in the memory on this extension. "Josh I'm not trying to get drunk alone can you come get me please. No, no songs this time. I just need some Irish warmth."

Across town Bobby soon wakes to the smell of coffee and something baked. Then it hits him his father was here at his house. That thought also brought his night back to him like a smack to the head. Looking at the clock it was 11:15am time to go down stairs and talk to Chase. Walking down the stairs Bobby silently watches the older man move around his kitchen.

Chase needed routine he'd did things the same way, for over half of his lifetime. This morning he'd walked the house and checked in on Robert. That's when he'd discovered he was alone in the house. The house was still secure at 4am so Chase went back to bed. Now he was wide awake and hungry, he'd managed one handed to fix coffee and he'd mastered getting the biscuits onto the cookie sheet and getting them in the oven. He'd thought about the question Robert had asked, maybe he was hallucinating maybe it was the pain killers Chase didn't do drugs well it was possible. He walks to the oven and grabs the oven mitt it falls to the floor before he can single handedly slide his hand into it. "Damn it"

Bobby has seen enough he walks into the kitchen and lifts the mitt and places it on Chase's hand. Chase thanks him and takes the biscuits out his hand twitches and he almost throws the biscuits on the floor. He slides the hot pan on to the stove top. Sighing he closes the door to the oven.

"Pop, how long has that been happening?" Bobby asks he'd noticed the weight lost but just now the twitching brought itself to the foreground. Chase's movement and his smooth gestures was his trademark. Last night when Chase was walking up the three steps to get into the door he'd almost fell on his face. Saying his leg had tried to buckle.

"I really can't place when it started. It doesn't show up much." Chase says as he turns off the stove and sighs. "I am just tired maybe. I flew from Florida to D.C. then all that has occurred is probably just catching up with me. I'll be fine. I slept surprisingly hard."

"You have trouble sleeping often. Chase shrugs and says he likes to stay busy. "Pop, have a seat you're a guest in my home, I'll finish up and then we can have a talk."

"Now see here Robert, I am perfectly capable to bake a fucking biscuit and feed my addiction to caffeine. I'm not a child and you will not speak to me as such." Chase yells as he suddenly stops realizing for the first time that he is yelling. "Why am I suddenly so angry?" He mumbles to himself in bewilderment and walks over and sits down, then says in a troubled tone. "I'm sorry son, I don't know where that came from."

Bobby grabs two coffee mugs out of the cupboard, pours Chase's coffee and then his own. They sit at the little breakfast table eating and drinking in silence. "Well since you have had some of your addiction taken care of, I want to speak to you about Sophia. I went to see her last night after you went to bed."

A throng of violent sensation was building "What did you two have to talk about?" Chase asks harsher than he wants to portray as he lifts his mug to his lips looking at his son. Suddenly, his hand twitches again and he is wearing his coffee. "FUCK!" He roars as he jumps to his feet and falls back down nearly missing the chair. Bobby gets up concern in his gaze as he asks Chase is he okay. "I'm Fine." Chase swipes at his clothing sighing "So, does your visit include the passion mark on the side of you face?"

Bobby's blood is boiling as he grips the table. "For you to even imply anything along those lines sickens me." Bobby hisses as he takes the letter out of his pocket and flings it in Chase's face. "That's who she's fucking. Watch your back old man, she not through with you yet." Chase reads the letter when he's done he looks up at Bobby and Bobby's anger tanks at the look of fear on his father's face. "She admitted to even driving the damn car you were in when you were kidnapped. The only reason you're living right now is because she just wanted you to fear her, for now. She wants you dead."

Chase asks in a subdued suspicious tone as he holds up the letter "Robert, why would she tell you and give you this, does she have something on you that would prevent you from telling the authorities?"

Sitting back down Bobby rubs the mark on his neck from being restrained by the Captain. "Look I already could have told you better than this, and for that I'm sorry, but I'm not telling you that. I have reported it to the authorities."

Chase's hazel gaze darkens to grey as he speaks "My wife tells you, that she plans to off me and there's a part of it you are refusing to tell me." Seeing a discoloring on Bobby's wrist, when he rubs at the unexplained mark on his face Chase reaches over and grabs him sliding his long sleeve up revealing the bruising. "Explain Now" Chase growls

Bobby wrenches he hand away biting back the anger at his own foolishness. "I was beyond stupid. I must have been pulling at the cuffs I didn't feel shit, until I got home." Bobby openly rubs his raw wrist and tells Chase what happened. He stops when he notices Chase has lost some color. His father speaks but Bobby also notices Chase's words are slurred and slowing down.

Chase felt dizzy as he leans back in his chair. "So if I understand. Sophia is working with Angel's ex, he wants her back, and my life is the fucking payment plan? I think I\m going to …be sick." Chase pulls himself to a standing position.

Bobby rises as well and says "Chase, Look at Me do you need medical assistance you don't look so good. Pop POP"

Chase is now hyperventilating "I… Can't … Breath" Chase makes a pained face and falls forward.

Bobby catches him screaming "POP wake up. Come you can't let her win." and lays him on the floor. Bobby calls the police and is speaking to the dispatcher. Chase was turning blue. Bobby puts the phone on speaker and starts CPR. "Please hurry he just stopped breathing all together." COME on POP 1.2.3. Blow" Is his mantra until the med team comes. Bobby watches as the team shouts medical jargon and numbers at each other. The heart monitor beeps and the team seems to take a collective breath. They start asking him Chase's medical history questions. "I don't know. I know he has insurance and he's been hospitalized in this town within the last few days but not for anything like this." Bobby grabs Chase's wallet and Cell phone gives the med team his insurance card and ID "Where are you taking him?"

The head paramedic scrolling on his Ipad entering Chase's information and says. "Sheldon Medical Center on Temple Road he's in their network." They rush Chase out the house.

Bobby scrolls through Chase's phone already knowing the password it was his passcode for every damn thing, if it required 4-to-8 characters. IVEYLOVE or its number equivalent 48395683 was the answer. "Bingo thanks Pop for being you." he calls Sophie's number the phone clicks to a message that says this number is being screened until further notice. "Fuck this." Bobby hangs up pings, her number dials into the voicemail, system disables her block, and hits send. When her message tone sounds Bobby clears his throat and quickly speaks. "Hello, you don't know me; Um Chase W Ivey collapsed at my home this afternoon and has been rushed to Sheldon Medical Center, just thought you should know." Bobby hangs up and runs out the house.

**(A/N: Thanks guys for reading. Please read and review. The next chapter is coming soon: End note)**


End file.
